Le miracle de Noël
by Amandine6938
Summary: Elena rencontre une voyante qui lui fait une prédiction assez étrange. Dit-t-elle vrai? Si oui Elena doit-t-elle s'attendre au pire? Considéré comme la suite du Drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena. Rating M pour la sécurité.
1. Chapitre 1

_**Le miracle de Noël.**_

_Disclamer:__ Les droits et les personnages appartiennent tous à L.J Smith, sa maison d'édition, la CW, Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson._

_À Mystic Falls décembre est synonyme de festivités. Alors qu'elle fait son shopping de Noël avec Caroline et Bonnie, Elena rencontre une voyante qui lui prédit un miracle de Noël mais à quel prix? _

_Rating M pour la sécurité._

_Bonne lecture à tous._

_Amandine3869._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Décembre est définitivement mon mois préféré. L'ambiance magique de Noël y envahie Mystic Falls et la ville y devient aussi lumineuse que la lune et le soleil réunis. Sans parler que chaque jour un événement à lieu: le marché de Noël durant le premier weekend du mois, une balade en calèche avec le Père Noël le weekend d'après, un bal samedi dernier et aujourd'hui – jour du réveillon de Noël – une fête foraine. Après une matinée et un début d'après midi de shopping pour les achats de dernière minute, Caroline a insisté pour y aller et a finit par nous entrainer Bonnie et moi dans la tente d'une voyante. Celle-ci, une femme d'une soixantaine d'années aux cheveux grisonnants, était assise devant une table et nous invita à venir la rejoindre avant de nous demander ce qui nous amenait ici et par qui elle commençait.

« Commencez donc avec Elena, dit mon amie sans me laisser le temps de réagir.

- Quoi moi? Je n'ai rien à demander, protestais-je.

- Mais voyons mademoiselle tout le monde à toujours des questions sur son avenir, me dit la vieille femme. Alors que voulez vous savoir?

- Je ne veux…

- Elle voudrait savoir quand est-ce que Damon va enfin se décider à la demander en mariage, me coupa Caroline.

- Non! Damon et moi nous sommes heureux comme ça et nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous marier! Ripostais-je. Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec lui et je le suis.

- Elena ça fait cinq ans que vous êtes ensemble et tu es le genre de fille à te marier, alors demande à cette dame de te dire quand ton crétin de petit-ami va te faire sa demande! Me gronda Caroline. Donne lui ta main et ne fais pas l'enfant!

- Je ne mords pas mademoiselle, plaisanta la voyante. Allez donnez moi votre main et regardons quand un peu votre avenir. (Puis méfiante je lui donnais ma main droite alors qu'elle commençait à lire mon avenir). Je vois que votre vie n'a pas toujours été facile. Je vois beaucoup de mort autour de vous. Beaucoup de vos proches sont morts et vous même avez été en danger à plusieurs reprises. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui n'avez pas le temps de vous ennuyer! Redevenons sérieux, dans votre avenir je vois un de vos plus chers désirs se réaliser. Pourtant je vois que c'est quelque chose qui vous est impossible. Vous allez avoir votre miracle de Noël seulement le prix y sera cher. Je vois de la souffrance et très probablement votre mort. Qui êtes vous?

- Oubliez tout ça, paniqua Bonnie alors que j'étais en état de choc. Elena est une fille totalement banale, oubliez la! Caroline sors Elena de là et emmène la au Grill. Et vous continuez votre vie comme si vous ne nous aviez jamais rencontré.

**PDV de Bonnie:**

C'était une mauvaise idée. D'instinct à l'instant où Caroline avait décidé de venir consulter cette voyante j'avais su que c'était une mauvaise idée. Maintenant l'espèce de vieille folle qui se disait voyante avait mis Elena dans tout ces état. Je sais pour une sorcière c'est assez intolérant de mettre en doute les dons de cette femme mais elle a osé faire du mal à ma meilleure amie et ça c'est impardonnable. Elena est la personne la plus généreuse, la plus gentille, la plus loyale que je connaisse et après tout ce qu'elle a vécu comment quelqu'un pouvait lui dire qu'elle allait mourir? Comment pouvait-t-on alors qu'aujourd'hui elle est plus qu'heureuse lui dire qu'elle allait mourir? De toute façon je ne croyais pas les dires de cette femme, le voyante j'ai un peu de mal à y croire et pourtant je suis assez ouverte d'esprit, après tout je suis une sorcière qui à pour meilleures amies une vampire et un double Petrova qui attire tous les vampires du coin et soit ils veulent la tuer, soit ils tombent amoureux d'elle. Un autre de mes amis d'enfance vient d'une famille de loups garous et est un hybride et mon ancien petit-ami a eu une période où il a vu des fantômes, alors questions tolérance je le suis énormément. Alors j'avais demandé à Caroline de sortir Elena de là et de l'emmener au Mystic Grill.

«Qui est-t-elle et qu'elle sorte de créature est son compagnon? Me demanda la pseudo voyante.

- Écoutez je ne sais pas de quoi vous me parlez et je m'en fiche complètement, lui dis-je énervée. En revanche je vous interdis de vous approcher d'Elena, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui a énormément souffert dans sa vie et elle n'a pas besoin qu'une vieille folle lui raconte un ramassis de conneries!

- Pour parler comme cela vous devez être une sorcière, murmura la vieille femme qui ne semblait pas vexer par mes paroles. Vous semblez vous soucier de votre amie alors suivez mon conseil et ne la laissez pas avec cet «homme» la détruira.

- Écoutez moi bien, vous avez peut-être deviner qui je suis mais vous devez savoir un truc sur Elena, sans Damon elle serait morte depuis très longtemps, hurlais-je agacée qu'elle sache que je suis une sorcière. C'est vrai je ne suis pas une très grande admiratrice de son petit-ami mais Elena est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme une sœur pour moi et je ne l'ai jamais vu autant heureuse qu'avec Damon. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon meilleur ami ou mon ami tout court mais quand vous les voyez tous les deux, vous ne pouvez que constater qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Maintenant vous

allez simplement la laisser tranquille et partir faire votre vie loin de notre ville et l'oublier. Au revoir madame et au plaisir de ne plus jamais vous revoir ici!»

**PDV de Caroline:**

J'étais au Mystic Grill avec Elena et je tentais de la calmer en essayant de ne pas lui montrer ma culpabilité et en hurlant à Matt de lui apporter un chocolat chaud car tout le monde le savais, le chocolat avait pour vertus de remonter le moral des gens et en ce moment Elena avait besoin d'un remontant et si je lui donnais de l'alcool, Damon n'apprécierait pas que je lui ramène sa petite-amie bourrée.

«Elena ça va aller? M'inquiétais-je en la voyant fixer un pont invisible au sol.

- À quoi ça sert que Klaus soit mort, que Damon ait éloigné toutes les menaces de moi pour que la mort me rattrape? Murmura-t-elle.

- Elena tu ne vas pas mourir, la rassurais-je. Je n'aurais jamais du t'emmener vers cette femme, c'est une folle et elle a dit n'importe quoi! Je voulais seulement qu'on s'amuse mais elle, elle te raconte un tas de conneries pour te faire du mal et ça marche. Mais Elena tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai et si ça l'était Damon ne te laisserait pas mourir. Mais ce n'est pas vrai alors calme toi ensuite je pourrais te ramener chez toi pour que tu profites du réveillon et de Damon.

- Je profite tout le temps de Damon, me dit-t-elle en souriant en se mordant la lèvre inférieur en rougissant. Et je ne m'en lasse pas! Caro tu crois vraiment que ce n'était qu'une arnaqueuse qui disait n'importe quoi?

- Oui j'en suis sûre.

- Damon ne doit rien savoir, toi et moi on sait très bien comment il réagira et je ne veux pas qu'il commette de meurtre, me dit-t-elle en cherchant encore une fois à le protéger.

- Je ne lui dirais rien, lui promis-je sincèrement.

- Caro ne me ramène plus vers des voyantes, elles me font autant flipper que certains vampires.

- J'ai retenu la leçon, les voyantes sont des arnaqueuses qui déballent n'importe quoi! Mais toi tu ne dois pas croire un seul mot de ce qu'elle a dit, c'est comprit? Et puis si on veut savoir l'avenir je suis sûre que Bonnie a ses propres trucs et qu'ils sont fiables contrairement à ce que fait cette vieille folle. Bon aller prête à oublier ma grosse connerie et à fêter Noël?

- Faire la fête oui oublier ta connerie pas sûre! Ne fais pas cette tête Caro je rigole!

- Tans mieux, dis-je rassurée avant de voir Tyler rentrer et en décrétant qu'on devait y aller tout de suite.

- Caro c'est enfantin, ça fait cinq ans tu ne crois pas que tu devrais enterrer la hache de guerre? Me demanda-t-elle simplement. N'oublie qu'avant que vous soyez ensemble, vous étiez amis lui et toi.

- J'étais amie avec le Tyler sympa, celui qui avait le sens de l'amitié pas le pauvre con d'hybride qu'il est devenu! C'est un con et je n'ai pas de con pour ami! Dis-je à volume normal mais sachant qu'il m'avait entendu. Bon on y va!

- Tu es incroyable toi! Rigola-t-elle. Mais essaye de ne pas oublier que tu connais Tyler depuis toujours et qu'il est comme nous un descendant de fondateur et qu'il à le conseil et qu'un jour on finira tous les trois par en faire parti. Et pour Ty et toi dès ce jour ça deviendra l'éternité.

- Surement pas! M'écriais-je horrifiée.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi?

- Je ne sais pas mais je ne coltinerai pas Tyler Lockwood pour l'éternité!»

**PDV de Damon:**

Pour la première fois depuis que l'on est ensemble Elena et moi allions fêter le réveillon seuls. En effet aucun des ses amis ne venaient pas: Blondie réveillonnait avec sa mère et ses tantes chez elle, Bonnie allait avec son père chez sa cousine à Richmond, Matt avait sa mère qui était revenue par surprise et qui l'invitait je ne sais ou et le crétin de Lockwood était sur liste noire depuis qu'il était un hybride. Quand à la famille et bien Alaric partait skier à Aspen avec sa nouvelle copine Mary Fell, Jeremy lui avait gagné un voyage en Australie et réveillonnait donc avec les kangourous et Stefan était je ne sais où avec Katherine et d'ailleurs il n'était même pas invité. En effet je n'avais pas vu mon frère depuis cinq ans et la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, nous nous étions un peu battus et je lui avais ordonné de ne plus revenir à Mystic Falls tant qu'il était dépendant de sang humain. En effet je ne voulais pas mettre Elena en danger en la mettant face aux pulsions meurtrières et totalement incontrôlables de mon frère et celui-ci semblait se ficher royalement de celle qui avait été sa petite-amie durant près d'un an puisqu'aux dernières nouvelles il roucoulait toujours avec Katherine. Même si l'idée de savoir Stefan avec Katherine ne me plaisait pas (Katherine est toxique pour nous) je préfère cette idée à celle qu'il tourne autour de mon Elena. Pour la première fois de toute ma vie je suis heureux, plus qu'heureux et c'est grâce à Elena et pour elle je ferrais absolument n'importe quoi. C'est aussi simple que ça, je donnerais tout, même ma vie pour Elena et je ne veux pas de mon frère dans sa vie. Pas en sachant Stefan dans un état destructeur et impitoyable. Stefan est mon frère et même si lui et moi avons des relations assez étranges je tiens à lui mais puisque je dois choisir, je choisis Elena et je la choisirais toujours. Elle est ma vie, ma seule et unique raison d'exister. Demain était peut-être le jour de Noël pour tout le monde mais pour nous d'eux le 25 décembre est bien plus. En effet demain cela ferra cinq ans qu'elle et moi sommes ensemble et je sais que j'aurais du le faire probablement plus tôt mais j'y ai toujours repoussé préférant profiter de ce que j'ai avec elle plutôt que d'essayer de passer à l'étape supérieur; c'est à dire le mariage. Et oui demain pour fêter nos cinq ans ensemble je compte demander Elena en mariage. Je sais que je ne peux pas lui offrir une vie normale mais je veux l'avoir pour femme et j'espère vraiment qu'elle acceptera ma demande.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Tout d'abord UNE BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE 2012. Alors sinon ce chapitre il vous a plu? Je sais Noël est passé mais j'avais envie de prolonger un peu cette magnifique fête avec une nouvelle fic (considérée comme la suite du **_**Drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena**_**). En plus J'ADORE VRAIMENT NOËL. Alors pensez vous que la voyante soit une arnaqueuse? Si elle ne l'est pas que pensez vous qu'il va arriver à Elena? Rappel comme c'est la suite de ma dernière fic, Klaus est mort, les esprit n'ont changé que le destin de Damon et Elena mais pas le sort de Klaus (et heureusement) donc rien à voir avec Klaus.**

**Comme je l'ai dit le rating de cette fic est M parce que même si pour moi T irait très bien (après tout les ados ne sont pas si prudes que ça) j'opte pour la sécurité. **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et j'attends avec une très grande impatience vos reviews.**

**Bises à tout et à dans quelques jours pour la suite.**

**Amandine.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et contente que la fic vous plaise. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est la suite du **_**Drôle de Noël de Damon et d'Elena **_**basée sur les passages suivants:**

** La conversation entre Damon et sa mère dans le chapitre **_**Les fantômes du présent (partie 1)**_**:**

_**«Je l'aime mais elle elle ne m'aime pas. Et puis même si elle m'aimait qu'est-ce que je pourrais lui apporter? Je suis mauvais. Sans parler du fait qu'Elena mérite une vie humaine, une vie que je ne peux pas lui apporter.**_

_**- Les miracles de Noël existent Damon.**_

_**- Stupide miracle ou pas, Elena ne m'aimera jamais.**_

_**- Qui te dis que je parlais de son amour pour toi?»**_

**Sa mère ne disait pas que ce serait un miracle qu'Elena l'aime (Elena l'aimait déjà) elle répondait à le «**_**Elena mérite une vie humaine, une vie que je ne peux pas lui apporter.»**_** de Damon. **

** La conversation entre Elena et John dans le chapitre **_**Les fantômes du présent (partie 2)**_** mais je ne donne pas d'extrait étant trop explicite et si je le faisais je gâcherais ce chapitre. **

**Angel: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. La voyante disparaît pendant quelques chapitres mais très vite on en réentendra parler et deux personnages se rapprocheront en partant à sa recherche. Maintenant j'ai fait le rapprochement avec tes blog, pour Taylor j'ai fait la remarque juste parce que j'ai tlité mais ça ne m'a pas dérangé et en tout cas je suis rassurée qu'elle ne l'ait pas mal prit. Bise et à bientôt. **

**Chlo: Ravie que le début t'ait plu et merci de ta review. L'intrigue oui se met vite en place, l'histoire ce passe sur quelques jours 'enfin une semaine mais il y a une ellipse puisqu'à part Damon et Elena il n'y à personne à Mystic Falls les quelques jours après Noël) et beaucoup de choses s'y passeront et pas que pour Delena. En tout cas j'espère que cet suite te plaira, bise et à bientôt. **

**02melanienie: Contente que le début te plaise et merci pour ta review. Non je peux le dire sans trop surprendre la voyante n'est pas une arnaqueuse, c'est une VRAIE voyante! Katherine et Stefan débarqueront dans quelques chapitres mais ne seront pas une menace (tu verras ce qui se passe, pourquoi ils sont de retour et comment sera Stefan). En fait j'aime bien ta théorie sur la mort qui correspondrait à une transformation en vampire mais non ce n'est pas ça. La voyante a vu un miracle se produire au prix de la vie d'Elena et le challenge va être de trouver un moyen de la sauver et de faire en sorte que le miracle se produise (parce qu'Elena s'entête à le vouloir ce miracle). Concernant la demande en mariage tu verras bien dans ce chapitre. En tout cas ravie que l'histoire te fasse autant réfléchir, bises et à bientôt (je file lire ton chapitre 8, dés que j'ai fini ici).**

**Lucie: Contente que le début t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. NON Damon en lui ferra pas de mal rassure toi (enfin pas physiquement). C'est vague mais tu comprendras progressivement. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 2 en espérant qu'il vous plaira et en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison avait été silencieux. En effet Caroline fulminait intérieurement contre Tyler car malgré le temps qui passe et malgré ce qu'elle dit elle ne s'est toujours pas remise de leur rupture. Quand à moi je cogitais sur ce que la voyante m'avait dit en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était que des stupidités mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de tourner et retourner ses paroles dans ma tête. Quand à Bonnie elle n'était pas là pour nous changer les idées puisqu'elle était aller chercher son père et tous deux était partis pour Richmond réveillonner chez Lucy. Alors Caroline et moi étions restées calmes dans la voiture et maintenant je ressassais toujours ce qui s'était passé chez la voyante en attendant que Damon daigne enfin rentrer. Lorsqu'il arriva deux heures plus tard, Elena ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant rentrer dans la maison avec une multitude de cadeaux.

« Waouh Damon c'est quoi tout ça?

- Tes cadeaux princesse! M'annonça fièrement Damon.

- Tu es fou! Rigolais-je en oubliant mon entrevue avec la voyante.

- Fou amoureux de toi, me répondit-t-il en m'embrassant passionnément.

- Je t'aime Damon Salvatore, lui dis-je tendrement.

- Et tu m'aimeras probablement encore plus quand tu ouvriras ce cadeau, répliqua-t-il avec arrogance en me tendant un sac.

- Ne me dit pas que dedans il y a …

- Pourquoi je t'offrirais un sac de transport pour chien sans chien? Me dit-t-il sarcastiquement alors que je l'ouvrais et y découvrais un adorable petit labrador sablé.

- Oh Damon il est trop mignon! M'exclamais-je avant de m'adresser à mon chien. Oh oui tu aimes faire les léchouilles toi! Tu es tout gentil petit toutou.

- J'en connais un aussi qui peut-être tout gentil et faire bien plus que des «léchouilles», me dit Damon un peu vexé que je sois focalisée sur le chien.

- Monsieur Salvatore serait-t-il jaloux d'un chiot? Me moquais-je gentiment.

- Non. Non. Bien sur que non, s'empressa-t-il de se défendre.

- Oh Damon tu sais très bien que tu es la personne la plus important pour moi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Et toi princesse tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi, répliqua Damon en me faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. Tu es magnifique ce soir!»

**PDV de Damon:**

Nous avions dansé pendant plus d'une heure avant d'aller manger – enfin surtout Elena qui avait engloutie tout ce que j'avais cuisiné pour elle – et qu'elle me ré-entraine de nouveau dans le salon. Je la vis se dirigé vers la chaine Hi-Fi et y mettre mon CD préféré avant de venir se déhancher de manière provocatrice face à moi. Elle était complètement saoule mais elle en était consciente et elle ne l'était pas assez pour ne plus savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Non elle était saoule de manière convenable si je puis dire les choses ainsi. Elena était suffisamment consciente pour être réactive et la nuit s'annonçait plutôt chaude.

« Je crois que je suis un peu pompette, reconnut-t-elle en commençant à se déshabillé avant de recommencer à danser. Il faisait un peu trop chaud.

- Tu es super sexy dans cette tenue, la complimentais-je en la voyant danser en sous-vêtement rouge et noir.

- Je les ai choisis spécialement pour toi, ricana Elena en descendant un verre de champagne d'un seul coup avant d'attraper un chocolat et de me le donner à manger.

- J'adore quand tu es pompette! Rigolais-je en la voyant danser de manière provoquante contre moi. Ta tenue est vraiment parfaite princesse, rouge et noir sont mes couleurs préférées.

- Je sais, rigola-t-elle en m'embrassant. Depuis le temps je sais ce qui te plaît mon Damon.

- Et tu sais que quand ça me plait je prends, répliquais-je en l'emmenant dans notre chambre.

- C'est exactement le but, se moqua-t-elle. Mais pour info je ne suis pas suffisamment ivre pour ne plus savoir ce que je fais donc ne t'avise pas à sortir les crocs comte Dracula.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça! Dracula il est vieux et moche et moi je suis Damon Salvatore, l'appel à la luxure en personne!

- Sale arrogant! Gémit-t-elle alors que je l'embrassais à la naissance de la poitrine la faisant frémir à chacun de mes baisers.

- Un sale arrogant qui a raison! Dis-je fier de l'effet que je lui faisais.

- Un sale arrogant, vantard et tellement sexy à la fois, souffla-t-elle en reprenant le dessus. Un sale arrogant, vantard qui va être dominé ce soir!

- J'aime quand tu prends les choses en mains, répondis-je avec luxure.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais avec un mal de crâne monumental mais le sourire aux lèvres en repensant à la nuit que j'avais passé avec Damon. Aujourd'hui cela faisait cinq ans que nous étions ensemble et nous nous aimions comme au premier jour. Damon était, et je le savais, il était l'homme de ma vie. Je n'avais eu que trois hommes dans ma vie: Matt, Stefan et lui, mais avant Damon je n'avais jamais connue de telles sensations; c'était l'extase à l'état pure, l'amour au sens propre du terme. Et chaque jour je me rendais compte de la chance que j'ai de me réveiller aux côtés de Damon Salvatore. Malgré mon mal de crâne je me redressais pour l'observer dormir comme un bébé. Après la nuit que nous venions de passer, après les limites que je l'avais autorisé à dépasser (Damon m'avait mordu pour la première fois cette nuit et contrairement à ce que j'avais cru c'était tout sauf désagréable), il avait bien mériter sa grâce matinée. _Et moi aussi_, songeais-je en pensant à mon mal de crâne et en allant me blottir dans les bras de mon petit-ami.

**PDV de Damon:**

Je venais de sentir Elena venir se blottir contre moi et j'ouvris lentement les yeux pour la voir blottie contre moi et déposer un chaste baiser sur mon torse nu.

« Elena, commençais-je avant qu'elle ne m'interrompe brutalement.

- Parle moins fort Damon j'ai la gueule de bois, murmura-t-elle en se redressant délicatement.

- Désolé princesse, m'excusais-je. Elena pour la nuit dernière je …

- Je t'y ai autorisé, tu n'as pas à t'en excuser, s'empressa-t-elle de me répondre en sachant que je lui parlais des morsures.

- Tu étais un peu saoule et je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'en ai profité ou …

- Damon la seule question que je me pose est pourquoi ne t'y ai-je pas autorisé plus tôt? Me rassura-t-elle. J'ai vraiment adoré, c'est assez intense comme expérience.

- Espèce de petite coquine! La taquinais-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

- Au moins je peux dire que j'appartiens à Damon Salvatore avec mes traces de crocs dans le cou et sur les cuisses.

- Tu es déjà à moi princesse, lui murmurais-je. Comme moi je suis à toi.

- À toi pour toujours, me dit-t-elle en m'embrassant passionnément.

- Sinon miss Gilbert est-t-elle prête pour ouvrir ses cadeaux?

- Oh toi tu es pressé que j'en ouvre certains, devina-t-elle. Aller apporte les moi j'ai la flemme de me lever.

- À vos ordres majesté, dis-je en étant déjà de retour. Elena tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi? (Elle hocha la tête et sourit en voyant la petite boite en écrin que je tenais dans ma main). Toi et moi on a tout traversé ensemble et aujourd'hui ça fait cinq ans que tu m'as donné ton cœur et je pense qu'il est tant pour moi de te poser LA question. Elena Gilbert veux-tu m'épouser?»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Enfin! Enfin Damon se jetais à l'eau et me demandais en mariage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant son inquiétude dans ses yeux océan. J'avais attendu cinq ans et enfin Damon me faisait sa demande! Refusant de la laisser cogiter et plus qu'heureuse qu'enfin nous nous fiancions, je souries et lui donna ma réponse.

- Bien sur que oui, m'écriais-je en lui sautant au cou. Je t'aime Damon et je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde en t'épousant!

- Je t'aime aussi ma princesse et j'aimerais bien te passer la bague au doigt Elena, me dit-t-il avec sarcasme.

- Oh bien sur! M'exclamais-je en lui tendant de suite ma main gauche.

- Voilà maintenant mademoiselle Gilbert est officiellement fiancée, dit-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras avant d'ajouter de manière arrogante: Et à moi!

- Oui à toi, rigolais-je face à l'arrogance de mon fiancé.»

**PDV de Damon:**

Elle avait dit oui. J'étais anxieux à l'idée qu'elle refuse, qu'elle préfère avoir une porte de sortie pouvoir un jour avoir la chance de vivre une vie normale mais elle avait dit oui choisissant la vie imparfaite et peu conventionnelle qu'elle aurait avec moi, me choisissant par la même occasion. Rien que son sourire qui illuminait son visage, rien que ça avait suffit à me rendre heureux et rien que son oui faisait de moi l'homme – enfin le vampire – le plus heureux. À dire vrai jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux qu'en l'entendant me dire oui; Elena était de loin ma source de bonheur quotidienne et chaque minutes passées loin d'elle est une véritable torture; elle était ma seule et unique raison de vivre et je compte bien tout faire pour la rendre heureuse comme elle le mérite.

«Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, murmurais-je à son oreille.

- Je sais Damon et moi non plus je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, me dit-t-elle en m'embrassant. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et plus que je n'aimerais jamais.

- Miss Gilbert est d'humeur romantique ce matin? Rigolais-je en commençant par lui faire des avances.

- Miss Gilbert alias la future madame Damon Salvatore est d'humeur romantique parce qu'elle a eu le droit à la plus magnifique et la plus romantique des demandes en mariage et... elle a vraiment la gueule de bois, dit-t-elle en se détachant de moi pour courir vomir à la salle de bain.»

Je la suivis et bien qu'elle détestait que je le fasse, je m'assieds à ses côtés et lui tenus les cheveux en arrière sachant qu'elle me hurlerait dessus quand elle aurait fini, ce qu'elle fit avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'évanouir dans mes bras. Paniqué je courus (à vitesse vampirique) la déposer sur le lit en essayant de la réveiller en criant son prénom ne voulant pas la secouer de peur de blesser mon adorable petit ange de fiancée. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me parurent une éternité, je la vis bouger et ouvrir tout doucement les yeux.

«Princesse tu m'as fait peur, lui dis-je en l'embrassant tendrement ne voulant pas la briser en mille morceaux. Tu te sens comment? Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Surtout ne bouge pas je m'occupe de tout!

- Damon tu es trop adorable, murmura-t-elle faiblement.

- Elena tu te sens bien? M'inquiétais-je en la voyant vraiment très pâle et en la sentant extrêmement faible.

- Je crois qu'il faudrait que je mange mais je n'ai pas très faim, murmura-t-elle en se callant contre un oreiller. Je vais me reposer, je me sens comme vidée de mes forces.

- Repose toi mon ange, lui dis-je tendrement en lui cachant mon inquiétude.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, ils vous a plu? Laissez moi des reviews pour me faire savoir votre avis. Je ne posterais probablement pas demain, ni après demain (à moins que!) en tout cas laissez moi vos avis ça me motivera pour poster le plus tôt possible. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**À noter que dans l'histoire le plus de PDV seront ceux de Damon et d'Elena mais il y aura aussi ceux de leurs amis. De plus, j'utilise le personnage que l'on verra dans New Deal, Mary Fell (interprété par Torrey DeVitto, la femme de Paul Wesley). Elle est médecin et comme vous avez pu le voir (ou plutôt le lire) Elena a besoin d'un médecin si ce qu'elle a n'est pas une gueule de bois. **

**Bises à tous et à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Voilà je prends cinq petites minutes pour poster le chapitre 3 (le 4 sera en ligne je ne sais pas quand mais en tout cas probablement avant dimanche). Comme d'habitude je remercie les reviewers et les personnes qui mettent ma fic dans leurs alertes: TRÈS HEUREUSE QUE MON HISTOIRE VOUS PLAISE.**

**Lucie96: Merci pour ta review et contente que l'histoire te plaise. La réponse sur Elena se trouve dans ce chapitre. Bises et à bientôt.**

**02melanienie: Comme je l'ai dit à Lucie la réponse sur Elena est dans ce chapitre. Tu va voir que le couple amoureux et passionné à un avis différent à propos du miracle mais je n'en dit pas plus. Et contente que le fait que j'inclue Mary dans mon histoire te plaise. Ravie aussi que la fic te plaise et merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Elisa: Ah ah, tu es la troisième personne à formuler cette hypothèse et je vais te dire la même chose qu'à Lucie et Mélanie: à vérifier dans ce chapitre (et je radote!). En tout cas ravie de ton enthousiasme et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Merci pour ta review. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps et je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre 3. Bonne lecture à vous toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

Je crois qu'Elena et moi nous souviendrions toujours de ce 25 décembre 2016. Évidemment nous nous étions fiancés mais notre engagement a été éclipsé par Elena qui avait été malade toute la journée. Je la voyais vide de toutes forces depuis Noël – donc depuis trois jours aujourd'hui. Elle était faible, incapable de rester éveillée plus de cinq minutes et elle était incapable de manger ou bien boire quoi que ce soit sans que son corps ne le rejette (parfois même il rejetait du sang), d'ailleurs elle n'avait pas besoin de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit pour le rejeter. J'espérais vraiment que ce matin elle allait se réveiller en pleine forme me disputant d'avoir préféré la veiller plutôt que de m'occuper de l'organisions du réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre qui avait lieu chez nous avec tous nos amis et sa famille. J'espérais que ce matin elle irait bien car la voir dans un pareil état me rendait complètement fou. Qui plus est hier soir elle avait déliré parlant d'une voyante et de mort, je n'avais pas très bien compris ce qu'elle disait elle délirait complètement et formulait des phrases totalement incohérentes mais son monologue avait été plus que flippant.

«Oh, la vis-je se redresser brutalement en posant la main sur son ventre.

- Quoi Elena ça ne va pas? M'inquiétais-je. Tu te sens toujours aussi mal? Ne t'inquiète pas Mary rentre aujourd'hui de vacances et elle va passer à la maison dés son retour.

- Je… Damon pose ta main sur mon ventre, bafouilla-t-elle confuse et choquée. Tu sens?

- Elena? murmurais-je aussi encore plus choqué qu'elle en sentant quelque chose bouger à l'intérieur d'elle. Tu ne peux pas…

- Oui. Non… Heu… toi et moi on… mais t'es un vampire et…, bredouilla-t-elle en larmes. Mais je le sens bouger dans mon ventre. (Je la vis se redresser pour inspecter son corps et comme elle je constatais que son ventre s'était arrondi en l'espace de trois jours). Oh!

- Elena je n'y connais rien à ces trucs mais si c'est vrai, tu t'en serais rendue compte plus tôt, criais-je complètement flippé. C'est… Comment? Elena?

- À moins que…

- Que QUOI?

- La voyante avait raison, souffla-t-elle en larmes en caressant son ventre. J'ai eu mon miracle de Noël, l'un de mes plus chers désirs se réalise au prix de ma vie.

- NON! Tu ne vas pas mourir et ces stupides miracles de Noël n'existent pas! Hurlais-je en faisant les cents pas en la voyant pleurer; j'ignorais si elle le faisait de peur ou de joie. _Allez savoir avec Elena!_ Pensais-je sarcastiquement avant de rajouter à voix haute: Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de voyante?»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Damon était inquiet et paniqué, ça se sentait dans sa voix et dans sa manière d'agir. Il tournait en rond dans notre chambre attendant que je dise ou fasse quelque chose seulement mon esprit était focalisé sur le bébé. J'avais du mal à réaliser que j'étais enceinte, surtout à un stade avancé, mais même si je savais qu'au final j'en mourrais (selon les dires de la voyante), j'étais heureuse à l'idée de devenir mère. Pourtant je savais que ce n'était pas le cas de Damon qui était horrifié de me voir si malade et qui culpabilisait pensant que tout était de sa faute. Il ne le disait pas mais je le savais, je le voyais lorsque ses magnifiques yeux se posaient sur moi. Je savais que si Damon devait choisir il me choisirait moi mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait ma vie n'avait aucune valeur face à celle de notre si précieux enfant. Évidemment je ne voulais pas mourir, encore moins maintenant que je savais que derrière moi je ne laisserais pas que Damon mais aussi ce petit bébé qui grandissait – très vite apparemment – dans mon ventre et que j'aimais déjà autant que son père c'est à dire plus que tout au monde. Plus je caressais mon ventre en sentant mon bébé bouger, plus j'étais certaine de mon choix, l'évidence était là elle l'avait toujours été, ce bébé, notre bébé à Damon et à moi devait vivre qu'importe ce qui pourrait m'arriver. J'étais prête à mourir pour mon enfant autant que je le serais pour son père; voilà comment j'aimais mon bébé et Damon, je les aimais au point de donner ma vie pour eux.

«Damon j'affronterais tout ça, murmurais-je en souriant sentant le bébé donner un autre coup à l'intérieur de moi. Je le ferrais pour le bébé.

- Elena c'est n'importe quoi et puis tu ne sais même pas si tu es enceinte! Niait-t-il plus que paniqué.

- Damon tu avais ta main sur mon ventre, tu l'as senti: je suis enceinte, lui dis-je calmement. Ce petit bébé c'est notre miracle et je veux qu'il ou qu'elle vive qu'importe ce qui peut bien m'arriver.

- Arrête de dire des conneries Elena! Tu ne mourras pas parce que ce truc ne te tuera pas, je le tuerais avant.

- DAMON! C'est de notre bébé dont tu parles!

- Non ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est… je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ce n'est pas un bébé, me dit-t-il avec dégout. Non mais regarde toi Elena, les bébés ne font pas ça à leurs mères.

- Notre bébé est spéciale, il a peut-être de besoins spéciaux, réalisais-je en me basant sur Twilight et en pensant que le bébé aurait peut-être besoin de sang. Damon notre enfant te ressemble peut-être, il a peut-être les mêmes besoins que toi.

- Non cette chose ne me ressemble pas! Cria-t-il refusant le fait que je portais son enfant. Moi je suis incapable de te faire de mal.

- Damon essayons le sang, peut-être que j'irais mieux après, essayais-je vainement de le rassurer.

- Et si ça ne marche pas? Me demanda-t-il septique.

- On trouvera ce qu'il faut au bébé Damon. Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre.

- Je n'ai pas envie de _te_ perdre, me dit-t-il désespérément.

- Je sais Damon mais le plus important c'est le bébé, lui dis-je alors que son visage se transforma laissant apparaître de la fureur. Damon apporte moi du sang et moi j'appelle Bonnie en lui demandant de faire des recherches, dis-je avec le peu d'énergie que j'avais.»

**PDV de Damon:**

Je lui avait donné du sang à contre cœur. Elena est humaine et si pour les vampires s'en nourrir est normal il ne l'est pas pour les humains. D'ailleurs quand je le lui ai donné j'ai vu dans son regard une petite once d'hésitation évidemment très rapidement remplacé par de la détermination, détermination qu'elle avait à vouloir sauver et mettre au monde l'abomination qu'elle portait à cause de moi. Je m'en voulais qu'elle subisse tout ça par ma faute, parce que j'étais un monstre et non un être humain avec qui elle pourrait avoir autant d'enfants qu'elle le désire sans avoir à subir tout ça. Sans être épuisé au point de ne pouvoir pas tenir debout ou rester éveillée plus d'une heure d'affilée, sans rejeter tout ce qu'elle avale, sans avoir une chose qui grandit à vitesse surnaturelle en elle et qui lui prend toute son énergie la tuant à petit feu. Je DETESTE vraiment la voir dans cette état! Je DESTESTE qu'elle le soit à cause de moi! Lorsqu'elle avait bu le sang, elle avait été toute heureuse en se sentant mieux, étant même capable de marcher jusqu'en bas mais son bonheur fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle rejeta tout le sang qu'elle avait bu et même de son propre sang. Plus que faible mais toujours aussi têtue elle refusa de remonter dans la chambre préférant feuilleter un magasine dans le salon. Je la sortis de sa lecture en la prenant dans mes bras pour lui parler sérieusement:

«Elena tu sais que je t'aime?

- Bien sur Damon, me murmura-t-elle surprise par ma question. Et je t'aime aussi Damon.

- Elena je suis prêt à tout pour toi et pour te rendre heureuse et…

- Je suis heureuse Damon, me coupa-t-elle faiblement. Tellement heureuse si tu savais.

- Elena cet cho- (elle me foudroya du regard et je fus obligé de me rattraper) ce bébé tu ne peux pas le garder, ton corps est incapable de le porter, essayais-je de lui expliquer calmement. Tu pourras toujours en ravoir d'autres, je te promets qu'après ça je disparaitrais pour toujours de ta vie mais s'il te plaît ne te tue pas pour une abomination de la nature.

- C'EST NOTRE BÉBÉ! NOTRE BÉBÉ! NE PARLE PAS DE LUI OU D'ELLE COMME D'UNE ABOMINATION, D'UNE CHOSE, D'UN MONSTRE OU DE JE-NE-SAIS-QUOI! C'EST _NOTRE_ ENFANT, JE L'AIME ET JE LE VEUX! Cria-t-elle avant de reprendre de manière plus tranquille mais en larmes. Damon je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi mais ce bébé c'est le notre et c'est pour ça que je le veux. Parce que je t'aime plus que tout au monde et si on a réussi à faire ce bébé c'est parce que le destin a décidé de nous offrir ce miracle, notre famille. Et je me battrais pour rester en vie pour vous deux mais si je meurs promet moi que tu t'occuperas bien de notre bébé, tu seras son seul parent et il aura besoin de toi.

- Elena!

- Non Damon, tout ce que tu pourrais dire ne servirait à rien, c'est notre bébé et quoi qu'il arrive je le mettrais au monde, décréta-t-elle avec assurance et entêtement.

- Tu pourrais me demander ce que _moi_ je voudrais au moins! Explosais-je fou de douleur à l'idée de la perdre. Tout ce que je demandais c'était d'être avec toi et toi tu m'imposes ta mort et cette chose. Parce que ce n'est pas un bébé que tu portes Elena, c'est un monstre qui te tue à petit feu!

- Damon je t'ai déj…

- J'en parle comme je veux! Ne compte pas sur moi pour jouer les super papas vampire, je suis comme le stupide héro des stupides bouquins que Blondie et toi adorez! Je suis Damon Salvatore et si cette chose te tue Elena je la tuerais sans aucune hésitation ni aucun remord, que je sois son géniteur ou pas! Hurlais-je en claquant la porte préférant m'éloigner d'Elena pour sa propre sécurité.

**PDV d'Elena:**

Après le départ de Damon j'avais pleuré comme je n'avais pleuré depuis longtemps. Il détestait notre enfant et moi je ne pouvais rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis à part peut-être aller mieux et lui montrer que notre bébé est aussi innocent que le sont tous les autres bébés. Et puis épuisée de verser autant de larmes, je m'étais endormie et n'avait été réveillée que par Mary Fell (le docteur Mary Fell rencontré quelques années plus tôt qui descendante des Fell connaissait le secret de la ville et à percer celui des bagues de Gilbert et très vite elle nous avait aider devenant une amie proche) et Alaric qui étaient rentrés dans la maison sans que je les entende. Je pouvais voir leurs inquiétudes sur leurs visages surement à cause de mon teint plus que livide. Alors que j'allais commencé à leur parler de ma grossesse, je sentis une nouvelle vague de nausée s'emparer de moi et comme je n'arrivais pas à me tenir debout je vomis donc dans un carton qui était dans le salon depuis Noël.

«Elena qu'est-ce qui ne va? S'inquiéta Alaric paternaliste avant de paniquer en me voyant vomir du sang.

- Elena depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état? Me demanda Mary en essayant d'être le plus détaché possible (professionnelle quoi!).

- Ce n'est rien, leur dis-je sur un ton rassurant. Je suis juste enceinte.

- Enceinte? S'écria Ric sachant que c'était impossible.

- Je sais Ric mais je le suis. Depuis Noël mais ma grossesse avance plus vite qu'une grossesse ordinaire, je sens le bébé bouger.

- C'est impossible! S'exclama Mary médusée.

- Où est Damon? S'inquiéta Alaric.

- Probablement au Grill à boire tout le Whisky, soupirais-je en pleurant. Il ne veut pas du bébé. Ric il faut que tu lui parles, j'ai peur qu'il ne rentre pas à la maison. J'ai besoin de lui tu comprends?

- Oui, je vais lui parler, me promit-t-il sincèrement ne disant rien (tout comme Mary) sur ma miraculeuse grossesse.

- Ric je voulais te demander autre chose, lui dis-je implorante. Je voulais savoir si tu avais toujours les recherches d'Isobel sur le surnaturel?

- Oui elles sont à son bureau, Vanessa a prit le relais, me dit-t-il. J'irais à Duke voir si on peut en savoir plus sur… ta grossesse. Si je m'attendais à ça!

- Je sais c'est une véritable surprise, souris-je en caressant mon ventre. C'est une bonne nouvelle Ric. Je suis heureuse d'être enceinte même si c'est assez alertant de me voir dans cet état mais je vais bien. Cependant je ne sais pas comment me nourrir; j'ai tout essayé, même le sang et rien n'a marché. Et j'ai besoin de manger pour mon bébé. J'ai peur pour lui Ric.

- Médicalement je ne peux rien faire, me dit Mary désolée. C'est une grossesse tout sauf ordinaire, je peux juste te faire passer les échographies mais rien de plus.

- Je sais.

- Je passe à l'hôpital prendre l'échographe portable et je reviens.

- Elena, Elena, entendis-je Bonnie et Caroline m'appeler complètement paniquées.

- Là, répondis-je avant de leur expliquer la situation.»

Les filles m'écoutaient tandis que Mary et Ric quittaient la maison – Ric allant retrouver Damon et que Mary parti à son travail. Je voyais Caroline se surexciter à l'idée de ma grossesse tandis que Bonnie semblait réfléchir à la situation abordant une mine inquiète mais taisant ce qu'il était facile de deviner qu'elle pensait; au fond ma meilleure amie me prenait pour une folle de vouloir garder mon bébé. Un bébé qui n'était pas tout à fait humain (à vrai dire je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il est!) et qui ne se prive pas de le faire remarquer.

«La seule chose que je veux c'est que mon bébé soit en bonne santé, leur confiais-je inquiète.

- On sait, me dirent mes amies. On va tout faire pour que vous alliez bien tous les deux, rajouta Caroline.

- Caro il va falloir que tu ailles chez les Lockwood, lui dit Bonnie d'un ton désolée.

- Moi? Pourquoi moi? Non! Protesta notre amie.

- Caro depuis que Carol Lockwood sait que je suis une sorcière elle a peur de moi, elle me croit pire que les vampires, lui rappela Bonnie. Il faut que tu ailles la voir pour savoir si elle a les coordonnés de la voyante, peut-être qu'elle pourrait nous aider. Pour Elena Caroline.

Pour Elena, soupira-t-elle résignée. Mais si je vois Tyler vous me serez redevable à vie!

- Et une fois que tu as ses coordonnés il faudra que tu ailles la voir, lui-dit-t-elle. J'ai été un peu … méfiante à son égard et j'ai peur qu'elle refuse de me parler et de nous aider.

- D'accord, d'accord! Souffla Caroline. Mais si elle refuse je ne ne garantie rien de mes actes.

- Caro, grondais-je faiblement.

- Ok, ok, je n'ai rien dit! Bon aller j'irais chez ces charmants Lockwood, ironisa-t-elle peu heureuse d'y aller.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu? Et OUI Elena est bien enceinte. Et oui ça fait un peu pensé à Twilight dans le genre grossesse expresse surnaturelle mais ça reste Vampire Diaries et il y aura des surprises mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**La suite de l'histoire sera probablement en ligne avant dimanche mais motivez moi avec des reviews comme ça qui sait la suite sera peut-être en ligne plus tôt.**

**En tout cas bises à vous toutes et tous, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience. À bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Voilà le chapitre 4 plus long que les autres mais avant merci pour vos reviews auxquelles je réponds vite fait (et oui après ça je regarde **_**New Deal**_**, d'ailleurs n'hésitez pas si vous l'avez vu à donner votre avis).**

**Lucie96: Oui tu avais raison et oui Damon va tout faire pour sauver Elena, d'abord en utilisant les méthodes douces mais ensuite des méthodes qui seront extrêmes, je n'en dis pas plus. En tout merci pour ta review. Bises & à bientôt.**

**02melanienie: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Elena demande à Damon de poser sa main sur son ventre parce qu'elle à senti le bébé bouger pour la première et qu'elle était complètement perdue. C'est vrai elle croyait ne jamais avoir d'enfant et là elle sent un bébé bouger à l'intérieur d'elle; la réaction de Damon n'a fait que la rassurer dans le fait qu'elle ne devenait pas folle. Et lui et bien ça l'a fait flipper complètement: c'est une vampire et les vampires (a part quelques exceptions (tu verras dans la suite de l'histoire) n'ont pas d'enfants. Oui certains passages rappellent Twilight mais Damon le dit lui même il n'est pas comme Edward: à traduire il ne va rester là sans rien faire. Résultat du grand Damon à prévoir. Dans ce chapitre il utilise la méthode douce après il va aller dans les excès. Et non Damon ne changera pas d'avis (pas même à l'écho). À mon avis le plus marquant (enfin émouvant) dans ce chapitre c'est le PDV d'Elena. Mais bon c'est a toi et aux autres de juger. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lily-Rose: Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas mal prit ta review, je respecte tes gouts. Pour ma défense non l'histoire n'est pas une copie de Twilight d'ailleurs Damon le dit «****je suis comme le stupide héro des stupides bouquins que Blondie et toi adorez! » traduire par je ne te verrais pas mourir sans rien faire. Il dit même être prêt à tuer le bébé. Contrairement à Bella qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut (elle dit ne pas vouloir d'enfant et qu'elle est prête à renoncer à son humanité et puis il faut qu'elle reste humaine un petit moment et quand elle découvre qu'elle est enceinte elle veut le bébé…) bref Elena n'est pas comme ça. Elle a toujours voulu des enfants mais en choisissant Damon elle s'est dit que jamais elle n'en aurait et là son plus cher et jusqu'à présent inaccessible désir devient réalité et il est normal qu'elle soit prête à tout pour son enfant. Mais non l'histoire n'est pas gore mais très surnaturelle. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

Je n'étais pas fier d'avoir laissé Elena seule mais je ne voulais me disputer avec elle au risque de lui faire du mal et je ne supportais plus de la vois souffrir comme elle souffre alors j'ai préféré quitté la maison et venir boire au Grill, boire pour oublier l'état dans lequel j'ai mit ma fiancée. Je ne supportais plus de la voir si mal, aux portes de la mort comme on dit. Je savais que si je devais le perdre jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Elena est bien plus que la femme que j'aime, elle est bien plus que la femme que j'ai choisi d'épouser, elle est ma raison de vivre, mon humanité et en aucun cas je ne voulais la perdre. Je refuse catégoriquement de la perdre et j'étais prêt à tout pour que ce ne soit pas le. J'étais prêt à utiliser la manière douce (la raisonner que ce soit moi ou les autres famille – j'ai appelé son frère pour qu'il rentre d'urgence) et si la première méthode échoue j'étais prêt à utiliser la manière forte même si je savais qu'Elena finirait par me détester si j'y avais recourt. Alors j'attendais de voir si quelqu'un finissait par réussir à la ramener à la réalité et j'étais prêt à jouer toutes mes cartes, c'est à dire à faire appel à tout ceux susceptible de la raisonner. C'est ainsi que je composais un numéro que jamais je n'aurais cru recomposer un jour.

«Passe le moi, exigeais-je sans passer par les politesses.

- _Bonjour Damon. Comment vas-tu? As-tu passé un bon Noël?_ Ironisa Katherine à l'autre bout du fil. _Bonjour Katherine merci de t'en inquiéter et toi com…_

- Katherine passe moi mon frère, lui ordonnais-je froidement.

_- Ok, ok! Du calme grincheux! _M_ais tu sais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il voudra te parler_, dit-t-elle avant d'appeler mon frère. _C'est Damon_, l'entendis-je lui dire._ Parle lui il a l'air mal._

- _Damon qu'est-ce que tu veux, je croyais avoir été clair je me fiche de toi! _S'énerva Stefan.

- Oh frérot ce n'est pas le moment, répliquais-je à bout.

- _Ok pas de plaisanteries ni de sarcasmes ça doit être grave_, comprit mon cadet en oubliant ses rancœurs. _Je t'écoute._

- Je… C'est Elena, dis-je ne sachant comment le lui annoncer. Écoute si tu l'as aimé tu dois revenir à Mystic Falls immédiatement, j'ai besoin que tu lui parles pour la raisonner sinon elle va mourir. Je sais que t'es en mode Bad Stefan qui tue tout le monde sur son passage mais là on parle d'Elena et j'ai besoin que tu la raisonnes. Moi j'ai essayé mais elle ne m'écoute pas. Je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera mais j'essaye toutes les possibilités que j'ai et tu en es une.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ S'inquiéta Stefan.

- Pas au téléphone ramène toi à Mystic Falls et je t'expliquerais, lui dis-je sachant qu'il allait céder. J'ai fait une connerie et Elena veut l'assumer. C'est compliqué et si je te le disais au téléphone je ne suis pas sûr que tu me crois.

- _Avec toi Damon je m'attends à tout. Et avec Elena aussi. Bon j'arrive_.»

Je savais que Stefan viendrait, mon petit frère ayant le syndrome du super-héro, même si je savais qu'au fond il y a peut de chance pour qu'Elena l'écoute, pire veuille lui parler. Au fond je n'avais pas fait revenir mon frère avec l'espoir sordide qu'il convainque Elena de renoncer à ce monstre mais je l'avais surtout fait parce que j'ai besoin de mon petit frère. Même s'il me fout une raclée, même s'il me tue pour ce que j'ai fait à Elena, j'ai besoin de mon frère parce que quoi qu'il arrive il sera toujours là pour moi et je serais toujours là pour lui même si jamais on ne se le dirait on tenais l'un à l'autre préférant le traduite par des «je te hais».

**PDV d'Alaric:**

Damon était assied au comptoir du Grill descendant verre sur verre de Whisky. Selon Matt il était là depuis deux heures ne parlant que pour redemander un autre verre et encore! La seule exception qu'il avait faite avait été pour un coup de fil mais Matt n'avait pu m'en dire plus. Au fil du temps, Matt nous était devenu d'une aide précieuse concernant le surnaturel. Il est vrai qu'en travaillant dans un lieu comme celui-ci il était facile de trouver quelques informations par ci par là. Mais concernant notre actuel «problème», Matt n'en savait rien et il était préférable que ça reste ainsi tant qu'il était au travail, quelqu'un lui en parlera bien après son service. Je lui fis un sourire forcé essayant de le rassuré (il n'est pas bête il sait que quelque chose se passe, c'est juste qu'il ne sait pas quoi), étant moi même plus qu'inquiet pour la jeune femme que je considérais comme ma propre fille. Alors que je me dirigeais vers Damon je fus interpelé par le sheriff Forbes elle aussi inquiète pour notre ami:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Me demanda-t-elle en regardant en sa direction.

- C'est un longue histoire Liz, Caroline vous expliquera mais je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on le surveille quelques temps, lui répondis-je simplement avant d'ajouter: Et quand je dis surveiller ce n'est pas le traiter comme les autres vampires s'il dépasse certaines limites, c'est le traiter comme un ami qui va mal. Souvenez vous que si vous lui faites du mal vous en faites à Elena.

- Je sais tout ça. Damon et Caroline sont un peu les vampires officiels de la ville, personne ne leur ferra de mal, soupira Liz avant de changer de sujet. Son état ça concerne Elena?

- Oui, dis-je en la quittant pour rejoindre mon ami.

- Ce n'est pas bien de parler de moi dans mon dos Ric, ralla Damon visiblement saoul.

- Je reviens de chez toi et…

- Tu as envie de me tuer, me coupa-t-il me parlant sur un ton désespéré. Moi aussi j'ai des envies de meurtres à mon encontre.

- Alors met les de côtés et rentre chez toi, lui ordonnais-je en interceptant son énième verre. Elena a besoin de toi.

- Et je fais quoi? S'écria-t-il fou de rage et de douleur alors que tous les regards des clients du Mystic Grill se tournaient vers nous. Je la regarde mourir sans rien pourvoir y faire?

- Elle ne va pas mourir, essayais-je de le rassurer et de me rassurer.

- Ric tu l'as vu? Elle ne tient même plus debout, rien de ce qu'elle ne mange lui reste dans le ventre et depuis hier matin elle vomit du sang! Et tout ça c'est à cause de moi!

- Non tu n'y es pour rien, lui dis-je sincèrement. Si tu avais su Elena et toi auriez fait les choses différemment.

- Moi oui, Elena… Elle veut cette chose Ric. Elle le veut, elle l'aime et elle se fiche de ce que je pense ou de ce que je veux, tout ce qui compte c'est cet chose qu'importe ce qui lui arrive à elle.

- Elle veut ce bébé.

- Ce n'est pas un bébé, c'est un monstre qui la tue à petit feu!

- Damon tu dois rester avec elle, la soutenir, lui conseillais-je. D'accord elle a prit une décision seule mais elle le fait par amour pou toi. Elle t'aime et cet «chose» comme tu dis est votre enfant et il est normal qu'elle le veuille.

- Tu la soutiens?

- Si il y a une chose que j'ai apprit c'est de ne pas discuter ses décisions, soupirais-je respectant le choix d'Elena mais en ne l'acceptant pas. Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt et comme toi je ne supporte pas de la voir dans cet été et je pense que c'est de la pure folie mais elle n'a pas besoin d'avoir plus de stress qu'elle en a déjà et toi tu lui en cause d'avantage. Damon rentre chez toi et occupe toi d'elle même si c'est difficile pour toi de la voir dans cet état, ne la laisse pas seule.

- Et quoi je l'encourage à mourir? Fulmina-t-il.

- Non je ne l'encourage pas mais elle ne si je lui parlais elle ne m'écouterais pas et je la stresserais plus qu'autre chose. Je te dis juste de lui montrer que tu l'aimes et de la rassurer parce que c'est ce qu'elle a besoin en ce moment.

- Et je la regarde mourir sans rien faire? Ça non! Quelqu'un arrivera bien à la raisonner. Si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera son frère ou peut-être Stefan.

- Stefan? Tu as parlé de ça à Stefan? M'exclamais-je horrifié à l'idée que le Stefan sanguinaire fasse son retour à Mystic Falls. Tu veux que Stefan parle à Elena?

- C'est mon frère et il adore réparer mes conneries, ripper ou pas ripper, souffla Damon perdu dans une autre dimension. Peut-être qu'il arrivera à lui faire comprendre que sa vie à de l'importance.

- Stefan?

- OUI STEFAN, MON PETIT-FRÈRE! SON EX! Hurla-t-il énervé de devoir tout répéter. En 1930, j'ai un peu pété les plombs à cause d'un ex de Katherine qui voulait me tuer, alors j'ai voulu le tuer mais finalement on est devenu super pote et on a fait que des conneries ensemble au point qu'un crétin de chasseur de vampire nous pourchasse et c'est Stefan – Stefan le ripper – qui m'a sauvé la mise.

- Crétin de chasseur de vampire? Fis-je mine de me vexer.

- Oh ne le prend pas mal, tu es plus tout ce que tu veux que chasseur! Ralla Damon.

- En revanche toi si tu ne rentre pas chez toi auprès d'Elena je me permets de te dire que tu es un crétin de vampire! Aller file la rejoindre! Lui ordonnais-je.

**PDV de Caroline:**

J'étais devant la porte des Lockwood inspirant un grand coup avant de sonner et t'attendre que l'on vienne m'ouvrir en espérant que ce ne soit pas Tyler. _Tout mais pas Tyler. Carol dans un mauvais jour, la cuisinière rallant d'être interrompu dans la préparation de sa soupe, mais pas mais alors surtout pas Tyler Lockwood! _Priais-je silencieusement. Malheureusement pour moi ce fut lui qui m'ouvrit la porte abordant en me voyant une expression de surprise ne m'ayant pas vu sonner chez lui depuis notre rupture il y a cinq ans. Face à lui toute l'assurance que j'avais gagné depuis ma transformation en vampire s'évapora et je me retrouvais de nouveau la Caroline peu confiante et maladroite.

«Je… je, balbutiais-je comme si j'étais une enfant face à un adulte qui l'effrayait.

- Caroline? Dit-t-il amusée par mon comportement en restant surprit de ma présence ici. Que me faut l'honneur de ta présence ici.

- Ta mère, crachais-je froidement. Je viens voir ta mère.

- Elle n'est pas là, m'apprit-t-il en m'observant de la tête au pied me rendant gênée.

- Quoi? M'énervais-je.

- Caro qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-il. Je te connais et je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose alors dis le moi.

- J'ai besoin des coordonnées de la voyante, soupirais-je ne voulant pas lui parler du reste.

- La voyante? Quelle voyante? Demanda-t-il en ne comprenant rien de ce que je disais. Et puis pourquoi tu veux avoir les coordonnées d'une voyante? Tu te demandes quand est-ce que tu vas prendre une ride?

- Tyler ce n'est pas le moment, dis-je au bord des larmes. J'ai… je… j'ai.

- Caroline qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta-t-il en me voyant pleurer.

- Au réveillon j'ai voulu rigoler et j'ai entraîné Bonnie et Elena chez la voyante, celle de la fête foraine.

- La voyante de la fête foraine! Réalisa-t-il enfin. Je comprends mieux. Et?

-Et je lui ai demandé de lire l'avenir d'Elena et elle lui a dit qu'elle allait mourir, pleurais-je de plus en plus.

- Et alors? C'est une arnaqueuse! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- C'est ce qu'on croyait au début mais elle a dit qu'Elena allait avoir son miracle de Noël, quelque chose qu'elle désire plus que tout mais qu'elle en mourrait et maintenant Elena en est à genre quatre mois de grossesse et sa maison sentait encore le sang qu'elle n'arrête pas de vomir. Elle était vraiment mal mais elle veut le bébé et je la comprends, c'est son miracle, sa seule chance de devenir mère. Mais pas Bonnie. Bon elle l'aide parce que c'est sa meilleure amie mais elle ne comprend pas Elena. On est allée à la cuisine pour lui donner un verre d'eau et Bonnie voulait lui parler mais je l'en ai empêché. Elena a assez de soucis sans qu'on lui demande si elle est sure de vouloir un bébé que tout le monde sait qu'elle veut. Et puis elle est tellement mal qu'il est inutile de l'embêter avec tout ça. Tu vois moi je comprends son choix parce que je suis vampire donc condamné à ne pas avoir d'enfants mais Elena elle n'est pas obligée de ne pas en avoir, elle est humaine! Et puis on sait tous qu'elle veut être mère. Mais il n'empêche que je culpabilise parce que c'est moi qui l'ai emmené vers cette femme et tu sais j'ai l'impression que c'est de ma faute et que c'est à cause de moi que la voyante lui a jeté une malédiction et me voilà qui parle trop et qui dit n'importe quoi. Et en plus je te raconte tout ça à toi!

- Caro toi et moi on a toujours tout pu se dire, me dit-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Et puis tu avais besoin de parler.

- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure, pleurais-je dans les bras de mon ancien petit ami.

- Je sais et elle ne mourra pas. Combien de fois Elena a frôlé la mort et en est ressortie indemne? Me rassura-t-il. Aller arrête de t'inquiéter tout ira bien pour Elena.

- Merci Ty, dis-je d'une petite voix.

- De rien Caro, tu sais malgré la guerre que tu m'as déclaré je serais toujours là pour toi, me confia-t-il. Bon j'appelle ma mère pour les coordonnés de la voyante ensuite?

- Il faudra que j'aille la voir.

- J'irais avec toi.

- Tyler je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'accompagnes.

- Je sais Caroline. Je sais aussi que j'ai été un véritable idiot avec Klaus et je m'en excuse mais s'il te plait enterrons la hache de guerre et laisse moi te soutenir et faire quelque chose pour Elena, me supplia-t-il.

- J'ai pas envie de discuter Tyler, alors appelle ta mère, trouve les coordonnés de la voyante et fais ce que tu veux, soufflais-je énervée et inquiète.»

C'est avec un discret sourire d'acquiescement que Tyler obtempéra et appela sa mère qui sembla surprise par la requête de son fils mais qui lui donna tout de même l'adresse de la voyante qui habitait dans un petit village de Nouvelle-Orléans.

**PDV d'Elena:**

J'étais anxieuse. Depuis que Mary m'avait dit qu'elle me ferrait passer ma première échographie, j'étais anxieuse. Et si le bébé allait mal? Ce serait de ma faute et je ne m'en remettrais pas. Je le porte dans mon ventre, je le sens bouger, je l'aime plus que tout et si à cause de moi, parce que je suis humaine il était malade je ne m'en remettrais pas. Moi je pouvais supporter d'être mal, d'être fatiguée, d'être faible, de vomir (même du sang) et de dormir toute la journée mais je ne supporterai pas que mon bébé soit malade. Mon anxiété se décupla lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir sachant que le moment de vérité arrivait mais je fus rassurée et encore plus stressée en voyant Damon face à moi. J'attendais qu'il dise quelque chose mais il se contentait de me fixer avec un air d'inquiétude et de répulsion en regardant mon ventre. Je détestais ce regard. Ce regard de haine en l'encontre de ce petit être innocent qui grandissait à l'intérieur de moi et qui n'avait rien fait de mal; ce petit être innocent, notre tout petit bébé qui n'avait en aucun cas demandé que son père le haïssent parce que sa mère est incapable de le porter correctement alors que lui n'avait besoin que d'amour de la part de ses deux parents. Je pouvais comprendre l'inquiétude de Damon à mon sujet, je l'acceptais mais ce que je n'accepte pas c'est la haine qu'il a à l'encontre de notre enfant. Je redoutais, si je mourrais de les laisser tous les deux tous seuls ne sachant pas comment Damon réagirait avec le bébé. Je ne savais pas si il était capable de s'en occuper sans moi, je ne savais pas s'il allait déverser sa douleur sur le bébé en le rendant malheureux, s'il allait lui être indifférent ou lui faire du mal, je ne savais pas s'il saurait lui donner tout l'amour dont il a besoin s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

« Damon à quel point tu m'aimes? Lui demandais-je inquiète de ce qu'il ferrait s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

- Elena tu sais très bien que je t'aime à en mourir, me dit-t-il ne comprenant pas pourquoi je lui posais une telle question. Tu es la personne la plus importante pour moi!

- J'ai besoin de toi, soufflais-je.

- Je suis là, me rassura-t-il.

- J'ai besoin de savoir que si personne ne trouve le moyen de me sauver, tu seras là pour le bébé.

- Elena NON! Cria-t-il. Non cette chose est un monstre, une abomination qui te tue et toi tu l'aimes!

- Je l'aime parce que c'est NOTRE ENFANT Damon! Hurlais-je en larmes, blessée par ses paroles. Je l'aime parce qu'il est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir et tout ce dont j'ai renoncé par amour pour toi. Et ça ne me gênait pas parce que je t'aime plus que tout mais aujourd'hui notre bébé est dans mon ventre et c'est un véritable miracle que je vais le mettre au monde coute que coute, parce qu'il est notre miracle, notre enfant, notre chance d'être une famille, et si j'en meurs je veux être sûre que toi tu seras là pour notre bébé et que tu lui diras à quel point je l'aimais. Tu lui diras que pour lui j'étais prête à tout et tu lui diras à quel point toi et moi on s'aimait. Tu n'oublieras pas de lui dire que j'aurais aimé être là pour lui mais que ce qui me rend la plus heureuse c'est qu'il ou qu'elle soit en vie. Je veux que tu lui apprennes à aimer parce qu'aimer est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver mais pour aimer il devra être aimer Damon. Oh il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais qu'il sache! Et mes journaux, tu devras les lui donner quand il sera assez grand pour les lire et les comprendre et…

- Ça suffit! S'énerva Damon. J'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui. Elena je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais tu ne peux pas avoir cette chose.

- C'est notre bébé! Protestais-je en pleurs. Je l'aime et je t'aime, tu ne comprends pas que c'est notre seule chance, notre miracle! On n'a pas le droit d'y renoncer.

- Elena JE NE VEUX PAS DE CETTE CHOSE! Hurla Damon en détachant chaque syllabes.»

Puis je vis Damon quitter le salon pour aller s'enfermer à l'étage, blessé que je n'accepte pas son choix alors que moi j'étais anéantie par la haine qui se dégageait de lui quand nous parlions du bébé. Alors je pris une feuille de papier et un crayon sur la table basse et écrivit une lettre pour mon petit bébé:

_Mon bébé _

_(Je t'appelle comme ça parce que j'ignore si tu es une fille ou un garçon),_

_Ce matin encore j'ignorais que je t'attendais. Tu grandis si vite à l'intérieur de moi, c'est impressionnant! Comme je te le disais, ce matin j'ignorais que j'allais t'avoir, je l'ai su que lorsque je t'ai senti bouger, et te sentir à l'intérieur de moi à été et est (tu bouges en se moment) magnifique. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais! Toi et ton père êtes tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. J'ai toujours voulu un homme qui m'aime d'un amour vrai, capable de résister à toutes les épreuves; d'un homme qui m'aime comme ton père m'aime. Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir avec cet homme des enfants et te voilà qui arrive dans nos vies et tu es la plus belle surprise que le destin pouvait nous offrir._

_Ta naissance signifie très certainement ma mort mais ne t'en veux pas TU N'Y ES POUR RIEN. Toi tu es mon petit miracle que j'aime plus que tout et ta vie est la chose la plus précieuse pour moi et je suis prête à tout pour toi mon petit bébé. Imaginer ne pas faire parti de ta vie me tue à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Savoir que probablement je vais te quitter, te quitter toi et ton père me rends complètement folle parce que vous êtes les deux personnes qui j'aime le plus au monde. Mais les parents se sacrifient pour leurs enfants et je comprends enfin ce qu'un de tes grands pères (j'ai deux pères puisque j'ai été adopté), John a ressenti lorsqu'il a donné sa vie pour moi (tu sauras l'histoire à travers mes journaux). Par extension il a aussi donné sa vie pour toi, lui n'a jamais douté qu'un jour je t'aurais. Il t'a aussi donné sa bague le protégeant du surnaturel (en ce moment c'est Ric qui l'a mais il te la donnera sans problèmes). En tout cas sache que ton père et toi êtes les deux meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées et que je vous aime plus que tout. J'aimerais vraiment que lui et moi nous fassions comme tous les futurs parents et nous soyons entrain de nous disputer pour ton prénom mais la situation est délicate et choisir comment on va t'appeler n'est malheureusement pas une priorité, désolée. Sache que personnellement si tu es un garçon j'aimerais t'appeler Tom et si tu es une fille j'aimerais que ton prénom soit Giulia (mais bon ton père t'appellera comme il le souhaite et je suis sûre que ton nom sera magnifique). _

_ Il y a un milliard de choses que je voudrais te dire et une lettre ne suffira pas pour le faire. J'aimerais que tu sache que ton père et moi on s'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer. Notre relation est compliquée mais on a fini par trouver le bonheur grâce aux esprits de Noël (tu n'auras qu'à lire mon journal de décembre 2011). La leçon à retirer est que l'amour est plus fort que tout et qu'aimer est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver. Tu dois aussi retenir de ne JAMAIS renoncé à qui tu es, et de ne JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS renoncé à l'amour et à la personne que tu aimeras. Aies confiance en l'amour contrairement à ton père qui lui est persuadé qu'il n'en mérite pas. Il faudra que tu lui rappelles qu'il est digne d'être aimé, que moi je l'ai aimé plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer et que toi tu l'aimes aussi. Je compte sur toi pour le ramener à la réalité. Oh sur ton père je pourrais vraiment t'en écrire un roman. Il est complètement fou! Il est fou mais c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui. Il est passionné, certes impulsif mais quand il aime, oh quand il aime c'est merveilleux parce qu'il aime de manière unique, il se livre tout entier, il aime au point de te faire sentir la personne la plus importante et précieuse au monde, et pour le peu de personne qu'il aime il ferrait absolument n'importe quoi; il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'être aimé par lui. J'espère qu'il saura t'aimer autant qu'il m'aime et autant que je t'aime et que je l'aime. Tu sais c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup souffert, plus qu'il n'est possible de l'imaginer et je ne sais pas comment il réagira face à toi si je meurs en te donnant la vie. Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, je pense que si te porter ne me mettais pas en danger il serait fou de joie à l'idée de t'avoir. Etre père pour lui c'est quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé (ou s'il l'a fait c'était lorsqu'il était humain). Tu vois toi je t'appelle mon «bébé miracle» parce que pour les vampires c'est impossible d'avoir des enfants. Tu comprends pourquoi la situation actuelle est assez difficile à accepter pour lui mais pour ton père le changement est la plupart du temps difficile à accepter. Tu sais il n'a jamais voulu devenir vampire et il a parfois du mal avec qui il est. Mais je te parlerais des vampires plus tard, revenons à ton père. Très souvent il fait des choses impulsives parce qu'il souffre, il commet des mauvais actes mais ce n'est pas sa faute et je te demande, même s'il te fait de la peine, de toujours lui pardonner ses actes parce qu'ils sont désespérés. Avant lui je ne suis sortie qu'avec deux hommes: Matt (avec qui c'était plus une solide relation d'amitié qu'autre chose) et Stefan (que j'ai vraiment aimé mais pas suffisamment, pas comme on Aime avec un grand A). Stefan est le frère de ton père et contrairement à ton père, je n'ai jamais pu tout pardonner à Stefan, je ne mettais pas la barre aussi haute qu'avec ton père. Quand j'ai rencontré les frères Salvatore, que j'ai pénétré dans leur monde, j'étais en pleins deuils et Stefan était attentionné, il était ce dont j'avais besoin pour avancer. Tom père lui était une véritable crétin mais je crois que son côté Bad-boy au cœur en mille morceaux m'a plu bien que je ne voulais l'admettre, trop têtue pour voir en l'homme le plus détester et détestable de Mystic Falls, l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'aimais réellement. Et puis le destin nous a rapproché (lis vraiment mes journaux pour tout savoir) et de notre amour tu vas bientôt naître et ton arriver me comble au plus haut point. Si tu savais à quel point je te désire mon bébé, je t'aime vraiment ne l'oublie jamais. Et ton père aussi t'aimera même si t'accepter risque d'être très difficile et très long pour lui, il finira par voir en toi un petit peu de moi et il t'aimera et te protègera comme il l'a si bien fait avec moi. En tout cas j'aime à le penser, je n'imagine pas les choses autrement. Je pense sincèrement qu'il finira par t'aimer même s'il aura peut-être du mal à te le montrer et à te le dire (n'oublie pas qu'il est brisé). Oui ton père finira par t'aimer, il faut juste lui laisser du temps. _

_ Maintenant les vampires. Et bien tu vis à Mystic Falls donc tôt ou tard tu connaitras l'histoire de cette ville, l'histoire à laquelle les Salvatore et les Gilbert sont très étroitement liés (tu liras mes journaux ou ceux de mon ancêtre Jonathan Gilbert ou alors, et je l'espère, ton père t'en parlera). Dans cette ville cohabitent humains évidemment, vampires (ton père et Caroline), sorcière (Bonnie) et hybride (Tyler). Sans oublier Ric qui est un chasseur de vampire et le Conseil des Fondateurs composé des descendants des familles fondatrices, conseil dans lequel un jour tu auras ta place (tu ne pourras pas y échapper tu es un descendant des Salvatore et un descendant des Gilbert!). Toutes les personnes dont je t'ai parlé, ainsi que Matt et ton oncle Jeremy sont des personnes dignes de confiance ne l'oublie pas. En revanche si un jour tu rencontres d'autres vampires, d'autres sorciers, d'autres loups garous (il n'y a pas d'autres hybrides, ils sont tous morts, c'est une longue histoire mais tu la liras dans mes journaux mais quand tu seras grand et en âge de tout comprendre sans faire de cauchemars), en toutes ces créatures tu ne peux ABSOLUMENT PAS AVOIR CONFIANCE ET NE T'EN APPROCHE JAMAIS. Ceci est aussi valable pour Stefan, à moins qu'il ait changé et que ton père t'y autorise (encore là les réponses sont dans mes journaux). C'est aussi et encore plus valable pour Katherine. Elle est mon sosie et elle aime énormément se faire passer pour moi mais ne te laisse pas manipuler elle n'a aucun scrupules et elle pourrait te faire du mal sans une once d'hésitation ou de pitié. J'allais oublié, je suis très bien placé pour savoir que l'appel du sang est irrésistible pour les vampires (je l'ai vu sur ton père, Caroline, Stefan, Vickie qui était la sœur de Matt et bien d'autres encore), et si toi tu t'en nourris n'en PERD SURTOUT PAS TON HUMANITÉ. _

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire et t'apprendre mais le plus important c'est que je t'aime vraiment plus que tout mon bébé, et ça ne l'oublie jamais. Souviens toute ta vie que ta maman t'aimait plus que tout au monde et que son seul regret et de ne pas te voir grandir et te donner l'amour dont tu as besoin et que tu mérites. N'oublie pas non plus qu'aimer est la plus belle chose qui soit donné de vivre et je veux que tu aimes autant que moi j'ai aimé, et quand retour tu sois aimé comme moi je l'ai été. Encore une fois je te le dis, je t'aime plus que tout mon petit miracle (qui bouge énormément dans mon ventre et que probablement je n'aurais malheureusement jamais la chance de connaître et de tenir dans mes bras et pourtant je voudrais tellement te tenir dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi). _

_ Ta Maman qui t'aime et qui t'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive. _

_PS: Prend bien soins de ton père, j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est entre de bonne mains, je l'aime autant que je t'aime._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors que pensez vous de ce chapitre? J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Je posterais la suite soit dimanche, soit lundi. **

**En attendant passez un bon weekend. **

**Bises à toutes et tous & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**

**PS: Je vous l'ai dit vous pouvez aussi parler de la série en donnant votre avis sur New Deal, c'est toujours sympa.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Voilà je remplace ma note d'auteure (mon coup de flippe quoi!) par la suite de l'histoire. OUI JE N'ABANDONNE PAS. En tout cas après un gros coup de doute je me suis reprise. Et oui ça m'arrive mais bon jamais je ne doute à ce point; là je croyais vraiment que les gens n'aimaient pas ma fic parce qu'ils la trouvaient trop **_**Twilight**_** alors que le sens caché de la phrase de Damon **_**«je suis comme le stupide héros des stupides bouquins que Blondie et toi adorez!»**_** dans le chapitre 3 traduisait que l'histoire n'allait pas être une adaptation de **_**Révélation**_** version **_**Vampire Diaries**_** mais bien une histoire qui allait s'émanciper très vite. Enfin qui va, puisque je ne l'abandonne pas. Et puis ça m'aurait vraiment embêter (pour rester polie) puisque je déteste laisser du travail inachevé. En tout cas MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI SINCÈREMENT À VOUS TOUS.**

**Donc voilà après avoir posté en express le chapitre 4 j'ai regardé **_**The New Deal**_** et j'ai adoré la scène finale (on se demande bien pourquoi?). Bon je ne m'attarde pas à commenter la scène pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu l'épisode mais le commentaire de l'épisode sera sur mon blog (demain ou après demain). Juste une chose je n'ai pu m'empêcher de faire de faire un rapprochement concernant le personnage de Torrey DeVitto et de penser «chapeau les producteurs!». Ils l'ont présenté comme s'appelant Mary (l'un des diminutifs de Meredith son véritable prénom). Et Meredith et bien dans les livres c'est un personnage important avec qui Alaric vit une relation amoureuse. Bon ils ont changé son nom de famille et son histoire mais dans la série ce n'est pas le seul personnage qui a eu son nom modifié et l'histoire (Bonnie, Matt, Vickie). Et puis les producteurs avaient bien dit que tôt ou tard ils incluraient Meredith dans la série, les questions étaient quand et comment. En tout cas si son personnage à autant d'importance que dans les livres on n'a pas fini de voir Madame Paul Wesley dans la série (moi je suis contente je l'aime bien, j'ai adoré son personnage de nounou psychopathe de Jamie Scott dans **_**Les Frères Scott**_**). **

**02melanienie: Merci pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. La lettre d'Elena a été facile et difficile à la fois à écrire. Je m'explique: facile dans les sens que l'inspiration était là mais difficile dans le sens ou le texte est un texte triste donc émotionnellement difficile à écrire (Je l'ai tapé à deux heures et demi du matin en pleine insomnie et je n'arrivais pas mais alors vraiment pas du tout à dormir mais après ça j'étais vidée et j'ai vraiment dormi comme un bébé). Et puis il fallait que je respecte le challenge que je m'étais lancée c'est à dire d'écrire un texte d'une mère qui s'adresse à son enfant et qui l'aime et qui ne veut pas la quitter mais qui sait que très probablement ce sera le cas et elle ne veut pas laisser son enfant croire qu'il a une quelconque responsabilité, elle veut qu'il comprenne qu'elle l'aime au point de se sacrifier pour lui. Elle veut vraiment que le bébé retienne certaines choses (des choses que normalement elle aurait du lui apprendre au fil du temps). C'est aussi une lettre d'une femme amoureuse qui veut vraiment qui s'inquiète pour celui qu'elle aime et elle veut vraiment qu'ils soient heureux malgré sa mort. Ça devait être à la fois beau et triste et d'après ce que je lis de ta review ça a été le cas. Stefan revient avec Katherine (qui semble être un peu plus humaine mais pas Humaine dans le sens vivante) parce que Damon a besoin de son frère et il espère (vainement on le sait) qu'il réussira à faire changer d'avis Elena. Katherine elle et bien tu verras il y a des révélations sur son passé dans le chapitre d'après, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Caroline/Tyler et bien ils font faire quelques choses ensemble (mais pas d'idées mal placées attention!). Mais savoir si ils font finir ensemble telle est la question! Voilà tout. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Annesthesie: Pour l'imagination elle est là mais c'est vrai que depuis que je me suis réveillée hier j'étais en bloc sur cette fic et je me disais elle fait trop **_**Twilight**_** pour que les gens aiment. J'aime écrire et je l'aurais écrite pour le plaisir d'écrire mais j'aime aussi publié et les reviews ont tendance à me rassurée et m'éviter d'avoir des coups de flippe. En tout cas merci pour tes conseilles. Bises.**

**Ari: Merci pour ton soutien, ça me touche vraiment. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Bises.**

**Angel: Ne t'inquiète pas pour les fautes dans ta review je sais ce que c'est que d'envoyer des messages d'un téléphone c'est en général moins pratique que d'un PC et surtout d'un Mac (je dis ça parce que le PC d'une certaine grande marque américaine crée par un multimillionnaire (ou multimilliardaire je ne sais plus exactement) je ne peux plus les voir. Cet été mon PC portable que mes grands-parents m'avaient offert il y un ans et demi (et qui déjà au bout de six mois avait nécessité un changement de batterie) m'a pratiquement lâché (et puis il a passait passé les six-huit premiers mois il n'arrêtait pas de boger un truc insupportable!) Bref maintenant j'ai un nouvel ordinateur de la marque à la pomme comme tu as comprit et miracle plus aucun problème (et même si je suis assez douée en informatique – ce n'est pas pour me vanter c'est la vérité, bon pas au point d'en être un as mais je me débrouille bien quoi, bref je trouve que c'est un ordinateur beaucoup plus facile à utiliser que les autres et du point de vu transport il est beaucoup plus léger). Enfin fini ma petite histoire (et ne pense pas que je fais de la pub pour cette marque); en tout cas merci de ton soutien et ravie que l'histoire te plaise. Bises.**

**Cameron lena davis: Parfois je flippe et comme on m'a souligné que ça rappelait trop Twilight (alors qui à le sens de la fameuse phrase de Damon qui souligne que ce ne sera pas le cas), j'ai carrément «psychoté» je crois. J'ai parfois une tendance à me rabaisser, je n'ai pas toujours confiance en moi et souvent c'est un problème. En tout cas Merci pour ton soutien, j'en suis touchée. Bises.**

**Marine: Merci pour ton soutien (et le compliment!) ça me fait vraiment plaisir et ça me touche énormément. Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise. Bises.**

**Lucie96: Merci pour ta review, ravie que le chapitre (et la lettre) te plait, même si la lettre est triste c'est vrai. Damon oui le pauvre jusqu'à qu'il fasse du grand Damon (tu verras plus tard). En tout cas c'est normal qu'Elena soit prête à tout pour son enfant, les parents se sacrifient toujours (de diverses façons) pour leurs enfants. Enfin des parents dignes de ce nom! Ah je ne peux pas te dire ce qui va arriver à Elena mais tu verras. Merci aussi pour ton soutien, ça me touche. Bises.**

**jojo: Non pas trop de **_**Twilight**_** ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un point commun sans plus. Faire mourir Elena, et bien je ne sais pas. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien, ça me fait plaisir. Bises.**

**Elisa: Et bien comme tu l'as comprit je continue, te prières sont exhaussées. En tout cas merci pour ton soutien et content que l'histoire te plaise encore. Bises.**

**jessy1256: Merci pour ton message, je continue je te rassure. Bises. **

**A: Contente que mon histoire te plaise & merci pour ton soutien ça me fait plaisir de savoir que beaucoup aime mon histoire et ça me rassure coupant court à ma crise de doute d'hier. Bises.**

**Lily-Rose: Tout d'abord merci pour ton message. Katherine va livré quelques secret sur son passé et comme l'histoire d'Elena lui rappellera pas mal de choses, elle ne se montrera pas «Reine des Garces» au contraire on verra une certaine part d'humanité chez elle. L'évolution se ferra plus dans le chapitre d'après et celui d'après après, l'arrivée de Stefan est à la fin. Je crois que la fin de New Deal a plu à toute la team Delena, maintenant on attend de voir la suite. Avec eux d'eux rien n'est jamais facile et encore moins acquis! Mais bon il y a du progrès. Pour Elena, Julie Plec a annoncé (elle annonce beaucoup de choses, elle est très bavarde!) qu'Elena allait se poser des questions sur ses sentiments pour Damon et se demandé depuis quand elle ressent tout ça. Bises.**

**Encore une fois MERCI BEAUCOUP pour votre soutien. Bon je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous. A bientôt.**

**A noter dans ce chapitre il y a dans une phrase ou je n'utilise pas le diminutif du prénom de docteur Fell (Mary) mais que j'utilise sont prénom complet (Meredith).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Je posais mon stylo sur la table et pliais ma feuille en quatre avant de me lever faiblement pour me diriger vers le bureau (à la recherche d'une enveloppe) que je n'atteignis jamais, m'effondrant au bout d'un mètre. Évidemment Damon descendit à vitesse vampirique et me rattrapa avant que je n'atteigne le sol, mais c'était frustrant de ne pas avoir assez d'énergie pour pouvoir me déplacer à ma guise. Mais je savais très bien que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir mon bébé tant désirer, et pour ce petit être à l'intérieur de moi j'étais prête à tout y comprit à endurer les pires souffrances. Bien sur Damon ne put s'empêcher de me gronder pour m'être levé et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il vit la lettre sur le sol.

«C'est quoi ça? Me demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Pour le bébé, dis-je en toussant.

- Évidemment tu ne jures plus que par cette chose! Commença-t-il par s'énerver.

- Damon c'est notre bébé! M'écriais-je en pleurant alors que lui curieux il lut la lettre. C'est notre bébé et il aura besoin de son père. Ne crois pas que je suis folle de le vouloir, je le veux parce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants avec l'homme que j'aime et celui que j'aime c'est toi. Je le veux parce que c'est notre enfant, parce qu'il est de toi. Je le veux parce qu'il est notre miracle et je ne renoncerai pas à cet enfant parce que tu as peur de me perdre. Quoi qu'il m'arrive, tu ne me perdras jamais. Je t'aimerai toujours et tu le sauras en voyant notre enfant. Damon toi et moi on s'aime, et là, grâce au bébé on a la chance de devenir une famille, et même si vous me perdez, je serais toujours celle qui vous aime, je serais sa mère et ta fiancée.

- Tu n'es pas sensée être ma fiancée, tu es sensée devenir ma femme mais à cause de cette chose tu ne le seras probablement jamais! S'écria Damon en colère ne sachant comment gérer son inquiétude et sa douleur.

- Je peux toujours le devenir, lui dis-je faiblement me sentant sur le point de retomber dans les bras de Morphée. Après le départ de Meredith tu n'as qu'à appeler Carol et lui dire de venir à la maison, ensuite on dit à tous nos amis, enfin ceux qui sont en ville de nous rejoindre et on se marie aujourd'hui. Damon je n'ai pas besoin d'un grand mariage et de tout le tralala, j'ai juste besoin de toi.

- Elena tu mérites un grand et beau mariage, tu mérites d'avoir une belle robe blanche, tu mérites que toutes les personnes que tu aimes soient présentes. Tu mérites tout ce qu'il y a de plus beau princesse.

- Damon je me fiche de tout ça, tout ce que je veux c'est être ta femme et qu'on soit une famille. Oui je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'aurais pas voulu avoir un beau mariage mais en comparaison devenir ta femme est le plus important. Après si je m'en sors on pourra toujours avoir ce grand et beau mariage que tu tiens tant à m'offrir, mais aujourd'hui tout ce que je veux c'est t'épouser.

- Et ensuite tu me condamnes à te voir mourir?

- Ensuite quoi qu'il arrive tu auras le bébé, essayais-je de le rassurer tout en souhaitant qu'il accepte le fait que je sois enceinte et qu'on allait être parents.

- Cette chose…

- Non Damon ne retourne pas à ton monologue le bébé n'en est pas un, il me tue…, le coupais-je froidement. C'est notre bébé et tôt ou tard tu l'aimeras. Mon cœur ce n'est qu'un tout petit être innocent qui ne veut pas me faire de mal. Je suis persuadée qu'une fois qu'on aura trouvé ce qu'il lui faut tout ira mieux.

- Elena je ne veux pas te perdre. Sans toi je ne suis rien, me dit-t-il désespérément voulant me faire changer encore une fois d'avis.

- Je sais Damon et je te l'ai dit je vais me battre pour toi et le bébé, mais si j'échoue, si je meurs, tu devras veiller sur notre enfant comme tu l'as fait avec moi. Damon j'ai peur de te laisser seul avec le bébé sachant que tu as des… «réticences». J'ai besoin de savoir que tous les deux vous serez heureux.

- Princesse jamais je ne pourrais être heureux sans toi. Elena s'il te plaît, par amour pour moi, ne garde pas cette chose.

- Par amour pour toi je veux ce bébé. Et puis j'en ai marre de ton refrain, c'est notre bébé et tu regretteras tes paroles quand il ou elle sera né. Je suis fatiguée Damon.

- Je sais mon ange, je sais, souffla-t-il en déposant un tendre baiser sur ma joue.»

Puis épuisée je fermais les yeux et posais ma tête contre l'épaule de Damon pour m'y reposer quelques secondes. Je sentis la main de Damon me caresser délicatement et désespérément le dos, me laissant me reposer en me murmurant tendre «je t'aime madame Salvatore» me faisant comprendre qu'il acceptait de m'épouser aujourd'hui. C'était comme ça avec Damon, alors que d'autres sont obligés de répondre par des oui et non, lui et moi nous comprenons (sauf pour le bébé) en un simple geste, en un simple regard ou en une simple plaisanterie. Et je n'avais pas besoin de lui répondre, je me contentais de lui prendre sa main libre et de la serrer pour que le message passe. Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes ou peut-être une heure, je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps, enlacés comme si le monde n'existait plus. Damon resserrait son emprise sur moi – en faisait attention de ne pas toucher mon ventre – et je sentais les larmes coulés sur son visage tandis que moi j'appréciais cette étreinte, pleurant malgré moi en sentant Damon pleurer tout en gardant mes yeux fermés et en finissant par retomber une énième fois par m'endormir.

**PDV de Damon:**

Elena s'était endormie dans mes bras, j'avais senti son corps se détendre peu à peu et lorsque je la sentis profondément endormie, je décidais de la remonter dans notre chambre sachant que notre lit était l'endroit le plus confortable où elle pouvait être. Malheureusement je fus obligé de la réveiller en entendant Mary arriver. Elena y avait fait allusion tout à l'heure en parlant d'une visite qu'elle devait lui rendre, ce qui me rappela que je devais appeler Carol pour le mariage. J'attrapais mon mobile pour lui envoyer un texto tout en invitant Mary à rentrer en lui demandant de régler le problème définitivement.

«Toi et moi on sait qu'Elena ne veut pas en entendre parler, me dit-t-elle désolée.

- Tu as essayé de la convaincre? Lui demandais-je.

- Elle nous a très bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait ce bébé et à moins que je trouve quelque chose…

- Ça va la tuer! Hurlais-je fou à l'idée de la perdre avant de soupirer énervé: elle t'attend avec impatience, elle est super heureuse à l'idée de voir ce truc.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

J'avais entendu Damon crier et je savais que c'était parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée de me perdre mais je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Je n'en pouvais plus d'entendre Damon dire qu'il ne voulait pas avoir notre bébé, de le voir jeter de regards noirs en direction de mon ventre, je n'en pouvais plus de sentir sa haine contre notre petit miracle que jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'avoir. J'avais tellement besoin de lui, de son amour et lui n'était… je ne sais pas, il n'était que gonflé de haine, et cette haine, je le savais, lui donnais des envies de meurtres et j'étais terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne commette un acte criminel à l'encontre du bébé. Ce fut Mary qui venait d'entrer avec un sourire hypocrite (évidemment puisqu'elle savait que j'allais très certainement mourir et qu'elle pensait – comme tous le monde – que c'était une folie mais ce sourire signifiait qu'elle respectait ma décision).

«Alors prête pour ton échographie?

- Oui mais Damon…

- NON JE NE VIENDRAIS PAS ELENA, cria-t-il du rez-de-chaussée.

- Mary il doit être là, pleurais-je comme une enfant. J'ai besoin de lui, J'AI BESOIN QU'IL SOIT LÀ ET IL DOIT ÊTRE LÀ! IL DOIT ÊTRE LÀ PARCE QU'IL DOIT AIMER LE BÉBÉ!

- Calme toi Elena, je vais le chercher, me dit-t-elle en ressortant de la chambre.

**PDV de Damon:**

Je détestais entendre Elena crier, le sentir si malheureuse et savoir que tout est de ma faute, que je suis l'entière responsable de cette situation. Non seulement c'était de ma faute si elle portait cette chose, c'était de ma faute tout ce qu'elle subissait à cause de ce monstre mais ça l'était aussi quand elle pleurait comme elle était entrain de le faire, me réclamant auprès d'elle alors que j'étais incapable de faire face à cette situation. Pourtant tout ça, toute cette culpabilité, toute ma douleur, toute ma rage, toute sa douleur, toute sa peine, toute sa confusion, toute sa peur, tout ça je devais l'assumer et si elle me demandait d'être présent à ses côtés je devais l'être, je devais le faire malgré mes sentiments, je devais être à ses côtés parce que je lui dois ça parce que tout ça est de ma faute. En revanche je ne pourrais jamais aimer cette créature qu'elle veut que j'aime, je ne pourrais pas regarder cet écran et faire comme si cette abomination était la plus belle chose qui pouvait nous arriver, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si ce monstre que j'avais moi-même engendré n'allait pas la tuer. Alors je mis mes émotions de côté (je coupe tout comme on dit nous autre les vampires) et alla rejoindre ma femme (enfin future femme mais aux yeux de tous nous étions mariés depuis le temps que nous sommes ensemble) dans notre chambre et joua le jeu qu'elle voulait que je joue sans faire attention à Mary qui insistait sur le fait que je devait être présent-présent. Je m'assieds donc à côté d'elle montrant mon masque froid et impénétrable, le regardant, ne regardant qu'elle. Même si je détestais cette chose, je trouvais Elena encore plus belle depuis qu'elle l'avait en elle. Même si elle était pâle et livide, que ses traits étaient fatigués, une lueur de vie brillait dans ses yeux – une lueur que je n'avais jamais vue auparavant – qui la rendait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Je la vis sourire en voyant probablement cette chose (je ne sais pas moi je ne regarde pas ce stupide écran) et en entendant que cette abomination à un cœur qui bat. Après ça je l'entendis demander à Mary à combien de temps elle en était exactement.

«Quatre mois, lui annonça-t-elle. À l'allure où ça va, demain tu as une autre échographie, celle…

- Celle où on saura si c'est un garçon ou une fille? Demanda joyeusement Elena.

- Oui, acquiesça simplement Mary. D'ailleurs d'après mes calculs tu devrais accoucher pour la Saint Sylvestre.

- POUR LA SAINT SYLVESTRE? Hurlais-je en me rendant compte qu'il ne restait que trois jours à Elena; qu'il ne _me_ restait que trois jours avec Elena. NON. Non, non, non et non! Elena tu ne peux pas garder ce monstre!

- Damon non, arrête de parler de notre enfant de cette manière! Cria Elena. Tu comprends vraiment rien ou tu le fais exprès?

- Princesse…, essayais-je de lui expliquer avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

- Non Damon, soupira-t-elle épuisée. Je suis fatiguée, pas maintenant s'il te plaît.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

J'avais «boudé» Damon durant une heure avant que Bonnie ne vienne me rejoindre en me disant que Caroline était partie pour la Nouvelle-Orléans (avec Tyler de sur quoi! Tyler que tout le monde savait qu'elle aimait encore sauf elle.) et que par conséquent elle ne serait pas là pour mon mariage (que Bonnie avait obligation de filmer!). Ensuite mon amie m'aida à me lever pour que j'aille prendre un bain et après ça elle me coiffa puis me laissa me maquiller allant fouiner dans ma garde robe. Le choix de la robe avait été difficile mais nous en cherchions désespérément une. Même si je ne portais pas de robe de mariée je tenais à porter une robe pour mon mariage même si Damon a dit qu'on pouvait très bien se marier dans la chambre en pyjamas mais j'avais insisté pour qu'on le fasse dans le salon avec tout de même quelques fleurs, et il avait cédé se chargeant de tout. Oui après mon échographie j'en avais voulu à Damon, mais comme d'habitude je ne pouvais rester à lui en vouloir trop longtemps. De plus le temps m'est compté donc je ne peux pas me permettre de lui en vouloir. Enfin, Bonnie et moi venions de trouver la robe parfaite, une petite robe blanche dans laquelle je pouvais encore rentrer (et oui après avoir essayer plusieurs robes je m'étais aperçue que certaines ne m'allaient déjà plus), et après avoir accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur, Bonnie m'aida à descendre pour aller me marier. En descendant les escaliers je vis Damon se retourner et malgré la situation qu'il détestait par dessus tout il me sourit péniblement mais simplement pour me faire comprendre qu'il était heureux de m'épouser. Et quand enfin je l'eus rejoint, il m'aida à m'asseoir en bon gentleman attendant que Carol nous marie ce qui alla plutôt vite puisque Damon n'avait pas le moral à formuler des vœux et que je fus la seule à en formuler dans un bref discours tellement j'étais épuisée. Après cela la mairesse Lockwood nous déclara mari et femme et tout le monde nous félicita (enfin il n'y avait que Bonnie, Matt et Meredith) avant de tous repartir pour rentrer chez eux voulant me laisser me reposer. Oui mon mariage avait été bref mais j'étais épuisée et je recommençais tout juste à vomir du sang, alors j'étais heureuse que ma cérémonie n'ait pas été celle que Damon et moi rêvions mais j'espérais secrètement que nous aurions droit à notre belle cérémonie pour avoir enfin le droit à de bon souvenir et non une cérémonie express dans le style Vegas. J'avais envie de croire que l'on aurait notre second mariage pour que tous mes amis et mon frère soient présents sachant que cela signifierait que je serais toujours en vie profitant de Damon et de mon petit bébé.

«Elena tu ne peux pas garder ce monstre, me dit Damon.

- Damon arrête! M'énervais-je.

- Elena je ne veux pas te perdre, tu comprends ça?

- Et toi tu comprends que j'ai besoin de notre enfant? Tu comprends que je l'aime, que je t'aime et que le bébé est notre petit miracle, que j'ai besoin qu'il vive!

- J'ai besoin que _toi_ tu vives! Tu ne comprends toujours pas que j'ai besoin de toi! Me confia-t-il désespérément.

- Je le sais qu'est-ce que tu crois! Mais on à le droit nous aussi à avoir notre enfant! Damon ce bébé c'est notre miracle, combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète? Damon c'est de notre enfant dont nous parlons et toi tu restes là à le traiter comme tu traiterait un être surnaturel qui voudrait me tuer, alors que là c'est de notre enfant dont il est question! Ce n'est qu'un petit être innocent qui a un cœur! Un tout petit cœur qui bat! Il a des sentiments et…

- Tu ne sais même pas s'il a des sentiments!

- Si, il n'est pas inhumain, il est comme toi et moi, il a des sentiments. C'est un être innocent qui ne demande qu'à aimer et être aimer, lui expliquais-je calmement mais en pleurs.

- Elena je ne suis pas humain, souligna Damon.

- Damon tu es peut-être un vampire mais tu n'es pas inhumain, tu es capable d'amour et d'actes altruistes, ce n'est pas parce que tu la caches que tu as perdu ton humanité. Non tu préfères juste l'enfouir parce qu'il y a des jours, des jours comme celui-là où c'est plus facile. Mais ne dis jamais que tu n'es pas humain ou que tu n'as pas d'humanité! Tu es bon Damon, ne pense pas le contraire.

- Et sans toi je ne suis rien, je n'ai plus une once d'humanité si tu n'es pas là pour me rappeler d'être digne de toi.

- Notre enfant sera là. Tu devras être digne de lui.

- Cette chose c'est… Elena cette chose n'est pas humaine, elle n'a pas d'humanité et je te le redis et ce même si c'est difficile pour toi, si ce monstre te tue, je le tuerai et ce dans les pires souffrances possibles.

- NON, NON ET NON! M'écriais-je. Damon si jamais tu le tues ce serait comme me torturer et me tuer, et tu n'as pas envie de me faire du mal. Damon demain j'aurais ma seconde échographie et je veux que tu regardes l'écran, je veux que tu voies notre enfant!

- Elena je ne veux pas de ce monstre!

- Bébé. C'est un bébé et pas n'importe lequel puisque c'est le notre.

- Je n'arrive plus à discuter avec toi Elena. Je..., soupira-t-il. Repose toi ça faut mieux.

- Ce qui faut mieux c'est que toi tu te fasses à cette idée parce que je ne renoncerais pas, dis-je en m'allongeant coupant court à la conversation.»

**PDV de Stefan:**

J'ai vraiment cru que Kat allais me tuer quand je lui ai dit que je devais retourner à Mystic Falls parce que Damon avait fait je-ne-sais quoi et qu'Elena en payait les conséquences. J'ai bien cru que ma femme (j'ai épousé Katherine il y a trois ans) allait m'arracher le cœur – son regard était remplit de jalousie – quand je lui avait dit que je devais aller parler à mon ex pour réparer les conneries de mon frère. Pourtant Katherine ne fit rien disant seulement qu'elle m'accompagnait à cause de sa jalousie maladive. Pourtant j'avais voulu la rassurer en lui disant que je n'y allais pas pour Elena, par amour pour Elena, que je n'aime plus Elena mais que j'y vais pour Damon parce qu'il est mon frère, qu'il était totalement désespéré au téléphone et que je dois prendre soins de mon grand-frère parce qu'en 1864 j'ai pris une décision pour lui et que je dois assumer mes actes. Non, contrairement à ce que Damon peut croire je ne le déteste pas mais je lui en veux simplement parce qu'il a faillit mourir d'une morsure de loup-garou et que j'ai dut me livrer à Klaus pour le sauver. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir sauver mon frère, c'est mon frère mais je lui en veux parce qu'il a Elena à ses côtés et que c'est lui qui peut la voir tous les jours. J'aime Katherine mais j'aime aussi son sosie; même si ma préférence reste ma femme j'ai aussi des sentiments pour Elena et j'en veux à Damon parce que je les aime toutes les deux et que Katherine l'a aimé en 1864 et qu'il y a cinq ans et demi je n'aurais ne pas voulut être séparé d'Elena même si je sais qu'un jour ou l'autre je lui aurais fait du mal en retournant avec Kat. Ce fut justement Katherine qui me ramena à la réalité en me faisant réaliser que nous étions déjà à Mystic Falls, chez moi. Évidemment je savais que Damon était à la maison l'entendant se disputer avec Elena. Il lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas discuter avec elle (le côté têtu des Gilbert faisait encore des siennes) et il lui demandait de se reposer (est-ce qu'elle est malade? Ou peut-être-être qu'un vampire ou une autre créature s'en est prise à elle?). À ça Elena répondit d'une voix faible et fatiguée que mon frère devait se faire à une idée et qu'elle s'entêterait (S'entêter à quoi? Elle a peut-être décidé de se sacrifier à nouveau mais pourquoi? Et puis pourquoi Damon m'a dit que c'était de sa faute). Je me retournais vers Katherine qui elle aussi semblait confuse qui tout comme moi ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Alors nous rentrons dans la maison pour nous retrouver face à mon frère ronchon:

« Oh non Steffy pourquoi tu l'as amené, Elena n'a pas besoin d'elle, ralla-t-il en se servant du Whisky.

- Oh Damon tu ne pensais pas que j'allais laissé mon mari venir seul ici? Le provoqua ma femme alors que mon frère avait l'air anéanti.

- Kat ce n'est pas le moment, la grondais-je.

- Oh si je n'ai plus le droit de m'amuser!

- Tu n'es qu'un crétin, me dit mon frère. Même sevré de sang humain tu es un grand crétin! Comment tu as pu l'épouser avec tout ce qu'elle a fait?

- Ça c'est mon problème Damon. Sinon pourquoi je suis là?

- Monte la voir tu verras, tu verras ce que je lui ai fait, soupira Damon dont le visage reflétait son inquiétude et son épuisement. Mais ne l'effraye pas s'il te plait, je veux juste que tu lui parles et que tu la convainques de renoncer à ce truc, moi elle ne m'écoute pas.

- Explique toi Damon, là ce que tu me dis n'a aucun sens!

- Je t'ai dis d'aller la voir, siffla mon frère vidant non pas un verre mais la bouteille de Whisky.»

Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère descendre autant d'alcool en un seul coup, la situation devait être extrêmement grave pour que Damon soit dans un tel état. Je montais donc à l'étage – dans sa chambre où j'avais entendu une faible respiration – et y découvrit Elena endormie la main posée sur son ventre… légèrement arrondie. En la voyant j'avais compris qu'elle était enceinte mais ce que je ne comprenais pas c'était ce que Damon avait à voir avec cette histoire. Peut-être que mon frère refusait de la laisser vivre sa vie préférant la garder pour lui et la condamner à une vie dont elle ne voulait pas. Et moi je ne savais absolument pas ce que je venais faire ici! C'est vrai qu'est-ce que Damon voulait que je fasse? Dire à Elena qu'elle devait renoncer à son plus cher désir parce que mon frère est égoïste. Et puis je la vis se réveiller et quand elle m'aperçut sur la pas de la porte elle hurla appelant Damon au secours.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Stefan et Katherine sont de retour et Damon s'est aperçu que son frère est sevré, alors comment, depuis quand et pourquoi l'est-t-il selon vous? Et l'échographie, si Elena était toute heureuse de voir le bébé mais Damon ni chaud ni froid, il n'a même pas regarder l'écran! Alors selon vous que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**La suite sera en ligne prochainement, je ne sais pas bien quand la semaine s'annonce chargée. **

**Encore une fois merci pour votre soutien.**

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 (n'oubliez pas qu'avant il y a le chapitre 5 qui a remplacé ma note d'auteure). **

**Bon et bien j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

Enfin. Enfin mon petit-frère était de retour à la maison mais malheureusement il était revenu avec Katherine. Pire il l'avait épousé! Parfois mon petit-frère pouvait être stupide: comment avait-t-il pu partir avec Katherine, comment avait-t-il pu lui accorder une seconde chance et surtout comment avait-t-il pu l'épouser? Katherine est Katherine, c'est une sale garce manipulatrice, égoïste, égocentrique, sans cœur et Stefan est tout sauf comme ça. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui soit capable de l'aimer et de se soucier de lui pas d'une égocentrique sans cœur et compassion comme Katherine.

«Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Fit mine de s'inquiéter Katherine qui était restée avec moi au salon tandis que Stefan était monté à l'étage. Qu'as-tu fait à mon cher sosie?

- Ce n'est pas tes oignons, tu ne devrais même pas être là! La congédiais-je froidement.»

Puis Katherine – ma belle-sœur grâce à mon imbécile de frangin – ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut coupée par Elena qui hurlait de terreur à l'étage. J'y montais à vitesse vampirique et y découvrit ma femme terrorisée recroquevillée sur elle en position fœtale, essayant probablement de protéger ce monstre à l'intérieur d'elle de mon frère. Elle était vraiment paniquée à la vue de Stefan – qui semblait penot et qui ne savait pas quoi dire ou faire – et je dus la prendre dans mes bras pour la calmer.

«Elena princesse ce n'est rien Steffy est sevré, ça se voit dans son regard et il est venu pour parler avec toi, tentais-je de la rassurer. Il est là pour… et bien tu sais, il veut que tu comprennes que tu ne peux pas garder cette chose.

**PDV d'Elena:**

Il avait osé! Damon avait osé faire revenir Stefan pour qu'il me convainque de renoncer à mon bébé, de renoncer à mon petit miracle dont j'ai rêvé toute ma vie. Il a osé faire revenir son frère parce que lui n'arrive pas à me convaincre de voir les choses de son point de vue. J'imagine que si il a appelé son frère, Stefan ne va pas être le seul qui va venir me dire que je suis folle et que Damon a très probablement dérangé Jeremy dans ses vacances pour le forcer à revenir me faire une leçon de moral alors que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec se miracle, cet enfant de l'amour qui bougeait dans mon ventre.

«Damon je ne veux pas de Stefan dans nos vies, lui dis-je en essayant de me positionner contre lui de manière à ce qu'il sente le bébé bouger et qu'il comprenne qu'il est inoffensif. Je n'ai pas oublié tout le mal qu'il a fait. Damon je sais que c'est ton frère mais je ne veux pas de lui dans ma vie ou dans celle de notre enfant.

- Alors c'est toi qui lui as fait ça? Hurla Stefan en réalisant que je portais le bébé de Damon. Comment?

- Oh mon dieu Damon tu as signé son arrêt de mort, souffla Katherine – qui venait d'arriver – et qui parut horrifiée (un comble pour Katherine) en me voyant enceinte.

- Tu sais quelque chose? Lui demanda Damon énervé.

**PDV de Katherine:**

Elena avait hurlé et Damon avait accouru à son secours comme le petit chien qu'il était quand il s'agissait de mon sosie adoré. Je la détestais, je la détestais car elle m'a prit _mes_ Salvatore. Quand je suis revenue à Mystic Falls, Stefan l'aimait, Damon l'aimait et si Stefan n'avait pas replongé dans ses vieux démons jamais je ne l'aurais retrouvé. Pourtant, et ce même s'il me disait le contraire, je savais que mon mari l'aimait toujours et je la détestais encore plus pour ça. Bien sur je savais que Stefan me préférait à elle puisqu'il m'avait choisi mais il n'empêche que son frère l'avait fait revenir pour elle et que Stefan n'avait pas refusé. Agacée d'être seule au salon je décidais de monter à l'étage histoire de faire comprendre à mon parfait petit sosie que Stefan est à moi et qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt – si elle voulait rester en vie – d'essayer de le reconquérir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la chambre de Damon en faisant du zèle, je ne pipais pas mot et me figeais sur place en entendant Elena parler de leur enfant à Damon et elle. Évidemment mon mari – qui quand il était à son régime «végétarien» se souciait des autres – paniqua en comprenant la situation tandis que moi j'étais horrifiée sachant très bien la conclusion de cette histoire. Évidemment Damon devina que j'en savais plus et me questionna sur le sujet tandis qu'Elena semblait plus que tendue. Oui c'est vrai je déteste mon sosie mais en aucun cas je ne lui aurais souhaité ça. Parce qu'une humaine enceinte d'un vampire, j'ai connue et durant treize années j'ai vu la douleur et la culpabilité dans les yeux de son enfant.

« Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle va mourir, dis-je simplement et ce pour une fois sans faire de provocation ou de sarcasme.

- Comment tu le sais? Me demanda Elena qui restait collée à Damon n'ayant pas confiance en Stefan ou en moi.

- J'ai une histoire à vous raconter, dis-je en m'asseyant sur une chaise. En 1788 je vivais en France. Ah c'était la bonne époque tout ce sang à porter de crocs! Bref je m'éloigne du sujet. Donc je disais que je vivais en France où j'ai rencontré un vampire un peu idéaliste qui…

- Que tu te tapais, me coupa sarcastiquement Damon.

- Merci de me faire passer pour une véritable salope Damon! Ironisais-je. Mais non je ne me le tapais pas comme tu dis. Il est bien trop vieux pour moi!

- Tu es sorti avec Finn et s'étais un originel! Me fit remarquer mon mari.

- Stefan je parlais physiquement! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Il avait l'aspect de la trentaine mais que soixante-dix-huit ans et puis il n'était pas mon style. Mais revenons en au sujet. Comme je le disais avant que les Salvatore n'aient l'impolitesse de m'interrompre qu'il était idéaliste et qu'il adhérait aux idées Lumières. C'est en combattant aux côtés du peuple français qu'il a rencontré Madeleine, une jolie petite humaine dont il est très vite tombé fou amoureux et à qui il a révélé son secret. Au lieu de partir Madeleine est restée par amour pour lui se fichant de ce qui l'était. Elle et lui c'était l'amour vrai. Moi qui n'ai pas un soupçon de romantisme, j'avoue qu'en les voyant ensemble je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rêver au grand amour. Bref comme ils s'aimaient et qu'ils avaient envie de consommer leur amour ils se sont mariés; Madeleine était assez à cheval sur les traditions et jamais elle ne se serait donnée sans être mariée la bonne fille. Enfin leur mariage a eu lieu la veille de Noël et dés le lendemain Madeleine était malade. Finalement au bout de quelques jours ils se rendirent compte que l'impossible était réel et que Madeleine était enceinte. Robert, mon ami, son mari, inquiet l'a emmené vers les sorcières du coin mais elles lui ont apprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. J'imagine que si elle avait vécu à cette époque la solution aurait été l'avortement mais à l'époque ça ne se pratiquait pas. Les jours qui suivirent furent un véritable enfer, autant pour Robert que pour Madeleine. Lui la voyait souffrir de plus en plus, vomissant même son propre sang et elle, et bien elle elle souffrait de plus en plus chaque jours. Finalement le 31 décembre elle a mis au monde un superbe petit garçon: Gaspard. Seulement elle en est morte et Robert s'est retrouvé seul avec leur fils, un petit garçon d'apparence ordinaire mais qui était le digne fils de son père. Oui Gaspard avait tous les points forts et les points faibles des vampires, la seule différence est que son cœur battait comme ceux des humains. Et le temps à passer, et Gaspard voyait son père souffrir de la perte de sa mère et chaque jour Robert lui rappelait que Madeleine ne serait pas morte s'il n'était pas venu au monde. Chaque jour je disais à Robert de s'en occuper et chaque jour il le traitait comme un meurtrier et plus le temps passait, plus Gaspard se renfermait sur lui même et devenait dépressif sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. J'avais beau essayer de le divertir, de le rassurer, de lui dire que son père était juste triste, qu'il souffrait de la mort de sa mère et qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, Gaspard n'en croyait pas un mot persuader que son père le détestait, si bien qu'un jour, alors qu'il avait treize ans et que j'étais partie faire des courses et qu'il était sous la responsabilité de son père – qui soit dit en passant avait préféré aller à une réunion avec des philosophes – Gaspard s'est planté un pieu dans le cœur. (Puis je marquais une pause histoire que tous assimilent bien ce que je venais de dire). Robert et moi sommes rentrés en même temps et nous avons découvert le cadavre et Robert prit de culpabilité a fini par lui aussi se planter un pieu dans le cœur sous mes yeux sans que je n'eus le temps de réagir.

- Damon je ne veux pas que tu traites le bébé de cette manière, paniqua Elena.

- Si il se tue et bien tant mieux, répliqua froidement Damon. Ce truc je n'en veux pas, encore moins en sachant qu'il va te tuer!

- Damon! Le réprimanda Stefan.

- Non Stefan, ce n'est pas le moment de soutenir Elena dans sa folie, s'énerva-t-il en quittant la pièce, Stefan et moi dans ses pas.»

**PDV de Stefan:**

J'étais inquiet pour Damon. Mon frère était à deux doigts de faire une connerie et je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse quelque chose qu'il allait finir par regretter. Il est vrai que je lui en voulais d'avoir l'amour d'Elena et de lui avoir fait un enfant qui allait la tuer mais je ne supporterais pas que Damon finisse par détruire toute sa vie en perdant Elena et en allant évacuer sa peine en tuant tout le monde sur son passage. De plus il fallait qu'il accepte la décision d'Elena car elle ne renoncerait jamais à sa maternité, ça je le savais et mon frère aussi.

«Damon…

- Alors comment tu es redevenu gentil Stefan? Me demanda mon frère sachant que j'allais lui parler d'Elena et refusant cette conversation tandis que Katherine allait faire un tour en ville.

- Il y a trois ans j'ai crée des problèmes avec une sorcière et Kat a été obligé de la tuer. Après ça elle en a eu marre de mes frasques et elle m'a sevré de forces, voilà l'histoire, résumais-je sommairement avant d'aller sur le sujet taboo. Elena n'y renoncera pas, on le sait tous.

- Oh que si, si cette chose à mes faiblesse alors Elena y renoncera, dit-t-il avec un regard fou en me plantant un pieu dans le torse avant d'utiliser sa vitesse vampirique pour aller à la cave puis à la cuisine et remonter à l'étage.»

**PDV de Tyler:**

Caroline et moi étions chez la voyante à la Nouvelle-Orléans. Enfin plutôt sous son porche puisqu'elle n'était pas là et que son mari avait interdiction de laisser les étrangers rentrer chez eux. Le trajet pour y venir avait été silencieux, Caroline se faisant – je le sais – des films de paranoïaques dans sa tête et moi qui réfléchissait à tout. Je repensais à la fois où j'avais bien faillit faire tuer Elena par Brady et Jules ou à celui où à cause de moi Klaus avait failli faire se tuer Jeremy. Après tout ce que j'avais fait personne ne m'aurait pardonné pourtant une fois Klaus mort Elena c'est approché de moi à la fin d'un Conseil et avait discuté avec moi. J'avais été surpris de son geste mais c'était Elena et si quelqu'un pouvait pardonner c'était bien elle. Très vite elle s'était rendue compte que j'aimais encore Caroline et elle avait essayé de la convaincre de me donner une seconde chance mais Caro était trop têtue et trop blessée pour le faire et elle n'avait pas changé d'avis. Voilà pourquoi, en plus de vouloir être un soutien pour celle que j'aimais encore, j'étais sous ce poche: parce que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un à qui je devais trouver le moyen de sauver la vie c'était bien Elena (ou Caroline en pensant à tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi).

Plus les heures passaient, plus Caroline devenait hystérique et moins je n'arrivais à canaliser ses angoisses. Je le voyais s'agiter, faire les cent pas et sonner toutes les cinq secondes pour demander quand est-ce que Lydia (c'est le nom de la voyante) serait de retour pour avoir la même réponse: «elle a dit qu'elle le serait vers vingt heures». Evidemment plus l'heure fatidique approchait, plus Caroline devenait ingérable s'impatientant de plus en plus.

«Il est huit heures moins quatre! Moins quatre! Elle fait quoi? S'énerva Caroline en tournant en rond.

- Son mari a dit vers huit heures, ça veut dire avant ou après à une dizaine de minutes près, dis-je en ne pouvant m'empêcher de rigoler.

- Et c'est dix minutes durant lesquelles il peut tout arriver à Elena! Et puis pourquoi tu rigoles? Et pourquoi tu as voulu m'accompagner?

- Tu m'amuses Caro et je t'ai accompagné parce premièrement Elena est mon amie et deuxièmement parce que je ne voulais pas te laisser seule.

- Tyler toi et moi c'est fini, me dit-t-elle froidement avant de voir la voyante. Ah vous voilà! Vous vous souvenez de moi? Je suis…

- La vampire qui est venue me consulter à Mystic Falls avec son amie la sorcière et son autre amie énigmatique qui sort avec une créature surnaturelle. Je suppose que si vous êtes là c'est que votre amie a son miracle de Noël et qu'elle est malade? Qu'a-t-elle?

- Comme si vous ne le saviez pas!

- Je ne le sais pas, la voyance n'est pas comme un film on ne voit et ne sait pas tout. C'est plus complexe. J'ai ressenti un désir, un puissant désir sur lequel votre amie semblait avoir tiré un trait parce que ça lui était inaccessible et j'ai vu que les sorcières allaient lui rendre ce désir possible. J'ai senti qu'elle était spéciale et que son compagnon…

-Mari, la coupa Caroline.

- Que son mari l'était aussi mais je n'ai pas pu mettre la main dessus.

- Elena est le second double Petrova et Damon est vampire, dis-je.

- Tyler! Me gronda Caroline.

- Caro si on veut que cette dame nous aide autant jouer franc jeu.

- Dit l'ex toutou de Klaus, railla-t-elle.

- Vous êtes un hybride? S'inquiéta la voyante.

- C'est Mystic Falls on a de tout, et lui c'est le toutou vampire de la fille! Répliqua mon ex froidement. Il est inoffensif!

- Heuheu, murmura-t-elle peu convaincue mais passant outre ce fait. Revenons à votre amie si vous voulez bien.

- Elena est enceinte. Enceinte de quatre mois! Annonça Caroline.

- Ok, attendez moi ici je reviens dans quelques minutes.»

Effectivement elle revenu quelques minutes avec un gros grimoire tandis que Caroline utilisa son iphone pour nous connecter avec Elena (qui était plus que livide) et Bonnie (qui avait l'air d'être dans ses bouquin).

«Bonjour mesdemoiselles, dit la voyante sans voir l'écran du téléphone. Ce livre est un livre retraçant diverses histoires dont l'une qui est assez intéressante. En fait on peut considérer qu'il s'agit de deux histoires. La première se passe en France et…

- Je connais cette histoire, la coupa Elena. Katherine nous l'a raconté.

- Katherine? Comme ton ancêtre psychopathe vampire? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout à Mystic Falls? S'inquiéta automatiquement Caroline.

- Damon a appelé Stefan pour qu'il rentre à Mystic Falls et Katherine est venue avec lui: ils sont mariés. Bref cette histoire elle nous l'a raconté parce qu'elle l'a vécu et la mère du bébé est morte. L'autre histoire?

- L'autre histoire se passe avant cette fois. C'était en Italie. On sait peut de choses, mais les grandes lignes sont les mêmes sauf que les parents ont trouvés ce qu'il fallait pour que la mère survient comme l'enfant.

- Il faut que l'on sache ce qu'ils ont fait, décrétèrent les filles en cœur.

- Je regarde dans les livres et Lucy cherche aussi, annonça Bonnie en se déconnectant.

- J'ai une dernière chose à vous dire, les enfants des doubles Petrova sont fragiles étant destinés à perdre leur mère. Juste pour vous dire que si vous mourrez il faudra que votre enfant reçoive énormément d'amour mais vous lui manquerez indéniablement plus que si vous étiez une mère ordinaire, expliqua la voyante à Elena. La malédiction de votre enfant c'est d'avoir besoin de vous plus que de quiconque d'autre. (Puis elle se tourna vers nous) Si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide vous savez où me trouver.

- Merci.

- Merci.

- Une dernière chose mademoiselle, dit-t-elle en interpellant Caroline. Oubliez le passé et pardonnez.

- Merci de votre mystérieux conseil mais je ne vous ai rien demandé.

- Excusez là Caroline est… Caroline, dis-je en cachant ma honte face aux comportement de mon ex.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre vous a plu? Qu'avez vous pensé de la vie de Katherine en France? du retour de Stefan et Katherine? De la scène chez la voyante? En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**La suite de l'histoire jeudi ou vendredi je pense.**

**Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Voilà le chapitre 7, le huitième sera publié entre vendredi et dimanche. En tout cas merci pour vos reviews.**

**02melanienie: Ah le brevet blanc, ça me rappelle pas mal de choses! En tout cas j'espère que ça c'est bien ou que ça se passera bien pour toi (je ne sais pas quand tu le passes ou si tu l'as déjà passé). En tout cas pour en revenir à ma fic, contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Le «que tu te tapais» de Damon à Katherine, semblait logique de la bouche de Damon. Je peux juste te dire que le bébé n'aura pas le même destin que Gaspard, tu vas voir que Katherine (et oui ça peut surprendre!) ne compte pas laisser l'histoire se répéter. Sur le couple italiens, très peu de renseignements mais ils seront de nouveau évoqués plus tard. Le fait que les enfants des doubles aient un besoin de leur mère, tu verras pourquoi dans la suite de l'histoire, ce n'est pas vraiment anodin. Sinon et bien merci pour ta review et à bientôt. Passe un bon mercredi après midi. Bises.**

**Angel: Super qu'enfin tu puisses profiter de ton ordinateur, quand on y est habitué c'est difficile de s'en passer (moi je suis perdue sans le mien!). Damon n'en a pas fini avec les «je tuerais cette chose», «ce monstre», «cette créature», «cette abomination», «ce meurtrier», d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre… (Suspense je ne dis pas ce qui va se passer mais IL VA SE PASSER QUELQUE CHOSE!). Mais non il n'en a pas marre, il est en boucle là dessus et Elena et bien elle supporte jusqu'à un certain point. Dans le chapitre d'après elle va être un peu plus dure avec lui, et lui et bien un peu une loque qui se traine dans la maison. Mais pour l'instant Damon n'est pas prêt à accepter le bébé, peut-être plus tard, moi je ne dis rien. En tout cas merci pour ta review et passe un bon après midi. Bises et à bientôt.**

**En tout cas merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Damon, Stefan et Katherine avaient quittés ma chambre quand j'attrapais mon téléphone pour appeler Jeremy et le convaincre de rester en Australie. Il m'avait fallu dix minutes pour le convaincre et le rassurer lui disant simplement que Damon et moi avions une divergence d'opinion. Je ne voulais en aucun cas gâcher les vacances de mon frère et je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit dans cette état alors j'avais modéré et minimisé les choses pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et qu'il ne prenne pas l'avion qu'il comptait prendre. Une fois Jeremy convaincu j'avais eu une conversation très intéressante avec Caroline, Tyler et la voyante et j'avais le sourire aux lèvres quand Damon rentra dans la chambre.

«Devine? Lui demandais-je heureuse.

- J'ai passé l'âge des devinettes Elena, répliqua-t-il grincheux.

- Mon cœur je te parle d'une bonne nouvelle, souris-je. Selon la voyante il y a deux cas comme le mien, celui dont Katherine à parler et un autre où la mère et l'enfant ont tous les deux survécus.

- Et comment?

- On cherche encore comment.

- Et tu appelles ça une bonne nouvelle? S'écria Damon.

- Oui parce que ça veut dire qu'on a une chance d'être tous les trois ensemble, dis-je joyeusement. On a une chance d'être une famille.

- Elena tu es ma femme, tu es ma famille.

- Le bébé est un membre de notre famille, le corrigeais-je. Approche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…, mais je l'avais coupé en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je. Le bébé…

- Non Elena. Pas ce sujet, me dit-t-il froidement. Tiens un chocolat chaud ça te réchauffera, tu étais frigorifiée tout à l'heure.

- Merci.

- Elena ne bois pas ce truc, me dit Stefan – alors que je m'apprêtais à le boire – essoufflé et blessé. Damon y a mit de la verveine.

- Damon?

- Ne l'écoute pas Elena, me dit-t-il en déviant mon regard.

- Ce n'est pas vrai! Comment tu as pu me faire ça? Me droguer à mon insu pour que je perde le bébé c'est… Sort de là, lui dis-je en m'enfouissant sous l'oreiller pour pleurer.

- Elena…

- Non Damon, ça il va me falloir du temps pour te le pardonner et ça se trouve jamais je ne te le pardonnerais. Oh mon dieu mais comment tu as pu me faire ça?»

Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment Damon avait pu en arriver là, comment il avait pu essayer de me droguer? Il savait qu'en mettant de la verveine dans ma tasse j'allais lui en vouloir; c'était le genre de chose qu'il faisait avant mais depuis qu'il avait comprit que ses choix avaient des conséquences monumentales sur moi, qu'indirectement en faisant le mauvais choix il pouvait entraîner ma mort. Aujourd'hui Damon prenait plus le temps de réfléchir – même s'il était encore impulsif, il ne va pas se refaire maintenant. Je l'aime c'est indéniable mais là je le déteste. Pourtant en partant du principe que je fais mourir (à moins qu'on trouve comment me sauver SANS faire du mal au bébé comme Damon voulait le faire), je n'ai pas le temps de détester Damon. J'ai tellement besoin qu'il accepte mon choix, qu'il soit présent pour moi, qu'il apprenne à aimer notre bébé. J'ai besoin de savoir que si je meurs Damon sera capable de donner au bébé tout ce dont il aura besoin et surtout de l'amour. Qui plus est le bébé mérite l'amour de son père à défaut d'avoir celui de sa mère. Oui je voulais vivre, bien sur que je voulais vivre, mais pas au prix de la vie de mon bébé et ça Damon ne le comprenait pas et je savais que s'il n'avait pas réussi son coup cette fois, il réussirait la prochaine fois. Alors j'attrapais mon téléphone et envoyais un message à la seule personne en qui je pouvais avoir entièrement confiance et qui pouvait faire face à Damon en cas de besoin et lui demandais de venir.

**PDV de Damon:**

Je détestais faire du mal à Elena. Je détestais le regard qu'elle me jetait quand elle savait que j'avais déconné et je détestais quand elle était en colère contre moi. Pourtant cette fois elle n'en aurait rien su sans l'intervention de Stefan, elle aurait simplement perdu cette chose sans savoir que j'en étais le responsable. Et pour avoir fait échouer mon plan, j'en voulais à mon frère. C'est ainsi que fou de rage je me battais avec lui, ayant facilement le dessus mais faisant durer le plaisir profitant de chaque coup que je lui donnais avant de lui planter un autre pieu dans le torse, très près du cœur pour lui apprendre à se mêler de mes affaires. Puis alors que j'allais sortir je me retrouvais nez-à-nez avec Bonnie qui utilisa ses pouvoirs pour m'infliger une migraine qui me planqua au sol. Puis elle se pencha et me murmura à l'oreille «Ça c'était pour avoir drogué Elena.» et monta rejoindre ma femme. Elena avait du l'appeler après «l'incident» et la sorcière avait décidé de venir jouer les garde du corps pour ma femme.

**PDV de Stefan:**

Une fois calmé mon frère m'avait retiré le pieu de mon torse (je ne pouvais le faire moi même un seul faux geste, un seul mouvement aurait pu m'être fatal tellement le pieu était proche du cœur) avant de partir probablement au Grill boire comme un trou. Et puis Katherine était arrivée et elle était plutôt silencieuse assise lisant un livre, un comble pour ma femme qui ne restait pas en place cinq secondes. Je m'approchais d'elle et m'assieds à ses côtés attendant qu'elle ne me dise ce qui n'allait pas, mais évidemment Katherine restait Katherine et se livrer n'était pas son fort. Alors j'entamais la conversation seul:

« Tu es restée durant treize ans pour veiller sur un enfant qui n'était pas le tien.

- Le mien on m'a forcé à l'abandonner, répondit-t-elle de manière détachée.

- Et tu ne l'as jamais connu alors tu as compensé avec Gaspard c'est ça? Supposais-je.

- Non. Non je n'ai pas compensé avec Gaspard. Aucun enfant ne remplacera ma fille. Il grandissait sans sa mère, j'ai vécu sans ma fille: on avait un point commun, me confia-t-elle en essayant de cacher son émotion.

- Tu t'y étais attachée Katherine et bien que tu essayes de le cacher ça se voit.

- J'ai fait un tas de choses mauvaises dans ma vie mais les enfants sont les seuls avec qui je suis humaine. J'ai sacrifié beaucoup de gens, beaucoup de proche mais tu vois si Klaus avait débarqué et qu'il avait menacé Gaspard, je me serais rendue à lui pour le sauver. J'aurais tout fait pour Gaspard mais en comparaison, j'aurais fait mille fois plus pour ma fille. J'aurais tellement voulu la connaître.

- Je sais Kat.

- Alors tu sais que même si je déteste Elena je la protègerais elle et son bébé, et si ton frère refait encore une seule connerie, il aura des problèmes, me prévient-t-elle.

- Kat c'est Damon il suffit de le surveiller et…

- Et rien du tout. Tu n'as pas d'enfant, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, me congédia ma femme. Et ton frère ne semble pas réaliser que c'est de son enfant; il ne semble même pas l'aimer.

- Damon a été le plus affecté par la mort de notre mère et je comprends qu'il refuse de perdre sa femme; si il perdait Elena ça l'anéantirais et il serait capable de … tu sais, dis-je refusant de penser se que mon frère serait capable de faire. Et puis Damon a des problèmes avec l'image du père, pour lui l'imagine du père c'est celle de Giuseppe et on sait toi et moi comment était mon père avec lui.

- Ça n'est pas une excuse Stefan! Il doit assumer. Tu imagines ce que deviendra ce bébé si sa mère meurt et que son père le déteste? Je n'ai pas envie que l'histoire de Gaspard se répète.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Le lendemain matin j'avais été réveillé par Bonnie qui m'apprit que Mary était arrivé pour me faire passer ma seconde échographie, et malgré la fatigue et les nausées qui s'emparaient de moi j'étais surexcité à l'idée de savoir si j'attendais une fille ou un garçon. Évidemment Bonnie me calma en me disant que je devais d'abord prendre mon petit déjeuner (qu'elle me servit) et prendre un bonne douche. Une fois toutes ses choses faites, je m'installais de nouveau sur mon lit et attendis que Mary n'arrive.

« Je viens de voir ton sosie et pour elle ce sera soit docteur Fell, soit mademoiselle Fell, soit Meredith mais pas Mary, dit-t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que Katherine a fait?

- Aujourd'hui rien, mais Ric m'a résumé sa biographie et je ne l'aime pas.

- Personne n'aime Katherine, soulignais-je. À part Stefan.

- Sinon comment ça va? S'inquiéta-t-elle. Tu sais j'ai promis à Ric de bien m'occuper de toi et je ne voudrais faillir à ma promesse.

- Je vais bien puisque je suis toujours en vie, plaisantais-je. Et Ric tu as des nouvelles?

- Désolée il n'a rien trouvé dans le bureau d'Isobel, il rentre ce soir, m'apprit Meredith. Prête pour ton échographie?

- Damon?

- Il ne veut pas venir.

- Il faut qu'il vienne! Il est où là?

- En bas.

- Là il va avoir le droit à la manière forte! M'énervais-je. DAMON SALVATORE TU M'AS MISE ENCEINTE ALORS TU ASSUMES ET TU VIENS VOIR MON ÉCHOGRAPHIE TOUT DE SUITE! (Face au ton que j'avais employé Damon était monté pour protester face à moi mais je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de dire un seul mot). Merci de ta présence ici. Maintenant viens t'asseoir à côté de moi et n'oublie pas que je t'ai demandé de regarder l'écran. Ne fait pas ce que tu as fait hier.

- Elena je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas être là et je ne veux pas voir cette _chose_, me dit-t-il en disant le mot chose avec haine.

- Damon, s'il te plait reste, le suppliais-je en larmes en le voyant se diriger vers la sortie. Pour moi.

- Non, arrête de me demander de faire des choses pour toi, me dit-t-il en cédant face à mes larmes et ma tristesse. Je reste mais je ne regarde pas cet écran.

- Damon n'aies pas peur de t'y attacher, le rassurais-je. C'est notre enfant. Notre petit bébé, notre miracle à nous. Tu as le droit de t'y attacher, tu dois t'y attacher.

- Elena je n'ai pas peur de m'y attacher je ne peux pas aimer ce monstre: il te tue! S'énerva-t-il. Mais toi tu t'en fiches tu veux que j'aime ton meurtrier, c'est ça!

- Je veux que tu aimes notre enfant. NOTRE ENFANT. LE TIEN ET LE MIEN, hurlais-je évacuant toute ma rancœur contre lui. C'est si difficile à comprendre? Non surtout ne répond pas, j'ai trop peur de ce que tu pourrais dire. Mary fait l'échographie, je dois savoir si le bébé va bien et j'ai envie de savoir quelle couleur de layettes acheter.»

Puis elle apposa le gel froid sur mon ventre et je vis mon petit bébé sur l'écran, entendant son petit cœur battre et Meredith me dire que le bébé est en parfaite santé, avant de rajouter _«Où plutôt devrais-je dire ta fille!»_. J'allais avoir une fille! J'avais vraiment du mal à tout réaliser. Le fait d'être enceinte est un véritable miracle et maintenant j'apprends que je vais avoir une fille que je connaitrais pas si on ne trouve pas le moyen de me sauver. Tout ça fait beaucoup en peu de jours, et l'émotion est telle que je me laisse enfin aller et pleure.

« On va avoir une petite fille, murmurais-je à Damon tandis que Mary nous fit un léger signe avant de s'en aller.

- Super tu vas l'avoir ta Giulia! Et après ça on remet le couvert pour un second enfant? Un garçon de préférence! Oh mais tu seras morte à cause de ta chère et tendre abomination de fille adorée! S'écria Damon avec sarcasme.

- Sauf si on trouve comment me sauver, lui rappelais-je d'un voix fatiguée.

- Repose toi mon ange, me dit-t-il tendrement alors que je lui demandais de rester.»

**PDV de Damon:**

Alors que je voulais partir le plus loin possible de cette chambre et de la souffrance d'Elena, elle m'avait retenu voulant probablement encore une fois me parler de ce monstre qu'elle portait. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux me faisant ses yeux de biches qui étaient envahies par les larmes; tout ce qui me faisait tout lui céder. Oh mon dieu elle sait parfaitement comment me faire craquer en toute circonstance! Alors je fis demi tour et m'asseyais sur le lit en la prenant dans mes bras.

«Alors madame Salvatore est-t-elle contente comme ça? La taquinais-je.

- Damon même si j'adore être dans tes bras ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de rester, souria-t-elle malgré le fait – ça se voyait – qu'elle est épuisée. Je voulais que tu restes avec moi parce qu'il faut faire du shopping pour Giulia.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu me parlerais de cette chose! Criais-je en me relevant.

- Damon c'est notre fille! Reste tu dois t'investir dans sa vie, tu es son père! Me dit-t-elle suppliante.

- Je ne suis le père de personne Elena maintenant fiche moi la paix avec ce monstre!»

Puis je fuyais à grandes enjambées cette pièce, ne supportant plus de voir Elena défendre cette chose qui la tuait. Je refusais de la perdre, je refusais de la voir mourir sans rien faire, mais quand j'avais agi Stefan avait tout fait échoué en disant à ma femme que j'avais mit de la verveine dans sa boisson, la mettant en colère contre moi. Oh bien sur Elena m'avait pardonné simplement parce que ses jours se comptent sur les doigts de la main sinon elle m'aurait probablement quitté. Je n'arrivais plus à comprendre ma femme: pourquoi aimait-t-elle cette chose qui la tuait? Et je me détestais d'être là impuissant sans rien pouvoir faire, simplement voir ma femme mourir petit à petit! J'avais besoin d'elle, tellement besoin d'elle: comment pourrais-je vivre sans ma raison de vivre? Sans mon Elena, l'éternité me paraît impossible. J'ai toujours pensé qu'un jour j'arriverais à la convaincre de devenir vampire pour l'avoir éternellement à mes côtés et là je risque de la perdre parce que le 24 décembre rends la procréation possible pour les vampires. J'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir dingue, j'ai l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar duquel je n'arrive pas à en sortir malgré tous mes efforts. Je ne voulais pas la perdre et pour la garder en vie j'étais prêt à tout que ça plaise ou non à Stefan.

**PDV de Katherine:**

Il était huit heures du matin lorsque Stefan et moi avons entendu Damon et Elena se disputer. Elena semblait folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir leur bébé et voulait qu'ensemble ils fassent du shopping pour leur fille tandis que Damon préférait la dispute et la fuyait comme certains ont fuit la peste. Je voyais mon mari me regarder l'air de dire _«Ne t'en mêle pas!» _mais au fond des ses prunelles émeraudes je pouvais y voir le fameux _«Tu ne m'écouteras pas.» _fataliste de Stefan. Il me connaissait vraiment bien, mieux qu'aucun homme qui a été dans mon lit, mieux qu'aucun autre homme et bien évidemment mieux que son frère. Quand j'ai rencontré Stefan en 1864, j'y ai bien sur vu ce que tout le monde voyais, le parfait héritier de Giuseppe Salvatore, le fils obéissant, le gars intelligent, serviable, soucieux des autres, mais j'y ai aussi vu le Stefan rebelle, capable de tout y comprit du pire. Bref le Bad-boy. Et c'est ces deux facettes de Stefan qui m'ont plu. De plus il semblait voir au delà de ce que les apparences montraient de moi, il semblait y voir Katerina, et ça, ça m'a fait en tomber folle amoureuse. Ça et ses déclarations d'amour. Quand Stefan me parlait et quand il me parle aujourd'hui encore, j'oublie celle que je suis devenue et je redeviens celle que j'étais avant de rencontrer Klaus, celle que j'aurais voulu que Stefan connaisse et qu'il aurait probablement encore plus aimer que celle que je suis. Si Stefan avait connu Katerina jamais il n'aurait jamais succombé à Elena. D'ailleurs en pensant à Elena, il fallait que j'aille régler son compte à Damon. Alors à vitesse vampirique je le poussais à l'extérieur de la maison (il était sur le point d'en sortir) et je commençais ce que je faisais très rarement, c'est à dire une leçon de moral. Après ça – et un Damon qui avait évidemment protesté mais dégusté (je suis plus âgé que lui donc plus forte!) je remontais à l'étage mais en entendant Elena pleurer je déviais ma trajectoire et fit un crochet dans sa chambre. Elle était allongée dans le lit (et son corps et son visage trahissait son épuisement) en larmes la tête enfouie entre deux oreillers. Elle ne m'avait pas vu rentrer et je m'approchais donc sans faire de bruits pour ne pas l'effrayer avant de l'interpeler et qu'elle ne redresse la tête me demandant – méfiante – ce que je faisais ici et ce que je lui voulais.

«Rien de mal, la rassurais-je. J'ai entendu que tu voulais faire du shopping alors tiens. (Puis je lui tendis la tablette numérique que j'avais prise dans le couloir et la lui tendis).

- Katherine?

- Ouais.

- Toi qui a connu Damon quand il était humain et qu'il était amoureux de toi, est-ce qu'il faisait des projets?

- J'interdisais à Damon et Stefan de faire des projets. Stefan ne m'a jamais rien proposé mais Damon. Il voulait fuir Mystic Falls avec moi quand il a comprit que son père savait pour les vampires. Ensuite il voulait que l'on se construise une vie loin d'ici, dans un lieu où je serais en sécurité et où le Conseil ne me persécuterait pas. Bref du grand Damon quoi! Après ça j'ai du l'hypnotisé pour lui faire oublier son idée stupide et ses inquiétudes.

- Ce n'est pas de ce genre de projets dont je parlais.

- Alors de quoi tu me parlais? Lui demandais-je en y comprenant rien.

- Est-ce que Damon t'as dit s'il voulait des enfants? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non Damon les as toujours détesté, lui confiais-je en me souvenant d'une de mes sorties avec lui. Un jour il m'avait escorté en ville en bon gentleman qu'il était avait les femmes qui lui plaisaient. Bref nous étions en ville et les plus jeunes Forbes, Fell et Gilbert jouaient ensemble et Honoria a rappeler ses gosses dans sa boutique parce qu'il était temps qu'elle ferme, les infâmes casse pied de Forbes – vraiment ta copine à de qui tenir – bref les infâmes ancêtres de Caroline se sont fait disputer par leur père parce qu'ils ont eu la grande idée d'envoyer une pierre dans une des vitres de la mairie et donc ils ont été puni et il ne restait plus qu'une Gilbert, la nièce de Jonathan, la plus jeune, je ne sais plus son nom…

- Constance.

- Oui voilà, Constance! Elle devait avoir dans les cinq-six ans, elle était toute petite. Bref, il faisait nuit et Constance pleurait cherchant ses parents de partout. Évidemment elle est venue voir la seule personne qu'elle connaissait c'est à dire Damon. La petite avait seulement besoin que quelqu'un la réconforte et la ramène chez elle, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance et qu'elle connaissait mais Damon a simplement fait signe au nouvel adjoint du sheriff et lui a dit de la ramener chez elle. Ensuite il a tourné de talons et il a dit que les gosses étaient de véritables parasites et qu'il les détestait. Mais je suis sûre que s'il t'avait rencontré a cet époque tu aurais réussi à le faire changer d'avis. Damon peut-être très influençable quand on sait bien s'y prendre avec lui. (Elle me jeta un regard noir comprenant mon sous-entendu ce qui m'amusa). Tu es bien une descendante Petrova, possessive quand il s'agit de l'homme que tu aimes. Finalement toi et moi on est bien plus proche qu'il n'y paraît. Détends-toi, oui j'ai aimé Damon mais je lui ai toujours préféré Stefan et aujourd'hui j'ai celui que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que toi tu as une sorte de pouvoir sur lui et tu peux vraiment lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux. Moi j'ai essayé mais si je ne l'hypnotisais pas je n'obtenais pas toujours ce que je voulais même en utilisant mes charmes.

- Alors pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui faire accepter Giulia? Pleura-t-elle en caressant tendrement son ventre.

- Stefan a une théorie et j'avoue qu'en connaissant Damon, je le rejoints là dessus. Damon déteste les enfants, il n'en veut pas parce qu'il a une mauvaise image du père et…

- Alors tout ça c'est à cause de Giuseppe? Ce n'est pas seulement la peur de me perdre mais celle de devenir comme son père? Enfin je n'ai pas connu Giuseppe mais Damon et Stefan m'en ont déjà parlé et Damon n'est pas comme lui!

- Non tu as raison. Mais tu connais Damon, toujours à s'auto-flageller et se rabaisser.

- Et moi pendant ce temps…

- Parle le lui du bébé comme tu le fais, essaye de lui faire comprendre qu'il existe et qu'il doit l'assumer. Ensuite Damon n'est pas sans cœur, il cédera. Un bébé c'est tout mignon et ça l'est encore plus quand il s'agit du sien. Aller fais ton shopping pour ta fille et quand il rentre montre lui tes achats. Bon je te laisse, si tu as un problème tu n'as qu'à nous appeler Stefan ou moi. Ou Bonnie, elle est la tête dans les grimoires dans la bibliothèque.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre, vous a-t-il plu? Et oui Damon agi en voulant donner de la verveine à sa femme et Katherine agit humainement, tout va bien à Mystic Falls! **

**Autre sujet qui n'a rien a voir avec ma fic, je dois sélectionner deux de mes histoires et j'en suis bien incapable de la faire seule. Je pensais aux **_**Drôle de Noël de Damon & d'Elena**_** parce que Noël vient juste de passer mais la seconde fic, je n'arrive pas à la choisir, alors s'il vous plaît aidez moi et dites moi laquelle je dois choisir parmi **_**Le secret des Petrova**_**, **_**Un mariage ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_**, **_**Une petite vie bien tranquille**_** et **_**Back to Mystic Falls**_**. Merci.**

**Sinon j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bises & à bientôt (vendredi le plus tôt).**

**Amandine.**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour vos reviews auxquels je réponds avant de vous laisser découvrir le chapitre 8.**

**Lucie96: Merci pour ta review et ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours. Dans ce chapitre Elena ira mieux mais la question est toujours la même Elena survivra-t-elle? En tout cas merci pour ton aide sur le choix de fic. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Damon est vraiment en boucle mais bon au fond il est totalement paniqué et il culpabilise mais c'est vrai qu'il est allé trop loin avec le coup de la verveine, mais tu as raison Elena est Elena et elle lui pardonne (aussi elle ignore si elle va vivre ou mourir et elle ne veut pas se fâcher avec son mari). Bon et bien bises & à bientôt.**

**02melanienie: Merci pour ta review et heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés. Revenons à l'histoire, la verveine et bien c'est un geste désespéré de la part de Damon mais qu'Elena lui pardonne parce qu'elle a peur de mourir en étant en colère contre son mari. Stefan va surveiller son frère, il a peur des réactions de Damon surtout si Elena meurt. Katherine et bien elle se montre humaine quand il s'agit des enfants. Elle les aime énormément et s'attache facilement à eux mais elle le dit très bien aucun ne remplacera jamais sa fille comme elle le dit et c'est (à mon avis) plutôt logique et compréhensible. Damon oui son plus gros problème c'est qu'il refuse de perdre Elena mais le second c'est à cause de son père; donc pas gagner pour la petite Giulia de se faire accepter et aimer par son père. Elena à un moment elle en marre du comportement de Damon (elle a pas mal de soucie et Damon passe ses journées à faires des conneries et à insulter le bébé) alors elle évacue tout ça dans la phrase****: "DAMON SALVATORE TU M'AS MISE ENCEINTE ALORS TU ASSUMES ET TU VIENS VOIR MON ÉCHOGRAPHIE TOUT DE SUITE!" Quand à comment il changera d'avis, je me demanderais d'abord si il va changer d'avis si j'étais à ta place parce que là c'est plutôt mal barrer. Pour répondre à ta question sur mes fics, en fait il y a quelques années (à la mort de mon père précisément) j'ai commencé une thérapie et ma psy voudrait lire quelques-unes de mes fics et je ne sais trop laquelle choisir en seconde alors j'ai demandé. Merci d'ailleurs pour ton aide. Bises & à bientôt.**

**En tout cas merci pour vos review, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

La journée d'hier avait été la pire de toutes. La veille j'étais rentré tard – fuyant le plus Elena n'acceptant pas «son choix» - et quand je suis rentré elle dormait paisiblement, une tablette numérique et un tas de factures – factures de magasins de bébés – qui l'entouraient. Elle avait acheté pour dix mille dollars – avec ma carte bancaire – de meubles, vêtements, peluches, jouets en tout genre. A voir toutes ces factures j'avais envie de hurler sur Elena, non pas pour l'argent, je m'en fichais complètement, j'en ai suffisamment pour ne pas m'en inquiéter, ce qui me rendait furieux contre ma femme c'est qu'elle jette par la fenêtre dix milles dollars pour une créature qui la tue. Mais bon elle dormait si paisiblement que je ne pouvais décemment pas la réveiller pour ça. Et puis le lendemain, Elena m'avait paru encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude alors je me suis tus ne supportant déjà pas de la voir si malade et si livide alors à côté ces dix milles dollars ce n'est rien. Tout ce que je voulais c'était que ma femme vive, ce n'est pas trop demandé! C'est vrai j'ai tué. J'ai tué beaucoup de personnes, des milliers mais Elena m'a apporté et l'amour et la rédemption et pour elle j'ai changé, je suis devenu digne de la femme pure, courageuse, altruiste et de la femme principe qu'elle est. Sans elle je redeviendrais celui que j'étais et comment les sorcières (car tout le monde le sais même morte elles gèrent le monde dans lequel nous vivons) pouvaient-t-elles laisser le monstre que j'étais refaire surface? Ou peut-être savent-t-elles que sans Elena je ne suis rien et que si elle meurt je mourrais avec elle? Peut-être qu'en réalité en me l'enlevant c'est moi qu'elles veulent tuer? Puis Elena m'avait murmuré faiblement, très faiblement: _«Damon je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mais arrête d'être paranoïaque» _et puis elle s'était rendormie se blottissant contre moi jusqu'à ce que ses visiteurs n'arrivent. Alaric était revenu de Duke et il la veillait tel un père et Caroline et Tyler – qui bizarrement ne se disputaient pas – étaient venus passer la journée avec elle. Jeremy lui était encore en Australie puisqu'Elena l'avait convaincu d'y rester. Mais depuis hier elle passait beaucoup plus de temps endormie qu'éveillée et moi j'en passais beaucoup plus à boire du Whisky dans le salon qu'à ses côtés supportant de moins en moins de la voir souffrir de plus en plus. Une demi heure que je sirotais un énième Whisky et écoutait Stefan me faire une leçon de moral me disant à quel point c'était mal de laisser ma femme enceinte seule, de ne pas m'en occuper, de ne pas m'investir et de rejeter le monstre qu'il qualifiait de mon enfant.

«La ferme Steffy! M'énervais-je. Si toi tu étais à ma place tu verrais quoi hein?

- Je ne suis pas à ta place Damon, dit-t-il avec une petite pointe de regrets dans la voix qui provoqua ma jalousie.

- C'est ma femme! Criais-je jaloux pour lui faire comprendre qu'Elena est à moi. Elena est MA femme. C'est moi qu'elle a choisi, c'est moi qu'elle a épousé!

- Et c'est de toi qu'elle porte l'enfant, rajouta-t-il.

- Je suis un vampire, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants, dis-je en ne tolérant pas que l'on dise que la chose qui tuait l'amour de ma vie était un monstre que j'avais engendré.

- Alors comment Elena est-t-elle tombée enceinte?

- Fiche moi la paix!

- Ça suffit tous les deux! Nous disputa une voix d'une personne qui apparut en spectre devant nous: notre mère. Toi Stefan si j'ai le temps on discutera. Toi Damon je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, dés que les sorcières verront ce que j'ai fait, elles me ramèneront, je n'ai pas le droit d'être là mais je ne supportais plus de te voir souffrir et de voir cette pauvre Elena si mal. Ce dont le bébé à besoin pour arrêter de puiser dans l'énergie de ta femme c'est de ton sang. Damon il faut que tu donnes de ton sang à Elena. À chaque fois qu'elle en a de besoin, donne lui de ton sang. Mais Damon tu dois savoir qu'elle en aurait eu besoin dés le début et que j'ignore si si tard ça va la sauver tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle en a de besoin.

- Pourquoi elles ont permis ça? Demanda Stefan confus. La grossesse d'Elena.

- Et bien Elena et ton frère ont fait les bons choix, ceux qui les ont sauvé il y a cinq ans et leur amour est un amour vrai, comme il en existe peu, donc elles ont décidé de leur offrir le cadeau le plus précieux qu'il existe: un enfant. Seulement elles ne donnent pas les réponses à tout et personne n'était sur que vous trouverez alors on a…

- Qui ça «on a»? Demandais-je méfiant.

- Ses parents, John et Jenna. Damon elle a besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de son mari présent pour elle et votre enfant aura aussi besoin de toi. Ne repousse pas ce bébé, il est votre miracle, il est précieux. Ne croit pas que tu n'en es pas capable Damon, tu es capable de t'occuper de cet enfant.

- C'est un monstre! Hurlais-je.

- Il est borné, dit Stefan à notre mère.

- Je sais, il est comme moi, rigola-t-elle. Toi tu es le fils le plus facile Stefan, Damon est celui qui têtu, impulsif, borné, désobéissant…

- Comme toi, la narguais-je. Je suis le digne fils de ma mère!

- Oh oui mon Damon, s'esclaffa-t-elle en me regardant avec tendresse. Et Stefan est probablement encore plus crétin que tu ne l'es en ce moment! Sérieux Steffy Katherine? Tu as épousé cette garce qui vous a détruit ton frère et toi? Tu es devenu fou ou quoi?

- Maman je sais que Katherine a beaucoup de défauts et qu'elle a fait du mal à beaucoup de personne, mais je l'aime, ce justifia mon imbécile de frère.

- Il est idiot, dis-je.

- Je sais, acquiesça ma mère. Comme Giuseppe.

- Moins pire quand même, soulignais-je en repensant à celui qui fut – du moins sur mon acte de naissance – mon père.

- Moins pire, reconnue ma mère en souriant. Et toi Damon tu n'es absolument, mais alors absolument pas comme Giuseppe.

- Heureusement! M'exclamais-je effrayé qu'elle ne me dise le contraire.

- Tu es capable de prendre soins de ta famille correctement, me dit-t-elle tendrement avant de disparaître sous mes yeux.

- Elle est partie, murmurais-je détestant revoir ma mère pour mieux qu'on me la reprenne après.

- Je ne me souviens pas trop d'elle mais elle semble être comme dans les quelques souvenirs que j'en ai.

- Évidemment idiot! Tu as déjà vu des esprits vieillir toi? Répliquais-je avec sarcasme. Celle là je crois que je vais la raconter à toute la ville! J'imagine déjà leur tête quand je vais leur dire que mon idiot de vampire de petit-frère croit que les esprits vieillissent!

- Très drôle Damon! Dis moi tu ne dois pas donner de ton sang à ta femme?

- On mais j'y vais, c'est un acte assez érotique, narguais-je mon cadet en montant à vitesse vampirique dans ma chambre.

- Damon, murmura faiblement Elena en souriant heureuse de me voir oubliant ce que je lui avait fait. On parlait de Giulia et on disait que sa chambre…

- Sortez, virais-je ses visiteurs.

- Damon! Me gronda ma femme.

- Du calme princesse je sais ce qu'il te faut mais je ne vais pas le faire devant eux! M'exclamais-je avant de rajouter – de manière arrogante évidemment – face à son air inquiet: Mon sang bien sur!

- Sortez, leur demanda Elena avant de m'interroger du regard.

- Visite de ma mère. C'est une véritable mère poule qui n'aiment pas voir et savoir ses enfants mal et puis elle t'aime vraiment beaucoup, lui dis-je en l'embrassant. Chérie je sais que tu n'aimes pas cette idée mais…

- C'est ce qu'il faut à Giulia, me répondit-t-elle sa décision étant prise.

- Et à toi aussi. Mais princesse tu sais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur… tu sais si jamais… tu deviendras… et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et puis c'est aussi possible que tu…

- Stop Damon! Je prends le risque. Et puis je me fiche de devenir vampire si c'est ma seule chance d'être avec toi et Giulia, me dit-t-elle alors que j'ôtais ma chemise pour me faire une coupure sur le torse avant de la guider vers moi. Et si je meurs et bien je saurais que notre fille va bien. Damon tu n'aurais pas pu te mordre le bras?

- Ça aurait été moins plaisant!»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Damon appréciait vraiment que je me nourrisse de son sang et que mes lèvres se baladent sur son magnifique torse. Quand j'avais commencé à boire son sang je le faisais pour aller mieux et pour que Giulia aille elle aussi mieux, mais comme très vite j'ai reprit mes forces, j'ai continué à boire tout en déposant des chaines de baisers sur son torse et son ventre sachant qu'il appréciait énormément. Durant mon petit jeu – car ça en était devenu un! – je sentais mon mari venir me rejoindre dans notre bulle et tout oublier. Oublier l'actuelle situation et n'avoir qu'en tête ce qui se passait en ce moment.

«Elena, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi? Demandais-je innocemment en lui ôtant sa ceinture. Un problème?

- Elena je ne peux pas faire ça!

- Mon cœur je me sens bien grâce à toi alors laisse moi te remercier, lui dis-je d'une voix séductrice.

- Mon ange le meilleur des remercîments est de te voir bien. Et puis je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas, dit-t-il en fixant mon ventre.

- Damon oublie un peu mon ventre et concentre toi sur moi, lui demandais-je tendrement. Et puis on s'est marié mais on n'a pas eu le droit à notre lune de miel!

- Princesse on n'est pas en lune de miel.

- Alors disons que l'on a pas eu de nuit de noce, dis-je en me positionnant sur lui et en l'embrassant passionnément.

- Elena dans ton état tu ne penses pas me dominer? Me demanda-t-il amusé.

- Non juste te retenir, rigolais-je.

- Me retenir? Se moqua-t-il. Moi un vampire?

- Un vampire incapable de me faire de mal, soulignais-je en continuant l'embrassant de nouveau.

- J'ignorais que tu étais accro à moi à ce point? Dit-t-il en reprenant le dessus.

- Tu es Damon Salvatore, qui ne le serait pas?

- En tout cas quelqu'un ne l'a pas été dés le début, dit-t-il en me fixant. Une certaine Elena Gilbert.

- Si mais je refusais de l'admettre. Mais l'important aujourd'hui c'est que je le sois monsieur Salvatore, lui répondis-je en profitant de ses baisers. Et maintenant cette Elena Gilbert s'appelle Elena Salvatore, Madame Damon Salvatore et elle en est très heureuse. Tu es le meilleur choix que j'aurais pu faire.»

Puis alors que Damon commençait à vraiment profiter de la situation et à m'ôter mes vêtements, Giulia me donna un coup de pied qu'il senti et qui le fit se redresser d'un bon.

«Elena je ne peux pas, dit-t-il en quittant le lit. Cette…

- Damon! Le réprimandais-je sachant qu'il allait dire chose ou abomination.

- Ce bébé, il bouge et je ne peux pas…

- Chut Damon.»

Et puis je me levais et en venais me mettre en face de lui. Ses yeux trahissaient de la culpabilité et me criaient d'excuser son comportement. Et il savait qu'évidemment je lui pardonnais, que je suis capable de tout, absolument tout lui pardonner, mais tout le temps il cherchait à savoir si je lui pardonnais. Je sentais qu'il avait tellement peur de commettre un acte que je ne lui pardonnerais pas qu'à chaque fois il chercher dans mon regard un signe que je lui pardonnais comme si pour lui cela était vitale. Alors tendrement, pour l'apaiser je déposais ma main sur sa joue et lui murmura un«je t'aime» avant de lui déposer un doux baiser. Puis sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi, je lui pris sa main droite pour la déposer sur mon ventre et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la retirer je lui confiais qu'il devait s'habituer à notre fille.

«Elena, essaya-t-il de protester alors que je l'empêchais de retirer sa main de mon ventre.

- Damon demain tu seras papa, fais toi à cette idée, lui ordonnais-je. Tu sens? Elle passe la plupart de son temps à bouger, je crois qu'elle ne se calme que quand elle dort.

- Elena je…, se coupa-t-il confus.

- Quoi Damon?

- Je ne peux pas. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en sortant de la pièce mais son regard m'avais prouvé qu'il n'était aussi insensible au bébé qu'il voulait le faire croire et je souris ayant eu ma petite victoire.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Et oui la maman des Salvatore vient aider Damon en lui disant quoi faire pour aider Elena. Damon lui semble avoir une fraction de seconde où il semble sensible au bébé, qu'en pensez-vous? Un progrès ou juste un petit moment sans signification? J'attends vos avis avec une très grande impatience. **

**La suite de l'histoire et bien je ne pense pas ce weekend, plus début de semaine prochaine à mon avis (En ce moment je suis épuisée, l'hiver me réussit jamais question forme. Je devrais peut-être partir me dorer la pilule au soleil?). En tout cas passez un bon weekend (moi je le commence en filant regarder **_**Our Town**_**, d'ailleurs comme d'habitude vous pouvez en parler dans vos reviews) et à bientôt. Bises.**

**Amandine.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Je sais j'avais dit la semaine prochaine mais j'avais quelques minutes de répis et je me suis dis publie donc le chapitre 9, dont le voici. Je ne change pas mes bonnes vieilles habitudes et je vous remercie pour vos reviews que j'adore et auxquelles je réponds.**

**Lucie96: Vraiment ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. La mère de Damon et de Stefan n'est pas du genre à ne rien faire et elle ne supporte pas de voir son fils anéanti et Elena souffrir alors elle agit . Damon et le bébé, ce n'est toujours pas gagné! C'est vrai que Damon a ressenti quelque chose quand il l'a senti bouger mais il n'a pas changé d'avis à son sujet comme tu pourras le lire. Aller bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Et pas de soucis pour les fautes ne t'inquiète pas. Ah les cadets, c'est toujours la même chose. Par exemple un mercredi après-midi (vers 14h00) mon frère me demande de lui prêter mon MacBook (je le lui ai prêter, je ne lui dis jamais – ou extrêmement rarement – non). Don je lui prête mon Mac pour faire son devoir d'anglais (qu'il devait rendre le lendemain et qu'il avait à faire depuis trois semaine, cherche l'erreur) et à huit heures du soir il y était encore! Bon finalement il a fini son devoir sur l'ordinateur de notre beau-père parce que moi j'avais besoin de mon ordinateur et je devais aussi rentrer chez moi (sans parler que mes chiots avaient faim et commençaient à bouffer la corbeille du chien de ma demi-sœur!). Enfin tout ça pour te dire que tu n'est pas la seule qui a un cadet qui s'accapare tes affaires. Pour en revenir à mon histoire, oui Damon a ressenti quelqu'un chose (Enfin! Comme tu le dis si bien.) mais seulement durant une fraction de seconde, tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il n'a pas changé de position sur le sujet Giulia. La maman des Salvatore et bien elle se fiche de désobéir aux règles fixés par les sorcières, elle ne veut pas voir son fils malheureux et elle aime bien Elena et elle ne veut plus la voir souffrir. Stefan est jaloux. Il aime Katherine, c'est un fait mais lui même le reconnaît, il aime aussi Elena. Moins qu'il n'aime sa femme mais il l'aime quand même. Et puis son frère va avoir un enfant et pour lui c'est difficile, il est jaloux de ce qu'a Damon. Surtout que Damon ne réalise pas la chance extraordinaire qu'il a de prochainement avoir un enfant. En tout cas bises & à bientôt. **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, j'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Aujourd'hui était un jour très particulier, c'était LE fameux jour, Giulia allait naître et moi je ne savais pas ce qui allait m'arriver. C'est vrai que depuis que Damon m'avait donné de son sang j'allais mieux, mais mon bien-être ne durait que très peu de temps (plus l'heure H approchait – heure H que nous ignorions tous – plus je me fatiguais vite) et c'est Damon qui même en se gavant de pochettes de sang pour tenir le coup qui commençait à être plus qu'affamé de devoir me nourrir. Bien qu'hier il avait été durant quelques secondes troublé par le bébé, il était encore en boucle sur «cette chose te tue», «cette abomination te tue», «ce monstre te tue», «cette créature te tue», ne voulant rien entendre d'autre. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus je le sentais tendu, et pourtant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il savait que j'étais enceinte, il restait auprès de moi partageant le même angoisse que moi: celle de ne pas savoir si j'allais ou non survivre. Parce que même si Damon me donnait ce dont j'avais de besoin, qu'il me donnait son sang, j'avais l'impression que seule Giulia en profitait, qu'elle avait besoin d'un tel quantité de sang, qu'une fois qu'elle avait celui de son père elle enchainait en se nourrissant du mien. Je ne lui en voulais pas, pendant plusieurs jours elle s'était accrochée en n'ayant pas ce dont elle avait besoin et maintenant qu'elle l'avait elle, elle en avait énormément de besoin, une quantité que Damon ne pouvait pas nous donner. Bonnie nous avait expliqué qu'elle avait découvert que si le premier cas reconnu de miracle de Noël avait survécu c'était parce que les parents du bébé avaient l'habitude d'échanger leur sang, et qu'arriver au terme de la grossesse, le bébé ne souffrait pas de manque comme c'est le cas pour Giulia. Comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Je scrutais le visage de Damon pour voir si il était en état de me donner de son sang mais alors que j'allais remonter à l'étage puisque je le voyais trop épuisé pour me nourrir, il me rattrapa et me porta jusqu'en haut avant de me donner de son sang.

«Damon je…

- Chut princesse, tu en as de besoin ne me mens pas, me dit-t-il tendrement.

- Mais toi tu…

- Moi je n'ai pas d'importance, c'est toi qui comptes mon ange. Si mon sang te fait du bien alors il n'y a pas de problèmes. Elena tu sais que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi?

- Heuheu, marmonnais-je en buvant avant de relever la tête inquiète. Ça va Damon?

- Elena je vais bien, m'assura-t-il.

- Je sais que cette journée est difficile pour toi mais…

- Non Elena, évitons de se prendre la tête aujourd'hui.

- Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te quitter mais ni toi ni moi avons les choses en main, le destin décidera pour nous.

- Arrête de t'en remettre à des choses aussi pathétiques et peu fiables que le destin! S'énerva Damon. Tu vas vivre Elena. Tu dois vivre. Tu vas boire mon sang jusqu'à ce que tu n'en aies plus de besoin. Tu vas le faire pour moi et pour tous tes proches qui ont besoin de toi.

- Oui, lui répondis-je en recommençant à boire.»

Damon me serrait contre lui tandis que je buvais de son sang oubliant le monde autour de nous, oubliant que ma vie se jouait aujourd'hui profitant simplement des bras et du sang de mon mari. Plus je buvais, plus je me sentais mieux et je savais que forcément ma fille gagnait en énergie (même si en se fiant à ses mouvements à l'intérieur de moi elle n'en manquait pas). Ce que j'avais oublié c'est qu'en en gagnant, Damon en perdait et ce n'est que lorsque mon mari s'effondra que je réalisais que nous étions allés trop loin. J'avais beau le secouer, l'appeler, lui hurler dessus mais il ne reprenait pas conscience. J'étais totalement paniquée et je hurlais à Bonnie – qui depuis que je l'avais appelé avait décidé de rester ici jusqu'à mon accouchement – alertant toute la maison paniquant encore plus lorsque je me sentis perdre les eaux.

«Elena? M'interrogea mon amie inquiète sur ses talons Stefan, Katherine, Ric (qui ne rentrait chez lui que pour dormir), Caroline et Tyler.

- Damon m'a donné trop de sang et il est inconscient et moi…

- Le travail a commencé? Paniqua Bonnie.

- Oui.

- Ok ne panique pas mais Mary a téléphoné et elle est coincée au bloc pour au moins quatre heures, m'annonça Alaric qui lui aussi paniquait et s'inquiétait.

- QUOI?

- Ne panique pas, on…, paniquait de plus en plus Bonnie.

- Damon réveille toi, pleurais-je.

- Bon Stefan tu t'occupes de ton frère, Alaric et Tyler vous allez boire un verre au salon ou ce que vous voulez, Caroline tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu ne restes pas dans cette chambre et Bonnie et moi on s'occupe d'Elena, déclara froidement Katherine.

- Quoi? Non je ne vais pas te laisser avec Elena! Protesta Caroline. Et puis pourquoi tu veux l'aider? Pourquoi c'est toi qui resterais?

- Primo je géré mieux le sang que toi bébé-vampire et deuxio je peux aider Elena, pour ton info ta copine ne serait pas là si j'avais pas eu un enfant, lui répondit Katherine de manière agressive. Et puis ne t'inquiète pas si je deviens incontrôlable, la petite sorcière me rappellera à l'ordre.

- Si jamais…

- Caro on part en bas mais on laisse nos oreilles ici, la calma Tyler. Aller viens.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, lui souris-je. Katherine si jamais…

- Je sais, ta fille. Je sais, me rassura-t-elle.»

**PDV de Katherine:**

Mais dans quoi je m'étais embarquée et pourquoi quand il s'agissait des enfants je redevenais humaine? J'étais là dans la chambre que partageaient mon ex-amant et mon sosie qu'avant tout cela je détestais plus que tout et que je souhaitais voir morte entrain de l'aider à mettre au monde son enfant. Elena ne semblait pas trop rassurée, mais elle faisait face, elle en avait vu d'autre, c'est une Petrova. Elle gérait bien la situation même si elle était nerveuse. Dans sa situation quelle femme ne le serait pas un peu? Et puis il y avait la petite sorcière qui paniquait ne sachant pas quoi faire. J'avais envie de la baffer mais je me retenue lui disant seulement de réciter ses sorts pour calmer Elena lorsque sa douleur lui sera incontrôlable. Bonnie hocha simplement la tête tandis que j'essayais d'être rassurante (ce qui est contre nature chez moi) et d'apaiser mon sosie que je sentais tendue.

«D'accord je sais que tu as peur et c'est normal d'être un peu paniquée mais je sais ce que je fais, lui dis-je calmement.

- Et Damon?

- Elena ce n'est pas le moment de t'inquiéter pour lui, concentre toi sur ta petite fille qui va naître. Pense à elle, tout se passera bien mais sois détendue. Ta fille est forte et tu le sais, tu l'as dit toi même elle est pleine de vie, et toi, toi avec tout ce que tu as vécu tu es un roc. Alors je sais que tu aurais voulu que Damon soit avec toi et il va monter dés qu'il aura émergé, mais en attendant tu dois commencer le travail toute seule.

- Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître et aussi choquant que ce soit de le dire, elle a raison, reconnut la sorcière. Au fait on fait quoi?

- On attend, les contractions sont trop espacées et sol col n'est pas assez dilaté pour qu'elle commence à pousser, expliquais-je.»

**PDV de Caroline:**

Cela faisait quatre heures que l'on était retenus prisonniers dans le salon des Salvatore et cela faisait quatre heures qu'Elena était en plein travail (enfin d'après ce que l'on entendait, ses contractions étaient suffisamment rapprochées pour qu'elle commence à pousser) et Katherine semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait mais nous étions tous morts d'angoisse ne sachant pas si tout ce passait bien et ayant apprit que Mary en aurait pour plus longtemps à l'hôpital. Je voyais Alaric tourné en rond et essayer une énième fois de joindre Jeremy (qui devait déjà fêter la nouvelle année en Australie) tandis que Stefan s'occupait de donner énormément de sang à Damon qui peu à peu reprenait ses esprits, alors que Tyler avait appelé Matt qui s'était débrouillé pour se faire remplacer au Mystic Grill et moi qui n'arrivait pas à tenir en place plus d'une minute. Je vidais une bouteille de tequila en moins d'une seconde et j'étais sur le point de m'attaquer à la seconde lorsque Tyler me retenu. Je lui jetais un regard noir mais celui-ci de faiblit pas et vaincue je lui laissais me prendre la bouteille. Ensuite je fondis en larmes inquiète pour Elena et en colère contre Katherine car j'aurais voulu être auprès de ma meilleure amie. Bien que je n'avais rien dit, Tyler me souffla un _«je sais»_ en me serrant contre lui. Bizarrement je ne le repoussais pas, ayant besoin que quelqu'un me réconforte et me sentant bien dans ses bras, comme avant. Pourtant Tyler m'avait fait énormément souffrir, plus qu'aucun autre, il avait faillit être responsable de la mort de Jeremy et détruire tout la ville à cause de sa loyauté à Klaus mais en ce moment, aussi irrationnel soit-ce, il est tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

**PDV de Damon:**

Quand j'avais repris connaissance j'avais senti un gout de sang sur les lèvres et je vis le tas de poches parterre, poches que mon frère m'avait fait engloutir quand j'étais inconscient. J'observais le salon et y vis les visages inquiets et tendus de tout le monde et puis j'entendis Elena hurler à l'étage où je montais à vitesse vampirique. Je la voyais plus que pâle concentrée et souffrant plus qu'elle n'avait souffert durant ces quelques jours, plus que je ne l'avait vu souffrir par le passé. C'est vrai que Bonnie atténuait sa douleur mais sa magie n'avait que très peu d'effet sur Elena ou alors la souffrance de ma femme était mille fois pire que celle qu'elle endurait en ce moment. Il était rare que ce soit le cas, mais là j'étais tétanisée, je ne savais pas quoi faire alors qu'Elena espérait que je fasse je ne sais quoi pour elle. Je le voyais dans ses yeux mais je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais faire pour elle Bonnie nous ayant dit que dés qu'Elena perdrait les eaux mon sang lui deviendra inutile. Elle me regardait avec un regard courageux et désespéré et moi je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire.

«Damon, murmura-t-elle et malgré sa douleur elle était heureuse de me voir. Je… Aaaaaaah!

- Elena arrête de parler et pousse, lui ordonna Katherine alors que moi je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette situation et pas quoi faire.

- Non, cria-t-elle de douleur. Je pousse mais je dois parler à Damon parce que je me sens tellement… Damon je ne m'en sortirais pas.

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, la secouais-je (de manière imagé évidemment!) refusant de la perdre. Pense à cette… ce bébé, pense à Giulia, tu l'as voulu maintenant elle va avoir besoin de toi princesse. Et moi tu sais que sans toi je suis une pauvre loque incapable de me lever le matin, lui dis-je alors qu'elle avait une autre contraction.

- Tu l'auras elle. Giulia te rappellera chaque jour de ne pas dépasser les limites, elle te rappellera que je t'aime plus que tout. Damon il faut que tu prennes soin d'elle.

- Elena tu délires, c'est seulement un accouchement, après ça tout ira bien et tu n'auras plus à revivre tout ça. Et tu auras Giulia, tu l'as toujours voulu et là tout sera réel, le bébé sera réel, dis-je en essayant de la faire s'accrocher à cette chose que je savais qu'elle aimait. Tout va bien se passer mon ange.

- C'est ce que tu veux croire mais j'ai besoin… j'ai besoin…, je…, balbutia-t-elle avant de perdre connaissance.

- Elena! Hurlais-je en voulant qu'elle se réveille tandis que Bonnie paniquait demandant à Katherine se qui fallait faire.»

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma garce d'ex de créatrice avait la vie de ma femme entre ses mains. La seule qui me préoccupait était Elena mais Katherine semblait se soucier plus de cette chose que de ma femme puisqu'elle avait dit qu'il fallait sortir «le bébé» sans ses soucier de ce qui allait arriver à Elena. Et quand j'avais protesté, elle m'avait fait comprendre que si elle ne sortait pas ce monstre il allait mourir (et je m'en foutais royalement!), en revanche Katherine avait ajouté (et là je ne m'en fichais pas, mais alors pas du tout) que si elle ne sortais pas de cette chose Elena mourrait tandis que si elle le faisait ma femme avait encore une chance de survivre.

«Comment tu sais tout ça toi? Lui demandais-je.

- Je te signal qu'aussi impossible ça puisse te paraître j'ai eu un enfant, répliqua Katherine agacée. Et puis j'ai pensé que si le plan A, c'est à dire le docteur Fell, avait une faille autant prévoir un plan B, donc je me suis documentée sur les accouchements d'urgence et puisque la toubib est coincée à l'hosto je peux dire j'avais raison.»

Je n'avais pas confiance en Katherine mais elle était la seule qui savait comment enlever cette abomination que tout le monde qualifiait de bébé du ventre de ma femme alors d'un œil méfiant je la surveillais tout en parlant à Elena – qui était toujours inconsciente – espérant qu'elle se réveille et que tout se passe bien pour elle. Je me fichais totalement de ce qui pouvait arriver à cette chose, tout ce qui m'importe c'est ma femme. J'ai besoin d'elle plus que de quiconque et si jamais je la perdais je ne serais plus rien. Je sentais son cœur battre mais faiblement et même si Bonnie avait dit que ça ne servait à rien je me mordis le poignet pour lui donnais de mon sang en observant Katherine – un couteau à la main (qui s'excusait de ne pas avoir de scalpel) – inciser dans le ventre de ma femme pour en sortir quelques minutes plus tard ce monstre que je refusais de regarder et qui elle allait parfaitement bien contrairement à Elena qui se vidait de tout son sang me forçant à en lui donner encore plus du mien jusqu'à m'effondrer à ses côtés.

**PDV de Stefan:**

Katherine m'avait appelé pour aller chercher Giulia – qui se portait à merveille et qui était magnifique – et Damon – qui avait encore donné trop de sang à Elena – tandis qu'elle et Bonnie s'occupaient d'essayer vainement à sauver Elena. Elles avaient vraiment tout fait; Bonnie voulait à tout prix sauver sa meilleure amie et Katherine ne supportait pas l'idée que Giulia perde sa mère, mais au bout de deux heures et Mary –arrivée entre temps – qui avait utilisé la médecine pour essayer elle aussi de sauver Elena; toutes les trois durent se faire à l'idée qu'Elena était morte tout comme nous tous. Enfin excepté Damon que j'avais préféré laisser dans son état voulant protéger Giulia avant de décider comment je devais le lui annoncer et comment je devais gérer les excès de mon frère car j'étais sur qu'il y en aurait. Après que tout le monde – effondrés – soient repartis – ça ne leur servait à rien de rester – Katherine et moi nous sommes mis à discuter de la situation:

«On fait quoi maintenant? Demandais-je à ma femme complètement perdu.

- D'abord j'essaye de calmer Giulia ensuite pour Damon et bien tu le gères.

- Merci mais comment? Ironisais-je. On sait tous les deux qu'il faut qu'il accepte une situation qu'il n'acceptera jamais et qu'il accepte Giulia qu'il déteste.

- Merci Stefan de dire devant la petite que son père la D-É-T-E-S-T-E, répliqua-t-elle sarcastiquement en épelant «déteste» avant de parler au bébé. N'écoute pas ton oncle Giulia, il dit n'importe quoi. Aller petite poupée, tu dois arrêter de pleurer et dormir un peu. Je sais que tes premières heures ici sont peu ordinaires mais ne t'inquiète pas tu vis à Mystic Falls tout le monde y est un peu fou!

- Katherine, c'est un bébé, elle ne comprend pas quand je dis que Damon la déteste! Rigolais-je.

- Elle comprend, c'est un bébé mais elle n'est pas bête donc arrête de dire ce mot! Cracha ma femme sur un ton menaçant.

- Ok, soufflais-je. Sérieusement je fais quoi avec mon frère, toi et moi on sait très bien que quand je vais lui dire qu'Elena est morte il va s'effondrer.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, déclara Katherine après avoir réfléchis quelques minutes me mijotant un de ses fameux plans. Primo tu files au magasin d'électronique de Richmond et tu achètes des caméras que tu installeras dans la maison. Ensuite tu t'occupes de ton frère.

- Pourquoi des caméras?

- Et si ton frère pète les plombs?

- Tu veux l'espionner? M'offusquais-je.

- Je veux protéger le bébé! Dit-t-elle sur un ton sans appel.

- D'accord des caméras, me résignais-je ne préférant pas mettre Katherine en colère.

- Hey Stefan! M'interpela-t-elle. Ça va? Et ne me ment pas, je ne suis pas si monstrueuse que ça je peux comprendre que ça te touche.

- C'est… J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, lui confiais-je. Pour le moment la seule chose que j'ai en tête c'est comment mon frère va réagir, j'ai peur qu'il… tu sais c'est Damon et sans Elena…

- Je sais. Il va falloir que je trouve un moyen pour qu'il accepte sa fille, Giulia est sa seule chance d'aller de l'avant, dit-t-elle alors que je la dévisageais. Quoi?

- Je… je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça et…

- Si ça ne te plaît pas je peux toujours jouer les garces, plaisanta-t-elle. Aller file acheter la matériel!

- Katherine tu vas t'en sortir? Lui demandais-je parce que la petite n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

- Stefan je sais m'occuper d'un bébé! Se moqua-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien m'occuper de bébé Giulia, même si elle pleure sans arrêt!»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Dans le prochain pas de Damon ni vous l'avez compris d'Elena. En tout cas donnez moi votre avis sur celui-ci, comme par exemple pensez vous qu'Elena soit morte pour de bon ou pas?**

**La suite cette fois bien en début de semaine prochaine.**

**Bises à toutes et à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Je réponds très très vite à vos reviews en vous remerciant de mes les avoir laisser.**

**02melanienie: Contente que les chapitres t'aient plu et merci pour ta review. Oui le chapitre n'est pas le plus joyeux. Je ne peux pas dire si Elena reviendra ou pas mais tu verras par la suite. Oui le coup du sang j'avoue avoir chercher une solution toute un journée et c'est en plein milieu de la nuit que j'au eu ma réponse. Damon montre qu'il peut être sensible à sa fille mais il est braqué contre elle. Il n'y aura pas d'autre information sur la famille italienne, c'était il y a très longtemps et ils sont mystérieux. En fait Katherine est la seule qui sache s'occuper d'un bébé, tu verras dans le chapitre suivant que Stefan est une véritable catastrophe avec sa nièce, d'où le fait que c'est toujours Kat qui s'en occupe. Quand à Damon, et bien patience pour voir sa réaction et comment il va agir.**

**Angel: Merci pour ta review que tu as pris le temps décrire en pleine nuit & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Elena pour le moment mystère sur elle. Pour Damon il va réagir, mais LA question est qu'est-ce qu'il va faire?**

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous. La suite dans quelques jours. Bises.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

**PDV de Katherine:**

Le bébé n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. J'avais tout essayé mais rien ne la calmait. En temps normal, avec une personne adulte par exemple, j'aurais déjà perdu patience depuis très longtemps, mais là c'était un tout petit bébé innocent, un tout petit bébé qui venait de perdre sa mère. Alors Giulia avait le droit de pleurer. Je savais qu'elle ne pouvais pas comprendre ce qui se passait mais je savais – c'était un peu comme une foi – je savais que Giulia ressentait cette tension et la douleur qui habitait cette maison et je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne malheureuse et dépressive, je voulais que ce bébé soit heureuse. Je savais que jamais personne ne pourrait remplacer sa mère – et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, le seul enfant duquel je voulais être la mère était ma fille – mais ces derniers jours j'avais énormément parlé avec Elena et aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître j'avais apprit à l'apprécier, mieux à l'aimer et à la considéré elle et Giulia comme ma descendance. Contrairement aux apparences, à ce qui m'arrangeait que tous le monde croit, ce qui était arrivé à Elena m'a affecté mais je n'en montrais rien préférant rester froide et avoir les choses en main, tout prévoir pour protéger ce petit bébé. J'aimais énormément Gaspard mais avec Giulia c'était différent, elle était ma descendance et elle me rappelait énormément ma fille, parce que mon bébé m'avait perdu et Giulia avait perdu sa mère comme si l'histoire était à chaque fois amené à se répéter. Évidemment Giulia ne remplaçait et ne remplacerait jamais mon bébé mais cette petite fille avait une place spéciale et pour elle je ferrais n'importe quoi.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Stefan était parti – j'aurais pensé qu'il partirait à Richmond à vitesse vampirique, mais non il a prit la voiture comme s'il était ordinaire – et enfin bébé Giulia dormait. J'avais tout fait pour essayer de la calmer: je l'avais bercé tout en marchant dans la maison, je lui avais raconté des blagues et fais l'idiote, je lui avait mit de la musique (beaucoup de styles différents et il semblait que la miss préfère l'univers rock/pop/pop-rock même si ce genre de musique n'avait fait que l'apaiser sans la calmer), j'avais même chanté (chose que je ne faisait que très rarement) avant de monter à l'étage prendre un vêtement de sa mère dans lequel je l'avais mise (je savais que sentir l'odeur maternelle pouvait calmer les bébés), et bingo la petite chipie dormait comme le bébé qu'elle était. Elle dormait depuis quelques dizaines de minutes lorsque Jeremy rentra en faisant claquer la porte d'entrée réveillant Giulia et me mettant dans une colère noire.

«On ne t'a jamais dit de ne pas rentrer chez les gens sans frapper ou sonner? Criais-je en berçant le bébé dans mes bras.

- Katherine qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Paniqua-t-il. Où est ma sœur? Et Damon? Et ce bébé c'est qui? À qui il est?»

Et merde il fallait que ça tombe sur moi! Je ne suis pas douée pour les relations humaines et là je devais dire à cet idiot de Gilbert tout ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. Chouette!

**PDV de Jeremy:**

J'avais passé prés de vingt-quatre heures dans un avion, préférant partir plus tôt car j'étais trop inquiet pour ma sœur. Je sais qu'elle m'avait dit que ce n'était rien, juste un simple dispute avec Damon mais je m'inquiétais beaucoup trop et je n'avais pas la tête à faire la fête sachant que ma sœur, ma grande-sœur qui avait toujours veillé sur moi et à qui j'en avais fait voir de toutes les couleurs, ma seule et unique sœur avait des problèmes. Alors j'avais pris le premier vol et en arrivant à Richmond j'avais demandé à mon taxi de m'amener directement ici pour voir ma sœur. Je savais qu'il était un peu tard (minuit passé) mais je m'en fichais, tout ce que je voulais c'est voir et entendre ma sœur me dire qu'elle allait bien. Et la présence de Katherine (et si il y a Katherine, Stefan ne doit pas être très loin) ne me rassurait pas mais alors pas du tout. Je la voyais devant moi, me faisant une scène pour avoir malencontreusement laisser claquer la porte et je ne compris sa réaction qu'en voyant le bébé dans ses bras. Alors je lui posais plusieurs questions, toutes celles que je me posais: ce qu'elle faisait à Mystic Falls, où était ma sœur, Damon et qui est ce bébé et à qui il est. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour demander pourquoi elle avait un bébé dans les bras et ce qu'il faisait ici lorsqu'elle me coupa.

«Ce bébé c'est Giulia, c'est ta nièce. Ta sœur l'a mise au monde il y a quelques heures mais elle est morte et Damon est enfermé dans la cave histoire qu'il ne fasse pas de conneries. Quand il a su qu'Elena était enceinte il a appelé son frère et voilà ce que je fiche ici, me raconta-t-elle froidement alors que j'étais en état de choc. Maintenant pour les questions tu les poseras à qui tu veux, moi je dois calmer et rendormir Giulia. Bonne année Jeremy!»

Puis elle tourna les talons et alla mettre de la musique – One Republic pour être précis – en berçant le bébé et en l'enveloppant dans un vêtement de ma sœur mais Giulia – car tel était son prénom – ne semblait pas d'avantage se calmer. Et puis Katherine rapprocha le pull d'Elena de la tête du bébé et elle se calma de suite. Moi pendant ce temps je montais à l'étage et y découvrit le corps de ma sœur et m'effondrais à côté d'elle. Ma seule famille, ma sœur venait de mourir après avoir eu un bébé – comment c'est encore un mystère tout comme le fait que sa grossesse a été rapide puisqu'elle n'était pas enceinte quand je suis parti il y a une semaine et demi. Alors je restais là à pleurer (la dernière fois que j'avais pleurer comme ça j'enterrais Jenna et John), je pleurais le dernier membre de ma famille lorsque plusieurs dizaines de minutes plus tard, la réalité se matérialisa dans mon esprit et je réalisais qu'Elena avait eu un bébé, un bébé qui actuellement se trouvait avec Katherine qui était un véritable danger pour la société. Alors sans plus réfléchir, je descendis en bas et fis face à Katherine.

«Donne moi ce bébé, ordonnais-je fermement malgré le choc.

- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, cracha-t-elle. Elle dort je ne vais pas te la donner pour que tu la réveilles, elle a un mal fou à s'endormir, depuis qu'elle est née elle a plus hurlé que dormi! Et d'ailleurs en parlant de dormir, tu devrais y aller tu ressembles à un zombie et puis surtout tu me saoules et je suis à deux doigts de t'arracher le cœur, alors je serais toi je rentrerais bien sagement chez moi.»

Mais je ne voulais pas laisser ma nièce seule avec Katherine alors je m'installais tranquillement dans un fauteuil et pris mon portable pour envoyer un texto à Ric en espérant qu'il ne dorme pas et qu'il vienne me rejoindre ce qu'il fit arrivant dix minutes plus tard en m'expliquant toutes les zones d'ombres tandis que Stefan – qui venait de rentrer – installait des caméras dans la maison tandis que Katherine lui parlait de son plan concernant Damon.

**PDV de Stefan:**

Quand j'étais rentré Jeremy, effondré, était installé dans le salon avec Ric – dont les traits trahissait sa douleur et son épuisement – expliquant à Jeremy tout ce qu'il devait savoir tandis que Katherine me forçait à installer le système de surveillance dans la maison et m'expliquant son idée concernant mon frère. Premièrement il fallait que je le lui donne du sang et qu'après je lui annonce pour Elena surveillant sa réaction et en fonction le laissant oui où non sortir de la cave. Ensuite si Damon ne représentait pas un danger pour Giulia, Katherine et moi sortirons et les laisserons seuls, surveillant Damon grâce à mes achats nocturnes. Je savais que ce ne serait pas facile, que Damon deviendrait fou et que très probablement il essayerait de s'en prendre à sa fille. Il croit que Giulia est un monstre et il a traité son propre enfant d'assassin, de monstre, de créature, d'abomination, de chose mais il n'a jamais parlé d'elle comme de sa fille, son enfant ou son bébé, non mon frère traite Giulia comme il a traité toutes les personnes qui en avait après Elena. Il voyait sa fille comme un ennemi et ne la traitait avec rien d'autre que de la haine et je ne savais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il est père et qu'il doit prendre soin de sa fille, l'aimer. Je sais que les enfants n'ont jamais été sa tasse de thé mais là il s'agissait de sa fille, sa fille qu'il a eu avec Elena et connaissant l'amour qu'il porte à sa femme il ne pouvait pas ne pas être insensible à sa fille. Mais je savais que mon frère ne me faciliterait pas la tâche, Damon n'a jamais été du genre facile et là sa douleur allait tellement l'aveuglé qu'il allait surement faire je ne-sais-quoi de stupide et très probablement mettre sa fille en danger et devenir une menace pour Giulia. L'inquiétude que me donnait mon frère éclipsait totalement ma propre douleur et je n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'Elena est morte. Je n'arrivais pas non plus à réaliser que Damon et elle avait un enfant, c'était tellement surréaliste! Les vampires ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants, c'est un fait que tout humain transformé et choisissant d'achever sa transformation doit accepter même si pour certain (notamment les femmes) ont du mal à l'accepter. Pour moi ça ne m'avait jamais posé de problèmes: quand j'étais humain tout ce que je voulais c'était Katherine et quand je suis devenu vampire je n'y ai jamais songé jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Elena. Avoir une famille c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait et ce que je ne pouvais lui donner. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai regretté d'être un vampire et de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. Et puis j'ai rompu avec Elena et renoué avec l'amour de ma vie: Katherine. Katherine cache toutes ses émotions derrière un masque et se protège de pratiquement tout. C'est sur qu'avoir été persécuté durant cinq cent ans par un hybride complètement fou qui a tuer toute sa famille ne l'a pas aidé et qu'avoir été séparé de sa fille n'a fait que la faire souffrir plus qu'autre chose. Sa fille est probablement la seule et unique personne pour qui elle aurait tout fait et même si elle ne l'admettra jamais, chaque jour elle lui manque et chaque jour – je le sais, je le vois dans son regard – elle souhaiterait avoir fait les choses différemment avec elle. Katherine et Elena sont très différentes l'une de l'autre mais elles ont toutes les deux perdu énormément à cause de Klaus et pour leurs filles elles auraient fait n'importe quoi. J J'aime Katherine, je l'aime bien plus que je n'aime Elena, mais j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle, moins intenses mais tout de même existant pour mon ex. Je me doute que Katherine le sait, ce qui me surprend c'est que si elle le sait pourquoi ne fait-t-elle ou ne dit-t-elle pas quelque chose? Ma femme est du genre possessive et me savoir avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre devrait la rendre dingue, au lieu de ça je la voyais assise à côté du berceau du bébé, silencieuse observant Giulia dormir.

«Stefan arrête de m'observer comme ça, m'ordonna-t-elle en me tirant de mes pensées.

- Je…

- Je sais tu te demandes pourquoi je ne te fais pas de scènes parce que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Elena, devina-t-elle.

- Comment…

- Je te connais Stefan. Tu sais pourquoi je ne te dis rien? Parce qu'elle est morte, qu'elle a mit au monde l'enfant de frère et que c'est à lui qu'elle est mariée. Tu sais je l'ai vu le regarder, je l'ai entendu lui parler et elle n'a jamais été comme ça avec toi. Elle l'aime plus qu'elle ne t'a aimé. Elle et lui c'était fort, puissant; ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Sans ça ils n'auraient pas eu Giulia. C'est pour ça que l'on droit surveiller Damon parce que sans elle il n'est rien.

- Depuis quand tu parles comme ça? M'étonnais-je du comportement altruiste de ma femme.

- Giulia n'est qu'un petit bébé innocent que sa mère aime tellement qu'elle a voulu donner sa vie pour elle. Quand à Damon ce n'est pas un scoop, il adore Elena et sans elle il n'est rien. Mais il a Giulia et elle a autant besoin de lui qu'il n'a besoin d'elle, même si ton frère est trop fier pour l'admettre. Tu vois Stefan je parle come ça parce que j'aime bien Giulia et je ne veux pas revivre ce que j'ai vécu avec Gaspard. Je ne veux pas voir cette petite souffrir parce que son père la renie à cause de la mort de sa mère.

- Katherine Salvatore alias Katherine Pierce alias Katerina Petrova je t'aime, lui dis-je tendrement en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime aussi Stefan, minauda Katherine.

- Je t'aime tous les jours mais quand tu laisses ressortir ton humanité tu es magnifique. Parfaite.

- Ça je ne sais pas comment le prendre! Fit mine de s'offusquer ma femme.

- Tu dois le prendre comme un compliment Kat', la rassurais-je. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais chaque jours tu arrives à me faire tomber encore plus amoureux de toi.

- Ça c'est trop mignon mon Stefan! Sourit ma femme alors que ma nièce s'était réveillée et pleurait de nouveau. Je te remercierais bien comme il se doit mais je crois que c'est l'heure du biberon de Giulia alors je m'y colle pendant que toi tu gères l'autre bébé de la maison.

- Tu as de la chance que Damon soit K.O. parce qu'il t'aurait fait payer le fait de le traiter de bébé, rigolais-je.

- Je n'ai pas pu résisté, s'esclaffait ma femme. C'est vrai tu vas devoir le surveiller comme le lait sur le feu!

- Peut-être mais ne traite pas mon frère de bébé chérie.

- Je fais et dis ce que je veux chéri! Répliqua-t-elle avec malice.

- Tu vas me tuer Kat'! Soufflais-je face au sale caractère de ma femme.

- Mais non Stefan jamais je ne te tuerais en revanche je peux toujours t'épuiser sexuellement! Se moqua-t-elle avec sous-entendus.

- C'est officiel, Katherine Salvatore tu vas me tuer! M'exclamais-je en descendant à la cave.»


	11. Chapitre 11

**Voilà je poste le chapitre 11 (plus long que le dix qui était plus court que les autres), mais avant je réponds comme d'habitude à vos adorables reviews.**

**Lucie96: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Oui Katherine gentille c'est bizarre mais il faut bien qu'elle ait au fond d'elle un peu d'humanité. Damon et bien un début de réactions dans ce chapitre et dans la suivant il occasionnera des dégâts (je ne t'en dis pas plus). Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise. Oui Jeremy a perdu sa sœur mais pas toute sa famille, il a sa nièce. Katherine je crois que c'est dans ce chapitre qu'elle est la plus «humaine». Une partie de la réaction de Damon sera dans ce chapitre, la suite dans celui d'après. Pour l'information Elena est bien morte mais… Oui il y a peut-être de l'espoir pour elle. Morte ou vampire ne serait pas la bonne question. Enfin pas tout à fait. C'est assez mystérieux je sais mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. En tout cas merci pour ta review, bises & à bientôt. **

**02melanienie: Oui ce chapitre était plus court que les autres, j'avais oublié de le signaler. En tout cas contente qu'il t'ait plu, celui-ci est beaucoup plus long. Katherine est très protectrice et humaine avec Giulia et elle ne se montrera pas égoïste envers elle (tu verras dans ce chapitre ce qu'elle veut faire pour elle). Jeremy était complètement perdu – ça se comprend il a perdu sa sœur, sa seule famille (bon maintenant il a sa nièce mais Elena c'était sa sœur) – et il lui a fallu quand même un peu de temps pour comprendre qu'il avait une nièce et que cette nièce était avec Katherine. Pour lui bébé (bébé d'Elena en plus) et Katherine ça ne faisait pas bon ménage et il a le droit de s'en méfier et de vouloir protéger le bébé de sa sœur. Quand à Damon, je te laisse découvrir sa manière d'agir. Bises & à bientôt.**

**En tout cas merci à toutes pour vos reviews. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**PDV de Stefan:**

J'étais assis à la cave, donnant poches sur poches à mon frère qui petit à petit, vraiment très doucement reprenait ses forces. Néanmoins il n'était pas encore en état d'entendre ce qui est arrivé à Elena. En effet il est encore faible et j'ai peur qu'en lui disant que sa femme est morte il refuse de se nourrir. Pourtant Damon me fixait l'air d'attendre que je dise un mot, mais que devais-je lui dire? Si je lui disais une simple phrase comme «Bonne année» puisque c'est d'actualité, Damon comprendra qu'il se passe quelque chose et il comprendra évidemment qu'Elena n'a pas survécu. Alors j'attendais qu'il soit assez fort pour ouvrir la bouche mais je crois qu'en réalité Damon avait deviné de par mon silence car même s'il avait continué de se nourrir –et qu'il continuait encore maintenant – il ne dit aucun mot et dans son regard je pouvais y voir le vide total, comme si Damon n'avait plus du tout aucune humanité. Mon frère était brisé, anéanti et le seul moyen qu'il connaissait était d'oublier sa douleur car Damon n'a jamais su gérer ses émotions négatives. Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'il n'a plus Elena dans sa vie pour les gérer et faire ressortir son humanité, préférant nier sa douleur en redevenant ce monstre sans cœur qu'il était avant de la rencontrer. Je voyais mon frère se gaver de sang et dans son regard aucune émotion, juste le néant. J'étais inquiet pour lui. Je souffrais de la perte d'Elena mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser aller à mes émotions ne sachant pas ce que mon frère était capable de faire. Damon pouvait très bien faire un bain de sang dans les rues de Mystic Falls, s'en prendre à Giulia (ou même à moi), s'ôter sa bague en lapis-lazuli et se faire flamber au soleil, provoquer le Conseil des Fondateurs ou je ne sais quoi de complètement dingue. Je n'avais même pas encore quatre ans quand notre mère est morte et Damon n'en avait pas encore huit, mais je me souviens que quand Giuseppe nous a disputer parce que j'avais pleuré – et que pour lui «pleurer c'est pour les faibles et les Salvatore ne sont pas faibles» - Damon m'avait défendu, et Giuseppe fou de rage en voyant que Damon était lui aussi sur le point de pleurer à voulu nous punir en brisant un portrait de notre mère et en nous ordonnant de l'oublier et a demandé à notre bonne de se débarrasser des affaires de notre mère. Mon frère fou de rage a couru dans son bureau et à tout massacrer et si Honoria Fell n'avait pas été là, Giuseppe aurait fini par tuer Damon. La mort est une chose à laquelle Damon ne sait pas faire face. Il peut-être envahi par la haine, le désespoir, la douleur ou préféré ne pas faire face à toutes ces émotions en devenant le zombie qu'il est en ce moment. Mettre ses émotions de côté c'est facile mais y faire face c'est une toute autre histoire et Damon doit y faire face pour sa fille et il devait ressentir ses émotions pour être capable d'aimer Giulia.

«Tu sais ce qui va se passer, murmura-t-il.

- Damon ne fais pas l'idiot! Lui ordonnais-je calmement ne sachant pas réellement ce qu'il allait faire.

- Je ne suis rien sans Elena, continua mon frère sur un ton monotone et sans émotion.

- Tu dois apprendre à vivre sans elle.

- Elle a mon sang dans son système, elle va, réalisa-t-il en reprenant peu à peu espoir.

- Damon c'est trop tard, lui dis-je d'une petite voix. Elle a perdu trop de sang et si elle était vampire elle se serait déjà réveillée. Elle a perdu trop de sang pour permettre à la transformation d'opérer. Elle est morte Damon.

- Cette chose vit! Réalisa-t-il avec horreur en entendant Giulia qui recommençait une énième fois à pleurer.

- Damon ce n'est pas «une chose», c'est ta fille! Ta fille que tu as eue avec Elena!

- Non, cette chose est un assassin et Elena n'a pas pu mettre au monde un assassin! Protesta mon frère.

- Elena n'a pas mit au monde un assassin, c'est à votre enfant dont elle a donné naissance Damon.

- NON, ARRÊTE DE DIRE ÇA! CE TRUC CE N'EST NI ELENA, NI MOI! Hurla-t-il complètement fou en sortant de la cave à vitesse vampirique.»

**PDV de Damon:**

J'étais incapable d'accepter ce que Stefan disait au sujet d'Elena et encore moins de considérer cette abomination comme mon enfant ou celui de ma femme. Je suis un vampire incapable de procréer et Elena est ma femme et elle a pour principe d'être fidèle, elle n'a pas pu avoir d'enfant. Tout ça c'est un cauchemar, un cauchemar que je dois oublier et la seule chose que je connais pour oublier c'est faire une orgie de meurtres. Je savais que dés que j'étais sorti de la cave Stefan m'avait suivi et il avait été tendu quand il m'avait vu croiser Katherine qui semblait être tout heureuse de s'occuper d'un monstre. Je l'avais vu essayer de s'approcher – et d'approcher cette abomination de moi – mais je m'étais tendu et Katherine s'était reculée me grognant dessus d'un air menaçant qui traduisait _«Pas touche au bébé!»._ Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur à penser, la seule chose qui m'importait était de sortir de ce cauchemar. Alors je pris la direction du Mystic Grill mais malheureusement pour moi Alaric y était et semblait me surveiller comme si j'étais une menace. Oh mais si j'en suis une et si j'avais envie de tuer ou de faire je-ne-sais quoi de dingue ce n'est pas ce pauvre professeur d'histoire qui a pour passe temps de chasser les créatures surnaturelles qui allait m'en arrêter. Ric était peut-être mon meilleur ami – mon seul ami – mais s'il se mettait au travers de mon chemin je n'hésiterai pas à le tuer qu'il porte oui ou non la bague qu'Elena lui avait donné (_bague qu'il ne portait pas aujourd'hui_, remarquais-je). Il m'avait vu, je le savais il m'observait, mais il ne fit rien, restant à sa place me laissant boire mes verres de Whisky en paix, me laissant oublier la mort de ma femme.

**PDV de Caroline:**

Quand on nous avait apprit qu'Elena est morte, je me suis effondrée (Bonnie qui était l'avait vu mourir, l'était déjà) et Tyler et Matt – qui eux aussi ne cachait pas leur peine – avaient décidé de ne pas nous laisser seules – je pense qu'eux aussi n'avait pas envie d'être seuls – et Tyler nous avait invité à rester chez lui. Sa maison était immense et sa mère était partie passer le jour de l'an au Texas chez sa sœur, donc pas de Carol qui allait me regarder comme si j'étais un monstre qui allait lui voler son petit garçon adoré. Nous nous étions tous les quatre assis au salon, et silencieux nous avions vider les bouteilles d'alcool de la maison (pour oublier) avant que Bonnie et Matt décident d'aller se coucher, vraiment très saouls et abattus, nous laissant Tyler et moi seuls sur le canapé autant ivres et anéantis qu'eux. Nous étions toujours silencieux mais Tyler me connaissait par cœur et il savait que je mourrais d'envie de recommencer à pleurer alors dans une simple geste portant tout à fait naturel il m'a prit dans ses bras et je l'ai laisser faire parce que j'avais besoin de pleurer et que quelqu'un me console et parce que ces derniers jours j'avais oublié que Tyler avait été l'esclave de Klaus, mieux je crois que je lui avais pardonné. «Oublier et pardonner», c'était ce que la voyante m'avait dit et c'était ce que – sans m'en rendre compte j'avais fait parce que Tyler avait été présent pour moi et l'es encore au moment où j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir parce que je venais de perdre ma meilleure amie. Nous avions fini par nous endormir au salon sans rien dire. Enfin si, je lui avais seulement murmuré que je lui pardonnais tout (même de m'avoir mordu!) et il m'avait déposé un tendre baiser avant de me serrer contre lui où je fini par m'y endormir.

**PDV de Tyler:**

Après avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Caroline s'était endormie dans mes bras. En la voyant si paisiblement endormie je n'eus pas le courage de la bouger de place mais je la mis plus à l'aise en lui ôtant ses chaussures avant de lui ouvrir le bouton de son jean et lui retirer – à travers son t-shirt évidemment – son soutien gorge pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Ensuite alors que j'allais monté à l'étage, elle s'accrocha à mon bras et je n'eus d'autre choix que de moi aussi me mettre à l'aise (c'est à dire torse nu) et de dormir avec elle et ce matin je venais de me réveiller avec Caroline dans mes bras. En la voyant si près de moi, et malgré la situation, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Je souriais parce que je l'avais toujours aimé et qu'hier soir elle m'avait dit qu'elle me pardonnait toutes mes conneries du passé ce qui voulait dire que peut-être j'avais encore une chance avec elle. Caroline avait beau être ultra-bavarde, maladroite, hystérique, hyperactive, directive voir despotique, je l'aimais pour ce qu'elle est et jamais je ne voudrais la changer. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais que Caroline Forbes ne change. J'étais captivé par Caroline et je n'entendis pas la porte d'entrée claquer ne réalisant les choses que lorsque ma mère me fixa – enfin plutôt nous fixa – d'un air sévère tandis que Caroline me donna un coup de coude mal placé en me murmurant que je ne suis qu'un crétin.

«Tyler tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici? Me demanda ma mère nous fixant Caroline et moi tour à tour.

- Maman c'est…

- Hey vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bouquant, il y a des humains qui ont la gueule de bois ici, ralla Matt en descendant les escaliers avant de voir ma mère et de s'excuser.

- Tyler c'est quoi ce foutoir? S'énerva ma mère avant de prendre un air et un ton offusqué. Ne me dis pas que tu organises des orgies à la maison? Ne me dis pas que tu participes à des orgies? Je ne veux rien savoir c'est mieux ainsi!

- Maman! M'offusquais-je alors que Caroline et Matt en firent de même alors que Bonnie venait d'entre avec déjà son téléphone en main. Comment tu peux croire… laisse tomber, tu vas encore me parler de moralité.

- Bonjour Madame Lockwood, dit froidement Bonnie trop concentrée sur son portable. Salut tous le monde. Je n'ai pas dormi de toute la nuit, je n'y arrivais pas. J'ai réfléchis et il y a une solution pour Elena. J'ai aussi eu Jeremy au téléphone et si Elena reste… enfin vous savez, il ne s'en remettra jamais; c'est pour ça que l'on doit la ramener. Sans parler de Damon et Giulia. Et de nous. On a tous besoin d'Elena.

- Bonnie tu ne pourras pas faire ce que tu as fais pour Jeremy à Elena, les sorcières ne t'y autoriseront jamais et elles ne t'y aideront pas, souligna Caroline. Et on sait tous que tu ne peux pas le faire toute seule.

- Je sais et ce n'est pas ça mon plan.

- C'est quoi? Lui avions nous demandé tous en cœur alors que ma mère était perdue.

- Maman c'est Elena. Elle … elle est morte hier soir et aucun de nous n'avait envie de rester seuls, tu peux comprendre ça? Et ne regarde pas Caroline comme ça, elle est peut-être vampire mais je suis pire qu'elle, je suis hybride! Lui rappelais-je. Bon maintenant je pense que Bonnie va nous parler d'affaires qui ne te concernent pas, donc file prendre un douche, dormir, petit-déjeuner ou ce que tu veux et laisse nous!

- Tyler je suis vraiment désolée mais je suis la maire de cette ville, si vous faites des conneries avec la magie ça me concerne!

- Maman, Elena Gilbert Salvatore est morte et c'est la descendante d'une famille fondatrice et l'épouse d'un membre d'une famille fondatrice alors fait ton job de maire et laisse nous faire notre business. Tu n'est ni vampire, ni loup-garou, ni sorcière, ni hybride, ni Matt, ni Alaric, ni Meredith, ni Jeremy (j'ajoutais ces trois noms car je les entendais arriver), alors tu n'as rien faire ici, lui expliquais-je en la virant du salon. Au fait pourquoi tu n'es pas au Texas?

- Tu connais ta tante, elle est assez irresponsable et peu organisée, quand à son nouveau mari – au passage elle en est déjà à son sixième – c'est un junkie, alcoolo et assez, comment dire? C'est un porc! Aussi bien à table qu'en général. Il est impoli et grossier. Tu l'entendrais parler, il ne dit pas une seule phrase sans y ajouter soit des insultes racistes, soit des remarque machiste, soit des mots grossiers! Il dit de ses choses déplacées! C'est vraiment un minable! Tyler je sais que les vampires ont peu de moralité en général mais ne devient pas comme lui!

- Oui Maman, soupirais-je. Aller maintenant file.

- Mais Tyler…

- Oui je sais: pas de bêtises, la rassurais-je – sans le promettre n'étant sur de rien – alors que mes amis se moquaient de moi.

- Le petit bébé à sa maman! Me taquina Caroline sur un ton monotone.

-Elle est partie à l'étage, tu peux parler Bonnie.»

**PDV de Bonnie:**

Comme je l'avais expliqué à mes amis, j'avais travaillé toute la nuit sur une idée pour ressusciter Elena. Je savais que c'était mal, que c'était à l'encontre de tous les fondements de la magie mais je m'en fichais complètement: tous ce qui compte c'est qu'Elena revienne parmi nous. Elle n'était peut-être morte que depuis hier mais savoir que je ne la reverrais plus me rendait tellement malade que je ne pouvais me faire à cette idée. Alors j'avais pensé à une chose dingue, une chose probablement pire que ce qu'avait fait la sorcière originelle. J'avais pensé que puisque les sorcières m'empêcheraient de ressusciter Elena comme je l'avais fait pour Jeremy, je devais me servir du sang de vampire qu'elle avait dans son système et crée mon propre sort à partir de celui qui a crée les vampires originels et faire d'Elena le premier vampire d'une nouvelle race. Évidemment je ne suis pas fière de mon idée de lancer une nouvelle race de buveurs de sang, probablement plus puissante que la première mais si c'est le seul moyen de sauver Elena alors je n'ai aucune hésitation et je savais que mes avis seraient de mon avis. En revanche je savais que j'aurais des problèmes à la fois avec les sorcières – pas bien grave, en plus ce ne serait pas la première fois – mais aussi et surtout avec le Conseil des fondateurs, Carol Lockwood en particulier qui était la plus réticente à cette cohabitation avec les habitants «non-humains» et qui n'appréciera pas d'avoir une nouvelle sorte de vampires qui vit en ville. J'expliquais donc mon idée à mes amis et je vis Caroline sourire, d'un véritable sourire, heureuse que je n'abandonne pas Elena, tandis que Matt et Tyler, bien qu'heureux semblaient inquiets mais étaient prêt à m'aider.

«Tu as parlé d'ingrédients, de quoi auras-tu besoin? Me demanda Matt.

- Et bien je vais me servir du sang de vampire que Damon lui a donné, même si elle en à très peu dans le sang ça servira à limiter les conséquences. Et pour mon sort je ferrais comme la sorcière originelle: j'invoquerais le soleil et j'utiliserais un arbre. Pour montrer qu'Elena a un lien avec ce monde j'utiliserais le sang des membres de sa famille. Pas Giulia, c'est un bébé, je ne veux pas prendre le sang d'un bébé, j'utiliserais celui de Jeremy et de Katherine. Un lien avec chacun de ses parents biologiques.

- Et tu crois que Katherine va accepté? S'inquiéta Caroline.

- Elle a déjà accepté, souriais-je. Il semble que Katherine se soucie énormément de Giulia. Une chance pour nous.

- Et quand est-ce que tu vas faire le sort? Me demanda Tyler.

- Et bien il me faut récolter le sang de Katherine et celui de Jeremy, trouver un arbre que vous devrez brûler après pour éviter qu'il ne se retourne contre Elena et laisser la branche d'arbre tremper vingt-quatre heures dans le sang sous le soleil. Après ça je pourrais commencer le sort et ensuite je devrais en jeter un autre pour le corps d'Elena absorbe le breuvage.

- Et Elena sera quoi? Me demanda Matt soucieux.

- Un vampire, mais quand à savoir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs, c'est une autre histoire.»

**PDV de Katherine:**

La petite sorcière m'avait appelé, ayant eu une lumineuse idée pour ramener Elena parmi nous. Et pour mettre son plan à exécution elle avait besoin de moi, de mon sang précisément. Si il y a une semaine on m'avait dit que j'accepterais de sauver mon sosie, j'aurais éclaté de rire en prenant cette personne pour un fou, mais ironie du sort j'avais fini par m'attacher à Elena et évidemment j'étais très attachée à Giulia et je si je peux éviter que cette petite puce grandisse sans sa mère, je devais le faire. Parce qu'aucun enfant ne mérite de vivre sans sa mère. Et puis je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mes parents, ils avaient le pouvoir ne pas séparer ma fille de moi et ils n'en n'ont rien fait, préférant laver l'honneur de la famille Petrova au détriment du bonheur de leur fille et de leur petite-fille. Comme si les Petrova avaient de la fierté! Les doubles Petrova sont voués selon la légende – ou plutôt l'était – à mourir pour Klaus, pour en réalité lui servir de distributeur de sang pour la création de son armée d'hybrides. Tout ça parce que la première Petrova étaient l'obsession de Klaus et d'Elijah et qu'elle a donné son sang, s'est sacrifiée pour éviter à son cher Klaus de rester un hybride. Sans ça j'aurais été tranquille, j'aurais passé quelques mois en Angleterre histoire de me faire oublier un peu, et j'aurais trouvé un moyen de retourné en Bulgarie et ensuite il n'était pas trop difficile de savoir où mon père avait emmené mon bébé (l'orphelinat de Sofia) où j'aurais aisément convainque quelqu'un de me laisser voir les dossiers des enfants et où j'y aurais retrouvé ma fille avec qui je serais partie faire ma vie quelque part. Au lieu de ça, à cause de ma stupide ancêtre amoureuse d'un monstre, je me suis retrouvée poursuivie par un originel fou furieux qui en avait après moi. Les Petrova ont toujours été les esclaves de Klaus et aujourd'hui qu'on en est débarrassé, c'est Giulia qui doit en payer le prix, perdant sa mère simplement parce que les sorcières ont, en permettant un miracle, fait les choses à moitié et faisant encore souffrir Elena en la tuant peu à peu chaque jour. C'est pour ça que je devais aller rejoindre Bonnie et lui donner de mon sang pour qu'elle ramène à Giulia sa maman. Je descendais les escaliers lorsque je croisais mon mari et lorsqu'il s'aperçu que j'allais partir il me fixa d'un air interrogateur avec une trace de panique dans le regard. En effet si je partais, il se retrouvais seul avec le bébé (Damon est toujours on-ne-sait où, à faire on-ne-sait quoi) et lui et moi savions qu'il n'y connaissait rien, mais alors rien du tout aux enfants. Je pouvais lire dans son regard émeraude la supplication (_«Katherine reste. S'il te plaît reste.»_), mêler à de la panique totale _(«Katherine ne me laisse pas tous seul avec le bébé, je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle.»_). Et je dois avouer que la réaction de mon mari m'amusait, cette panique totale de sa part m'amusait et avant de partir le lui murmurais un _«Bonne chance avec Giulia»_ amusée en quittant la maison.

**PDV de Stefan:**

Katherine avait osé ma laisser seul avec Giulia! Je n'ai rien contre ma nièce, mais c'est un bébé et moi je n'y connais rien en bébé. Pas que je ne les aime pas, c'est juste que je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut faire avec un bébé. Giulia est un bébé adorable mais elle sait se montrer aussi chiante et provocatrice que Damon. En effet elle ne cesse de pleurer et dés que je m'approche d'elle pour essayer de la calmer, elle me fixe avec ses petits yeux bleus similaires à ceux de mon frère en me souriant d'un sourire narquois avant de recommencer de plus belle, amusée de me voir agacé par son comportement. Comment un bébé pouvait être aussi emmerdant? Peut-être était-ce du au fait que ce bébé n'était pas n'importe quel bébé étant celui de mon frère? Pourquoi Giulia n'avait pas hérité du caractère de sa mère? Pourquoi avait-t-elle le fichu caractère de Damon? Pourquoi fallait-t-elle qu'elle joue la mini-Damon avec moi? Ah si mon frère était là, il succomberait à sa fille en la voyant me traiter comme lui le ferrait, c'est sur! Là je souhaitais voir Damon ici, parce que son arrogance et sa fierté ferraient qu'il ne résisterait pas à sa fille et l'aimerait parce qu'elle est un peu comme lui: elle adore m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs! Sans parler qu'ils ont les mêmes styles musicaux! Ce matin, à trois heures du matin précisément, Katherine a du lui passer un album d'Anberlin en boucle pour que la miss daigne s'endormir. Sans parler du fait qu'il était intolérable d'oublier de lui donner le pull de sa mère. Et oui caractérielle la petite! Elle est vraiment aussi têtue que ses deux parents réunis. Mais elle a l'avantage d'être belle alors on peu le lui pardonner. Elle a les yeux de son père, le sourire et les cheveux de sa mère. Elle semble avoir des traits de caractère commun avec Damon mais il y a quelque chose d'Elena en elle. Je ne saurais pas dire mais elle semble avoir la compassion de sa mère. C'est bizarre, je sais elle n'est qu'un bébé comment peut-t-on dire quel est son caractère, mais hier soir, Jeremy est resté un long moment avec Alaric dans le salon et au bout d'un certain temps, il s'est levé pour aller la voir (inutile de préciser qu'elle pleurait) et la petite s'est calmée net en le voyant et elle lui a sourit, d'un sourire que seul sa mère pouvait vous adresser pour compatir et vous dire _«je suis là pour toi»_. Giulia semblait avoir hérité de la douceur de sa mère et j'apprécierais qu'elle fasse ressortir cette qualité avec moi parce que là ça faisait une heure qu'elle pleurait et je ne savais pas comment la calmer. J'avais mis de la musique – ce coup-ci c'était au tour de l'album de The Naked and Famous et elle semblait adorer le chanson _Punching In A Dream _même si elle ne la calmait pas. Elle avait aussi le pull d'Elena mais rien ne la calmait et moi je désespérais. J'allais abandonner mais je vis un papier que Katherine m'avait laissé où il y avait écrit:

_Stefan,_

_Le prochain biberon de Giulia est à 10h30. J'espère arriver pour celui d'après. Si ce n'est pas le cas, le prochain est à 12h30. Toutes les deux heures quoi! Et non Stefan ce n'est pas approximatif. N'oublie pas de donner sa gamelle au chien (c'est la moitié du dosseur!). Ton frère semble avoir oublier le cadeau qu'il a offert à sa femme et toi il faut l'avouer tu n'y fais pas attention. En tout cas tu as intérêt à bien prendre soin de bébé Giulia et à ne pas oublier de la lui changer sa couche quand elle en aura de besoin (c'est facile ne t'inquiète pas, c'est comme faire du collage!). Oh et pour son biberon, c'est tiède. Pas chaud, pas froid, tiède. Contrôle sur ta main. N'oublie pas surtout pas de l'enrouler dans le pull d'Elena sinon tu as droit à la voir se transformer en Damon! _

_J'espère vraiment que tu ne vas pas être trop largué avec elle. Bonne chance mon doux Stefan. Je t'aime. _

_Kat._

_PS:__ Je n'ai pas de plan manipulateurs derrière la tête rassure toi, pour une fois je fais un truc bien. _

Super il est déjà 10h45, Katherine n'a pas intérêt à savoir que j'ai un quart d'heure de retard pour le biberon de Giulia. Enfin c'est plutôt l'inverse c'est plutôt moi qui est intérêt que ma femme ignore que j'ai du retard dans le repas de notre nièce. Mais bon je ne fais aucune illusion, Katherine est très douée pour savoir ce qu'elle veut et puis je suis surveillé, le système de surveillance fonctionne vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, sept jours sur sept. J'espérais vraiment qu'après avoir été changée (Katherine disait que les couches sont facile à mettre, mon œil, j'ai bien du en gaspiller une dizaine avant d'arriver à en mettre une qui tenait en place) et après avoir vidé son biberon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour souffler, ma gargantua de nièce dorme mais au lieu de ça, non seulement elle continuait de me faire profiter de l'étendue de ses cordes vocales, mais en plus elle avait vomi alors que Katherine venait de rentrer. _Super!_ Pensais-je ironiquement. _Ça va être ma fête!_

« Le rot, soupira ma femme en voyant le vomi de la petite. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de lui faire faire son rot?

- Son rot? Demandais-je avant de comprendre. Oh c'est quand tu la tiens debout contre toi.

- Oui Stefan, c'est quand tu la tiens debout contre toi! Se moqua-t-elle. Sinon elle vomit.

- Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit dans ton mot?

- Parce que je pensais que tu le savais! Mais je crois que vu l'état du salon (elle parlait des couches parterre!), je vais vérifier sa couche en la changeant, déclara-t-elle en joignant l'acte à la parole avant d'éclater de rire. Tu l'as mise à l'envers crétin!

- Mais ce truc c'est impossible à mettre, ça colle de partout! Me défendis-je.

- Mais non regarde comment ça se met, rigola ma femme en me montrant. Rien de plus facile, je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés!

- Je pourrais te prendre au mot, répliquais-je.

- Chiche, déclara Katherine en prenant le pari. Au prochain changement de couche je le fais les yeux fermés.

- Si tu perds tu devras… me faire un strip-tease intégral!

- Rien que ça! S'exclama Katherine comme si ce n'était rien. En revanche si je gagne tu seras mon esclave durant toute la semaine. Mon esclave et celui de bébé Giulia.

- Evidemment! Soupirais-je connaissant Katherine par cœur avant de redevenir sérieux. Kat tu es vraiment très douée avec elle. Tu penses que ce miracle, c'est…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Stefan c'est non! Me coupa Katherine. Allez au lieu de dire des conneries passe moi sa petite robe bleu. Ce n'est pas parce que la petite Giulia reste à la maison qu'elle ne doit pas être jolie! Mais vraiment Stefan réfléchis avant de parler.

- Quoi tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais dire!

- Si tu pensais que peut-être nous aussi on pourrait être parents. Je me trompe?

- Non.

- Stefan j'y avais pensé. En 1864, j'avais demandé à Emily si ce genre de miracle était possible pour une vampire et un vampire. J'espérais qu'un jour je serais libre et qu'ensemble on aurait pu… mais je suis une vampire et c'est impossible.

- Selon Emily, soulignais-je.

- Elle ne m'aurait jamais menti, assura ma femme.

- Elle aurait pu te mentir, elle aurait pu penser… je-ne-sais pas mais Emily n'était pas fane des vampires.

- Stefan de toute façon cette requête c'était Katerina qui l'avait faites, parfois elle refait surface. Je veux dire, j'ai deux facettes, celle de tous les jours, Katherine Pierce, la vampire sans cœur, manipulatrice, égoïste et égocentrique, et Katerina Petrova, la petite bulgare toute gentille, toute naïve qui rêvait du prince charmant et d'une famille parfaite et qui a été détruite par Klaus.

- Ces derniers jours j'ai l'impression que Katerina est plus présente que Katherine et tu veux savoir? J'aime ne t'en aime qu'encore plus!

- Je sais, rigola ma femme. J'ai toujours su que ma facette Katerina te plairait plus que ma facette Katherine. Seulement Katerina ne ressort que très rarement.

- Katherine et son esprit tordu me plaisent aussi!

- Heureusement! Tu aurais dit le contraire tu aurais eu des problèmes mon charmant Stefan Salvatore.

- Je sais, souris-je en l'embrassant. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Kat, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de l'entendre mais tu mérites d'avoir un enfant à toi, lui murmurais-je.

- J'ai eu un enfant.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire. Je pensais à l'enfant que tu voulais en 1864. Le nôtre.

- Stefan c'est impossible, répondit froidement Katherine.

- On a le droit d'y croire, répliquais-je. On peut penser qu'un jour…

- Non. Et je t'interdis d'espérer parce que ça nous est interdit. Et puis depuis quand tu veux des enfants toi? Se braqua ma femme en devenant méchante. Tu ne sais même pas faire faire son rot et changer ta nièce!

- Je… hésitais-je avant de lui demander d'oublier sachant qu'elle ne le montrerait jamais mais qu'elle était blessée. Tu es juste très douée avec les enfants.

- Je sais. Toi en revanche..., dit-t-elle sur un ton léger masquant ses véritables émotions.

- Je sais je suis irrécupérable!

- Non je ne dirais pas irrécupérable, juste pas très doué.

- Tu es vraiment adorable de minimiser mon cas.

- Je l'ai aussi maximisé, souligna-t-elle. Tu sais ce matin j'étais avec les amis d'Elena, Bonnie avait besoin de mon sang pour la ramener. Giulia a besoin et mérite sa maman. Quand à ton frère, il est complètement paumé sans Elena!

- Toi et moi on sait que Damon fait tout avec intensité, et quand il aime c'est toujours avec passion. Mais son amour pour Elena ça va même au delà de la passion, c'est de la pure folie. Il est complètement fou d'elle et sans elle il est complètement perdu. Qu'importe le plan de Bonnie il faut que ça marche parce que Damon est dépressif, au point de faire je ne sais quoi de dingue.

- Je sais et ça va marcher, m'assura Katherine sentant mon inquiétude pour mon frère.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? L'idée de Bonnie est complètement folle et irresponsable mais bon pensez vous que ça va marcher? Et Damon acceptera-t-il sa fille? Giulia qui en fait voir de toute les couleurs à un Stefan complètement nul avec les bébés.**

**La suite très probablement vendredi. Et spoiler vous verrez Damon face à Giulia alors la tuera-t-il? L'aimera-t-il? Se fichera-t-il d'elle comme de l'an quarante? Vous avis m'intéressent donc À VOS REVIEWS!**

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Bises et à vendredi.**

**Amandine. **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Voilà je poste très vite et répond très vite à vos reviews parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire et l'on m'attend un peu de partout et ce durant tout le weekend. Aujourd'hui c'est cet après midi shopping avec une cousine et ce soir c'est repas chez les grands-parents et soirée avec les amis, demain c'est shopping avec mes meilleures amies le matin et l'après midi des enfants que je garde veulent m'organiser un fête et le soir c'est une fête surprise (je ne suis pas sensée le savoir mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux des mes amis donc je le sais. Et puis je suis curieuse et fouineuse donc je l'aurais su). Et dimanche c'est repas avec la famille chez ma maman. Waouh le weekend. Sans parler qu'aujourd'hui ou durant ce weekend de folie je dois trouver 42 min pour regarder **_**The Ties That Bind**_**. Le hiatus aurait pu tomber cette semaine, celle d'après j'aurais eu tout le temps de regarder **_**The Vampire Diaries**_**! En tout cas vous l'avez probablement compris très peu de chance de publication avant lundi (au plus tôt!). Bon je réponds à vos reviews qui me font comme d'habitude très plaisir. **

**Angel: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Damon tu vas le voir dans ce chapitre faire et vouloir faire des choses dingues. Il ne sait plus où il en est. Katherine aime beaucoup Giulia et elle l'a dit elle même elle a apprit à apprécier Elena donc elle a accepté d'aider Bonnie. La question est, est-ce que le plan dingue de Bonnie va fonctionner? En tout cas passe un bon weekend. Juste une dernière chose complètement hors sujet, c'est peut-être mon téléphone portable qui m'a supprimé des VIP (après tout il m'a bien supprimé tous mes contactes et tous mes mails que j'ai heureusement récupéré sur mon mac), bref la dernière fois que je suis allée sur **_**My Diary My Memories**_**, l'OS de Taylor avait disparu. Voilà juste pour savoir si c'est moi (enfin mon téléphone qui a fait des siennes) ou si la publication a été retirée. Si c'est le cas j'espère que c'est temporaire et que ça ne durera pas très longtemps, ce serait dommage qu'elle arrête. Bon c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. Bises et à bientôt. **

**02melanienie: Merci pour ta review & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Caroline, Tyler, Bonnie et Matt se connaissent tous depuis l'enfance et aucun d'eux n'accepte la perte d'Elena donc ils sont prêts à tout (d'où l'idée dingue de Bonnie). Caroline et Tyler et bien ils se rapprochent, doucement Caroline baisse la garde et apprend à pardonner à Tyler et oui elle le charrie. En même temps Carol le couve son petit Tyler. **_**«Ne faites pas de bêtises!»**_** et Tyler a souvent le droit à des leçons de morales comme le prouve l'extrait. L'idée de Bonnie et bien ce n'est pas non plus sur que ça fonctionne et si ça fonctionne elle ne connaît pas les conséquences (enfin pas exactement). Mais bon, il y a Damon devenu fou et instable et capable du pire, bébé Giulia qui a besoin de sa maman et eux (enfin eux quatre, Ric et Jeremy) qui n'arrivent pas à accepter la mort d'Elena. Ils sont vraiment prêts à tout pour la ramener. Oui c'est vrai que la partie Stefan et le bébé est la plus légère et émotionnellement moi j'en avais de besoin. Une fic avec beaucoup de passages tristes comme c'est le cas dans celle ci est émotionnellement éprouvante à écrire et j'avoue que ce passage m'a carrément fait du bien à écrire et à été super facile comparé au reste du chapitre. Damon va surprendre dans ce chapitre (chapitre très Damon). Tu verras qu'il va agir et réagir et tu verras, je ne peux pas en dire plus juste qu'il est paumé et que dans son esprit tout va vite et que ça peut-être difficile à suivre. Moi je suis mais les lecteurs je ne sais pas, j'ai un doute, tu me diras (vous me direz tous) ce que tu en penses. Bon je te laisse lire, passe un bon weekend, bises & à bientôt. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

J'avais passé la nuit à boire au Mystic Grill, boire pour oublier, boire pour éviter de commettre une tuerie. Boire parce que c'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. J'étais seul, je n'avais plus ma femme, plus de raison de vivre. J'avais bu toute la nuit et puis j'étais allé déverser ma rage dans les rues de la ville. J'ai tué des gens, je ne saurais pas dire le nombre exacte mais ce matin quand Ric est parti – je ne sais pas pourquoi il a cessé de me surveillé mais il l'a fait – et moi j'ai quitté le Grill pour rentrer chez moi – à pieds – en tuant quiconque sur mon chemin ne me souciant absolument pas d'être vu ou reconnu par qui que ce soit, profitant du sang glissant le long de ma gorge que j'absorbais comme jamais je n'avais bu de sang auparavant. Je n'en buvais ni par besoin, ni par envie, ni par nécessité; j'en buvais simplement parce que son gout sur mes lèvres me permettais d'oublier la réalité. Je suis tellement perdu sans Elena, j'ai besoin d'elle bien plus que de quiconque et sans elle je ne suis rien. Le Damon qu'elle a aimé n'existe plus, il est mort avec elle. Aujourd'hui je ne suis plus qu'une loque qui vit encore physiquement mais qui à l'intérieur est mort. Le dernier souffle de ma femme a été le mien et une fois que j'aurais réglé son compte à cette chose qui l'a tué, je pourrais la rejoindre dans l'espoir fou qu'après ma mort j'ai le droit à retrouver la femme de mon éternité. Parce que chaque seconde passées loin d'Elena, chaque seconde à la savoir morte est la pire des tortures et je ne peux accepté que la créature qui l'a tué vive alors qu'elle elle est morte. Elena avait un avenir, il y avait un tas de choses qu'elle voulait faire, qu'elle voulait voir, elle avait le monde qui lui tendait les bras et il a fallu qu'elle meurt par la faute d'une erreur qui jamais n'aurait dû se produire. Contrairement à ce que les autres pensent, la chose qu'Elena avait mise au monde n'était pas un bébé pour moi, c'était un monstre que jamais je ne considérais comme l'enfant d'Elena et le mien. Je suis un vampire comment pourrais-je avoir fait un enfant à ma femme? Cette chose ne pouvait pas être notre enfant à Elena et à moi, parce que si elle l'était je serais obliger de vivre pour elle, de l'aimer et je ne sais pas aimer les enfants. Je ne sais pas être père. L'image que j'ai du père c'est celle de Giuseppe et quand j'étais humain je ne voulais pas d'enfant à cause de lui, je ne voulais pas être comme lui, alors maintenant que je suis vampire mon problème d'enfants est réglé, les vampires ne peuvent pas en avoir qu'importe ce que Stefan ou Katherine peuvent dire de cette chose qu'ils appellent bébé: je suis un vampire je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant et le monstre qu'ils protègent sera mort dés mon retour.

Quand je fus arrivé chez moi (en début de soirée tellement j'avais laissé des cadavre derrière moi) complètement ivre de sang humain, je sentis seulement la présence de Katherine à la maison et quand elle me vit entrer, elle était sur ses gardes se mettant entre moi et cette chose – qui hurlait – voulant la protéger ayant compris ce que j'avais en tête. Très vite nous nous sommes battus et avec la charge folle de sang que j'avais en moi et cette rage qui bouillonnait, j'ai très vite prit le dessus sur Katherine et je lui ai planté un pieu très près du cœur ce qui la paralysa. En effet, un seul geste de sa part et le pieu pouvait lui transpercer le cœur et je savais que Katherine Pierce tenait trop à la vie pour risquer la sienne. J'aurais pu la tuer, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de la faire seulement elle est la femme de mon frère et il l'aime. C'est à cause ou grâce, tout dépend du point de vu que l'on a, c'est donc à cause ou grâce à Stefan que je ne l'avais pas tué, parce qu'aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je ne veux pas qu'il ressente ce que je ressens. Katherine était à terre dans le couloir et je pouvais donc aller dans le salon et faire ce que je voulais à cette chose; je m'approchais donc doucement d'elle et face au berceau je brandissais un pieu, mais la petite s'était tue face à moi, ce contentant de me fixer avec ses petits yeux similaires aux miens en me souriant comme Elena l'aurait fait. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait mais son air innocente et surtout son sourire si similaire à celui de ma femme m'a déstabilisé alors je lâchais mon pieu et reculais mais elle recommença à pleurer. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Elle a tué Elena mais elle me fait tellement penser à elle. Elle semble aussi douce et gentille que ma femme et elle respire l'innocence. À part ses yeux qui sont de la même couleur que les miens, elle ressemble à Elena. Je suis sensée faire quoi moi maintenant? Elle me fait tellement penser à ma femme et c'est un bébé! Comment puis-je tuer un bébé qui me fait tellement penser à l'amour de ma vie? Comment puis-je tuer un bébé tout court? Je ne peux pas être si monstrueux que ça! Je ne veux pas être si monstrueux que ça! Je ne suis pas si monstrueux que ça! J'en veux à la terre entière de la mort d'Elena mais ce bébé m'a piégé, elle a réussi à me troubler une seconde fois, maintenant elle pleurait et moi je ne sais pas quoi faire avec elle. Je ne peux et ne veux plus la tuer, au fond je ne suis pas sur de l'avoir réellement voulu: comment aurais-je pu faire du mal à un bébé? Un bébé qu'Elena avait toujours rêver d'avoir et pour qui elle avait donné sa vie parce qu'elle l'aimait. Parce qu'elle m'aimait. Comme si je méritais que ma femme donne sa vie pour me donner un enfant? Comme si j'étais capable de m'en occuper seul? Comme si j'étais capable de m'en occuper tout court? En ce bébé, j'y voyais ma femme, son amour pour moi et son amour pour elle. Tout ce qu'Elena a fait c'est par amour. Je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un enfant, j'ai besoin de ma femme. Là le bébé pleure et moi je suis figé incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une longue réflexion et ne supportant vraiment plus de l'entendre pleurer que je la pris dans mes bras, allant retirer le pieu de Katherine et en lui disant de dégager (ce qu'elle fit parce qu'elle avait mit des caméras dans toutes la maisons – comme si elle ne se voyait pas!), me laissant seule avec ma fille qui s'était calmée depuis qu'elle était dans mes bras. Elle était tellement jolie, Elena serait complètement folle d'elle: sa fille. Oh j'ai tellement besoin de ma femme! Jamais je ne pourrais vivre sans elle, encore moins m'occuper de notre enfant. Le bébé recommençait à pleurer et il m'a fallu un quart d'heure pour penser que peut-être elle voulait manger. Et me voilà moi Damon Salvatore qui donnait le biberon à un bébé! J'avais peur que le lait ne soit pas assez chaud ou trop chaud n'étant pas sur de moi, mais ma fille semblait trouver son biberon parfait et elle l'avait vidé en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en avait fallu pour le lui faire. J'étais impressionné par elle et plus je passais de temps avec elle, plus je tenais à elle. Au fond elle est comme moi, Elena lui manque. Elle n'est pas un monstre, pas une abomination, pas un des infâmes noms dont je l'ai traité, elle était aussi précieuse que sa mère et pour elle je devais être quelqu'un de bien mais comment l'être sans Elena? Je veux Elena auprès de moi. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. J'ai besoin de la voir, de la toucher, de la prendre dans mes bras, de la voir rigoler; de l'avoir auprès de moi en vie. Et notre fille aussi. La pauvre ne demande qu'une chose: sa maman. Elle a tellement besoin d'Elena qu'elle dort avec son pull pour avoir l'odeur de sa mère. Et c'était tout ce à quoi elle avait le droit: l'odeur d'Elena. Je ne voulais pas ça pour ma fille, je voulais qu'elle ait sa maman auprès d'elle. Elena lui manquait et elle me manquait à moi aussi: Giulia et moi étions en manque d'Elena.

«Ta maman me manque à moi aussi, lui confiais-je la fois brisée et en larmes. Elle est tellement… tu sais. Elle est parfaite, c'est la femme la plus formidable que je connaisse. Elle est aussi belle que toi, tellement gentille, forte, courageuse, aimante, généreuse. Elle a vécu bien plus de chose que la plupart des jeunes femmes de son âge. En fait elle a vécu bien plus de chose que tous les humains réunit. Et elle est capable de tout me pardonner et crois moi ça c'est une sacrée qualité parce que moi je suis un véritable crétin qui ne fais que des conneries. Ta mère elle nous aime plus que tout et toi je veux que tu la connaisses. Je veux que tu aies ta maman près de toi. Elle te désirait tellement mais a cause de moi elle avait renoncé et quand elle a su qu'elle t'attendait elle était folle de joie. Tu es tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, tu es son petit rayon de soleil. Elle a tellement de choses à te dire. Elle t'a écrit une lettre mais il y a tellement d'autres choses qu'elle voulais te dire. Tiens je vais te lire sa lettre.»

Puis j'allais prendre le livre dans lequel Elena avait mis la lettre, Autant en Emporte le Vent et pris la lettre et la lui lût:

_Mon bébé _

_(Je t'appelle comme ça parce que j'ignore si tu es une fille ou un garçon),_

_Ce matin encore j'ignorais que je t'attendais. Tu grandis si vite à l'intérieur de moi, c'est impressionnant! Comme je te le disais, ce matin j'ignorais que j'allais t'avoir, je l'ai su que lorsque je t'ai senti bouger, et te sentir à l'intérieur de moi à été et est (tu bouges en se moment) magnifique._

«Tu bougeais tous le temps! Commentais-je toujours en larmes. Ta mère n'arrêtait pas de me dire que tu ne passais tes journées qu'à faire ça! Mais ça ne la gênait pas, elle adorait te sentir bouger, pour elle c'était rassurant. Enchaînons.»

_Je t'aime tellement si tu savais! Toi et ton père êtes tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. J'ai toujours voulu un homme qui m'aime d'un amour vrai, capable de résister à toutes les épreuves; d'un homme qui m'aime comme ton père m'aime._

«Je l'aime à en mourir!»

_Et j'ai toujours voulu avoir avec cet homme des enfants et te voilà qui arrive dans nos vies et tu es la plus belle surprise que le destin pouvait nous offrir._

_Ta naissance signifie très certainement ma mort mais ne t'en veux pas TU N'Y ES POUR RIEN. Toi tu es mon petit miracle que j'aime plus que tout et ta vie est la chose la plus précieuse pour moi et je suis prête à tout pour toi mon petit bébé. _

«Moi non plus, je ne t'en veux plus. Tu lui ressembles tellement! Comment je pourrais t'en vouloir maintenant que je t'ai prit dans mes bras et que j'ai vu en toi Elena.»

_Imaginer ne pas faire parti de ta vie me tue à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Savoir que probablement je vais te quitter, te quitter toi et ton père me rends complètement folle parce que vous êtes les deux personnes qui j'aime le plus au monde. Mais les parents se sacrifient pour leurs enfants et je comprends enfin ce qu'un de tes grands pères (j'ai deux pères puisque j'ai été adopté), John a ressenti lorsqu'il a donné sa vie pour moi (tu sauras l'histoire à travers mes journaux)._

«Oui et bien tu liras les journaux de ta mère et ceux de son cinglé d'ancêtre quand tu seras grande. Le plus tard possible.»

_Par extension il a aussi donné sa vie pour toi, lui n'a jamais douté qu'un jour je t'aurais. Il t'a aussi donné sa bague le protégeant du surnaturel (en ce moment c'est Ric qui l'a mais il te la donnera sans problèmes)._

«Tiens je me demandais la nuit dernière pourquoi Ric ne la portait plus mais il te l'as déjà donné, remarquais-je. Mais je ne laisserais personne s'en prendre à toi Giulia, c'est promis. Je les tuerais avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi!»

_En tout cas sache que ton père et toi êtes les deux meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées et que je vous aime plus que tout._

«C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça d'elle!»

_J'aimerais vraiment que lui et moi nous fassions comme tous les futurs parents et nous soyons entrain de nous disputer pour ton prénom mais la situation est délicate et choisir comment on va t'appeler n'est malheureusement pas une priorité, désolée._

«Ta mère et moi on se dispute tout le temps mais c'est notre manière de nous aimer. Et je l'aime tellement! Je l'aime bien plus que je n'ai aimé auparavant, mais chut c'est un secret.»

_Sache que personnellement si tu es un garçon j'aimerais t'appeler Tom et si tu es une fille j'aimerais que ton prénom soit Giulia (mais bon ton père t'appellera comme il le souhaite et je suis sûre que ton nom sera magnifique). _

«Ta mère décide moi j'obéis! Ne t'inquiète pas j'adore ton prénom, il est parfait! Tu es parfaite Giulia.»

_ Il y a un milliard de choses que je voudrais te dire et une lettre ne suffira pas pour le faire. J'aimerais que tu saches que ton père et moi on s'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer. Notre relation est compliquée mais on a fini par trouver le bonheur grâce aux esprits de Noël (tu n'auras qu'à lire mon journal de décembre 2011)._

«Où alors tu lis Dickens ou regarde le film_ Le Drôle de Noël de Scrooge_!Non mieux, je te raconterais cette nuit particulière moi-même!

_ La leçon à retirer est que l'amour est plus fort que tout et qu'aimer est la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver. Tu dois aussi retenir de ne JAMAIS renoncé à qui tu es, et de ne JAMAIS, au grand JAMAIS renoncé à l'amour et à la personne que tu aimeras. Aies confiance en l'amour contrairement à ton père qui lui est persuadé qu'il n'en mérite pas. _

«Je ne mérite pas l'amour de ta mère.»

_Il faudra que tu lui rappelles qu'il est digne d'être aimé, que moi je l'ai aimé plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer et que toi tu l'aimes aussi. Je compte sur toi pour le ramener à la réalité. Oh sur ton père je pourrais vraiment t'en écrire un roman. _

«Je suis Damon Salvatore!»

_Il est complètement fou! _

«Tout le monde sait qu'_«il n'y a point de génie sans un grain de folie»_! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit c'est Aristote. Ta mère m'aurait entendu dire ça elle m'aurait fait une remarque du genre _«À part ça Damon tu n'es pas arrogant!»_ ou «Fais attention ta tête est tellement grosse qu'elle risque d'exploser!» ou un truc dans le genre.»

_Il est fou mais c'est ce qui me plaît chez lui. Il est passionné, certes impulsif mais quand il aime, oh quand il aime c'est merveilleux parce qu'il aime de manière unique, il se livre tout entier, il aime au point de te faire sentir la personne la plus importante et précieuse au monde, et pour le peu de personne qu'il aime il ferrait absolument n'importe quoi; il n'y a rien de plus beau qu'être aimé par lui._

«Ce qui est magnifique c'est d'être aimé par ta mère, parce que son amour elle ne le donne pas à n'importe qui. On se sent être quelque de bien en étant aimé d'elle. Avec son amour on se sent être une personne meilleur, digne d'elle et on fait tout pour le rester, même si moi je foire tout le temps!»

_J'espère qu'il saura t'aimer autant qu'il m'aime et autant que je t'aime et que je l'aime. Tu sais c'est quelqu'un qui a beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup souffert, plus qu'il n'est possible de l'imaginer et je ne sais pas comment il réagira face à toi si je meurs en te donnant la vie. _

«Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, tu ressembles tellement à ta mère que je ne peux que t'aimer. Ta mère est formidable, elle se soucie énormément des autres. Principalement de toi et de moi. Elle t'adore Giulia.»

_Ton père n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, je pense que si te porter ne me mettais pas en danger il serait fou de joie à l'idée de t'avoir. Etre père pour lui c'est quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé (ou s'il l'a fait c'était lorsqu'il était humain). _

«Jamais je n'ai voulu d'enfant mais toi c'est différent, tu me fais vraiment penser à ta mère! Elena est unique et toi tu l'es autant qu'elle. Je n'aime pas les enfants mais toi tu es notre fille à Elena et moi. Tu sais si j'avais rencontré ta mère quand j'étais humain, j'aurais fait face à ma phobie de la paternité et je lui aurais cédé. Si j'étais humain, ce serait plus facile et puis Elena serait encore là. Au fond si elle est morte c'est à cause de moi, confiais-je en larmes à Giulia qui me fixait avec intensité avant de reprendre ma lecture.»

_Tu vois toi je t'appelle mon «bébé miracle» parce que pour les vampires c'est impossible d'avoir des enfants. Tu comprends pourquoi la situation actuelle est assez difficile à accepter pour lui mais pour ton père le changement est la plupart du temps difficile à accepter. _

«Je n'aime pas le changement, je n'aime pas voir ta mère en danger et… Elle est morte et une partie de moi est morte avec elle. Sans toi Giulia, je serais entièrement mort avec elle. J'ai été con à ton sujet, tu m'as sauvé. Sans toi je me serais déjà fait flamber au soleil parce que je ne sais vraiment pas vivre sans ta maman. Pourtant je dois vivre pour toi parce qu'Elena compte sur moi pour prendre soin de toi mon bébé.»

_Tu sais il n'a jamais voulu devenir vampire et il a parfois du mal avec qui il est. _

«Remercie Katherine pour ça! Dis-je avec sarcasme. Je ne voulais pas être un vampire et si je pouvais inverser les choses crois moi je le ferrais.»

_Mais je te parlerais des vampires plus tard, revenons à ton père. Très souvent il fait des choses impulsives parce qu'il souffre, il commet des mauvais actes mais ce n'est pas sa faute et je te demande, même s'il te fait de la peine, de toujours lui pardonner ses actes parce qu'ils sont désespérés._

«J'ai fait des conneries depuis ce matin. J'ai besoin de ta mère pour me secouer, elle elle m'aurait empêcher de faire ces conneries et si je les avais faites, j'aurais eu des problèmes. Mais au final ta mère m'aurait pardonné, elle le fait tous le temps. Mais elle m'aurait fait regretter mes actes.»

_Avant lui je ne suis sortie qu'avec deux hommes: Matt (avec qui c'était plus une solide relation d'amitié qu'autre chose) et Stefan (que j'ai vraiment aimé mais pas suffisamment, pas comme on Aime avec un grand A). _

«Stefan ne devait pas savoir comment faire pour la satis… Non tu n'est qu'un bébé, je ne peux pas te parler de ça, ta mère me tuerait!»

_Stefan est le frère de ton père et contrairement à ton père, je n'ai jamais pu tout pardonner à Stefan, je ne mettais pas la barre aussi haute qu'avec ton père. Quand j'ai rencontré les frères Salvatore, que j'ai pénétré dans leur monde, j'étais en pleins deuils et Stefan était attentionné, il était ce dont j'avais besoin pour avancer. Ton père lui était une véritable crétin mais je crois que son côté Bad-boy au cœur en mille morceaux m'a plu bien que je ne voulais l'admettre, trop têtue pour voir en l'homme le plus détester et détestable de Mystic Falls, l'homme de ma vie, celui que j'aimais réellement. _

«Quand j'ai vu ta mère, j'en suis tombé fou amoureux. Comment ne pas en tomber amoureux? Elle tellement belle, tellement intelligente, tellement fougueuse. Elle est parfaite!»

_Et puis le destin nous a rapproché (lis vraiment mes journaux pour tout savoir) et de notre amour tu vas bientôt naître et ton arriver me comble au plus haut point._

«Elena a claqué dix milles dollars pour toi! Ce n'est que de l'argent mais elle t'a vraiment gâté.»

_Si tu savais à quel point je te désire mon bébé, je t'aime vraiment ne l'oublie jamais. Et ton père aussi t'aimera même si t'accepter risque d'être très difficile et très long pour lui, il finira par voir en toi un petit peu de moi et il t'aimera et te protègera comme il l'a si bien fait avec moi. En tout cas j'aime à le penser, je n'imagine pas les choses autrement. Je pense sincèrement qu'il finira par t'aimer même s'il aura peut-être du mal à te le montrer et à te le dire (n'oublie pas qu'il est brisé). Oui ton père finira par t'aimer, il faut juste lui laisser du temps. _

«J'ai été vraiment idiot avec elle, je lui ai fait du mal. Tu me détesteras. Je ne suis pas digne de toi comme je ne l'étais pas te ta mère. Tu vois ta maman avait toujours raison, elle me connaît mieux que quiconque.»

_ Maintenant les vampires. Et bien tu vis à Mystic Falls donc tôt ou tard tu connaitras l'histoire de cette ville, l'histoire à laquelle les Salvatore et les Gilbert sont très étroitement liés (tu liras mes journaux ou ceux de mon ancêtre Jonathan Gilbert ou alors, et je l'espère, ton père t'en parlera). Dans cette ville cohabitent humains évidemment, vampires (ton père et Caroline), sorcière (Bonnie) et hybride (Tyler). Sans oublier Ric qui est un chasseur de vampire et le Conseil des Fondateurs composé des descendants des familles fondatrices, conseil dans lequel un jour tu auras ta place (tu ne pourras pas y échapper tu es un descendant des Salvatore et un descendant des Gilbert!). Toutes les personnes dont je t'ai parlé, ainsi que Matt et ton oncle Jeremy sont des personnes dignes de confiance ne l'oublie pas. En revanche si un jour tu rencontres d'autres vampires, d'autres sorciers, d'autres loups garous (il n'y a pas d'autres hybrides, ils sont tous morts, c'est une longue histoire mais tu la liras dans mes journaux mais quand tu seras grand et en âge de tout comprendre sans faire de cauchemars), en toutes ces créatures tu ne peux ABSOLUMENT PAS AVOIR CONFIANCE ET NE T'EN APPROCHE JAMAIS. Ceci est aussi valable pour Stefan, à moins qu'il ait changé et que ton père t'y autorise (encore là les réponses sont dans mes journaux). C'est aussi et encore plus valable pour Katherine. Elle est mon sosie et elle aime énormément se faire passer pour moi mais ne te laisse pas manipuler elle n'a aucun scrupules et elle pourrait te faire du mal sans une once d'hésitation ou de pitié. J'allais oublié, je suis très bien placé pour savoir que l'appel du sang est irrésistible pour les vampires (je l'ai vu sur ton père, Caroline, Stefan, Vickie qui était la sœur de Matt et bien d'autres encore), et si toi tu t'en nourris n'en PERD SURTOUT PAS TON HUMANITÉ. _

«L'humanité c'est difficile Giulia mais je veux que tu puisses ressentir les choses, je veux que tu sois heureuse. C'est difficile d'avoir des sentiments, c'est plus facile de faire comme de rien était, mais avoir des sentiments c'est le seul moyen d'être heureux. Ta mère me rend, enfin me rendait heureux, elle m'avait réapprit à aimer, elle a fait de moi un homme meilleur. Quand au surnaturelle ne t'inquiète pas, je te protègerais de tout, tu es tout ce qu'il me reste d'Elena.»

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aimerais te dire et t'apprendre mais le plus important c'est que je t'aime vraiment plus que tout mon bébé, et ça ne l'oublie jamais. Souviens toute ta vie que ta maman t'aimait plus que tout au monde et que son seul regret et de ne pas te voir grandir et te donner l'amour dont tu as besoin et que tu mérites. N'oublie pas non plus qu'aimer est la plus belle chose qui soit donné de vivre et je veux que tu aimes autant que moi j'ai aimé, et quand retour tu sois aimé comme moi je l'ai été. Encore une fois je te le dis, je t'aime plus que tout mon petit miracle (qui bouge énormément dans mon ventre et que probablement je n'aurais malheureusement jamais la chance de connaître et de tenir dans mes bras et pourtant je voudrais tellement te tenir dans mes bras et te serrer contre moi). _

_ Ta Maman qui t'aime et qui t'aimera toujours quoi qu'il arrive._

« Ta mère a raison, elle a toujours raison. Tu mérites ta maman Giulia, lui dis-je en caressant délicatement sa joue alors qu'elle s'était endormie. Dors bien ma petite princesse, je te promets que je ne serais pas loin de toi à ton réveil.»

**PDV de Stefan:**

J'étais au Mystic Grill avec mes amis et Bonnie m'avait entrainé à part pour discuter. Elle savait qu'il y avait toujours des chances pour que son plan concernant Elena échoue et si malheureusement c'était le cas, il faudrait que je fasse entendre à Damon qu'il devra enterrer sa femme, chose qui le connaissant sera difficile à le lui faire entendre. En effet connaissant mon frère, il refusera qu'on lui enlève le corps d'Elena. Il est si éteint, si désespéré, anéanti. Avant de m'entretenir avec Bonnie, Caroline m'avait rapporté qu'une cinquantaine de cadavres – cinquante-sept cadavres précisément – avaient été découvert en début de soirée et que tous portaient de marques de crocs. Évidemment inutile de chercher plus loin que mon frère et je comptais parler à Damon avant qu'il ne recommence car d'après ce que j'ai compris, le sheriff l'avait couvert – heureusement et surprenant vu le nombre de cadavre qu'il a laissé derrière lui – mais que la prochaine fois elle ne recommencera pas. Je savais que Damon ferrait des conneries mais il y avait tellement de choses à gérer – LA priorité étant qu'il accepte Giulia, le reste passait après. Oh que mon frère pouvait être stupide! Il a un enfant, une adorable petite fille – bon c'est vrai elle peut-être une véritable peste avec moi mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'être adorable – et lui il préfère faire des stupidités comme un massacre. Et si Liz avait décidé de ne pas le couvrir et l'avait dénoncé au reste du Conseil? Que serrait devenue Giulia? Parfois Damon ne réfléchis pas: mon frère à la chance, le miracle d'avoir un enfant et lui était prêt à tout ficher en l'air alors que sa fille à besoin de lui comme de personne! Il est le seul parent qu'il reste à Giulia et lui serait prêt à se faire tuer sans penser au bébé pour qui sa femme a donné sa vie! Je comprends que Damon soit anéanti d'avoir perdu Elena mais il n'est pas seul, elle lui a offert le plus beau de tous les cadeaux et lui ne ce soucie même pas de leur enfant. Je l'avoue je suis jaloux de ce qu'a mon frère: il a un enfant et c'est une chose que moi je n'aurais jamais alors oui je jalousais mon frère d'avoir une fille. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant alors que moi oui, alors ce mesquin sentiment qui avait toujours existé depuis notre rencontre avec Katherine s'était réveillé en moi, et je jalousais mon frère d'avoir ce que moi je ne pouvais avoir. Pourtant je ne déteste pas Damon, c'est mon frère et je l'aime, je ne veux que son bonheur et je sais que quoiqu'il arrive au sujet d'Elena, il a besoin de sa fille. Il fallait que Damon accepte Giulia mais la question est comment vais-je faire pour qu'il accepte son bébé. Je cherchais un plan à ce sujet lorsque Katherine déboula folle de rage. En la voyant seule je m'inquiétais: où était Giulia et Damon? Qu'est-ce mon frère avait encore fait? Car il est évident que Damon a fait quelque chose! Ma femme m'expliquait – un peu bruyamment – que mon frère lui avait planté un pieu et qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une telle rage et d'une telle quantité de sang humain, qu'elle avait préféré l'écouter et partir quand il lui avait retiré le pieu de la poitrine.

«Et Giulia? M'inquiétais-je.

- Il semblerait que Damon se soit découvert une fibre paternelle! Il voulait la tuer et puis Giulia à cesser de pleurer quand il était en face d'elle, cria ma femme avant de se radoucir. Elle a surement du faire quelque chose de mignon qui l'a fait craqué, elle est tellement mignonne. Mais je te préviens à la seconde où Damon la pause, je lui rends la pareille!

- Katherine non, lui demandais-je comme une faveur. Laisse-le. Il n'avait à faire ce qu'il a fait mais il est malheureux et…

- Il a failli me tuer! Et il aurait pu tué Giulia! Protesta ma femme.

- Il n'a pas fait de mal à Giulia, ça veut dire qu'il ressent encore quelque chose alors ne le braquons pas. Il est instable, plus qu'il ne l'a jamais été et si on fait un truc de travers il pourrait mettre toutes ses émotions de côté et faire quelque chose de dingue, se faire tuer et rejeter sa fille. On doit penser à Giulia!

- Tu ne m'auras pas avec cet argument, je vais lui laisser le temps d'être plus stable pour Giulia mais après je me venge! Et ce que ça te plaise ou non! C'est sans appel, ne t'en mêle pas!

- Je ne dis rien, répondis-je préférant ne pas mettre Katherine en colère contre moi aussi et sachant qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Surpris par Damon? J'espère que son comportement n'a pas été dur à suivre, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. Et oui bébé Giulia a réussi avec Damon. Et encore il ne sait pas que sa fille aime bien embêter Stefan! Pour le plan de Bonnie, on en saura plus dans le prochain chapitre mais pensez vous que ça va fonctionner?**

**Bon je vous laisse (c'est la course mais c'est mon anniversaire alors je m'en fiche de carburer à la caféine. En plus j'adore les Nespresso, **_**What else?**_**). Assez plaisanté, passez toutes & tous un excellant weekend. Bises & très probablement à lundi. Oui si je peux je publierais ce weekend mais comme je l'ai dis je suis très prise. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (elles seront un très bon cadeau d'anniversaire). Comme d'habitude vous pouvez donner votre avis sur l'épisode de la semaine de la série. **

**Amandine.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 publié mais avant la routine habituelle des réponses aux reviews. D'ailleurs ****MERCI à toutes d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire****et merci pour vos reviews. **

**Angel: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui Damon s'occupe maintenant de Giulia et il en prend soin de sa fille. Concernant Katherine à un moment elle va énerver vraiment Stefan mais je n'en dis pas plus. Juste elle n'a rien contre le fait que Damon s'occupe de Giulia, au contraire l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait voulu faire avant de voir que Damon n'y était pas prêt avait été de s'approcher de lui avec le bébé pour la lui donner. Non son problème avec Damon c'est cette histoire de pieu. Et pour l'OS tient moi au courant si jamais il est (ou va être) republié ou si il est arrêté (de manière définitive ou temporaire). Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Lucie96: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise. J'ai pensé que cette scène de la lecture de la lettre (même si le contenu on le connaissait déjà) serait sympa avec les commentaires de Damon de temps à autre, donc vraiment très contente que tu soulignes ce passage. **

**02melanienie: Heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Il était un peu temps que Damon s'intéresse à sa fille et puis c'était surprenant puisque qu'après tout ce qu'il a dit et fait je pense (et je constate en lisant ta review) que personne ne s'y attendait. Tu verras dans ce chapitre qu'il s'occupe bien de sa fille (il lui donne le biberon, pense à son siège auto dans la voiture, ne roule pas trop vite…) et qu'il emploi des marqueurs de possession associés à des mots tendres, ça donne des «ma petite Giulia», «ma petite princesse» ou des «mon bébé», «ma fille» alors qu'avant il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Giulia. Vraiment dans ce chapitre il y a une évolution flagrante chez Damon. Et me voilà faisant de l'analyse de texte! Pas mal. Sérieusement revenons à ta review et à sa réponse: il lui a vraiment fallu du temps mais maintenant Giulia est bel et bien acceptée mais ça ne veux pas dire que l'histoire est terminée. Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Petite note avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre: Une surprise (je pense bonne) vous attend, je n'en dis pas plus. En tout cas bonne lecture à toutes & à tous, j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

Après avoir border ma petite Giulia – je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que j'ai un bébé – je suis monté dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin de me retrouver seul, seul avec ma femme. Je sais elle est morte mais pourtant je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée, je n'arrive pas a envisager ma vie sans elle. J'ai besoin d'elle, Giulia a besoin d'elle. On n'est rien sans elle! Elle est ma vie, mon amour, ma moitié, elle m'a sauvé de moi-même à bien des reprises et sans elle je suis incapable de continuer même si je sais que je le dois pour notre fille. J'ai besoin d'Elena, j'ai besoin de la serrer dans mes bras, de l'entendre me parler, même de l'entendre me faire une scène, j'ai besoin de l'entendre rire, j'ai besoin de la voir me sourire, j'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes, j'ai besoin et je veux ma femme à mes côtés. Quand à Giulia, elle a besoin de sa maman. Elle a le droit à sa maman à ses côtés. J'aimerais tellement voir Elena prendre notre fille dans ses bras, lui donner le biberon, s'occuper d'elle, plus tard jouer avec elle, parler avec elle, lui apprendre des choses, les voir avoir la relation mère-fille qu'elles méritent. Et Giulia a le droit à tout ça. Elle le mérite. Les choses sont injustes, Elena a tellement perdu dans la vie en donnant tellement à ses proches, elle ne méritait pas de mourir en laissant son nourrisson qui venait de naitre derrière elle et par la même occasion en me laissant moi aussi. C'est injuste Elena mérite d'être mère, elle mérite sa fille et sa fille la mérite. Être mère c'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu et en ayant perdu presque toute sa famille elle avait le droit de vivre auprès de sa fille. Si je le pouvais je donnerais ma propre vie pour qu'Elena vive. Je voulais que ma femme vive! Elle doit vivre pour Giulia. C'est une petite fille tellement innocente qui ne mérite pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Elle mérite sa maman auprès d'elle pour s'occuper d'elle. D'une certaine façon je suis comme Giulia: elle ce n'est qu'un bébé qui a besoin de sa maman comme tous les bébés en ont de besoin – bien sur ma fille n'a rien à voir avec les autres bébés – et moi je suis tellement dépendant à Elena donc comme Giulia je ne suis rien sans elle. J'ai l'impression d'être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar, j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Elena, mon Elena, ma princesse, la femme de mon éternité, celle pour qui je ferrais n'importe quoi était miraculeusement tombée enceinte alors que moi je n'avais jamais voulu d'enfant. Je l'avais vu souffrir et grossir de jour en jour pour une semaine plus tard mettre au monde notre fille qu'hier encore, il y a quelques heures même je détestais. Et puis elle m'a ensorcelé, elle m'a montré la partie d'Elena qui est en elle et évidemment je n'y ai pas résisté. Je n'ai jamais été capable de résister à ma femme alors comment aurais-je pu résister à notre fille qui lui ressemblait tellement. Son sourire aussi magnifique que celui de sa mère, la couleur de ses cheveux si identiques à ceux d'Elena et dans son regard aussi bleu que le mien où je n'y avais vu que de l'humanité. Dans ses yeux on peut y voir toute l'innocence, toute la compassion, tout l'amour de sa mère. Elles ont une manière d'être tellement similaire. Et puis elle aussi avait besoin d'Elena et souffrait de son absence. La preuve, elle pleurait tous le temps, elle avait besoin de dormir avec un pull de sa mère et un lueur de tristesse pointait dans son regard, comme si elle savait qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à sa maman. En la voyant je n'avais pas réussi à la détester parce qu'elle et moi étions pareille (on souffre de la perte d'Elena) et qu'elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. En elle y a tellement Elena, je suis incapable de lui faire du mal. Et puis même si je l'avais été, j'aurais vraiment été un monstre d'oser m'en prendre à un bébé. Oui j'en suis un mais je ne le suis pas à ce point. Oh je suis tellement perdu sans Elena! «J'ai tellement besoin de toi!» lui confiais-je, effondré et en larmes, dans un murmure sachant très bien qu'elle ne réagirait pas puisqu'elle est morte. Et puis je restais silencieux à côté d'elle, la regardant en la pleurant comme jamais je n'avais pleurer qui que ce soit à part ma mère. Les heures défilaient, j'avais entendu Stefan et Katherine rentrés mais je m'en fichais, ma petite Giulia dormait et ne se réveillait que toutes les deux heures pour manger et à chacun de ses réveils je lui donnais son biberon refusant qui quiconque d'autre que moi ne s'occupe de ma fille et puis au bout de deux biberons, j'avais décidé de la mettre dans la chambre avec nous et j'avais l'impression qu'elle était plus calme en sachant sa mère – même morte – à côté d'elle. Et elle dormait paisiblement alors que moi je restais éveillé regardant Elena en espérant follement qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle me dise que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ou que j'hallucine tellement j'ai bu ses derniers jours. Je suis complètement perdu sans ma femme! Les heures défilaient et regarder le corps sans vie d'Elena était devenu trop douloureux alors après avoir fait prendre son bain à ma fille et lui avoir donné son biberon de huit heures trente, je préparais son sac avec son lait, son biberon, des couches, des lingettes pour bébé, ses vêtements, bref tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour passer quelques jours avec ma fille loin de cette maison. Je comptais juste aller passer un peu de temps à la maison du lac avec elle. C'était la maison de sa mère et je ne sais pas, Elena a toujours adoré cet endroit et j'avais besoin de m'éloigner parce que dans cette ville, dans cette maison j'allais devenir fou. Mais je savais aussi que je ne pouvais pas aller loin d'Elena, je devais donc aller dans un endroit où elle était présente et quoi de mieux que la résidence secondaire des Gilbert? Tout étais prêt la seule chose qu'il me manquait, et pas des moindres, était le siège auto du bébé qu'Elena avait mis dans la chambre de Giulia, chambre que je n'avais pas voulu peindre, dont les meubles n'étaient pas montés, bref chambre qui ressemblait à un véritable débarras par ma faute; mais bon je me fis la promesse de peindre et de tout monter à notre retour. Je pris donc le siège auto et l'installais de suite dans la voiture avant de retourner dans la maison prendre le berceau et la poussette pour y retourner chercher ma fille et le sac. Et puis j'installais ma petite princesse qui dormait profondément dans son siège. Alors que nous allions partir, Stefan m'arrêta – inquiet – en me demandant où est-ce que j'allais. Je n'avais pas envie de rendre des comptes à mon frère alors je lui répondis simplement un _«quelques jours loin de cette ville avec ma fille»_ avant d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération, sans rouler trop vite par rapport à mon bébé.

**PDV de Bonnie:**

Il était dix heures du matin lorsque nous étions tous réunis dans la chambre d'Elena pour mon sort. La première partie avait été simple c'était le mélange des sangs avec la branche de l'arbre – de l'acacia précisément qui l'arbre qui symbolisait l'éternité avec un sort de combinaison avec les ingrédients et le soleil. La seconde partie, celle que je m'apprêtais à pratiquer était la plus difficile et la plus dangereuse pour moi. En effet elle me demanderait beaucoup d'énergie, c'est pour cela que j'avais apporté énormément de sources d'énergies: j'avais apporté des fleurs, des plantes, allumer des bougies, bref j'avais beaucoup d'énergie autour de moi pour m'en servir en cas de problème. Cette partie du sort correspondait à l'absorbation et à la combinaison. Le corps d'Elena devait absorber l'énergie de la branche d'arbre (qui plus elle absorberait plus la branche se consumerait) et cette énergie devait se combiner avec le sang de vampire à l'intérieur du corps d'Elena. En fait ce sort était la combinaison de deux en un et me demanderait énormément d'énergie. Au bout d'une heure et énormément de saignement naseaux le sort était terminé. J'avais utilisé beaucoup d'énergie, mes amis avaient d'ailleurs voulu que j'arrête mais je leur avait fais comprendre que je devais continuer et je leur avais conseillé d'aller bruler l'arbre au lieu de rester dans la chambre d'Elena à ne rien faire. Bref à la fin de mon sort le noir s'empara de moi et je m'évanouis au sol.

**PDV de Caroline:**

Pour le sort nous avions utilisé l'acacia qui était dans le jardin des Salvatore. Bonnie l'avait choisi y voyant une métaphore: l'acacia représentait l'éternité – chose qu'elle allait offrir à Elena – et de plus il n'y avait aucune plante au pied de l'arbre et il n'y en avait jamais eu (Bonnie avait vérifié à l'aide d'un sort), donc il n'avait aucune chance qu'Elena soit sensible à une plante. Quand à la verveine et bien nous ignorions si elle pourrait être néfaste à Elena étant donné qu'elle avait très peu de sang de vampire en elle. On ignorait à quoi s'attendre concernant la nouvelle vie d'Elena, ses points forts, ses faiblesses, et à vrai dire les conséquences on s'en fichait complètement tout ce qu'on voulait c'était qu'Elena nous revienne. On était donc là dans le jardin des Salvatore à bruler un magnifique acacia – acacia qu'au passage, et je ne m'en souvenus que maintenant, acacia qu'Elena adorait - pour éviter qu'il ne se retourne contre elle. Nous restions là tous ensemble, Stefan, Katherine, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Mary, Tyler et moi à observer cet arbre se consumer en espérant que le sort de Bonnie allait fonctionner. Une fois l'arbre en cendre, nous les récupérâmes et les montèrent à Bonnie pour qu'elle les détruise mais nous la découvrîmes inconsciente sur le sol. Ce n'est que deux jours plus tard qu'elle se réveilla à l'hôpital en demandant évidemment comment allait Elena. Comment va Elena? Que devais-je lui dire? J'inspirais un grand coup et lui dit d'une manière très rapide et incompréhensible: «Elleesttoujoursmorte», avant de voir le regard interrogateur de Bonnie et de dire plus lentement et tristement: «Elle est toujours morte» et en lui demandant ce qu'on devait faire. J'attendais sa réponse mais Bonnie se contenta d'éclater en sanglots, et là je compris: il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

**PDV de Elena:**

Le noir, je ne voyais plus que le noir depuis je ne sais combien de jours. Peut-être des mois, des années, des siècles, le temps semble ne rien y faire, le noir est devenu la constante de mon existence. Je ne me souviens pas de ce qui m'a emmené à ce noir, je sais juste je suis dans le noir depuis une durée indéterminée. Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait eu dans mon existence autre chose que ce noir et j'avais envie, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait eu avant le noir. C'est ainsi que je faisais marché mon cerveau et que tout me revenu. Le surnaturel, ma vie, mes amis, ma famille. Mon mari et ma fille! Damon et Giulia! Oh mon dieu je suis probablement morte et mes deux amours se retrouvent seuls sans moi. J'imagine que mon Damon doit probablement être devenu dingue et ma petite Giulia… oh je n'ose même pas penser à mon petit bébé. J'ai peur, tellement peur pour eux deux. Sans parler que je n'arrête pas de penser à la peine que mes amis doivent avoir ainsi qu'à la douleur de Jeremy et d'Alaric. J'avais envie de pleurer. J'avais envie de pleurer et je sentais les larmes couler sur mes joues. Comment en étant morte je pouvais pleurer? Comment en étant morte je pouvais me sentir pleurer? Comment en étant morte je pouvais sentir? Comment en étant morte je pouvais réfléchir, penser? Comment? Et puis une autre chose m'interpela, un sentiment étrange que jamais je n'avais connu était en moi. Un besoin, une envie incontrôlable et irrationnelle s'était emparée de moi et c'est là que je vis la lumière et que je me sentis bouger. J'étais déjà debout – en une fraction de seconde! – et si j'étais debout ça voulais dire que j'étais vivante et si je l'étais qu'était-ce donc que ce noir qui m'avait immobilisé durant je-ne-sais combien de temps? Qu'importe je chercherai mes réponses plus tard, il y avait cette envie irrésistible à laquelle je voulais céder seulement je ne savais ce qu'était cette envie? Et puis quelques minutes plus tard, tout me devenu clair, Damon m'avait donné de son sang et mon envie était une envie de sang. La preuve rien que d'y penser je sentais mes crocs sortir. Je suis un vampire et j'ai besoin de sang pour achever ma transformation. Mais j'ai peur. Et si je devenais incontrôlable, une tueuse sanguinaire commettant crimes sur crimes? Je voulais achever ma transformation – je l'achevais d'ailleurs puisqu'a vitesse surhumaine j'étais allée chercher des poches de sang et ce d'instinct, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte – pour les personnes que j'aime: mes amis, mon frère, mon mari, mon petit bébé; mais j'avais peur. Damon, j'avais besoin de Damon mais je ne le sentais pas dans la maison. Je n'y sentais que personne. La maison est vide. Je voulais mon mari et mon bébé! J'avais bu assez de sang (cinq poches) et je voulais mon mari auprès de moi. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fais mais l'envie de Damon était telle que je sentis mon instinct me dire d'aller à la maison du lac. Alors j'ouvris la porte et j'y vis le soleil se lever. J'avais beau y être exposé, il ne me fit rien. Alors j'observais les bijoux que je portais mais n'y vis aucun lapis-lazuli. Comment étais-ce possible? Même si cela m'intriguait le plus important était mon mari, j'avais besoin de lui avant de voir Giulia. Je voulais que quelqu'un me contrôle si jamais je devais un danger pour mon bébé, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal. J'étais donc partie à vitesse vampirique et j'étais… à l'intérieur de ma maison du lac? Mais comment? Je veux dire la maison est à mon nom mais aussi à celui de Jeremy et Jeremy est humain, alors comment moi, un vampire, je pouvais être à l'intérieur sans y avoir été invité? Il y avait un truc chez moi qui clochait, je le savais, je le sentais. Pourtant tout ça passa au second plan lorsque je sentis deux présences dans la maison. Alors je montais voir en haut et mon cœur s'emballa lorsque je vis mon Damon endormi sur notre lit avec notre petite Giulia elle aussi endormie à ses côtés. Mon mari s'occupait de notre bébé, j'en avais des larmes de joie! Ils sont si mignons l'un et l'autre côte à côte! J'ai de la chance. J'ai de la chance de les avoir tous les deux. Je voyais mon mari dormir comme un vrai bébé et mon petit bébé ouvrir délicatement ses yeux et me sourire avant de se rendormir. _Qu'elle est belle ma fille! _Pensais-je avec fierté et émotion. Elle avait les magnifiques yeux de son père et si elle les avait gardé ouverts j'aurais pu m'y perdre comme je me perds dans ceux de Damon. En la voyant et en voyant mon mari à coté d'elle, un bras protecteur sur son petit ventre, je réalisais ma chance d'avoir la famille de mes rêves. Damon est peut-être bourré de défauts mais il est tellement adorable avec moi, amoureux, tendre, protecteur, que ses défauts je m'en fiche complètement. Et puis j'aime ses défauts! Ce n'est pas une personne facile mais je l'aime. Je l'aime tel qu'il est, je ne regrette pas de l'avoir choisi et je suis plus qu'heureuse que l'on ait eu le droit à notre petit et magnifique miracle. Notre petite Giulia si belle, si parfaite! J'imagine bien mon mari en être fier de sa fille. Je le vois là avec notre bébé à ses côtés et je sais qu'il s'accroche à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Damon a du être anéanti à ma «mort» et si il a Giulia avec lui c'est qu'il l'a accepté et qu'il y voit en elle sa seule chance de survivre. Je le sais, je le sens. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je sens à quel point Damon est anéanti ne vivant que pour notre bébé et quand je suis arrivée dans la chambre avant que Giulia n'ouvre les yeux, j'ai senti un vide chez elle. Le manque de moi. Tous les deux étaient en manque de moi. Pour le combler je pris ma petite puce dans mes bras et la berça laissant mon mari dormir sentant qu'il en avait besoin. Giulia n'avait rien dit quand je l'avais prise, elle s'était contentée d'ouvrir ses petits et magnifiques yeux, de me regarder l'espace d'une minute et de me sourire avant de blottir sa petite tête sur mon cœur où elle s'y endormit. Elle ne pleura que lorsqu'elle eu faim, mais comme je l'avais senti – je ne sais pas comment, mais j'ai su que ma fille allait avoir faim –j'étais déjà en bas à lui préparer son biberon. Alors je le lui donnais en entendant Damon commencer à paniquer en se réveillant et ne trouvant pas le bébé à ses côtés. Alors je montais à l'étage tout en donnant le biberon à ma fille et m'arrêta dans les escaliers en voyant Damon face à moi qui se me pris aussitôt dans ses bras évacuant par la même occasion tout ce qu'il avait accumulé depuis ma «mort».

«Mon Elena, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille me rendant la tâche de nourrir notre fille difficile. Ne me refais jamais ça! Exigea-t-il en m'embrassant comme un fou.

- Damon c'est fini, le rassurais-je tendrement en poussant le biberon pour lui caresser la joue en essuyant les larmes qui y dégoulinaient. Je suis là, je vais bien. En revanche si tu pouvais soit me lâcher soit trouver un moyen pour continuer de m'enlacer sans gêner ta fille qui mange ça m'arrangerait.

- Oh ouais, surtout que la petite est une gargantua! Dit-t-il en m'enlaçant par la taille. Mon Elena. Vraiment tu es restée morte pendant quatre jours, je… Je m'en fiche je veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, pourquoi ça a mit autant de temps, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est que tu sois là princesse.

- Damon il se passe un truc bizarre avec moi, lui murmurais-je alors que Giulia avait fini de boire son lait. Tu as raison c'est une gargantua!

- Je te l'avais dit. Mon ange tu as bien achevé ta transformation? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bien sur!

- Il te faut du temps pour t'habituer à être un vampire, la transition n'est pas toujours facile mais je suis la pour toi ma princesse.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est bizarre. Je suis rentrée ici sans y avoir été invité et je suis sortie au soleil sans lapis-lazuli mais sans griller non plus. C'est vraiment très étrange. Sans parler du fait que quand j'ai une intuition c'est toujours la bonne.

- On s'occupe de Giulia, de nous (il dit nous avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres emplit de sous-entendus) et on appellera Bonnie, mais là profitons d'être en famille.

- Profitons d'être en famille, répétais-je avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et en amoureux une fois notre petite princesse endormie. Je t'aime Damon.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Je suis vraiment rien sans toi Elena, ne me laisse plus je ne le supporterais pas! Sans toi je ne fais que des conneries et je ne crois pas que je devrais t'en parler, me dit-t-il honteux.

- Damon on est marié pour le meilleur et pour le pire et tu peux tout me dire, le rassurais-je. Je peux tout entendre, tu dois tout me dire. Alors dis moi ce que tu as fait et dis moi aussi comment tu en es arrivé à venir ici avec Giulia et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour que tu l'acceptes. Raconte moi tout ce que j'ai loupé! Damon quoi que tu me dises, ça ne changera rien au fait que je t'aime plus qu'il n'est possible d'aimer.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors, alors, ce chapitre? Et oui Elena est revenue, comment aurais-je pu la laisser morte? Bon tout le monde la croit vraiment morte maintenant. Un gros quiproquo quoi! En tout cas J'ATTENDS VOS AVIS AVEC UNE TRÈS GRANDE IMPATIENCE. **

**J'en profite pour vous dire qu'hier j'ai publié un OS intitulé Un baiser, un aveu et des sentiments confus et que j'aimerais bien avoir des avis puisque je ne suis vraiment pas sûre de moi (j'ai très souvent une tendance à douter). **

**Bon en tout cas la suite sera en ligne jeudi ou bien vendredi je pense. Bises à toutes et à tous & à bientôt. **

**Amandine.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Voilà le chapitre 14 avec un passage surprenant pour Katherine, significatif de début de problème. Ce chapitre reste dominé par le Delena. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir. **

**Helene: Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire, tu sais ce n'est pas grave si c'est en retard, un jour ma grand-mère me l'a souhaité que le lendemain alors qu'elle m'avait vu le jour même! Vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui Damon a fini par accepté sa fille (elle ressemble beaucoup à Elena) et il s'en occupe bien, c'est sa fille, il est accroché à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Et Elena je ne pouvais pas la laisser morte. Damon avait déjà été invité dans la maison (saison 2 épisode 15). Et Damon est marié à Elena et si Elena était restée morte les parts d'Elena seraient revenues à lui et Giulia. Moi je ne me suis pas posée de questions sur ce sujet parce que tout me semblait logique. Mais bon je suivais mon résonnement. Au sujet d'Elena, Damon lui dira ce qu'il a fait dans ce chapitre et tu verras sa réaction. Les amis d'Elena ne sont pas présents dans ce chapitre donc tu ne sauras pas ce qu'il va se passer de leur côté. Katherine ne se venge pas dans ce chapitre, Damon et Elena sont toujours à la maison du lac. Voilà tout, en tout cas soigne toi bien. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Angel: Merci pour ta review & heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Damon et Elena sont vraiment sur un petit nuage la question est jusqu'à quand. Katherine veut se venger et il semble (comme tu le liras dans ce chapitre) qu'elle ait un «ennemi» en ville. Elena est un vampire particulier mais elle est un vampire. En la ramenant Bonnie à crée une nouvelle race de vampire (quand on reverras Bonnie on verra qu'il y a des conséquences). Contrairement à la plupart de mes autres histoires, pas de famille nombreuse prévue, juste bébé Giulia (elle est un miracle). Désolée. Oui Damon a eu du mal avec Giulia mais comme maintenant il sait ce qu'il faut faire pour Elena, si il y avait eu une nouvelle grossesse de sa femme, il l'aurait mieux pris sachant comment éviter à sa femme de mourir. En tout cas souhaite une bonne chance à Taylor pour ses examens blancs (bonne chance aussi à toi si tu es concernée). Bises & à bientôt.**

**02melanienie: Merci pour ta review & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Pour l'instant Damon et Elena profitent de se retrouver seuls en famille mais ils font rentrer à Mystic Falls. Elena aura des points faibles, c'est normal qu'il y ait des conséquences. Et puis peut-être qu'elle a pu rentrer dans la maison du lac seulement parce qu'elle lui appartient qui sait? Voilà tout. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà pour les reviews, je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre 14 en espèrant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Je sentais Damon m'observer alors que je berçais Giulia pour qu'elle s'endorme. Ma fille était magnifique, si gentille. Je crois que depuis que je suis arrivée, je ne l'ai entendu pleurer que quand elle a eu faim sinon elle avait été calme et apaisée dans mes bras – en fait depuis que j'étais arrivée je ne lâchais plus mon petit bébé et ne quittait que très rarement les bras de Damon. Si notre fille semblait vraiment calme, mon mari lui était tendu et une fois Giulia endormie dans son berceau – berceau qui est dans la chambre d'en face – je me concentrais sur lui et scrutais les traits de son visage. Il semblait vraiment inquiet, je sentais qu'il avait peur et mon instinct me disait qu'il avait des choses à se reprocher et qu'il avait peur de se confier à moi. Je l'observais avant d'aller avec lui dans notre chambre et de me blottir dans ses bras. Ces bras si familiers, si aimants, si protecteurs dans lesquels je me sentais la plus heureuse du monde et tellement en sécurité.

«Maintenant je t'écoute Damon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait? Lui demandais-je calmement en brisant le silence.

- Princesse j'ai… tu ne vas pas aimer, m'avertit-t-il honteux.

- Damon je suis ta femme, je peux tout entendre, lui assurais-je.

- Je… j'étais mal et perdu sans toi, complètement désorienté. J'ai… j'ai tué des gens, m'avoua Damon honteux.

- Combien? Demandais-je simplement.

- Je… je ne sais pas Elena, je n'ai pas compté, répondit mon mari d'une petite voix. Plusieurs dizaines. Elena ce n'est pas tout. Après, je… Le sang m'avait rendu fou et toi… J'avais besoin de toi et tu étais morte, je n'avais que des envies de meurtre et j'ai voulu… Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. _Comment je peux te dire que j'étais fou au point de vouloir faire du mal à Giulia?_ Pensa Damon.

- Voulu t'en prendre à notre bébé! Hurlais-je folle de rage en entendant ses pensées et en me jetant sur lui. Damon comment tu as pu envisager de t'en prendre à Giulia, c'est notre fille! Tu es son père et Giulia est un petit bébé qui a besoin de protection et d'amour!

- Chérie calme toi, essaya de me calmer Damon. Je n'ai rien pu lui faire! Comment tu peux croire que…

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, lui assurais-je calmement en l'entendant penser qu'il méritait que je le quitte et de ne plus jamais nous revoir Giulia et moi avant de le prendre dans mes bras. C'est juste… c'est mon bébé et je…

- Je tuerais aussi pour elle, me coupa Damon sachant que j'allais dire ça. Je tuerais pour l'une de vous deux.

- Je t'aime, murmurais-je en l'embrassant. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde mais ce que tu as fait…

- Je sais. C'est mal, c'est…

- Mais tu m'avais perdu et si j'avais été à ta place je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait, lui confiais-je. Toi et moi, l'un sans l'autre, on le sait, on meurt.

- Sans Giulia…

- Je sais, je sais Damon. Juste promet moi une chose: Ne commet plus aucune autre tuerie quoi qu'il arrive. Je veux que tu restes le Damon que j'aime.

- Et toi je veux que tu te détentes et que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Oui tu es une vampire assez peu ordinaire mais tu n'as jamais été ordinaire Elena. C'est vrai qu'il y a certaines petites choses étranges mais on s'en fiche. Tu es là avec notre bébé et moi, tu es en vie. C'est tout ce qui compte princesse.

- Tu vois c'est dans ces moments là que je réalise à quel point j'ai de la chance de t'avoir, lui confiais-je en l'embrassant de nouveau, cette fois-ci de manière plus passionnée. Damon à propos de Giulia, je veux que tu saches que je ne l'ai pas gardé par caprice parce que j'ai toujours voulu être mère. C'est vrai j'ai toujours voulu être mère mais si j'ai voulu Giulia c'est parce que c'est ta fille. C'est notre…

- Miracle, compléta Damon. Elle est formidable. Tellement mignonne, tellement adorable.

- Elle est parfaite.

- Évidemment qu'elle l'est, tu nous as vu? Tu es sublime et moi je suis moi!

- Sale égocentrique, rigolais-je. Tu n'es qu'un sale égocentrique mais tu es l'égocentrique le plus sexy que je connaisse. En fait tu es la personne l'homme le plus sexy que je connaisse!

- Je suis Damon Salvatore! Se justifia Damon avec un sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Et tu sais ce que je veux je l'obtiens et en ce moment ce que je veux c'est toi.

- Tu es irrécupérable, rigolais-je alors qu'il me déposait des baisers un peu partout sur le corps. Tu es…

- Irrésistible? Suggéra-t-il en continuant son jeu et m'arrachant des gémissements. Je sais.»

**PDV de Stefan:**

Katherine et moi nous nous étions disputé en plein milieu du centre ville. Elle en voulait énormément à Damon de lui avoir planté un pieu et elle tournait en boucle là dessus depuis deux jours. Elle cherchait un moyen de se venger – heureusement sans le tuer mais elle cherchait à le faire souffrir pour lui apprendre à ne pas s'en prendre à elle. Je l'avais laissé dire pensant qu'elle finirait par se calmer mais elle continuait de plus belle comme ce matin où j'ai fini par exploser. D'accord mon frère a mal agit envers elle mais Damon a perdu sa femme, il a des raisons de mal agir. Elena lui manque et il a la responsabilité de leur fille et les responsabilités ne sont pas son fort. Mais il s'est attaché à son bébé et si une personne peut sortir Damon de son état inerte dans lequel il est depuis la mort d'Elena, c'est bien Giulia. Mais Katherine ne comprend pas, enfin ne veut pas entendre parler du fait que Damon aille mal et qu'il faut qu'elle passe outre. Non Katherine était obsédée par la vengeance et ça m'énervait. C'est mon frère qu'elle veut torturer à la verveine et à coups de pieu! Mon frère! Je sais que Katherine est parfois dingue mais si elle m'aime et si elle a aimé Damon, elle devrait-être capable de passer outre, mais non tout ce qui comptait pour Katherine c'était sa vengeance, et moi j'avais fini par exploser lui disant les quatre vérités qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre et qui l'a mit hors d'elle. Alors Katherine avait commencé à crier et j'avais crié plus fort qu'elle et ainsi de suite, c'était à celui qui argumenterait le plus fort. Et puis j'en avais eu marre de l'égoïsme et du peu de compassion de ma femme alors je l'avais planté en plein square, lui disant qu'elle ne pourrait revenir à la maison que lorsqu'elle serait calmée. Et puis j'étais rentré chez moi où je fus surpris de découvrir des pochettes de sang vides dans le salon. Et puis je pensais, espérait vraiment que toutes ces pochettes avaient été bues par Elena pour achever sa transformation; après tout peut-être que le sort de Bonnie avait fonctionné mais en retard? Il fallait qu'elle soit revenue parce que Damon faisait que des conneries sans elle et moi je n'arrivais pas à gérer les excès de mon frère. Sans parler de ses amis qui agissent tous comme des zombies: Caroline s'accroche énormément à Tyler ces derniers jours, elle passe tout son temps avec lui de peur de sombrer. Tyler lui n'est pas si solide qu'il n'y parait, il fait juste semblant pour Caroline. Bonnie elle a atterri à l'hôpital après avoir failli mourir en voulant ramener Elena et tous le monde reste auprès d'elle, Matt la veille constamment. Je pense qu'il a peur de perdre encore un de ses proches et qu'il veut s'assurer que Bonnie aille bien. Seuls Alaric et Jeremy n'y sont pas allés. Jeremy refuse d'accepter la mort de sa sœur et il reste enfermé dans sa maison à attendre qu'elle revienne. La seule fois où il est allé voir son ancienne petite amie à l'hôpital, Meredith l'a surprit entrain d'y voler des médicament et de se faire un shoot de je-ne-sais quel médicament. D'ailleurs Mary n'était pas à l'hôpital en tant que médecin, elle y emmenait Alaric qui était au bord du coma éthylique tellement il avait bu refusant de perdre Elena qu'il considérait comme sa fille. Bref un véritable bordel à Mystic Falls! Voilà donc pourquoi je voulais croire que ces pochettes de sang avaient été utilisées par Elena parce que si elle ne revenait pas, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes ici. Alors oui en voyant ces pochettes de sang par terre j'espérais vraiment que c'était Elena qui les avait vidé, me voilà donc montant les escaliers avec l'espoir fou qu'Elena n'était plus morte. Effectivement son corps n'était plus dans la chambre de Damon – enfin leur chambre – mais il fallait que je vérifie alors j'appelais mon frère mais évidemment Damon était sur messagerie quand au portable d'Elena il était toujours à l'étage. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, si j'allais à la maison du lac à coup sur mon frère le prendrait mal. Et puis si Elena était avec lui ils avaient besoin de se retrouver seuls et de s'occuper de leur fille.

**PDV de Katherine:**

Stefan m'énerve au plus haut point! Que Damon soit son frère c'est un fait mais comment peut-t-il tolérer que son cher frère ait planté un pieu à sa femme? Parce qu'au cas où il l'ait oublié JE SUIS SA FEMME! On est marié depuis trois ans et maintenant que l'on est de retour à Mystic Falls il n'y a plus que sa famille qui compte. D'accord son frère est du genre à causer du soucie mais moi j'ai besoin de mon mari. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour lui il me met au second plan. Quand monsieur à provoquer des sorcières en Afrique en tuant la moitié d'un petit village qui a réglé le problème de manière définitive et a veillé à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas en le désintoxiquant de sang humain? Moi, sa femme! Enfin à l'époque sa compagne. Je l'ai vu et entendu me haïr, me traiter de tous les noms, je l'ai vu dans des états pas possible inimaginable. J'ai tout subi de sa part et sans rien dire en le protégeant toujours de tout. J'ai tout fait pour lui et lui me traite comme si je n'étais qu'une folle dingue avec des envies de vengeance et de meurtres. J'étais en colère après lui, je lui en veux autant que je l'aime et mon Stefan je l'aime plus que tout. J'étais dans mes pensées, nostalgique, blessée et en colère et sirotait très lentement, vraiment très lentement une tequila au bar du Grill lorsqu'une personne que jamais je n'aurais cru revoir s'installait à côté de moi.

«Viktor, soufflais-je confuse de le revoir. Comment tu…

- Surprise que je sois un vampire? Se moqua-t-il sans s'en soucier réellement. J'ai été transformé par ton ami Klaus après qu'il ait tué ta famille. Sympathique il voulait que je sois un vampire pour être en mesure de protéger ta descendance. Enfin notre fille. C'était un mec un peu parano mais assez cool.

- K… Klaus savait que j'avais un bébé, bredouillais-je paniquée. Elle…

- Je suis le parent qui lui est resté Katerina. Quand ton père partait pour l'orphelinat je l'ai suivi et je l'ai convaincu de me rendre ma fille. Bon par convaincu, je veux dire mis mon point dans la figure, je n'étais pas encore celui que je suis. Bref j'ai protégé notre fille et elle a eu un enfant. Une fille et comme Mia était complètement obsédée par toi quand elle avait quinze ans, elle l'a appelé Katerina.

- Si tu es venu me rappelé mon ancienne vie, dégage, le congédiais-je froidement.

- Non je suis venu te récupérer Katerina.

- Tu rêves. Je suis mariée et j'aime mon mari plus que tout. Et même si je n'avais pas Stefan, jamais je retournerais vers toi. Tu n'es qu'un connard incapable d'amour. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de te pavaner au bras d'une belle femme et de l'avoir dans ton lit. Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui as vu mon bébé grandir. Que c'est toi qui… Tu ne voulais pas d'elle, tu ne l'aimais pas.

- Je me suis découvert la fibre paternelle! Ironisa-t-il méchamment.

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Tu y gagnais forcément quelque chose. C'était quoi?

- Une héritière. C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait pour hériter de mon père, et tu sais qu'il avait une véritable petite fortune. Je me suis pointé avec ma fille et il a été fou de joie à l'idée d'être grand-père. Il se fichait complètement qu'elle ne soit pas légitime, tout ce qui lui apportait c'était d'avoir un petit-enfant.

- Tu t'es servi d'elle! Hurlais-je folle de rage.

- Katerina tu devrais savoir que j'agis toujours dans mes intérêts. Et puis tu sais ce que c'est, tu as passé beaucoup de temps à le faire toi aussi. En tout cas c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire de toi.

- Moi c'était différent. Si jamais tu lui as fait du mal…

- Pas de menace Katerina, ça t'enlaidit, me dit-t-il en partant du Grill.»

J'étais complètement désorientée en rentrant à la maison. Revoir Viktor ça avait fait remonté chez moi tous mes regrets d'avoir abandonné ma fille. Si la décision m'était revenue jamais je ne l'aurais laissé, mais mes parents ont décidé à ma place et ma fille a été enlevée par son père, prise en hottage de son opportunisme. Quand j'étais humaine, avant de rencontrer les Originels, j'étais naïve et je me suis laissée bercer par les belles paroles de Viktor. L'idée de savoir que c'est lui qui a eu mon bébé, qu'il l'a utilisé pour obtenir de l'argent me rend complètement folle. Folle comme jamais je ne l'ai été. J'étais donc rentrée, histoire d'éviter de recroiser Viktor en ville et à la maison Stefan semblait vouloir reparler de son frère – duquel je me vengerais – mais je le coupais dans son élan avant de monter m'enfermer dans notre chambre.

**PDV de Damon:**

Mon Elena m'était revenue et la nuit que l'on avait passé était magique. Bien qu'elle est un vampire, ma femme n'a pas changé, elle reste toujours aussi douce et tendre et j'étais heureux de l'avoir récupéré. Elle était là dans me bras et tenant dans les siens notre toute petite fille, aussi magnifique qu'elle et toutes les deux semblaient si calmes. Elena était vraiment sublime et son côté maternel, si naturel chez elle, la rendait rayonnante. Ce matin, à cinq heures précisément, elle s'était levée d'un bon en sentant que Giulia allait bientôt avoir faim et commencer à pleurer. Le bébé avait eu une nuit calme, pour moi c'est du au fait qu'elle ait enfin sa maman qui s'occupe d'elle. Elena s'occupait d'elle d'une manière si spontanée, si naturelle que l'on pourrait croire qu'elle avait fait ça toute sa vie, qu'elle était née pour être mère. C'est merveilleux à voir. Elena a toujours voulu être mère et cela lui allait parfaitement bien. Elle n'a jamais été aussi belle que depuis qu'elle a Giulia. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais depuis qu'elle est mère, elle déborde encore plus d'amour et de tendresse et le bébé et moi sommes les chanceux à qui elle en fait profiter. Quand Giulia elle semblait parfaitement heureuse maintenant que sa maman lui est revenue. J'avais ma famille, ma sublime femme et notre parfaite fille, famille parfaite que jamais je n'aurais cru avoir. J'étais chanceux mais terrifié à l'idée d'être capable de les faire souffrir. J'avais tout raconté à Elena, tout ce que j'ai fait quand j'ai cru l'avoir perdu pour de bon et même – et j'en avais plus que honte – ce que j'ai failli faire à notre Giulia pourtant si innocente. Malgré cela ma femme m'a surpris en ne me disputant pas, elle a juste crié deux minutes avant de me prendre dans ses bras chaleureux qui m'ont tellement manqué. Elena était peut-être un vampire mais elle n'en restait pas moins ma douce femme, si aimante, si gentille, si compatissante et elle avait toujours cette capacité de me pardonner les pires de mes folies. Je pense même que toutes ses qualités lui ont été renforcé depuis sa transformation. Je la tenais dans mes bras et je n'arrivais toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle m'aimait, qu'elle m'avait offert son cœur et que par amour pour moi elle avait tout enduré pour me donner Giulia, notre parfaite petite princesse. Elle avait toujours été forte mais là elle l'avait été plus que tout par amour pour notre fille. Oh je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle! Si je l'avais perdu j'étais sur que même en y mettant toute mon énergie je n'aurais pas réussi à rendre Giulia heureuse, je n'aurais pas été un bon père pour elle. Maintenant qu'Elena était là je savais qu'au moindre faux pas elle me recadrerait et m'aiderait à me surpasser et à devenir meilleur. Elena et Giulia sont les deux raisons de me battre contre mes plus profonds instincts, mes instincts primitifs, mes instincts de vampire pour de devenir le mari et le père qu'elles méritent d'avoir. Depuis qu'Elena était revenue j'avais l'impression – et ce n'était pas qu'une impression – qu'elle semblait plus forte que les autres vampires, quelque chose chez elle la rendait unique. J'avais l'impression que mes pensées folles et peu faciles à suivre, elle les entendait, elle savait exactement à quoi je pensais à tel et tel moment, je le voyais dans ses actes, dans ses gestes tendres et doux, dans son regard, à travers sa tendresse et à travers ses paroles. Je ne sais pas si c'était à cause de Giulia mais je me sentais lié à elle de manière unique, je ne sais comment la décrire. C'est au delà de ce que je serais prêt à faire pour elle ou notre fille, c'est comme si jamais un jour il lui arrivait de mourir je mourrais en même temps qu'elle. J'étais persuadé qu'Elena m'entendait penser parce qu'à l'instant où j'ai songé à ça elle a levé ses yeux de biches sur moi et elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux avant de me dire:

«C'est toi et moi pour toujours Damon. Sans toi moi aussi je meurs, mais je t'interdis de songer au pire, je te l'interdis parce que le pire on l'a traversé, on s'en est sorti et maintenant on a Giulia, on a notre famille, notre petit miracle qui a besoin de nous autant que tu as besoin d'elle et de moi et autant que moi j'ai besoin de vous deux.

- Comment tu arrives à lire dans mes pensées? Murmurais-je bluffé par les capacités de ma femme.

- Je te l'ai dit, il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi, chuchota-t-elle avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

- Non, tu es juste plus puissante que les autres vampires mais il n'y a rien qui cloche chez toi princesse. Tu es parfaite mon ange, la rassurais-je.

- Ça ne te gêne pas d'avoir une femme plus puissante que toi? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non. Si on mettait notre magnifique petite puce dans la chambre d'à côté, je pourrais te prouver que ça ne me gêne vraiment pas que tu sois plus puissante, au contraire je ne t'en trouve qu'encore plus sexy!

- Tu es irrécupérable! Rigola-t-elle. Bon ma fille ton père te vire encore de notre chambre alors maman va t'emmener dormir dans celle d'en face. Regarde je te laisse ma veste pour te tenir compagnie. Reste calme un petit moment ensuite on reviendra te chercher mon petit cœur. Tu es vraiment le bébé le plus parfait de l'univers. Je t'aime ma puce. Et ton papa aussi t'aime, c'est juste qu'il veut profiter de maman. Tu sais sans moi il est complètement perdu, comme moi sans lui. Aller dors bien ma puce.

- Tu es une mère géniale! La complimentais-je en l'ayant observé et entendu.

- Et toi tu es un père fantastique, me répondit-t-elle en m'embrassant. Tu sais il va falloir que l'on rentre à Mystic Falls. J'adore cet endroit, y être avec ma famille est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu mais il faut qu'on rentre à la maison parce que tous le monde me croit morte. Jeremy, je n'ose même pas penser à lui, je suis sa seule famille.

- Je sais princesse mais sort toi ton frère de la tête pendant une heure, après on prendra la route c'est promis, lui dis-je en voulant profiter encore un peu d'elle.

- Tu ne changeras jamais mais je m'en fiche, je t'aime comme tu es Damon Salvatore, me dit-t-elle tendrement. Tu sais à propos de ta promesse de remariage, j'aimerais que l'on attende que Giulia soit assez grande pour y participer. Je l'imagine bien en mini demoiselle d'honneur.

- Elle serait trop mignonne, parfaite même, acquiesçais-je en l'embrassant.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Il vous a plu? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Laissez moi vos avis, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**La suite sera en ligne dans quelques jours (ce weekend ou au plus tard mardi). **

**Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 15 que je poste mais avant comme d'habitude petites réponses aux reviews. **

**Angel: Merci pour ta review et comme j'ai vu sur ton blog que tu as tes examens blancs cette semaines: Bonne chance. Tu as raison de ne pas «sentir» Viktor, c'est véritablement une ordure. La preuve il est allé jusqu'à se servir de sa fille pour obtenir un héritage (pour l'instant c'est tout ce que tu sauras mais il a fait d'autres choses comme tu le constateras au fils des chapitres. Un indice: Notamment avec Klaus.). En tout cas rassure toi KATHERINE NE QUITTERA PAS STEFAN POUR LUI. C'est un manipulateur et un opportuniste probablement pire que Katherine. En tout cas contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Bises & à bientôt. **

**02melanienie: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Katherine veut et va se venger – je pense que la découverte dut ou grâce à cette vengeance te surprendra. En tout cas je l'espère. Viktor a débarqué pour une bonne raison et c'est VRAIMENT une ORDURE. Katherine le déteste (normal il l'a manipulé et tout). C'est quelqu'un capable de tout mais contrairement à Katherine, il n'a plus aucune part d'humanité. Katherine aime Stefan et se laisse attendrir par les bébés, mais pas Viktor. Et ce même humain puisque la seule et unique chose qui l'intéressait était l'argent de son père et pour l'obtenir il s'est servi du bébé de Katherine alors qu'il s'en fichait royalement. En tout cas Kat n'est pas contente de le revoir, elle le déteste autant qu'elle détestait Klaus. D'ailleurs celui-ci l'a transformé et pour protéger la fille de Katerina et pour servir ses intérêts (tu verras bientôt). Mais oui il y a bien une intrigue avec lui juste parce que j'avais envie de continuer un peu l'histoire et de creuser le personnage de Katherine et ses sentiments pour sa fille. Ainsi que Stefan qui est prêt à tout pour sa femme. Quitte à faire n'importe quoi. Et c'est qui qui gère les dégâts? Devine. Damon et Elena évidemment. Donc oui tout va bien pour eux jusqu'à ce que Katherine et Stefan fassent des leurs. Oh et pour le remariage, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, Elena veut sa fille auprès d'elle, donc il faut attendre que bébé Giulia soit plus grande. Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà en tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre 15 vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes & tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Nous roulions depuis une heure et en quittant la maison du lac je n'avais pu me résoudre à mettre Giulia dans son siège auto. Ma fille était tellement mignonne et elle m'avait tellement manqué que je sautais sur chaque moment où je pouvais la cajoler et la tenir dans mes bras. Je savais que c'était mal, que les bébés devaient être dans leurs sièges auto mais j'avais besoin de tenir ma petite fille dans mes bras, de la sentir contre moi. Damon avait seulement rigolé en me voyant m'installer sur le siège avant passager avec notre princesse dans les bras et il m'avait promis d'avoir une conduite exemplaire même si je n'en doutais pas sachant qu'il aimait notre bébé et qu'il faisait tout pour prendre parfaitement soin des personnes qu'il aime. Nous roulions depuis une heure et Damon tenait sa promesse alors que Giulia était toute calme dans mes bras, seul le chien – Damon avait prit mon chien avec lui – n'arrêtait pas de bouger à l'arrière de ma voiture – sa camaro étant trop petite pour y mettre tout ce dont un bébé a de besoin. Mais bon tant qu'il n'énervait pas Damon ça allait. Mon mari était calme et concentré sur la route n'en détachant le regard que de temps en temps pour jeter de tendre regard en ma direction et sourire en voyant les airs de petit ange de Giulia. Elle avait été calme durant tout le voyage – Damon était fier comme pas possible de sa fille! – et lorsque nous arrivâmes devant ma maison – enfin celle de Jeremy puisque je n'y vivais plus depuis que j'avais emménagé avec Damon – ma fille était tout aussi calme dans les bras de son père. Elle avait les yeux ouverts et fixait Damon d'une manière si douce et innocente que celui-ci resserrait son emprise sur elle – sans lui faire mal, non ce geste était tendre et protecteur – il resserrait donc son emprise sur elle et l'observait d'une manière qui la rendait unique en lui parlant de tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ce qui semblait faire sourire notre fille. Le regard que lui portait Damon était paternel et protecteur, mon mari avait un regard qui m'était réservé à moi seule et un regard qui était spécialement dédié à notre bébé, et ce regard je l'aimais autant que celui qu'il posait sur moi. J'entendais Damon raconté des blagues de comptoir – blagues de très mauvais gout – à notre fille (j'avais très envie de faire demi tour et de le disputer) quand j'essayais d'entrer dans mon ancienne maison mais fut bloquée. Alors j'appuyais sur le bouton de la sonnette et attendis que mon frère vienne m'ouvrir. Celui-ci était avec Alaric puisque je les entendais parler ou plutôt dire n'importe quoi puisqu'ils semblaient vraiment bourrés. Lorsqu'il me vit mon frère eu le genre de réactions qu'il avait quand nous étions petit et que l'un de nous rentrait de colonie ou de vacances avec des amis: Jeremy me sauta au cou comme s'il avait de nouveau six ans. Quand à Alaric il ne pipa pas mot, trop ému pour dire quoique ce soit. Au bout de plusieurs minutes et après que mon mari ait rallé que Jeremy ne réagisse pas – il a dit et je cite Damon: _«Ça ne te dérange pas que ma femme paye tes factures alors invite là à rentrer, c'est un vampire au cas où tu ne l'aies pas remarqué!»_ - et mon frère – qui avait du mal à se remettre de toutes ses émotions bredouilla en bégayant un petit _«Entre Elena»_ me permettant de pénétrer dans la maison de mon enfance. Nous nous installâmes dans le salon et restèrent silencieux (même Damon et c'est un comble! Il se taisait trop absorbé par notre fille.), Alaric et Jeremy ayant besoin d'évacuer toutes leurs émotions. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, peut-être une heure plus tard, je ne sais pas trop, le temps semblait s'être arrêté, que le silence se rompit et que Ric me demanda de lui expliquer ce qui m'était arrivée (je veux dire depuis quand je suis de nouveau vivante). Une fois mes explications terminées, lui et Jeremy m'apprirent ce que Bonnie avait fait et m'annoncèrent que j'appartenais à une nouvelle race de vampire. La nouvelle était difficile à digérer, j'ignorais où étaient mes points faibles, j'ignorais l'étendu de mes pouvoirs: je savais que j'avais la capacité de lire dans les pensées (celle de tous le monde puisque j'avais entendu mon frère pensé _«Il ne faut pas qu'Elena sache que je me suis drogué ses derniers jours»_ mais je n'avais rien dit ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui tout de suite.), je savais aussi que j'avais un très bon instinct et évidemment la rapidité, la force et la super ouïe des vampires. Nous étions restés deux heures quand je pris la décision de rentrer à la maison, Giulia ayant eut une longue, très longue journée. Damon sortait les sacs du coffre alors que moi je surveillais mon chien qui jouait dans la cour et déposais ma fille dans sa poussette pour qu'elle y soit au chaud, la nuit étant digne de janvier, la température étant inférieur à zéro degré. Giulia était vraiment calme dans sa poussette emmitouflée dans une gosse couverture bien chaude serrant contre elle le doudou que Damon lui avait acheté dans une station service. Mon mari culpabilisait vraiment d'avoir été distant durant ma grossesse et d'avoir été froid et distant envers sa fille et maintenant il essayait de compenser en nous offrant tous son amour et moi j'avoue j'en profitais un maximum. Quand nous nous étions arrêté dans cette station service, nous aperçûmes plus loin un panneau nous indiquant un petit village à moins de deux kilomètres et comme je savais qu'il y avait une boutique pour bébé, j'ai dit à Damon de faire un détour pour que l'on aille faire un peu de shopping. Là-bas Damon avait acheté plein de vêtements à Giulia: de jolies petites robes, des jupes adorables, plein de petites grenouillères… Il lui avait aussi acheté des peluches, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'acheter un lapin et un écureuil en se moquant de Stefan disant _que «ceux là il n'avait pas intérêt à les bouffer!»_ avant d'aller dans le magasin d'à côté et de m'offrir un tas de vêtements de marques. Mon mari était vraiment adorable avec nous deux et je n'en l'aimais qu'encore plus. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais ce soir je l'aime encore plus que je ne l'aimais ce matin. Je l'entendais dans la maison charrier Stefan (comme d'habitude!) lorsque j'entendis Katherine lui crier dessus avant de m'effondrer à terre, un trou dans la poitrine. C'était comme si quelque chose m'avait transpercé la poitrine mais RIEN ne m'avait transpercé la poitrine, à moins que je n'ai été attaqué par une personne invisible tenant un pieu invisible. La blessure était proche du cœur, je la sentais, c'était comme si ce pieu invisible compressait à coté et j'avais l'impression que si je bougeais, il me transpercerait le cœur me tuant par la même occasion. Toute mon attention était focalisée sur mon bébé, j'avais peur que quelqu'un – un sorcier peut-être? – s'en soit prit à moi pour s'attaquer à ma fille et je gardais mon regard sur la poussette entendant mon bébé pleurer. Je voulais bouger, je voulais prendre Giulia dans mes bras mais je savais que si je bougeais, je mourrais. Je ne savais pas jusqu'où j'étais puissante, je ne savais pas si un simple pieu pouvait me tuer puisque j'appartiens à une nouvelle race de vampires mais je n'avais pas envie de prendre ce risque pensant à mes amis, à Alaric, à mon frère, à mon mari et à ma fille. Alors je restais là et me résolu à la seule chose que je pouvais faire hurler en appelant Damon au secours.

**PDV de Katherine:**

Depuis que j'avais revu Viktor, j'étais énervée. Ce salopard d'opportuniste sans cœur avait utilisé mon bébé pour s'enrichir et avait fait ami-ami avec Klaus qui l'avait transformé en vampire. Déjà un Viktor humain était un monstre alors un Viktor vampire je n'ose pas imaginer. Quand j'étais humaine j'étais naïve, j'accordais facilement ma confiance et j'avais été flatté qu'un homme tel que Viktor s'intéresse à moi. Je me souviens, j'avais seize ans et j'étais à un bal à Sofia (enfin l'actuel Sofia). Mon père n'était pas d'accord pour que j'y aille, selon lui j'étais influençable et inconsciente, une gamine capricieuse qui se laissait aveugler par les flatteries, mais mon oncle n'était pas du même avis et il avait décidé de me présenter à ses amis de la haute société bulgare. Plusieurs hommes m'avaient invité à danser dont Viktor. Lui ne cessait de me flatter me disant à quel point j'étais belle, spirituelle, il trouvait les mots pour me faire sentir unique, si bien qu'il fut le seul avec qui j'avais passé la soirée. Durant tout le bal il me promettait monts et merveilles et moi crédule je l'avais cru. Je l'avais cru et je l'avais laissé m'entrainer dans les appartements de nos hôtes où je lui avais donné ma virginité. Non pas qu'aujourd'hui ça m'importe, je ne suis qu'une salope qui couche avec tout ce qui bouge. Je suis réaliste c'est ce qui se dit de moi: _«Katherine Pierce est la reine des salopes!»_. En revanche pour l'humaine que j'étais ça avait de l'importance. Katerina croyait vraiment que Viktor allait l'épouser mais Viktor n'en avait nullement l'intention. Il m'utilisait pour le sexe et profitant de ma présence pour se pavaner à mon bras. Même humaine j'étais magnifique on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'avoir voulu se montrer avec moi! Bref un jour je lui ai dit qu'il devait m'épouser dans les prochaines semaines parce que j'étais enceinte et c'est là que je l'avais vu comme il était réellement: il m'avait repoussé en me disant qu'il n'assumerait pas un bâtard. Voilà pourquoi j'étais dingue en sachant qu'il avait eu ma fille et pas moi. Parce que moi je voulais ce bébé, je l'aimais et lui a juste profité qu'elle soit née pour se servir d'elle pour hérité de son père. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir eu ma fille, elle est probablement la plus belle chose que j'ai faite de toute mon existence, en revanche je regrettais de l'avoir eu avec cette ordure. De tous les hommes que j'ai connu, ma fille j'aurais voulu l'avoir avec Stefan. Lui m'aime telle que je suis, lui ne m'aurait jamais fuit, il ne m'aurait jamais abandonné enceinte, il ne m'aurait jamais mise enceinte hors du mariage. Stefan était un gentleman, il m'aurait courtisé comme c'était de coutume à mon époque, il aurait demandé ma main dans les formes, c'est-à-dire en allant voir mon père qui la lui aurait donné sans problème parce que Stefan est un bon parti, ensuite nous nous serions marié et là nous aurions eu des enfants. Le seul problème c'est que j'avais vécu en temps qu'humaine au XVème siècle et que Stefan était humain au XIXème siècle, si je n'avais pas été vampire, jamais nous nous serions rencontré. Je n'imaginais pas ma vie sans lui, il avait éveillé en moi des sentiments que jamais je n'avais eu même pas en temps qu'humaine, des sentiments amoureux, je l'avais aimé come une folle à l'instant où je l'avais rencontré et c'est parce que je l'aimais plus que tout que j'avais demandé à Emily si un jour il me serait possible d'avoir un enfant avec lui. À en croire la réaction de ma servante, j'avais posé une question stupide puisque Emily avait éclaté de rire en disant que les miracles de Noël ne concernaient qu'un vampire mâle et une humaine et que de toute façon il fallait que la mère soit pure, enfin le contraire de celle que je suis. Une bonne leçon pour ceux qui pensent que je suis incapable d'amour, j'aime Stefan au point d'avoir espéré un enfant avec lui. Mon mari était du genre à être père de famille et je sais qu'au fond il souffrait de ne pas pouvoir en avoir. La preuve était il y a quelques jours quand il avait espéré que nous aussi pourrions en avoir une. Je me calmais les nerfs alors que Stefan venait de venir me rejoindre dans notre chambre et me voyant si remontée me prit simplement dans ses bras sans me poser de questions sachant que je n'y répondrais pas. Je pourrais avoir peur qu'un homme me connaisse aussi bien que ça, mais non au contraire j'étais heureuse que Stefan me connaisse si bien, ça me rassurait de savoir qu'il savait qui je suis et surtout comment je suis. Et puis je le connais tout aussi bien, on peut donc dire que lui et moi sommes à égalité. Dans ses bras je pouvais me laisser aller. Non pas à des larmes comme la plupart des femmes l'auraient fait dans mon cas, mais juste me reposer sur lui, c'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin: Stefan. Au bout de plusieurs minutes dans ses bras, je lui murmurais un tendre _«je t'aime mon doux Stefan» _en guise de remerciements pour son soutien, avant de redevenir la Katherine plus froide et séductrice qu'il connaissait en le poussant sur le dos et en le déshabillant, où plutôt en lui arrachant ses vêtements. J'entendais mon mari grogné face à ma férocité mais je savais que la seule chose qui le gênait – ça le gênait toujours avec moi – c'était que j'ai le dessus et pas lui. Mais au fond je savais que ça lui plaisait, je savais qu'il m'aimait tel que je suis et qu'il aimait que j'ai le dessus même si il restait vieux jeu sur le sujet et ne l'admettrait jamais. Il aimerait avoir le dessus sur moi mais le fait que je tienne les rênes ne le perturbait absolument pas. Nous profitions l'un de l'autre à plusieurs reprises, durant plusieurs heures avant d'entendre une voiture tourner dans notre allée et nous entendions Damon et Elena discuter. En entendant ma descendante parler je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, contente qu'elle soit vivante ne serait-ce que pour l'adorable petite Giulia. Stefan lui interpréta mon sourire autrement (il pensait que je complotais ma vengeance contre Damon – bon ce n'est pas tout à fait faux mais avait tout je suis heureuse qu'Elena soit vivante) et il me dit un _«soit gentille» _presque suppliant avant de descendre rejoindre son frère. Pendant ce temps, je sortis un pieu et alla le planter à deux centimètres du cœur de Damon. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, ça n'avait jamais été dans mon attention, tout ce que je voulais c'était lui rendre la pareille. Parce que je suis Katherine Pierce, parce que personne n'a le droit de me blesser. Seulement au bout de quelques minutes – deux pas plus, le temps que mon époux commence à me hurler dessus – Stefan et moi entendions Elena appeler Damon au secours. En la voyant à terre, Stefan avait comprit qu'une des conséquences du sort de Bonnie était qu'Elena et Damon étaient liés et que si l'un était blessé, l'autre l'était de la même manière. Mon mari retourna retirer le pieu du corps de son frère et de me hurler de nouveau dessus. Il était vraiment en colère contre moi (Damon aussi mais ce qui lui importait c'était sa femme et sa fille qu'il s'était empressé d'aller rejoindre), Stefan me trouvait idiote, stupide, vraiment irresponsable et sans cœur. Il était vraiment remonté et même en essayant de le manipuler avec mes charmes je n'avais pas réussi à le calmer. Il était vraiment très en colère et moi je sentais la jalousie monter. Je savais qu'il m'aimait mais il y a des jours j'avais du mal avec le fait qu'il ait aimé Elena et parfois ça ressortait. Pour éviter de faire un scandale et de déranger le sommeil de la pauvre petite Giulia, je pris la direction de la sortie et tomba face à un inconnu – un humain – qui était sous hypnose.

«Je dois parler à Katerina Petrova, dit-t-il d'un voix monotone alors que Stefan se mit sur ses gardes se demandant probablement ce que j'avais encore manigancé ou dans quel pétrin je m'étais mise.

- C'est Katherine. Et Salvatore. On ne m'appelle plus Katerina Petrova depuis que j'ai quitté la Bulgarie. On m'a appelé Katherine Pierce mais aujourd'hui c'est Katherine Salvatore, dite le à celui qui vous a hypnotisé, répliquais-je sachant que c'était très certainement Viktor qui me l'envoyait.

- Je dois dire à Katerina Petrova que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Qu'il vous veut et qu'il vous aura. Il vous donne rendez-vous demain à dix heures où vous l'avez revu. Il dit qu'il veut que vous y soyez sinon il utilisera son joker: Mia. Il dit qu'il est temps que vous fassiez quelque chose pour elle. Il me dit de vous répéter qu'il vous veut et qu'il vous aura Katerina Petrova.

- Katherine qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait? Qui est ce «il»? S'enquit Stefan jaloux. Et cette Mia?

- Rien. «Il» ne t'en approche pas et ce n'est pas tes affaires tout comme qui est Mia, répliquais-je froidement en remontant à l'étage murmurant un _«désolée» _à Elena.»

**PDV de Stefan:**

Katherine me rendais fou. Non seulement elle avait planté un pieu à Damon – bon d'un côté elle nous avait permis de nous rendre compte que sa vie et celle d'Elena étaient liées mais elle n'avait pas à faire ça! Et maintenant comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait un homme mystérieux qui semblait effrayer ma femme (alors qu'à part Elijah et surtout Klaus personne n'effraye Katherine Pierce) et surtout ce «il» voulait ma femme! Oui je l'avoue sans aucune honte: je suis jaloux. Je suis fou de jalousie. Je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un convoite Katherine. J'ai confiance en ma femme mais je n'ai pas confiance en cet homme, je n'ai confiance en aucun homme. Katherine est une très belle femme, je comprends qu'elle attire les regards et je n'ai pas confiance aux hommes qui la convoite. De plus Katherine est effrayée par cet homme, je ne sais pas pourquoi et je sais qu'elle ne me le dira pas mais je sais qu'elle a peur de cet homme. Je supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un effraye ma femme et même si Damon et Elena essaient de me retenir je les en empêche en faisant la même chose que Katherine – un pieu dans le torse de mon frère – pour les affaiblir et je fonce à cave vider des pochettes et des pochettes de sang: je redeviens le ripper. Je le redeviens de plus en plus à chaque gorgée et je le redeviens car je veux que personne ne fasse de mal à ma femme. Qu'importe ce qu'elle a fait ou ce qu'elle a pu faire, Katherine est ma femme et je la protègerais de tous ceux qui lui veulent du mal.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Assez riche avec les points faibles d'Elena ou la rechute de Stefan entre autre. Sans oublier les complots de Viktor. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. **

**La suite en ligne entre demain et dimanche. Pour ceux qui sont concernés comme moi (je vis en Isère, aux du Rhône même), profitez bien de la neige. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Amandine.**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Voilà avant de filer voir le nouvel épisode de la saison 3, je publie le nouveau chapitre de ma fic et prends le temps pour la séance réponses aux reviews.**

**Lucie96: Oui ça faisait quelques chapitre où tu n'avais pas laissé de review mais bon ce n'est pas grave. En tout cas merci d'en avoir laissé une sur le précédent et ravie qu'il t'ait plu. Bon pour Mia je t'avais répondu par MP donc je te laisse découvrir la suite de l'histoire. Bises & à bientôt. Passe un bon weekend.**

**02melanienie: Ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Oui c'est grâce à Katherine que Damon et Elena ont découvert qu'ils sont liés mais bon sa vengeance était excessive, Damon était complètement perdu sans Elena et il agissait comme celui qu'il était avant, sans aucune émotion. C'était sa manière de faire et Katherine aurait pu passer outre l'histoire du pieu. Mais bon ce n'est pas dans le caractère de Katherine Pierce de passer outre. Viktor oui fait des dégâts et il tient Katherine avec sa fille. Elle veut savoir ce que Viktor lui cache, si il à utiliser le nom de leur fille en joker c'est qu'il lui cache quelque chose concernant sa fille et Kat est prête à tout pour le savoir. Et Stefan lui a bien senti que Katherine en avait peur d'où sa décision. Mais cette fois-ci il ne le redevient pas par faiblesse, parce qu'il cède à l'appel du sang mais par choix, par amour pour Katherine. Mais oui je pense que personne ne s'attendait à un tel choix. Et tu verras dans ce chapitre que Damon n'est pas très content parce qu'il sait que c'est lui qui devra géré les folies de son frère et celle de Katherine parce qu'elle vit chez lui et qu'elle est sa belle-sœur. Et il n'est pas très content de savoir qu'il va encore devoir s'occuper de son frère et de ses problèmes. Enfin je parle trop. Je dirais juste pour en revenir à Viktor et son Joker: Mia, ce sera surprenant et on verra qu'il est capable de TOUT (je n'en dis pas plus mais Katherine aura vraiment de très bonne raison de vouloir le tuer et ce en plus de tout le mal qu'il lui a fait quand elle était humaine). Voilà, voilà. Bises & à bientôt. Passe un bon weekend.**

**J'espère comme d'habitude que mon chapitre vous plaira. Il est vrai qu'il est un peu calme mais je vous promets que le prochain sera riche en révélation (il débute du PDV de Viktor donc vous en saurez plus sur lui et sur son passé avec Klaus. Et évidemment sur Mia. Et même sur les originels.) N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur le chapitre. Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne au plus tôt demain, au plus tard lundi. En tout cas bonne lecture à toutes et à tous & bon weekend.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**PDV de Damon:**

En plus d'avoir des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de Katherine (qui après être montée à l'étage est passé par la fenêtre dans le but d'aller je-ne-sais où, faire je-ne-sais quoi, et d'ailleurs je m'en fiche royalement!) pour ce qu'elle m'a fait et surtout pour la conséquence que ça a eu sur ma femme, j'ai des envies de meurtre à l'encontre de mon idiot de frère. Doublement même. Il m'a planté un pieu encore un fois près du cœur – résultat Elena souffre autant le martyr que moi (et ça, ça m'est intolérable!) et ni elle ni moi ne pouvions bouger alors que cet imbécile qui me servait de cadet était à la cave se gavant de sang humain. Et moi j'étais coincé obligé de voir ma femme souffrir de ma blessure, de sentir et de voir sur son visage sa peur et son inquiétude. Résumons donc la situation: Elena et moi on est à terre jusqu'à ce qu'un bon samaritain me retire ce maudit pieu, on a Katherine la folle – elle agit tel quel – à gérer ainsi que Stefan le Ripper qui va faire son retour une fois son orgie de sang terminée. Tous les deux sont un couple d'emmerdeurs de première! Mon frère est mon frère, même quand j'ai envie de le tuer, je ne le peux pas mais Katherine en revanche… _«Et merde, je crois que j'ai pensé une connerie.»_,réalisais-je en voyant ma femme me jeter un regard noir. Je peux penser tellement de choses. Il y en a qui ne me gênent pas qu'Elena sache mais d'autres sont tellement impulsives, folles, sombres que je me sens gêner que ma femme les entende. Je ne savais ce que j'avais pensé de mal mais Elena m'avait foudroyé avant de fondre en larmes sans que je ne sache pourquoi. Alors je me lui murmura un sincère _«Désolé princesse»_ - bien que j'ignorais de quoi je m'excusais, je ne voulais plus qu'Elena pleure, je ne le supportais pas – mais ça ne l'avait pas calmée. Alors je lui avais demandé si elle allait bien et à mes paroles elle pleura de plus belle en murmurant seulement _«Giulia»_. J'étais trop occupé à m'inquiéter pour ma femme et à ruminer contre Stefan et Katherine que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que ma fille pleurait. Et voilà, une preuve que je suis incapable de prendre soin d'un enfant et de protéger ma famille! Elena m'avait encore entendu penser – bien que je ne pense pas que ma femme ait eu besoin de lire de mes pensées pour savoir ça; Elena me connaît par cœur, et en m'entendant m'auto-flageller, elle me chuchota simplement un _«arrête de penser des bêtises!»_ qui avait la consonance d'un ordre tellement elle avait été autoritaire. Dans une simple phrase, sans aucun artifice elle avait été d'une autorité bluffante. Je ne sais pas si ça vient de son côté vampire mais la puissance et l'autorité qui se dégage d'elle me rend complètement dingue. Elena avait toujours été impressionnante, belle et sexy mais là elle était… Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'elle est maintenant. Oh que je l'aime! Même là avec un pieu dans le cœur et en colère contre moi-même de ne pouvoir bouger pour aller m'occuper de ma fille et stopper la souffrance de ma femme – la mienne étant secondaire – j'aime ma femme. _«Tu réussis toujours à me remonter le moral!»_, entendis-je me dire Elena avec un sourire aux lèvres. J'étais captivé par elle, elle souffrait, je souffrais, Giulia pleurait et même si Elena – comme moi – ne supportait pas d'entendre notre fille pleurer mais elle me captivait tout de même. Elle était belle et toujours autant dévouée et soucieuse de ses proches. De Giulia. De moi. Absorbé par Elena, je n'entendis pas Blondie et on cabot débarquer à la maison. Celle-ci fulminait contre moi – qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait? Je viens de rentrer, comment aurais-je pu faire quoique ce soit? En tout cas Barbie était remontée et m'accusait de meurtre. _«Super j'ai tué qui encore?»_,Songeais-je ironiquement alors qu'Elena hurlait pour les appeler à l'aide. En l'entendant, Caroline accourut et hurla folle de joie de revoir Elena vivante avant de poser des questions sur la situation. Une fois qu'on la lui eu expliqué, Elena - qui avait probablement entendu sa copine penser un truc du genre «Pourquoi je retirai le pieu de Damon?» ou un truc dans le genre – nous offrit une plaidoirie bluffante, autoritaire, séduisante et passionnée.

«Un c'est mon mari, il n'est pas parfait mais je l'aime tel qu'il est. Deux c'est le père de Giulia, et ma fille à besoin de lui. Trois, je ressens sa blessure et si il bouge, si le pieu transperce son cœur, il transpercera le mien aussi et je mourrais. (Et puis elle s'énerva, ce qui est rare chez Elena) Et là, il y aura une petite fille adorable et innocente qui aura perdu ses deux parents! Alors maintenant retire lui ce putain de pieu du cœur que l'on puisse nous occuper de notre bébé qui pleure! C'est une véritable torture de l'entendre pleurer!»

**PDV de Caroline:**

J'étais heureuse de retrouver Elena. C'était ma meilleure amie et elle était vivante. Bien sur blessée mais en vie. Elle était vivante mais je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Elle avait toujours prit la défense de Damon quoiqu'il fasse mais là elle avait été d'une autorité que je ne lui connaissais pas. Bien sur je l'avais déjà vu donner de ordres mais là je n'avais plus affaire à l'Elena mon amie, j'avais affaire à une femme qui voulait sauver son mari (et elle puisqu'elle avait la même blessure que Damon sans pieu) et à une mère qui voulait réconforter son bébé qui pleurait. Elle et Damon avaient dit qu'ils sont connectés et je n'allais pas laisser mon amie dans cet état. Évidemment si ça n'avait été que Damon et qu'il n'était pas connecté à Elena j'aurais profité de le voir souffrir quelques minutes histoire de profiter un peu du spectacle. Mais Elena s'était énervée, logique elle protégeait sa famille et elle souffrait. En retirant le pieu du corps de Damon je pensais à quel point c'était romantique. Je trouvais romantique que tous les deux soient liés au point que si l'un est blessé, l'autre l'est et que si l'un meurt, l'autre aussi. C'est romantique de s'aimer au point de mourir si l'autre meurt. Je pensais à tout cela en m'apprêtant à leur demander qui leur avait fait ça mais Elena rigola et Damon lui demanda se qui se passait:

«Je pense que si tu sais à quoi Caroline pensait (Attend comment elle sais ce que je pense? M'inquiétais-je parce qu'il faut l'avouer il m'arrive de penser n'importe quoi.) tu te moquerais d'elle et tu t'énerverais, lui répondit-t-elle dans un fou rire avant d'aller chercher son bébé, sa magnifique petite Giulia. Alors mon bébé, ça va mieux maintenant que tu es dans les bras de maman. Tu sais papa et moi on est désolé de t'avoir laissé pleurer. On t'aime Giulia.»

Et puis elle alla se blottir contre Damon – trop mignons tous les trois! – et celui-ci caressa avec douceur le visage de leur petite puce. Le célèbre Damon Salvatore attendri par un bébé! Bon d'accord c'est son bébé mais c'est surprenant de le voir si protecteur envers une autre personne qu'Elena. En tout cas ils sont vraiment trop mignons tous les trois! Et c'est là que reprenant ses esprits et redevant le Damon curieux que tout le monde connaît, il posa deux questions. La première étant ce que j'avais pensé pour faire rire Elena, et la seconde ce que Tyler et moi on _«foutait ici»_.

**PDV d'Elena:**

À l'instant où Caroline avait retiré le pieu du cœur de Damon j'avais foncé prés du berceau de ma fille pour la récupérer. Entendre mon petit bébé pleurer m'avait rendu malade, je ne supportais pas cette idée, c'était monstrueux d'entendre ma fille pleurer. Alors dès que j'en avais été capable, c'est-à-dire une fois que Caroline ait retiré le pieu du corps de mon mari, j'avais foncé vers ma petite Giulia. Certes je rigolais comme pas possible à cause de Caroline – ah c'était super de l'entendre penser, elle pense de ses choses dingues! Caroline est incroyable, même quand elle pense elle amuse la galerie. Même si je savais que cette histoire ferrait rigoler la plupart d'entre nous, je savais que mon mari n'appréciait pas le point de vu de notre amie mais il m'avait demandé ce que j'avais entendu des pensées de Caroline et je lui avais répondu. Parce que Damon est mon mari, que je peux tout lui dire et qu'il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous.

«Non mais tu es cinglée de penser que c'est romantique! Elena et moi on est liés, ça veut dire que si l'un de nous meurt, l'autre aussi. Alors dans ton équation qu'est-ce que tu fous de ma fille? Si Elena ou moi on se fait planter un pieu dans le cœur, Giulia ne perd pas un parent mais ses deux parents! Alors toute cette histoire te fait toujours rêver Blondie? Lui demanda-t-il énervé. Et puis répond à ma question: qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici?

- Je ne serais pas ici si tu n'avais pas de nouveau commis un meurtre aujourd'hui, répliqua Caroline acerbe alors que Tyler, silencieux jusqu'à là essayait de la calmer. Tu as dit à Elena pour tes cinquante-sept meurtres de l'autre jour?

- Il m'a tout raconté Caroline. C'est Damon et il m'avait perdu. En revanche pour aujourd'hui on était sur la route et ensuite Damon s'est fait planté un pieu de la part de Katherine avant que Stefan – l'idiot qu'il faut qu'on aille enfermer, je sais Damon, d'ailleurs tu devrais y aller et s'il te plait ne te refait pas planter! – avant que Stefan ne réitère l'exploit de sa femme, racontais-je avant de me concentrer et de reprendre quelques minutes plus tard en en revenant au meurtre d'aujourd'hui. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Katherine, elle aurait été prudente. Stefan lui n'avait pas encore replongé donc non. Toi et Tyler non plus c'est évident. Ni Damon, ni moi. Donc il y a un autre vampire en ville.»

Puis je vis leurs airs interrogateurs et ajouta que je suis très intuitive. Ensuite Stefan et Damon remontèrent. D'abord Stefan qui voulait s'était battu avec Damon – on les avait entendu – et qui sortais de la maison comme un fou. D'ailleurs il avait le regard fou, son regard de Ripper mais j'avais sentis que cette fois-ci c'était différent, Stefan le redevenait par choix, pour protéger Katherine. Elle était effrayée par ce il mystérieux et je supposais que c'était ce il mystérieux le vampire qui avait semé le trouble en ville. Je comprenais le choix de Stefan, il le faisait pour son épouse, pour la protéger et je le comprenais. Il était prêt à tout pour Katherine, elle était sa femme, je sais que Damon ferrait n'importe quoi pour moi et j'en ferrais de même pour lui. Donc je comprenais le besoin qu'à Stefan de tout faire pour protéger Katherine. Et je voulais l'y aider. Il y a quelques semaines, je ne l'aurais pas voulu, j'aurais supplié Damon ne pas s'impliquer dans cette histoire mais je me devais d'aider Katherine. Parce qu'elle avait été là pour moi pendant ma grossesse, qu'elle c'était montrée humaine et qu'elle avait prit soin de mon bébé quand moi je ne le pouvais pas. Aujourd'hui je ne considérais plus Katherine comme mon sosie maléfique mais comme un membre de ma famille. Ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle soit si humaine envers moi et ma fille. Jamais je n'aurais cru que Katherine soit sympathique. Je me souviens de la veille de la découverte du sexe de mon bébé, Damon et moi nous étions disputé et Katherine et moi avions discuté un peu avant qu'elle ne reparte. Et puis quelques heures plus tard elle était remontée pour me voir et on en a profité pour discuter. Je ne savais pas trop sur quel pied danser avec elle, mais bizarrement aucune de mauvaises ondes qu'elle dégageait habituellement n'étaient présente. Au contraire j'avais vraiment eu l'impression qu'elle se souciait de moi et de mon bébé. Elle m'avait demandé comment j'allais et si j'avais besoin de quelque chose avant de me dire qu'elle comprenait ma décision. Et puis elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait _«activé ses contactes»_, c'était le terme qu'elle avait employé, et qu'ils cherchaient le moyen de me sauver. Elle ignorait si ça allait donner quelque chose mais elle m'avait promit que dans le pire des cas elle protègerait Giulia et qu'elle ferrait tout pour la rapprocher de son père. Je crois que les enfants son sa faiblesse et qu'elle veut le meilleur pour eux parce qu'elle aurait aimé donner le meilleur à sa fille et qu'elle l'aimait encore malgré les siècles passés. Je peux comprendre, une mère aime son enfant et ce pour l'éternité. Qu'importe ce que nous sommes, comment nous sommes, un enfant change nos vies et l'amour que l'on porte à ce petit être est indéfectible et éternel. Et je comprends que Katherine souffre de ne pas avoir eu sa fille avec elle, d'en avoir été de force éloignée. Moi j'avais été morte pendant quelques jours et je haïssais ces quelques jours où mon bébé ne m'avait pas eu, ces quelques jours que jamais je ne pourrais rattraper. Je comprends l'amour que Katherine porte à sa fille, je comprends qu'elle souffre de ne pas avoir vu sa fille grandir, de ne pas l'avoir serré dans ses bras, je le comprends car comme elle je suis mère. Et suite à notre discussion, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression que pour Katherine je n'étais plus son double humain qu'elle considérait comme rivale lors de son retour à Mystic Falls mais sa descendante. Une personne de sa famille. Les événements de ces quelques semaines avaient tout changé et Katherine et moi n'avions plus les mêmes relations, j'avais apprit à lui faire confiance et à l'apprécier. Voilà pourquoi aujourd'hui je voulais l'aider.

**PDV de Damon:**

Ma femme était bluffante. Captivante même! Elle était une vampire épatante. D'accord elle n'était pas une vampire ordinaire, elle appartenait à une nouvelle race, sa race de vampire, mais ça ne la rendait pas moins extraordinaire. Elena avait toujours été tout sauf ordinaire et la voir être vampire, vampire nouvelle génération, la toute première me remplissait de fierté et d'admiration. Elle est unique. Bien sur je suppose qu'elle pourrait transformé des personnes mais elle ne le ferra pas. À moins que ce soit par accident mais je ne vois pas ma tendre Elena prendre la vie de quelqu'un. Elle se soucie trop des autres et accorde énormément d'importance à la vie humaine. Elle accorde de l'importance aux vies humaines et pour celle de notre fille elle avait été prête à donner la sienne. C'est entre autre ce que j'aimais chez elle: elle se souciait des autres, des vies humaines et elle d'une force et d'un courage tel qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour celle de notre adorable petite princesse. Je ne m'excuserais jamais assez de les avoir repousser toutes les deux durant la grossesse d'Elena et surtout d'avoir voulu lui faire avaler de la verveine pour lui provoquer un avortement. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'aurais pu faire à ma femme et à ma fille. Un jour je le savais j'allais les faire souffrir. Je le sais, je fini toujours par tout foiré et même si Elena m'a pardonné tout mes actes depuis le coup de la verveine, je savais qu'un jour je ferrais une chose impardonnable qui poussera ma femme à bout et Elena finira par me quitter en emmenant avec Giulia, ne voulant pas que sa fille ne grandisse avec un monstre comme moi. Je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu, pas parce qu'elle avait levé la tête en ma direction avec son regard tendre et protecteur mais parce qu'elle était simplement épatante. Elle avait donc levé la tête en ma direction et s'était approchée de moi avec Giulia et me l'avait placé dans les bras. Je savais pourquoi elle faisait ça, je n'avais pas besoin de lire en elle pour savoir qu'elle voulait me prouver qu'elle ne me quitterait jamais et que jamais elle ne m'enlèverait Giulia. Qu'elle avait confiance en moi pour m'occuper de notre fille et ne pas leur faire de mal. Voyant que j'avais comprit son message, elle m'embrassa avant de reprendre son petit discours et de dire qu'il fallait appeler Bonnie. Et à ça mon frère rajouta retrouver Katherine. Évidemment! Pas une minute de répit dans cette ville. J'aurais aimé profiter de ma femme et de ma fille sans avoir à m'occuper des problèmes des autres et de cette foutue ville.

**PDV de Katherine:**

Viktor me tenait. Il avait trouvé l'un de mes talons d'Achille. J'avais Stefan, c'était évident. Et j'avais ma fille. Les paroles de son «messager» tournaient dans ma tête: _«Je dois parler à Katerina Petrova. Je dois dire à Katerina Petrova que la conversation n'était pas terminée. Qu'il vous veut et qu'il vous aura. Il vous donne rendez-vous demain à dix heures où vous l'avez revu. Il dit qu'il veut que vous y soyez sinon il utilisera son joker: Mia. Il dit qu'il est temps que vous fassiez quelque chose pour elle. Il me dit de vous répéter qu'il vous veut et qu'il vous aura Katerina Petrova.»_ Il me veut et il doit avoir quelque chose sur Mia qui vaille la peine que je m'inquiète. Il n'aurait pas dit qu'il utiliserait mon bébé si il ne savait pas qu'il tenait une chose qui m'intéresserait. Il me voulait et il savait qu'il allait m'avoir parce que je ne résistais pas à l'envie de savoir qui était ma fille. C'était mon petit bébé, l'une des personnes à laquelle je tenais le plus. J'étais sa maman et ce même si je n'avais pas été là Je n'étais pas du genre à me laisser faire mais ce salop était du genre à toujours avoir trois coups d'avance sur les personnes avec lesquelles il jouait et savoir qu'il tenait des renseignements sur mon bébé me rendait malade. _«Trois coups d'avance!»_, songeais-je en le voyant à côté de moi. J'étais dans les ruines de l'ancienne maison des Salvatore cherchant un plan pour me débarrasser de Viktor un fois qu'il m'aurait dit tout ce qu'il me cachait sur mon bébé car hors de question qu'il ne me touche ou ne joue-à-quoi que ce soit avec moi. Avoir six coups d'avances sur lui!

«Katerina, Katerina, Katerina, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Ma Katerina tu as changé. Tu es plus… belle, sauvage qu'avant. Moins naïve. À l'époque j'aimais ta crédulité, tu étais mon joujou et tu ne le savais même pas! Tu ne t'en rendais pas compte. Tu croyais vraiment à tout ce que je te disais. Oh que tu pouvais être crédule ma pauvre Katerina!

- Je ne le suis plus, répondis-je froidement.

- Non et c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, me dit-t-il d'une manière séductrice qui me donnait envie de vomir.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi!

- Ça viendra Katerina, me promit-t-il sur de lui. Mais avant tout, toi et moi on est une famille Katerina.

- Nous ne sommes pas une famille. Ma famille c'est Stefan.

- Tu l'aimes, comprit-t-il avant de dire dangereusement: oublie le sinon je le tue sans aucune pitié et dans les pires souffrances. La question est aimes-tu ton mari au point de te sacrifier pour lui? Si tu ne fais pas, tu ne sauras rien sur Mia et crois moi tu veux savoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? M'inquiétais-je en parlant de ma fille.

- Tu veux le savoir, je vais te raconter l'histoire.»


	17. Chapitre 17

**Voilà un chapitre très court mais riche en révélations. Avant de vous le faire découvrir, je réponds à vos reviews. Et oui je le poste plus tôt (je croyais qu'il était sur USB alors qu'il était sur mon mac).**

**02melanienie: merci pour ta review & ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Caroline, c'est très souvent de la légèreté avec elle, j'aime bien ce côté de sa personnalité. Elena s'énerve parce qu'elle entend son bébé pleurer et c'est horrible pour elle. On la comprend c'est un maman et pour les mamans quand leur bébé pleure c'est toujours difficile. On en sait un peu plus sur Viktor et surtout IL TIENT VRAIMENT Katherine, elle ne peut rien faire contre lui. Pas après ce qu'il lui racontera. Pour Elena lire dans les pensées je le vois comme quelque chose de difficile, parce que lire les pensées de Damon ce n'est pas facile il est torturé et il se pardonnera jamais ce qu'il a fait à Elena et Giulia et ça le savoir, l'entendre penser ce genre de choses ce n'est pas facile. Alors Elena gère les choses comme elle peut et elle essaye de rassure Damon. D'un autre côté les pensées de Caroline détendent tout de même l'atmosphère avec son côté superficiel mais bon ça ne change rien. En tout cas passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Lucie96: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu & merci pour ta review. Katherine est de plus en plus prise au piège de Viktor. Pour Elena c'est surtout très dure parce que Damon ne pense pas des choses légères, c'est toujours des pensées torturées et pour Elena ce n'est pas facile parce qu'elle l'aime et l'entendre penser c'est très difficile. Voilà. En tout cas passe un bon dimanche. Bises & à bientôt. **

**Voilà encore une fois merci pour vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**PDV de Viktor:**

Katerina semblait songeuse. Et énervée. Ça se voyait dans sa manière de se tenir, elle dégageait une de ces froideurs! Et puis elle ne m'avait pas vu l'approcher et ça ça n'était digne de la réputation de Katerina Petrova. D'ailleurs cette réputation me surprenait, ce n'était pas la Katerina que je connaissais. La Katerina que je connaissais était douce et naïve et celle qu'elle est devenue est encore plus belle et dégage un côté sauvage qui me plaît bien. Même plus que ça! Ah que j'ai de projets pour elle et moi! Je veux que Katerina me revienne, elle est une femme épatante et beaucoup la craigne. Bien sur je savais qu'elle allait me résister mais ça ne me gênait pas, au contraire qu'elle me résiste me plaisait vraiment, ça rendait le jeu plus excitant. Et puis je n'avais rien à craindre, je tenais Katerina parce qu'elle aimait Mia et que moi seul sais tout au sujet de notre fille. Oh je m'imagine avec elle, tuer des tas de minables petits humains, régner sur le monde surnaturel, sur le monde même. J'avais été royal envers Klaus parce que beaucoup – pour ne pas dire tout le monde à part Mystic Falls – le craignait et que si je faisais bien mon job pour lui et bien j'en serais remercié comme il se doit. Il m'aurait épargné. Et pour être encore en vie, inutile de dire que j'ai plus que bien fait mon travail pour lui. Maintenant il est mort et moi je peux faire absolument tout ce que je veux sans avoir peur t'entraver les plans de mon ami Klaus. Et maintenant je pouvais récupérer Katerina. Je discutais avec elle, la draguant très ouvertement, sans aucune retenue mais ça semblait lui faire ni chaud. J'étais frustré mais en même temps excité. Elle faisait durer le plaisir et ça me plaisait. Ne pas tout avoir tout de suite, se battre pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Bref que tout ne soit pas servi sur un plateau d'argent. Elle semblait sûre qu'elle ne recouchera pas avec moi et moi je savais qu'elle le ferrait. Simplement parce qu'elle voulait en savoir plus sur sa fille. Même vampire elle est toujours attachée à elle. Moi je n'aurais pris Mia avec moi si elle ne m'avait rien rapporté et je ne l'aurais pas protéger et mariée si Klaus ne m'avait menacé de me reprendre la vie éternelle qu'il m'avait offert. Qu'est-ce que ma sale bâtarde pouvait être garce! Cette sale petite trainée aurait pu me faire tuer si Klaus n'avait pas été sur qu'elle protégerait sa fille et que la lignée Petrova perdurerait. Seulement son acte irréfléchi avait rendu la tâche de retrouver le second double Petrova difficile. Seulement nous avons eu de la chance et heureusement sinon Klaus m'aurait tué. Et voilà maintenant Katerina et moi on se retrouvait assis côte à côte et elle me demandait qu'est-ce-que j'avais fait à sa chère et tendre fille. Elle voulait savoir, racontons lui une petite histoire.

_Nous étions en 1506, Mia avait fait ce pourquoi elle était née et avait mise au monde un enfant: la ligné Petrova perdurait. Seulement cette sale petite garce avait découvert le rapport entre Klaus et ses origines maternelles et elle avait découvert que faire perdurer la lignée Petrova permettrait de voir un jour l'apparition d'un nouveau double. Peut-être l'enfant de son enfant ou celui de son petit-enfant. Enfin un des ses descendants. Alors elle est partie. Avec un vampire de surplus. Elle voulait protéger sa ligné et elle a tout quitté pour refaire sa vie avec son amant sans se soucier de ce que Klaus pouvait me faire, moi qui l'avait élevé et protéger de tout le monde, de Mikael y comprit. Suite à sa fugue, Klaus et moi – sans parler de son mari – l'avions cherché – elle et son bébé – pendant des jours et des jours mais elle avait complètement disparu. Alors Klaus – fou de rage – m'avait ordonné de trouver le double Petrova, même si ça devait me prendre un millénaire. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que si un autre la lui ramenait, il me tuerait. Alors j'ai cherché et la solution m'est venue avec Isobel. Cette idiote voulait protéger sa fille et je lui ai fait croire que j'aillais l'y aider. Ensuite j'avais livré Isobel à Klaus qui l'a hypnotisé pour obtenir les deux doubles. Il aurait préféré qu'elle coopère d'elle même mais elle aimait sa fille – décidément c'était une habitude chez les Petrova d'aimer leurs enfants et de vouloir les protéger – et elle était loyale envers Katerina, donc Klaus l'a contrainte de coopérer en lui ordonnant de se donner la mort une fois sa mission réussi. _

En voyant Katerina folle de rage, je décidais de m'amuser un peu en lui racontant une autre histoire, juste pour la faire rager un peu plus et lui montrer que si elle ne m'obéissait pas, je pourrais m'en prendre à tout ses proches, même son cher et tendre Stefan. Je voulais lui montrer que c'est moi le plus fort et que face à moi elle ne peut rien faire.

_J'avais retrouvé Katerina, celle-ci s'amusait comme une petite folle en Europe… au bras de Stefan Salvatore. Cet imbécile bavait devant elle et je ne supportais pas qu'elle appartienne à un autre que moi. Alors j'ai demandé une sorcière qui me devait un service de faire en sorte que «le Ripper», car tel était le surnom du compagnon de ma Katerina, je demandais donc à cette sorcière de faire en sorte que Stefan Salvatore se la mette à dos histoire d'avoir une bonne raison de le tuer. Alors elle a fait en sorte de faire tuer une de ses amie – un dommage collatéral comme on dit – et ensuite elle a crié vengeance. Bon rien ne s'est passé comme prévu puisque Katerina est intervenue et moi j'ai du réfléchir à un nouveau plan, plan que je mets en application maintenant. _

**PDV de Katherine:**

Viktor n'avait pas répondu à mes questions, il m'avait seulement montré qu'où que j'aille, quoi que je fasse, il me retrouverait et mettrait Stefan en danger. Et j'aimais trop mon mari pour le perdre. Si jamais je perdais mon mari alors à quoi bon avoir l'éternité devant moi? La solitude est atroce pour un vampire qu'importe son caractère. Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un dans sa vie et moi c'est de Stefan dont j'ai besoin. Et puis il y a aussi Elena et Giulia. Autant il y a quelques semaines je haïssais mon double, autant maintenant je m'étais attachée à elle et à sa fille. Pour moi elles étaient ma famille et je devais aussi les protéger. Allez savoir ce que Viktor serait capable de faire s'il découvrait qu'Elena est un vampire plutôt peu ordinaire et que Giulia existe. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur fasse de mal. Ce monstre n'a aucun cœur, aucun sentiment, il est capable de tout, la preuve à cause de lui Isobel est morte et elle était la seule amie que j'avais depuis longtemps. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps j'avais envie de protéger d'autres personnes que moi, simplement parce que ces dernières semaines j'avais laissé remonter mon humanité. Et c'est au moment où je redeviens plus humaine, où je redeviens celle que Stefan aime le plus que Viktor fait sa réapparition. Parce que laisser refaire surface ses sentiments, refaire surface son humanité rend un vampire plus vulnérable et quand, comme Viktor on connais les point faibles du vampire on le tiens, on le prend au piège de lui même. Il savait que j'aimais Stefan et que jamais je ne le mettrais en danger. Il savait que j'adorais mon bébé et il tenait des renseignements sur elle, et le connaissant c'était surement capital. La seule chose que je savais sur ma fille était qu'elle l'avait fuit – j'étais fière d'elle, ça s'était digne de moi – et qu'elle était partie avec un vampire la suite de l'histoire je ne la connaissais pas. C'est là que Viktor continua son récit ou plutôt enchaîna sur une autre histoire alors que moi je me sentais de plus en plus prisonnière de cet homme.

**PDV de Viktor:**

Katerina semblait mal et moi au lieu de faire ce que tout personne ordinaire ou tout vampire faible ferrait, je décidais d'enfoncer le clou et de lui raconter une dernière chose sachant qu'après elle me suivrait sans discuter. Par amour pour sa fille.

_ En fait non seulement Mia c'était amourachée d'un vampire mais il s'agissait d'un de frère de Klaus: Kol. Cette sale ingrate avait toujours vénéré sa mère, elle l'idéalisait et quand elle a comprit qui était Klaus, son rapport avec Katerina et ce qu'il allait arrivé à la prochaine double Petrova, elle est partie avec l'abruti de frère de Klaus qui était fou d'elle et prêt à tout pour elle et sa fille. Quand Klaus et moi les avons retrouvé, cinq ans plus tard, mon ami s'est évidemment vengé de son frère qui entre temps avait envoyé Mia et Katerina je-ne-sais où pour qu'on ne les retrouve pas et protéger la lignée Petrova, spécialement le double. En plus de les avoir caché dans un endroit inconnu et bien secret, il avait fait de Mia un vampire. Mais cette salope avait fini par être imprudente et par vouloir retrouver son originel quand elle a eu apprit que celui-ci était sorti de son cercueil et c'est là que je l'ai retrouver et que je l'ai shooté à la verveine pour l'affaiblir et je ne l'ai pas nourris depuis dans l'attente de récupérer sa mère. _

Dans le regard de Katerina je pouvais voir de la haine et son envie de me tuer. Surtout lorsque je lui montrais sa chère fille ressemblant à un cadavre. Seulement je la retenu en lui disant que si elle me plantait un pieu dans le cœur elle ne retrouverait jamais sa fille et je l'invitais donc de manière assez machiavélique à me suivre, fier que mon plan fonctionne.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Suffisamment riche en révélations? Qu'en avez vous pensé? Que pensez vous qu'il va se passer par la suite?**

**Justement la suite sera en ligne dans quelques jours.**

**Bises et à bientôt. Bon dimanche à toutes et à tous.**

**Amandine.**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Enfin la suite de l'histoire mais avant merci beaucoup pour vos reviews auxquels je réponds.**

**Angel: Ton absence n'a pas été si longue que ça, même elle a été plus courte que prévu. En tout cas je suis ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Au sujet de Viktor, il se fiche que Mia soit sa fille, tout ce qui lui importait était les avantages qu'elle lui apportait et qu'elle lui apporte encore. Là il utilise sa fille pour «récupérer» Katherine mais par le passé il l'a fait pour de l'héritage et il en a pas mal fait avec Klaus comme tu le sais déjà. Et ce n'est pas un scoop si je te dis que Mia le déteste. Mia qui apparaîtra bientôt. En tout cas merci pour ta review, passe un bon mercredi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Helene: Merci pour ta review & contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. Oui Viktor est pire que Katherine, ça il n'y a pas photo. Si tu as adoré l'histoire de Mia, je pense que tu «plus qu'adoreras» (je sais ce n'est pas très français mais je n'avais pas d'autre tournure en tête) quand elle apparaitra – bientôt – et que découvrira les choses de son point de vue et surtout ses secrets. Et oui c'est la fille de Katherine, forcément elle a des secrets. Et je pense qu'avec ce chapitre tu sauras si Katherine va la rencontrer. En tout cas passe un bon mercredi. Bises & à bientôt.**

**Voilà maintenant je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre en attendant vos reviews et SURTOUT vos THÉORIES sur la suite de l'histoire. Bonne lecture à toutes & à tous et passez un bon mercredi. Bises & à bientôt pour la suite.**

**Amandine.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**PDV de Stefan:**

J'étais fou. Je tournais en rond dans toute la ville sans y trouver une seule trace de Katherine. J'étais même allé faire un tour à la crypte mais aucune trace de ma femme et toute cette histoire me rendait dingue. Si jamais ce mystérieux _«il»_ faisait du mal à ma femme, qu'il lui plantait un pieu dans le cœur, je le tuerais mais après que ferrais-je sans ma femme? Sans Katherine je suis totalement perdu, je dépends d'elle bien plus que je ne le croyais. Bien plus que ce que je n'aurais cru possible. Aussi garce et manipulatrice soit-t-elle ma femme me connaissait par cœur et elle savait exactement à quel moment j'allais trop loin, à quel moment j'étais trop fou, à quel moment j'allais mal, elle savait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert et même si elle passait tout son temps à se soucier de sa petite personne et à manigancer pleins de petits plans aussi machiavéliques les uns que les autres, elle s'occupait de moi et me protégeait de moi-même quand j'allais trop loin et que par exemple je me mettais une sorcière à dos et que celle-ci voulait me voir mort. Katherine apparaissait et réglait le problème avec froideur et efficacité. Elle l'avait fait en Europe mais elle l'avait fait aussi à Chicago avec Gloria. Elle avait passé près d'un siècle et demi à veiller sur moi dans l'ombre et ce malgré le fait que Klaus la pourchassait. Elle était forte, elle était peut-être pleine de défauts mais s'était une femme passionnante. Belle, intelligente, pleine d'esprit et de vie, joueuse, joyeuse et extrêmement drôle. Pleine de défauts: manipulatrice, égocentrique, égoïste, sans pitié et j'en passe mais elle était la femme de mon éternité. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître Katherine Pierce est la femme de mon éternité et rien ni personne n'a le droit de lui faire peur, de la toucher ou de lui faire du mal. Personne. J'ignore ce qu'elle a fait ce _«il»_ et surtout pourquoi elle a si peur de lui mais s'il touche à un seul cheveu de ma femme ou s'il la menace d'une quelconque manière, je le tuerais. J'avais promis à Katherine de ne plus redevenir _«le Ripper» _à cause de la sorcière qui avait voulu me tuer et qui allait faire par mal de bruit, ce qui – et ce même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais – avait effrayer Katherine. Je savais que la sorcière – je ne sais pas son nom, la seule chose que je sais c'est qu'elle était puissante, très même donc crainte de beaucoup de créatures surnaturelles – je savais qu'elle était allée la voir et avait fait comprendre à Katherine que si elle voulait sauver sa peau – ce que Katherine aurait si le vampire qu'elle avait dit vouloir tuer n'était pas moi – qu'elle devait partir à l'instant même. Mais ma femme n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, non seulement elle avait tenu tête à la sorcière en l'affrontant – et cette garce s'était défendue – mais en plus elle m'avait sortie des ennuies dans lesquels je m'étais mis. Katherine était forte et aussi bizarre soit-ce je savais que je pouvais avoir confiance en elle. Je lui faisais confiance. Je l'aimais et je l'avais épousé parce je savais qu'elle était ma drogue et que même si elle était une femme impossible à vivre, je ne pouvais vivre sans elle. Je me souviens comme si c'était hier de comment j'en suis venu à vouloir l'épouser, de comment je le lui avais demandé et surtout de sa tête. Oh mon dieu la tête qu'elle avait faite, c'était mémorable. Je revois tout ça comme si je venais de le vivre. _Katherine venait de tuer la sorcière et nous étions parti pour l'Angleterre où elle avait trouvé une maison isolée. Une fois que nous nous étions installés elle m'avait dit à quel point elle m'aimait avant de m'injecter de la verveine et de m'enfermer dans le grenier où elle m'y avait attaché pour me sevrer de sang humain. Elle avait une méthode assez particulière de sevrage. Les premiers jours elle restait là devant moi et encaissait toutes mes insultes et mes menaces – ce qui même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais par fierté ça avait été dure pour elle – et une fois que j'étais devenu trop faible pour continuer elle était venue avec des poches de sang qu'elle avait vidé sous mes yeux alors que moi je mourrais de faim. Ensuite elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait et que même si c'était difficile elle me demandait de laisser faire revenir mon humanité. Évidemment ce n'était pas suffisant alors Katherine était entrée dans ma tête et durant des semaines elle m'avait assaillit d'images de mon frère torturé, tué de diverses manières possibles toutes aussi horribles les unes que les autres. Elle me connaissait bien, et elle savait que même si elle nous avait éloigné l'un de l'autre, Damon et moi restions frère et tenions l'un à l'autre. Elle savait que voir mon frère torturé et mourir dans les pires des souffrances était mon point faible et que c'était notre lien fraternel mon humanité. Il y avait d'autres choses qui me rattachaient à l'humanité mais la chose qui m'y rattachait le plus était mon frère. Une fois que je l'avais désespérément supplié d'arrêter, elle avait continué parce qu'elle jugeait que mon regard ne reflétait pas encore toute mon humanité et que j'étais simplement entrain de la manipuler. Ce n'est que je-ne-sais combien de semaines plus tard qu'elle stoppa tout en me voyant redevenir celui que j'étais. Elle était épuisée, elle avait tout encaisser de ma part, des «je te déteste salope» au «je te tuerais sale garce» et j'en passe. Alors elle s'était assisse à côté de moi et restait immobile et silencieuse. Je savais que je devais faire quelque chose, elle était mal, elle ne le dirait jamais mais à cet instant là tout ce que je lui avais fait subir ces derniers moi était remonté et ce même si elle me le cachait avec un talent qu'elle seule a. En la voyant comme ça, je m'étais senti mal, moi aussi tout ce que je lui avais fait remontait aussi en moi et je savais que j'avais été la pire des ordures. Tout ce que je lui avais dit, tout ce que je lui avais fait subir elle l'avait supporté sans rien laisser transparaître. Cette femme pouvait se montrer égoïste, égocentrique, sans état d'âmes mais elle était mon ange gardien. Ces mois avaient défilé dans ma tête et j'avais réalisé que j'aimais Katherine bien plus que je ne le croyais alors je le lui avais dis et comme j'avais réalisé que je ne pouvais vivre sans elle, je l'avais demandé en mariage. Et là elle avait levé les yeux vers moi et elle m'avait regardé d'un regard perçant comme si elle voulait sonder mon esprit et qu'elle cherchait à savoir si j'étais sérieux. Elle rigola en me voyant sûr de moi ne nous imaginant pas marié mais je l'avais fixé jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse et j'avais reformulé ma question en argumentant lui disant à quel point je l'aimais, à quel point j'avais besoin d'elle, à quel point je la trouvais forte et courageuse de m'avoir sevré et surtout de m'avoir supporté durant cette épreuve. J'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle allait dire non connaissant son caractère indépendante mais contre toute attente Katherine m'avait sauté au cou en me disant oui. _Elle m'a dit oui et ce pour le meilleur et le pire et moi, son époux mon rôle est de la protéger et ce quoi qu'il arrive.

**PDV de Bonnie:**

Caroline m'avait appelé en plein milieu de la nuit en me demandant de venir le plus vite chez les Salvatore. Ce qu'évidemment j'avais fait, Caroline ne m'aurait pas appelé en plein milieu de la nuit pour rien! Enfin je l'espère. Bref je m'étais très vite habillée – un vieux jogging ferrait bien l'affaire – avant d'attraper les clés de ma voiture et de prendre la direction de la pension. Sur le chemin, je me demandais bien pourquoi Caroline m'avait appelé en pleine nuit. Qui sait peut-être que Damon était revenu et avait fait je-ne-sais quoi. Ou que Stefan avait pété un plomb, ou alors que Katherine s'amusait à l'un de ses jeux machiavéliques. Allez savoir! Ou peut-être il y a un problème avec Giulia? Et je ne voulais en aucun cas je ne voulais penser à cette hypothèse. La pauvre petite était la seule de cette famille que tout le monde adorait. Elle était comme sa mère, un ange. Avec les autres Salvatore c'était différent: Damon était instable et on était toujours sur la défensive en guettant le moindre de ses gestes, quand à Stefan depuis qu'il nous avait montré sa face _«Ripper»_ on avait peur depuis son retour qu'il rechute et mette la ville à feu et à cendre. Et sa femme et bien Katherine était Katherine et capable de tout. Alors j'étais anxieuse ignorant ce qui m'attendait. Lorsque je poussais la porte de l'immense demeure, je vis Damon qui tenait dans ses bras Giulia – décidément il s'adaptait à tout, y comprit à un bébé – discutant avec Tyler – Caroline m'avait dit de venir ici, donc elle y était et comme Tyler était aussi ici, cette fois je crois que je peux dire qu'entre eux c'est enfin reparti. Caroline Justement, je l'entendais parler et rigoler mais j'ignorais avec qui. Elle parlait de Giulia – elle l'avait peut-être vu que quelques heures depuis sa naissance mais Caroline en était complètement folle. En même temps on ne peux pas le lui reprocher la petite est parfaite. Tellement belle. Oh Elena en serait folle de sa fille! Elle me manque. J'aurais tellement voulu la ramener. Pas seulement pour Giulia mais pour tous ses amis et sa famille. Et pour moi. C'est égoïste mais Elena est ma meilleure amie et j'aurais voulu que le sort fonctionne.

«Bouh! Me fit Caroline par surprise. Ne fais pas cette tête ce n'est pas comme si tu voyais un revenant! En revanche vas dans la cuisine, il y a une surprise.»

Je la dévisageais intriguée mais elle ne me dit rien de plus donc j'y allais avec méfiance et n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait qu'Elena – et oui Elena! – m'avait sauté au cou en me remerciant de l'avoir ramener et de lui permettre de s'occuper de sa famille qui en avait bien de besoin. Non seulement ses amis avaient beaucoup de mal sans elle mais sa famille c'était catastrophique! Alaric buvait au point que Meredith devait l'emmener à l'hôpital parce qu'il était au bord du coma éthylique, Jeremy sniffait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main et la palme d'or revenait à Damon qui nous faisait du grand Damon: déprime, beuveries et tueries en séries. Même Giulia savait que sa mère n'était pas là puisqu'elle passait tout son temps à pleurer – chose qu'elle ne faisait plus maintenant. Bon elle était dans les bras de son père mais elle dégageait une sensation de bien-être qu'elle n'avait pas la dernière fois que je l'avais vue. Je n'avais pas réalisé ce qui c'était véritablement passé, juste Elena m'avait sauté au cou en me remerciant et ensuite quand mes esprits étaient de nouveau en place je réalisais que j'étais assise dans le salon et qu'Elena me consolait parce que j'étais en larmes.

**PDV d'Elena:**

Bonnie était là. Caroline et moi l'avions entendu tourner dans l'allée et nous rigolions en imaginant la tête qu'elle allait faire en me voyant. Et puis très vite Caroline tourna la conversation sur Giulia; elle semblait avoir eu un coup de cœur pour ma fille! En même temps je ne pouvais pas le lui reproche, mon bébé était sublime. Et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser, Damon était absorbé par notre fille au lieu de l'être par sa conversation avec Tyler. Conversation qui était sérieuse puisqu'ils parlaient de Stefan. Mais j'avais l'impression que si mon mari ne se concentrait pas sur notre fille il allait tout briser dans la maison. Et puis comme moi il avait du mal à se détacher de notre bébé. Damon n'était pas parfait mais son amour pour moi l'était ce qui faisait de lui l'homme que j'avais toujours rêvé d'avoir et d'épouser. La seule chose qui avait été difficile pour moi à l'instant où j'avais pénétré dans l'univers du surnaturel en tombant amoureuse des Salvatore. Ça avait été difficile quand j'avais réaliser à quel point je tenais à Damon, à quel point il était indispensable dans ma vie en sachant que jamais nous n'aurions d'enfants alors qu'en avoir était ce que j'avais toujours voulu. Et puis Giulia a pointé le bout de son nez et elle m'offre un bonheur auquel je n'aurais jamais songé. Elle était tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu et pour elle – comme pour son père – je ferrais n'importe quoi. Bon là je ne faisais rien d'extraordinaire, je lui préparais son biberon alors que Caroline était allée rejoindre Bonnie dans le hall de la maison. Et puis celle-ci était venue dans la cuisine et n'écoutant que mes émotions je me jetais à son cou. Non seulement j'étais heureuse de la revoir mais elle m'avait ramené auprès d'eux. De ceux que j'aime. Et c'est grâce à son sort que ma fille ne grandira pas sans sa mère. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre ses parents, et même si je les avais connu, ils me manquaient encore aujourd'hui. Alors je n'arrivais pas à imaginer ce que Giulia aurait ressenti en ne m'ayant pas connu. Et j'imaginais mes parents s'ils étaient encore en vie. Je pense que j'aurais eu des problèmes avec mon père en épousant Damon. Parce que Damon était non seulement Damon mais aussi et surtout un vampire et si ma mère aurait fait des efforts pour moi mon père aurait eu plus de mal avec le fait que sa fille soit la femme d'un vampire. Mais il aurait fini par l'accepter. Un peu comme John la fait. Plus facilement que John. Et je crois, non je suis sûre qu'eux, John et Jenna seraient dingues de ma fille. Ma tante jouerait les «tatas poules» en gâtant ma fille comme pas possible et ma mère et bien ma mère élirait domicile ici refusant de laisser sa petite fille. Et puis elle ferrait ce qu'elle a toujours fait, elle serait là pour moi m'aidant au moindre problème, discutant avec moi de tout et de rien; bref elle serait ma maman. Elle me manque tellement. Toute ma famille me manque mais ma mère c'est particulier. C'est ma maman. Elle me manque bien plus que les autres et spécialement maintenant que j'ai Giulia. Je sais m'occuper d'un bébé mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas besoin de conseils et pour des conseils j'ai besoin de ma maman. J'essayais vraiment de ne pas pleurer – Bonnie elle s'était arrêtée et Caroline et Tyler lui expliquaient ce qui s'était passé avec Stefan et Katherine alors que Damon donnait son biberon à Giulia – mais je n'avais pas réussi à retenir mes larmes. Depuis que j'étais vampire j'avais du mal avec mes émotions et là je re-pleurais ma famille comme si je venais de la perdre. Alors je m'étais levée pour aller pleure dans la cuisine mais Damon avait tout de suite vu que j'allais mal et il m'avait suivi avant de me prendre dans ses bras tout en continuant de s'occuper de notre bébé. Je le sentais inquiet et lui murmura un simple _«coup de blues puissance vampire»_ avant d'éclater en sanglots et de lui avouer que mes parents, ma tante et mon oncle me manquaient.

**PDV de Katherine:**

J'avais suivi Viktor et il m'avait emmené dans une vieille et sordide maison à une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville. L'endroit était sombre, lugubre et inhabité depuis des décennies à en juger par les toiles d'araignée et le mauvais état de la maison. Cet endroit était exactement le genre d'endroit que je fuyais, je détestais le manque de luxe et de propreté. Viktor lui ne semblait pas s'en soucier et m'emmena à la cave où je fini par lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire de moi. Après tout, je l'avais suivi seulement parce qu'il retenait ma fille prisonnière. Génétiquement c'était aussi la sienne mais il s'en fichait complètement, tout ce qui lui importait était ce qu'elle avait pu lui apporter. Il l'avait utilisé comme il l'avait fait avec toutes les personnes qu'il approchait et il les détruisait. Je n'imaginais pas à quel point ma fille avait du être malheureuse à cause de lui, j'avais envie de le tuer mais si je le faisais jamais je pourrait sauver Mia. J'avais posé une question à laquelle Viktor n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était seulement contenté de faire demi-tour en me demandant de le suivre et il m'emmena dans une chambre. _«Oh non surement pas ça!» _M'horrifiais-je en moi-même en le voyant me faire signe de m'installer sur le lit. Je ne comptais pas lui donner ce qu'il voulait. En général pour le sexe je n'avais jamais eu aucune pudeur ni aucune retenue mais là: de un j'étais mariée et le mariage m'avait un peu changé et de deux Viktor était le seul à qui je dirais non. Il pourrait très bien être le dernier homme sur terre que je préférerais virer de bord pour ne pas avoir à recoucher un jour avec lui. Je restais donc immobile mais Viktor ne l'entendait pas de cette manière et pour me punir de ne pas lui obéir il me planta un pieu dans la poitrine en me murmurant un «Tôt ou tard tu le verras mais en aucun cas je ne t'y forcerais. Nous avons l'éternité pour nous Katerina.» menaçant avant de m'emmener à la cave où – après m'avoir retiré mon pieu - il m'enferma … avec Mia. Bien que desséchée parce qu'elle n'avait pas été nourri durant des années, elle était belle. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, en fait en la voyant on pouvait dire qu'elle était une vraie Petrova. Je voulais la sauver, lui donner du sang pour qu'elle retrouve des forces mais je savais que le prix à payer serait de m'offrir à Viktor alors je ne dis rien me contentant de pleurer à côté de ma fille inerte simplement parce que voir ma fille dans cette état me rendait malade. Comment pouvait-t-il lui avoir fait ça à elle? Je savais qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour les autres mais à ce point. Je le tuerai. À ça oui, je le tuerais!


	19. Chapitre 19

**Voilà enfin la suite du **_**Miracle de Noël**_**. J'ai eu un problème, j'ai accidentellement effacé mes chapitres de la fic et les copies sont sur mon disque dur que j'ai prêté. Je peux posté ce chapitre parce que l'amie à qui j'ai prêté mon disque dur externe me l'a envoyé par mail (ainsi que le prochain de **_**Back to Fell Church**_**). En tout cas MERCI pour vos reviews et DÉSOLÉE du retard dans la publication.**

**02melanienie: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. L'histoire avec Viktor enfin ses raisons sont assez folles mais pour faire court il veut Katherine de 1 parce qu'elle est belle et surtout parce qu'elle est puissante et qu'il pense qu'il pourrait avec elle gouverné le monde. Oui il est complètement fou mais qui sait Stefan Ripper l'est peut-être encore plus? En tout cas merci pour ta review et désolée pour l'attente. Bises & à bientôt. Oh et j'allais oublié, je ne sais plus si je t'ai prévenu mais j'ai écrit une seconde version d**_**'Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_** comme tu la suivais, je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse mais je te le dis. Voilà tout. Passe de bonne vacances si tu es concernée ou sinon passe une bonne semaine quand même. **

**Helene: Ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Katherine va enfin connaître sa fille comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre centré sur elle deux. Stefan sera de retour dans le prochain chapitre. Je trouvais normal qu'en étant maintenant Maman Elena pense à la sienne et qu'elle lui manque. Moi j'ai encore ma maman en revanche j'ai perdu mon papa de manière assez brutal et ça a été difficile mais ça aurait été pire si ça avait été ma maman donc d'un certaine manière j'arrive à comprendre ce que ressent Elena et ce que tu ressens. En tout cas je suis sincèrement désolée de ce qui t'ait arrivé. Encore désolée pour le retard de publication. Bon je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre. Bises et à bientôt. **

**Rose: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et contente que le chapitre t'ait plu. En fait j'ai eu énormément d'idée de fic Delena en voyant l'épisode 21 de la saison 2, la scène où Elena lit la lettre de John qui lui donne sa bague pour l'enfant qu'elle aura peut-être un jour. Et comme je suis 300% Delena, les histoires le sont. Mais j'ai d'autres fics Delena en projets sans enfants. Désolée pour ce retard involontaire dans la mise à jour de l'histoire. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre centré sur Katherine et Mia. Dans ce chapitre vous en saurez plus sur la fille de Katherine et son passé avec les originels. À noter que comme l'histoire est post _Homecoming_, j'ai repris certains évènements des épisodes qui le suivent à ma sauce. Ce chapitre est composé de flashbacks qui sont comme d'habitude en italique. Voilà pour les avertissements. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

**PDV de Katherine:**

_Bien que desséchée parce qu'elle n'avait pas été nourri durant des années, elle était belle. Elle me ressemblait beaucoup, en fait en la voyant on pouvait dire qu'elle était une vraie Petrova. Je voulais la sauver, lui donner du sang pour qu'elle retrouve des forces mais je savais que le prix à payer serait de m'offrir à Viktor alors je ne dis rien me contentant de pleurer à côté de ma fille inerte simplement parce que voir ma fille dans cette état me rendait malade. Comment pouvait-t-il lui avoir fait ça à elle? Je savais qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour les autres mais à ce point. Je le tuerai. À ça oui, je le tuerais!_ Je voyais mon bébé ligotée, momifiée et je pleurais comme je n'avais plus pleuré depuis des siècles – à vrai dire la dernière fois que j'avais pleurer comme ça, ça avait été quand on m'avait séparé de mon bébé – et je me stoppais seulement en voyant une lueur en face de moi. Intriguée je m'en approchais et découvrit un collier similaire à celui qu'Elena portait quand je l'avais rencontré. C'était un collier de la sorcière originelle, surement un cadeau que Kol avait offert à Mia. En revanche je me demande pourquoi il a été arraché du cou de Mia? Je n'avais aucune réponse, juste une théorie, étant donné que ce collier porte le symbole de la sorcière originelle, je suppose que comme l'autre, il est peut-être magique et que si c'est le cas, peut-être qu'il pourrait aider ma fille. C'est donc en partant de cette théorie que je remis son collier à Mia avant de la voir redevenir _«vivante»_. Elle semblait un peu perdue et ne m'avait pas encore vu, elle reprenait des forces à l'aide de son collier. J'ignorais quelle était la profondeur de son lien avec Kol, mais ils devaient vraiment s'être aimé pour que la sorcière originelle protège ma fille.

«Maman? Murmura-t-elle en me voyant.

- Oui Mia, je suis enfin là, répondis-je en serrant enfin mon bébé dans mes bras. J'ai voulu faire ça depuis ta naissance. Ne crois pas que je t'aime pas, je t'aime plus que tout c'est juste qu'en Bulgarie…

- Oui je connais les traditions bulgares de l'époque.

- Quand je suis devenue vampire, je voulais revenir te chercher. Je voulais revenir te chercher mais j'ai découvert ma famille morte et j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de te garder en vie était de ne pas m'approcher de toi. Je pensais que Klaus ignorait que je t'avais eu. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Viktor, je ne savais pas que Klaus connaissait ton existence sinon j'aurais fait les choses différemment. Je t'aurais protégé. Je suis peut-être la reine des égocentrique mais toi tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et si j'avais su la vie que tu avais, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te protéger. Parce que je t'aime Mia. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre que quelqu'un te dise qu'il t'aime parce que ce n'est surement pas Viktor qui t'a donné de l'amour mais c'est la vérité. Tu es mon bébé et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Je te crois Maman. Il a fallu plus de cinq cent ans pour qu'on se retrouve et je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je t'aime Maman.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce, dis-je en la reprenant dans mes bras ayant besoin de l'avoir contre moi.

-Maman depuis combien de temps…

- Cinq ans.»

**PDV de Mia:**

Mon dernier souvenir était Viktor m'enfermant dans cette cave et puis je me sentais me dessécher perdant peu à peu toutes mes facultés, devenant une momie. Il y avait veillé, il savait que je portais le collier d'Esther et qu'il me protégeait d'absolument tout, y comprit du manque de sang. Pour y remédier, il me l'avait arraché avant de m'attacher dans cette cave et de le balancer de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il m'avait juré de me laisser «pourrir ici jusqu'à la fin des temps» et je savais qu'il tenait ses paroles alors comment mon collier peut-t-il être de nouveau autour de mon cou? Qui peut se soucier autant de moi pour me ramener à la vie? Les deux seules personnes auxquelles je pense sont ma fille et Kol. Mais Katerina ne se serait jamais aventurée ici, elle sait que je lui ai interdit de dire qui elle est, d'essayer de retrouver Kol ou de s'approcher un jour de Viktor ou de Klaus, et ma fille n'était pas du genre désobéissante. Quand à Kol si ça avait été lui, je serais déjà dans ses bras et loin d'ici. Et puis en tournant la tête, je la vis, c'était comme un rêve de petite fille devenue réalité. Ma maman était auprès de moi. Ma maman! Elle était vraiment belle, aussi belle que sa réputation le disait et contrairement à Viktor elle m'aimait, je le voyais dans ses yeux et à ses larmes. Katherine Pierce avait la réputation d'être froide et sans cœur mais là elle pleurait.

«Maman? Murmurais en n'en croyant pas mes yeux.

- Oui Mia, je suis enfin là, répondit-t-elle en continuant de pleurer et en me prenant dans ses bras. J'ai voulu faire ça depuis ta naissance. Ne crois pas que je t'aime pas, je t'aime plus que tout c'est juste qu'en Bulgarie…

- Oui je connais les traditions bulgares de l'époque, la coupais-je alors que malheureusement elle me sortit de son étreinte.

- Quand je suis devenue vampire, je voulais revenir te chercher, me confia ma mère. Je voulais revenir te chercher mais j'ai découvert ma famille morte et j'ai compris que le meilleur moyen de te garder en vie était de ne pas m'approcher de toi. Je pensais que Klaus ignorait que je t'avais eu. Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Viktor, je ne savais pas que Klaus connaissait ton existence sinon j'aurais fait les choses différemment. Je t'aurais protégé. Je suis peut-être la reine des égocentrique mais toi tu es la personne que j'aime le plus au monde et si j'avais su la vie que tu avais, j'aurais trouvé le moyen de te protéger. Parce que je t'aime Mia. Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre que quelqu'un te dise qu'il t'aime parce que ce n'est surement pas Viktor qui t'a donné de l'amour mais c'est la vérité. Tu es mon bébé et je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

- Je te crois Maman. Il a fallu plus de cinq cent ans pour qu'on se retrouve et je suis contente d'enfin te rencontrer. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. Je t'aime Maman.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué ma puce.

-Maman depuis combien de temps…

- Cinq ans.

- Cinq ans. Je… Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé?

- Pas grand-chose, juste la liberté de la lignée Petrova. Klaus est mort.

- Et Kol, où est Kol? Demandais-je paniqué que Klaus l'ait re-dagué et mis je-ne-sais où.

- Il a été le seul qu'Esther ait épargné, me confia-t-elle. J'ai quelque chose à te raconter.»

**PDV de Katherine:**

_Stefan et moi étions planqué avec les cercueils de Klaus depuis plus d'un mois et Stefan s'acharnait à vouloir ouvrir le quatrième cercueil qui était bloqué. Et puis j'ai ramené une sorcière qui a fini par l'ouvrir et c'est là que l'on a découvert Esther. En un coup de magie, elle a dé-dagué ses fils et a filé avec eux sans que Stefan et moi puissions faire quoique ce soit. Ensuite Finn est revenu pour me voir et m'a expliqué le plan de sa mère: celle-ci avait décidé de tuer ses enfants parce qu'ils étaient devenus monstrueux mais elle avait décidé – je ne sais pourquoi et Finn avait refusé de me le dire – d'épargner un de ses fils: Kol. Seulement elle ne pouvait pas le laisser à Mystic Falls. Pas avec Elijah qui rêvait de réunir toute sa famille et pas avec Klaus qui était trop impulsif et capable de tout s'il savait ce qui se mijotait dans son dos. Finn m'avait donc confié son frère dagué en me disant «de ne pas déconner» parce que sinon un jour je regretterais. Je connaissais Finn depuis longtemps, à vrai dire, il était le seul originel qui n'avait pas voulu me tuer, au contraire il m'avait aidé lorsque j'étais une jeune vampire et en quelque sorte je lui étais redevable. Alors s'il fallait que je planque un «cadavre» pour lui, je pouvais le faire. _

«Où est Kol? Me demanda Mia.

- À Atlanta. Tu sais pourquoi Esther l'a épargné? Lui demandais-je curieuse. D'après ce que je sais, il n'était pas le plus _«humain»_ des originels, au contraire il avait un beau palmarès de tortures, tueries et choses dans ce genre à son actif.

- Kol peut-être la pire des ordures, il était la pire des ordures quand je l'ai rencontré mais il a changé. Pour moi. Avec moi il est différent, me raconta ma fille toujours amoureuse de lui. C'est à mon tour de te raconter quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais raconté à personne. Les deux seules autres personnes qui connaissait ce secret l'on protégé. Finn parce que Kol le lui avait dit et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et Elijah qui l'a découvert quand je l'ai rencontré en 1515. Je vais te le raconter à toi parce que tu es ma maman et que je veux avoir confiance en toi.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, lui promis-je sincèrement ne pouvant pas la trahir. Tu peux tout me dire.»

**PDV de Mia:**

_Je fêtais mes quinze ans et Viktor avait invité quelques uns de ses amis dont un que je voyais de temps à autre et qui me prêtait un intérêt qui m'effrayait. Klaus. Seulement cette fois il était venu avec sa sœur Rebekah et deux de ses frères: Finn et Kol. Rebekah essayait de faire amie-amie avec moi et me parlait des hommes, sous-entendant à plusieurs reprises que je n'allais pas tarder à me marier, chose que je refusais. Finn lui me jetais des regards désolés et Kol ne s'occupait nullement de moi. Seulement un soir je l'ai surpris dans la cuisine entrain de vider une servante de son sang. Il m'observait mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'il n'allait pas me faire de mal. Je voulais savoir son histoire et contre toute attente il me raconta comment il est devenu vampire. C'est ainsi que tous les soirs, nous nous retrouvions et discutions de tout et de rien. C'était vraiment magique, Kol se montrait monstrueux en public mais moi j'avais découvert une autre facette de Kol Mikaelson. Une facette plus humaine de lui, une facette dont je suis tombée folle amoureuse. Je me fichais de ce qu'il était capable de faire, je me fichais de ce qu'il avait fait par fait, de ce qu'il faisait quand je n'étais pas avec lui, je l'aime qu'importe ce dont il est capable. Seulement mon père – sous la pression de Klaus – avait décidé de me marier et Kol a préféré me quitter plutôt que de s'opposer à son frère qui le tuerait s'il savait pour nous. Deux mois plus tard j'étais mariée et tout le monde semblait attendre que je mette un enfant au monde. Un enfant dont je ne voulais pas et qui heureusement n'arrivait pas. Mon mari était totalement fou de rage et il ne supportait plus que Viktor guette en attendant un signe de grossesse et il l'a viré de chez lui. Un an après mon mariage, Kol est revenu. Il ne savait pas trop quoi me dire mais je n'attendais rien de lui, juste qu'il m'aime comme je l'aime. Et c'était le cas. _

_«Je ne veux pas te partager avec ce minable, m'avait-t-il confier sur l'oreiller. _

_- Tu n'y es pas obligé. Transforme moi et partons loin d'ici, lui avais-je proposé spontanément._

_- Mia ma chérie je ne peux pas, si je te transformais Klaus me planterait une dague en plein cœur. Je dois te protéger et le meilleur moyen que j'ai de te le faire c'est que notre relation reste secrète. Il ne doit jamais savoir pour toi et moi.»_

_ Les explications de Kol étaient toujours mystérieuses mais je m'y étais habituée, tout ce que je voulais c'était Kol et il était la. Mieux, il avait contraint mon mari à s'éloigner de moi de manière à ce qu'il n'ait plus à me partager. Il disait toujours «Si Klaus sait ce que j'ai fait il va me tuer» mais ne donnait jamais d'explications. À notre plus grand bonheur, on passait énormément – voir tout notre temps ensemble et comme cadeau de Noël Kol m'a offert la possibilité de les passer avec lui et lui seul. Pour lui cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fêté Noël mais il était heureux de passer ces fêtes avec moi. Noël avait vraiment été parfait seulement quelques jours plus tard Kol et moi avions totalement paniqué en réalisant que j'étais enceinte. Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants, c'est un fait que nous avions accepté et me voilà entendant un bébé de Kol. Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir, j'avais peur mais j'étais tout de même heureuse parce que cet enfant que j'attendais était celui de l'amour de ma vie. Qu'importe le danger que pourrait représenté cette grossesse surnaturelle j'étais prête à l'affronter. Kol lui cherchait par tous les moyens à savoir comment j'avais pu tomber enceinte tout en évitant que son frère n'apprenne que j'étais enceinte. Mon mari lui venait de revenir et il avait fallu le contraindre pour qu'il croie que tout allait bien et qu'il reparte en voyage d'affaire. Nous savions très bien que tôt ou tard nous devrions agir pour protéger notre enfant mais pour le moment il nous fallait comprendre comment une chose pareille était possible. Finalement nous avions trouvé une sorcière qui avait accepté d'invoquer Esther qui nous avoua qu'elle et les sorcières Bennett étaient responsables de ma grossesse._

_«La nuit de Noël est une nuit qui possède sa propre magie et vous voyant si amoureux l'un de l'autre, en voyant à quel point vous vous aimé et à quel point vous êtes parfait l'un pour l'autre j'ai voulu utilisé cette puissance pour vous offrir un cadeau inespéré et les sorcières Bennett ont accepté de m'aider, nous expliqua la sorcière originelle. Il y a un demi millénaire je t'ai pris ton humanité Kol et depuis tu as fait des choses affreuses, des choses dont je n'ose parler. Et puis tu as rencontré Mia et tu as retrouvé ce que tu as perdu et gagné une personne qui t'aime tel que tu es. Tous les deux vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre et c'est grâce à cet amour que vous avez la chance unique d'avoir un enfant. Prenez en bien soin et protégez cet être unique de Klaus et de quiconque lui voudra du mal.»_

_ Finalement j'ai mis au monde une petite fille que j'ai voulu appeler comme la personne qui me manquait le plus et ce depuis le jour de ma naissance, j'ai appelé ma fille Katerina. Et puis en second prénom Esther sans qui elle ne serait pas là. En tenant sa fille dans les bras Kol était fou de joie, seulement mon mari revenu plus tôt que prévu et découvrit le bébé. Et comme les ennuis ne venaient jamais seuls, Kol venait d'entendre Viktor et Klaus arriver. Ils étaient à trois kilomètres de là et Kol eut juste le temps de faire croire à mon mari que Katerina était sa fille et que ça faisait neuf mois que je la portais et disparu. L'hypnose avait fonctionné et mon époux était fou de joie croyant vraiment que ma fille était la sienne tout comme Viktor et Klaus qui ne se doutaient pas de la relation que j'entretenais avec Kol. Viktor ne m'avait jamais donné d'amour, je n'étais «qu'une erreur» grâce à qui il est devenu riche et Klaus lui m'avait toujours fait peur. Je savais qu'il était un vampire et je savais – depuis que je connaissais l'existence des vampires – que mon géniteur en était un alors – et même en ayant le sang de Kol dans le système je rentrais dans mon rôle et jouais la parfaite «femme de…» et «fille de…» que tout le monde voyait en moi. Pour ma fille parce qu'elle serait en danger si on découvrait qui était son véritable père, que Kol le serait et moi aussi. Je devais protéger ma famille. Je pouvais voir un soulagement dans les yeux de Viktor, comme si une pression avait disparu de sur ses épaules bien que je ne sache pourquoi. Ce n'est que le lendemain, en surprenant une conversation entre lui et Klaus que je compris. Tout avait un lien avec ma mère et c'était de leur faute si j'avais été séparé d'elle. Alors j'ai prit peur, parce que ma fille pouvait-être un double Petrova ou que l'un de nos descendants le serait et je devais protéger ma lignée. Et puis ils m'avaient prit ma mère, je ne leur donnerais pas une autre Petrova à qui faire du mal. Je ne comptais pas rester ici et a condamner toutes ma descendance à subir Viktor et Klaus. Alors je pris la fuite pour retrouver Kol dans l'auberge dans laquelle il séjournait officiellement. Là bas nous avions eu notre première dispute. Je savais qu'il connaissait mes origines et je lui reprochais de ne jamais m'en avoir parlé et lui essayait désespérément de me faire comprendre qu'il s'était efforcé de me protéger et qu'il fallait que l'on parte de là pour éviter que Klaus ne nous retrouve et découvre la vérité sur Katerina. C'est comme ça que nous avions atterri en Italie, laissant une vague trace de notre histoire en brouillant les pistes. Nous savions qu'il était possible qu'un jour les sorcières réitèrent ce miracle mais nous ne voulions pas que quiconque fasse le rapprochement entre nous et ce miracle. Nous avions vécut heureux cinq ans seulement nous avions apprit par Finn, le frère de Kol que Klaus et Viktor nous avaient retrouvé et qu'ils seraient à Florence dans quelques heures. Je ne voulais pas partir seule avec Katerina comme Kol le voulait pourtant il utilisa mon amour maternel pour notre fille pour m'obliger à partir dans un lieux sécurisé. _

«Ensuite Klaus à daguer son frère je me trompe? Me demanda ma mère.

- Non.

- Il est chez moi à Atlanta et dés qu'on sera sortie d'ici tu le retrouveras. Lui et ta fille. Je suis fière de toi. Tu n'as pas eu peur, tu as prit ta vie en main, tu as fuies cette ordure de Viktor et ce monstre de Klaus, je suis vraiment fière de toi Mia, me confia ma mère avec un sourire maternel. Bon maintenant on sort de là et on règle son compte à Viktor pour de bon.»

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce chapitre? Riche en révélations. Qu'en avez vous pensé? J'attends vos avis et théories sur la suite avec impatience.**

**Bises et à bientôt (je ne sais pas quand je n'ai pas la suite ma meilleure amie à encore mon disque dur puisqu'elle passe des examens). Bonne vacances pour les concernées/és et bonne semaine les autres.**

**Amandine.**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Voilà le dernier chapitre (le prochain sera l'épilogue et il y aura des flashbacks). DÉSOLÉE pour la longue absence, mais là je publie ce chapitre avant de poster l'épilogue dans quelques jours.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre. Ce chapitre est un peu long mais j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bises et encore une fois Désolée pour l'attente.**

**02melanienie: ravie que le chapitre te plaise et merci pour ta review. Désolé pour l'attente, c'est vraiment la première fois que je «délaisse» une fic! Esther a épargné Kol à cause de sa fille (qui rappelle toi s'appelle Katerina comme sa grand-mère). Rassure toi c'est le dernier chapitre avec Viktor (c'est le dernier chapitre de la fic, la prochaine publication sera l'épilogue). Concernant Un Mariage Ordinaire À Mystic Falls – version 2, je ne savais plus si je t'avais prévenu, tu sais quand on fait beaucoup de chose on fini par en oublier certaines. Bref je te prévenais juste parce que tu avais suivi la première version, par simple politesse. Voilà tout. Bises et encore une fois désolée pour cette longue attente.**

**Rose: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et merci pour ta review. Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente mais voilà enfin le nouveau (et dernier chapitre). Côté flashback ça fait quelques chapitres qu'il y en avait et au dernier il en avait beaucoup et je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu (j'ai adoré les écrire). Dans ce chapitre il n'y en a pas mais il y en aura quelques un dans l'épilogue. Katherine s'humanise un peu, ça change un peu mais bon tout le monde à des faiblesses. Je réponds aussi à ta review sur **_**Un mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls**_**, contente que cette fic t'ait plu, j'espère que la seconde te plaira aussi. Pour Stefan et Elena, ils s'étaient remis ensemble par confort d'où le fait que Stefan prenne bien qu'Elena le plaque pour Damon et qui se remet vite avec Kat. Concernant le chapitre «clin d'œil» à L.J Smith, contente que ça t'ait plu, j'avais envie de mettre un peu de légèreté et de faire ce clin d'œil. Juste le sixième (ainsi que septième et huitième tomes de TVD) ne sont pas de L.J. Smith mais pour vendre la maison d'édition américaine met son nom dessus. Idem pour le quatrième tome de TSC. Ça c'était juste pour la petite info. Encore merci pour tes reviews. Voilà je m'excuse une énième fois pour cette attente. Bises.**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec le chapitre 20 en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

**PDV d'Elena:**

Bonnie était dans le salon depuis plus de deux heures et essayait toujours de localiser Stefan et Katherine. Elle utilisait tout les sort qu'elle connaissait mais rien ne se produisait. Nous étions tous autour d'elle et nous nous interrogions tous sur l'inefficacité de Bonnie. Notre amie restait silencieuse comme préoccupée et Caroline m'interrogeait du regard pour savoir ce qui se passait à l'aide de mes pouvoirs. Je m'étais déjà glissé dans la tête de Bonnie, son comportement m'avait alerté et puis il fallait le dire que je l'avais fait accidentellement. Je ne contrôlais pas mes pouvoirs, j'arrivais à lire les pensées n'importe quand, sans le vouloir, plus ou moins facilement. Avec Damon c'était facile, qu'importe où il était je pouvais me «connecter» à lui. J'avais découvert ça il y une heure, Damon était parti au supermarché acheter des couche – il n'y en avait déjà plus puisque Stefan en avait bousillé une bonne dizaine – et qu'en pensant à lui j'avais su qu'il était complètement paumé dans le choix du type de couche et de la marque. Evidemment dans ma tête j'avais celles qu'il fallait à mon bébé et inconsciemment j'avais transmit cela à Damon et quand je l'avais appelé il m'avait dit que quelque chose de bizarre c'était passé, comme si je le lui avais murmuré dans sa tête. Tout ça pour dire qu'avec Damon, mon don de télépathie était facile. Avec Giulia, c'était naturel: mes instincts maternelles prenaient le dessus et mes pouvoirs fonctionnaient aussi naturellement comme si j'avais toujours fait ça. Ma fille avait eu un cauchemar, en fait dans sa tête elle était toute seule, son père et moi n'étions pas là et d'instinct je l'avais prise dans mes bras et sans m'en rendre compte j'étais dans sa tête pour lui faire faire un beau rêve. Avec Jeremy aussi c'était facile comme avec Caroline et Matt, je crois que c'est parce qu'ils pensent trop fort. Bonnie, Ric, Mary et Ty était un peu plus discrets donc rentré dans leur tête était un peu plus difficile mais pas impossible. Maintenant je peux dire qu'Alaric pense «Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Bonnie?», que Meredith se demande si Bonnie n'a pas un problème neurologique, que Tyler ne sait pas s'il doit demander à notre amie si elle va bien et que Bonnie, et bien que Bonnie est paniquée parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Elle est inquiète parce qu'elle croit avoir perdu ses pouvoirs. Au moment où elle renonça à pratiquer les sorts de localisations, une chose se produisit: une femme – Emily Bennett précisément – se matérialisa devant nous et expliqua qu'après ce qu'elle avait fait pour me ramener elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs de manière définitive. C'était sa punition pour avoir crée une nouvelle race de vampire, pour m'avoir crée moi. Bien sur je savais que je voulais faire de mal à personne mais je savais qu'il était possible qu'un jour je cède à mes plus sombres instincts, après tout je ne suis qu'une vampire et même si je ne voulais pas, si je me raccrochais de toutes mes forces à mon humanité, à mon adorable et magnifique petite Giulia qui était ma vie, je savais que je n'étais pas infaillible. J'étais vraiment mal tout ça c'était de ma faute et maintenant je sentais à quel point Bonnie était anéantie d'avoir perdue ce pourquoi elle était née. En me voyant si mal, culpabilisant de ce qui lui était arrivée elle venu en larmes dans mes bras et me murmura un «Je ne regrette pas». Elle pleurait dans mes bras, comme elle l'avait dit, elle ne regrettait pas de m'avoir ramener mais elle était malheureuse d'avoir perdu ses pouvoirs.

Une demi heure après, Caroline – avec son tact légendaire évidemment – nous fit remarque que Stefan _«Le Ripper»_ était toujours dehors on ne savait où et que peut-être il fallait le retrouver. Mon mari était prêt à partir à la recherche de son frère mais je ne voulais pas le laisser y aller seul, alors je confia la chair de ma chair à Caroline avant de partir à la recherche de Stefan, suivant les cadavres mutilés qu'il laissait sur son chemin.

**PDV de Stefan:**

J'avais retrouvé Katherine. Comment? J'avais fait appel à une sorcière de New York qui me devait un service et je lui avais demandé de localiser ma femme. Elle était dans une maison isolée en dehors de la ville et quand j'avais pénétré dans ce trou à rats, j'étais face à son ravisseur. C'était un homme avec un regard sombre, sans humanité et il semblait me prendre de haut, moi Stefan Salvatore, moi Stefan Salvatore en mode _«Ripper»_. Une erreur. En 1917, en France qui à l'époque était en pleine première guerre mondiale, j'avais fait un véritable massacre en pleine capitale et des chasseurs de vampires en avaient après moi me prenant pour un simple vampire et Damon devait trainer dans les parages puisqu'il était au courant de ce qui se passait et comme à son habitude il était venu m'aider en se dressant face à mes assaillants me permettant de fuir. M'ordonnant de fuir en soulignant à ces chasseurs de vampires qu'ils avaient fait une erreur de sous-estimer son petit-frère quand il était «Ripper». Ensuite Damon avait fait le coup du corbeau devant des chasseurs bouche-bée qui ignoraient que les vampires pouvaient faire ça. La métamorphose n'était pas donnée à tout le monde, il fallait être très puissant et je ne connaissais que deux personnes capables de se métamorphoser: mon frère et Katherine. Si Damon affectionnait de se transformer en corbeau – allez savoir pourquoi! – ma femme adorait se métamorphoser en chat parce qu'elle aime le côté sauvage des félins. Passons, je me trouvais face au ravisseur de ma femme qui me sous-estimait et moi j'étais bien décidé à lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à ma Katherine. C'est dans un mouvement rapide, sauvage que je me jeta sur lui pour y évacuer toute ma rage et le tuer. Je me fichais de qui il était, de ce qu'il voulait à ma femme, tout ce que je voulais, ce que j'allais faire, était le tuer dans les pires souffrances.

**PDV de Katherine:**

Mia et moi nous apprêtions à remonter lorsque nous entendîmes mon mari menacer Viktor. Dans sa voix, je pouvais dire qu'il était en mode _«Ripper»_. Il était froid et en me trouvant face à lui je ne vis plus aucune humanité dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Viktor lui profita de ce moment où Stefan avait tourné la tête pour reprendre le dessus et paniquée j'attrapa un morceau de bois et le lui planta dans le dos avant de le lui planter dans le cœur. Je regardais ma fille et elle semblait vraiment soulagée. Elle était soulagée. Maintenant Viktor n'était plus une menace pour elle et elle pouvait retrouver sans famille en toute sécurité. Et puis mon regard dévia sur mon Stefan, lui semblait furieux que je sois intervenue mais ensuite il me fixa d'un air désolé d'avoir trahi la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, celle de ne jamais redevenir _«Le Ripper»_. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il venait de me prouver qu'il m'aimait comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir. Mais j'étais inquiète de le voir de nouveau comme ça, la dernière fois il avait faillit mourir et je savais que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre.

«Kat, murmura-t-il désespérément. Kat je…

- Ça va aller, ça va aller Stefan, je suis là.

- Katherine je…, commença-t-il avant de s'effondrer sous le coup de la verveine que son frère – qui venait d'arriver avec Elena – venait de lui administrer.

- En désintox frérot!

- Damon laisse je m'en occupe, lui dis-je. Tu as autre chose à faire en ce moment. Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'encaisser les remarques de Stefan «Ripper».

- Damon on ne peut pas mettre Stefan dans la cave il va faire un raffut pas possible et Giulia n'arrivera pas à dormir, souligna Elena. On peut toujours demander à utiliser la cave des Forbes ou les sous-sols de l'ancienne maison des Lockwood, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de soucis et il faut que Stefan reste à Mystic Falls parce que ce sera plus facile si tu l'aides Damon.

- Appelle Caroline, lui dit Damon.

- Damon tu peux t'occuper de ton frère quelques heures, j'ai un truc à faire mais je rentre juste après, lui demandais-je simplement. Mia vient.

- Attends c'est qui? Me demanda mon ex alors qu'Elena lui donnait la réponse.»

**PDV de Mia:**

Enfin j'allais retrouver Kol, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes (à peine puisque ma mère et moi allions à Atlanta à vitesse vampirique). Et même si au fond de moi j'étais plus qu'heureuse de retrouver mon âme-sœur, j'avais peur parce que cela faisait vraiment longtemps depuis notre séparation, plus de cinq cent ans. J'ai peur qu'il me reproche des choses, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire des choix différents qui me l'aurait ramener plus tôt. Je ne sais pas. Et puis je pense à Katerina, ma fille. J'allais revoir ma fille qui allait enfin retrouver son père. Elle n'avait que cinq ans lorsque Klaus l'a dagué et au début Katerina e demandait toujours où était son père et quand est-ce qu'il reviendrait. Elle n'était qu'un bébé, je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'elle avait un oncle cinglé, obsédé par les Petrova et le fait de redevenir hybride. Je ne pouvais pas lui parler des Petrova et de Klaus car même si c'était une enfant surprenante, plus intelligente que les autres, je ne pouvais pas lui raconter tout cela parce que justement elle était une enfant. Et puis elle a grandit et un jour j'ai du tout lui dire, pour sa sécurité, pour qu'elle ne dise pas qu'elle était la fille de Kol Mikaelson. J'ai protégé mon bébé même si en la protégeant j'ai du mettre de côté l'idée de rechercher Kol. Si je l'avais fait, Klaus m'aurait tué et il serait devenu à coup sur dingue en découvrant que ma fille était celle de son frère. Parce que Katerina est spéciale et a longtemps été unique et ça Klaus l'aurait vu comme une menace. Quand elle était petite elle nous impressionnait en nous montrant à quel point elle était plus forte que son père, Kol se disait – est – puissant mais Katerina est bien plus que ça, elle est surprenante. Elle ne craint peu de choses parce qu'elle est à moitié humaine mais n'a pas les faiblesses des humains. Elle est un miracle de Noël. Mon miracle de Noël et celui de Kol. Je ne sais pas trop si je dois d'abord dé-daguer Kol ou bien appeler Katerina, je ne sais pas trop comment agir, d'habitude je fais les choses pour survivre et protéger ma famille pas pour vivre et réunir ma famille.

«Maman? Interpelais-je Katherine alors que nous rentrions chez elle.

- Oui?

- C'est vraiment stupide mais tu crois que je dois d'abord dé-dagué Kol ou appeler Katerina? Je veux dire pour beaucoup c'est une question simple mais en pour moi c'est plus simple de me demander où je devais aller pour que ma fille et moi soyons en sécurité et que personne ne nous retrouve.

- Oui j'ai eu le même problème, rigola ma mère. Alors tu me donne le numéro de ma petite fille, je l'appelle et toi tu vas retrouver Kol, il est à la cave.»

Et puis je lui laissa le numéro de Katerina – en espérant que ce soit toujours le même – et fila en bas. Kol était ans son cercueil, la dague en plein cœur et en le voyant comme ça j'en étais malade. J'en avais été malade de le savoir comme ça mais là le voir était un milliard de fois pire. Je l'observais et je savais qu'une fois que ma mère aurait raccroché, Katerina ne tarderait pas à débarquer ici et je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit son père dans cet état. Mais là j'étais un peu bouleversé. Il m'avait tellement manqué et à l'intérieur de moi tous ce que j'ai vécu depuis Florence remontait petit à petit. Kol se moquait de moi parce que je ne mettais pas mon humanité de côté mais la mettre de côté me rendait complètement folle et puis je ne voulais pas que ma fille croit que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle enseigne ça à ses enfants. Je voulais que Katerina ait cette humanité, cette chose à laquelle beaucoup de membres de sa famille avaient renoncé. Kol ne se montrait que très rarement humain, à vrai dire il les méprise, pour lui ils sont faibles et à part moi avant ma transformation – et sa fille ça va de soi – il ne les apprécie pas, mais alors pas du tout. Quand à ma mère je connais sa réputation mais je crois qu'elle est comme moi et que parfois elle n'arrive pas à faire semblant. Pour un vampire au début c'est très facile de renoncer à son humanité mais au fur et à mesure elle nous rattrape et nous piège. La seule chose que l'on peut faire c'est faire semblant, devenir quelqu'un et se cacher derrière des masques. En fait nous sommes les meilleurs imposteurs de tout les temps! Il était temps que j'en devienne un, que je mette mon masque juste durant quelques seconde, je devais faire semblant de ne rien ressentir le temps de retirer cette dague de Kol parce que ma mère venait de raccrochait et que ma fille arrivait et même si aujourd'hui ma fille est une grande fille, je la protègerais toujours. Alors je mis mon tas d'émotions de côté et retira cette foutue dague et refit face à tous les sentiments qui me submergeaient en attendant que l'amour de ma vie reprenne ses esprits. Deux minutes plus tard, j'entendis ma mère parler avec quelqu'un, une personne dont la voix m'était familière et qui m'avait vraiment manqué: Katerina. Kol n'avait toujours pas reprit ses esprits et tous mes instincts maternelles me hurlaient d'aller prendre ma fille dans mes bras ce qu'évidemment je fis. Elle était encore plus belle que quand je l'avais quitté! Elle avait toujours ce regard si humain qui la qualifiait avec cette petite lueur indescriptible qui la rendait si particulière. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé, à l'exception de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Elle avait changé de coiffure. Avant elle était brune – du même brun que maman et moi – et avait les cheveux longs, hors maintenant elle était châtain clair avec les cheveux qui lui arrivait sous les épaules. Quand à sa tenue, elle portait une robe de soirée noire qui signifiait qu'elle était en soirée ou en rendez-vous. Ma fille sortait souvent, elle était toujours sortie et souvent elle se mariait et construisait de nouvelles familles ou essayait. Elle tombait souvent amoureuse, très facilement mais parfois elle aimait juste être aimé, un peu s'amuser. Elle avait connu des hommes et les avait aimé mais pas suffisamment pour rester avec eux. Elle s'était mariée quinze fois et avait eu trois enfants avec trois de ses maris mais n'était jamais resté très longtemps avec eux (son record était trois ans) et aucun de ses maris n'avaient eu le privilège qu'elle les aime suffisamment pour leur parler de sa vraie vie ou les transformer. Elle tombait facilement amoureuse mais n'arrivait pas à le rester ce qui me désolait. Au fond je crois qu'elle est un peu comme ma mère question amour et si c'est le cas je crois qu'il lui faut seulement du temps. Quand je vois ma mère, je vois qu'elle est heureuse avec Stefan et je suis contente parce qu'elle a tellement souffert qu'elle mérite d'être heureuse. Toutes les deux étaient vraiment troublés de se retrouver face à face. Ma mère regardait Katerina comme si elle rêvait, comme si tout ceci était irréel et ma fille regardait sa grand-mère comme si elle était une personne qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours sans l'avoir rencontrer. C'était bizarre mais adorable. Seulement ce moment fut interrompu parce que toutes les deux m'avaient vu.

«Maman, ça va? S'inquiéta ma fille en venant dans mes bras.

- Oui ça va, tout est fini, la rassurais-je comme quand elle était petite. C'est fini, Viktor est mort et ton père ne va pas tarder à émerger mais il a toujours été un peu long alors laisse lui du temps, plaisantais-je pour la détendre.

- Mia, il faut que j'y aille. Stefan va se réveiller et il faut quelqu'un pour le surveiller, Damon et Elena ont un bébé et c'est d'elle qu'ils doivent s'occuper. Pas de Stefan.

- Elena c'est notre descendante mais Damon, c'est Damon Salvatore, c'est un vampire si ils ont un bébé ça veut dire que cet enfant est…

- Comme moi, me coupa ma fille. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on pourrait les voir? Je veux dire on a toujours été proche de nos descendants mais en 1845 on a perdu leur trace et là on les a retrouver alors…

- Oui, Elena n'y verra pas d'objection, elle est assez… gentille. Mais Damon est colérique alors ça risque d'être un peu plus compliqué mais Elena est une Petrova elle sait comment prendre le dessus sur les hommes! Plaisant ma mère. Je lui dirais que vous voulez la voir et passez quand vous voulez.

- Hey maman, on attend Kol, on se retrouve un peu mais ensuite on te rejoint à Mystic Falls, laisse moi t'aider avec Stefan? Lui demandais-je.

- Je… Tu sais il va être vraiment… tu sais et je ne veux pas que le vois comme ça parce que ce n'est pas lui et…

- Nous avons tous un côté sombre maman, la rassurais-je. Tout ce que je veux c'est t'aider.

- Tu devrais dire oui, elle est têtue et n'arrêtera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas parvenue à ses fins, plaisanta Katerina.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça ma fille? M'offusquais-je sachant qu'elle avait elle aussi un sale caractère.

- C'est génétique, je suis pareille, rigola maman. Bon c'est d'accord mais juste parce que je vais pouvoir passer du temps avec ma fille! Dit-t-elle en partant.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Caroline nous avait donné le feu vert pour mettre Stefan dans la cave et elle avait décidé de prendre le relais avec Tyler nous permettant ainsi à mon mari et moi de nous occuper de notre fille. Damon avait rechigné à laisser son frère avec un hybride et «Blondie» mais Caroline avait emmené Giulia qui avait ouvert les yeux en nous entendant avant de nous fixer de ses adorables petits yeux bleus et Damon céda. Il s'en voulait encore et toujours de la manière dont il avait prit l'annonce de ma grossesse et de celle dont il avait traité notre bébé et maintenant il faisait tout pour qu'elle sente qu'il l'aimait et pour que je vois qu'il aimait notre enfant. Je le savais, j'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'il aimerait notre fille, je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît, mais j'avais peur parce que dans les moments de doutes on préfère penser au pire plutôt qu'au meilleur. C'est plus facile même si ça nous fait souffrir. C'est humain et parfois l'humanité rend masochiste. Nous étions donc de retour chez nous, Bonnie et Matt étaient partis tandis que mon frère, Ric et Meredith s'étaient endormis sur le canapé et le fauteuil. En les voyant Damon grogna pas très content que – et je cite – _«qu'ils prennent notre maison pour une colonie de vacances»_. Mais bon je lui avais fait comprendre qu'on ne pouvait pas les réveiller et puis ça ne me gênait pas qu'ils dorment à la maison et comme toujours j'avais eu le dernier mot. Ainsi nous montâmes à l'étage et après avoir bordé notre bébé – qui décidément dormait comme un petit ange quand son père et moi nous occupions d'elle – et ensuite je discutais avec mon mari de ce que j'avais entendu dans les pensées de Katherine et la jeune femme qui était avec elle. J'avais comprit que c'était sa fille, c'était une tel évidence pour moi et je l'avais comprit bien avant d'entrer dans cette maison en entendant les pensées de mon sosie. En revanche la suite n'allait pas plaire à Damon. J'avais comprit qu'Esther n'avait pas tué tous ses enfants et que Kol était juste dagué. J'avais comprit qu'il était le grand amour de la fille de Katherine et qu'ensemble ils avaient un enfant puisque la fille de Katherine – qui s'appelait Mia – avait pensé à sa famille. Et je savais aussi que Mia voulait me connaître et j'avais comprit que sa fille le voudrait surement aussi. Moi d'un côté j'étais contente parce que ça m'aiderait avec Giulia de connaître une maman d'un miracle de Noël et un miracle de Noël. Et puis ce serait bien aussi pour ma fille qui ne se sentirait pas seule et qui verrait qu'il existe quelqu'un d'autre comme elle. Quand à Kol et bien je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser mais il était mon ancêtre donc je devais faire avec. J'ai un ancêtre originel! Je relativisais simplement parce que je n'avais pas envie de penser au pire et que je préférais me concentrer sur ma famille. En revanche Damon lui le prenait moins calmement que moi et ne relativisait pas du tout. Au contraire après mon récit il explosa littéralement:

«Un originel? Ce taré d'Originel? Tu plaisantes là princesse? Hurlais mon mari.

- Damon, tu vas réveiller Giulia, murmurais-je vainement.

- Et deux vampires comme Katherine! Non mais c'est…

- Damon Salvatore tu arrêtes de gueuler et tu te concentres sur ce que tu as, c'est à dire ta femme et ta fille! On s'en fiche des mes ancêtres, on s'en fiche que la fille de Katherine soit un vampire et que sa petite-fille soit comme Giulia. Et en s'en fiche complètement qu'elles soient comme Katherine, Katherine a prit soin de notre bébé quand ni toi ni moi n'étions disponible pour Giulia. Et surtout on s'en fiche de Kol! Lui dis-je calmement sans hausser le ton. Et ce n'est pas grave si ils viennent à la maison, ils peuvent très bien se comporter comme des gens civilisé tu sais. Et si ils viennent alors je te demande d'en faire de même mon cœur. Aller maintenant assez parlé d'eux et rejoint moi au lit que je puisse être dans tes bras avant que Giulia ne se réveille pour son biberon. Et attention plus un mot sur les Petrova et les Originels!

- rrr, grogna-t-il en s'exécutant.

- Tu es adorable, dis-je en l'embrassant.»

**PDV de Mia:**

Peu de temps après le départ de maman, Kol a reprit ses esprits et m'est revenu. Katerina a été la première à le voir et elle est restée tétanisée sans savoir quoi dire avant de pleurer. Alertée par la manière d'agir de ma fille et sachant à sa réaction qu'elle avait vu son père, je me suis retournée pour me retrouver face à Kol qui était amusé de me voir si troublée par son retour. Il m'avait tellement manqué mais maintenant que j'étais face à lui et j'avais l'impression que ses cinq ans et quelques années n'avaient pas compter, que tout était comme avant et je ne m'étais pas tromper puisque pour me calmer – j'étais toute tremblante ce que l'amusait – il me prit dans ses bras en faisant signe à Katerina de venir nous rejoindre. Au bout d'un bon moment, passé l'émotion de retrouvailles je lui expliquais tout ce qu'il avait manqué et surtout comment et pourquoi il avait été dagué avant qu'il ne nous parle de Mystic Falls en disant qu'il y avait des comptes à régler. Il voulait, je cite _«terminer le boulot avec le joujou de Rebekah»_ alias Matt Donovan et _«régler ses comptes avec Damon Salvatore»_ parce qu'ils s'étaient battus à un bal.

«Kol Mikaelson qu'est-ce qu'on s'est promit à la naissance de notre fille?

- De toujours la protéger, où est le rapport? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- De la protéger elle et…

- De la protéger elle, notre descendance et les personnes qui compteraient pour eux. Pourquoi tu me fais répéter ça Mia A…

- Petrova. J'utilise le nom de ma mère.

- Pourquoi tu me fais répéter ça Mia Petrova? S'exaspéra-t-il.

- Parce que Damon Salvatore est le mari d'Elena Gilbert et tu as du le comprendre à la voyant qu'elle est une de nos descendantes. Donc je me fiche que vous ayez eu une bagarre, je me fiche complètement de vos différents mais si un jour tu le vois tu restes poli et civilisé Kol, c'est comprit?

- Tu sais que tu es chiante, je peux me défouler sur qui, j'ai plus Rebekah à emmerder quand je m'ennuis et si je ne peux pas régler mes vieux comptes pour passer le temps, je peux faire quoi selon toi?

- Te trouver d'autres souffres douleurs qui n'on rien a voir avec notre descendance Kol, lui proposais-je en l'embrassant. Tu m'as manqué toi.

- Toi aussi, me répondit Kol en répondant à mon baiser. Je t'aime ma Mia.

- Tu promets que tu seras sage si tu viens à Mystic Falls demain? Et tu me promets de ne pas te battre avec Damon Salvatore?

- Promis mon petit cœur, dit-t-il sincèrement.

- Alors je t'aime Kol Mikaelson.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Damon était en boule depuis que Mia avait téléphoné pour demandé si Katherine – qui m'avait prévenue par sms – m'avait parlé du fait qu'elle et sa fille voulait me rencontrer et si oui, si elles pouvaient venir en fin de matinée. Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvenant alors j'avais dis oui mais mon mari n'était pas d'accord avec moi et il me faisait sa crise de parano en mode Damonesque et était vraiment ingérable. Moi je le laissais faire son show et m'occupait de Giulia alors que Jeremy voulait m'aider et passait l'aspirateur dans le salon. Je ne connaissais pas Katerina mais sa mère, la fille de Katherine semblait gentille. J'avais lu dans ses pensées hier et tout ce qu'elle voulait était me connaître et ne semblait pas être aussi manipulatrice que ne peut l'être sa mère. Une heure donc après son départ, elles étaient là toutes les deux – Kol n'était pas avec elles puisqu'il semblait que comme Damon il n'ait pas décoléré de leur bagarre au bal d'Esther – et comme il avait promit à Mia de bien se comporter il avait préféré rester à Atlanta. Nous discutions, mes ancêtres me racontaient leur histoire, tandis que moi je leur racontais la mienne pendant que Damon – qui ne voulait pas voir la fille et la petite fille de Katherine parce qu'il était en mode _«J'en ai marre des Petrova»_ - et mon frère était à l'étage et jouaient à un jeu vidéo.

«Oh j'allais oublié, on a acheter ça pour ton bébé, comme on ne savait pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon on ne pouvait qu'offrir des peluche, me dit Katerina en me tendant une peluche géante et une plus modeste.

- C'est très gentil mais vous n'étiez pas obligé, le remerciais-je humblement. C'est une petite fille, elle s'appelle Giulia. Elle dort dans sa chambre mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez aller la voir, proposais-je en sentant que je pouvais avoir confiance. Allez y c'est ici moi il faut que j'aille voir Damon.

- Elena tu es…

- Stop Damon tu as confiance en moi?

- Évidemment! Grogna mon mari.

- Et moi je sais, je sens que je peux avoir confiance en Mia et Katerina.

- Et moi je n'ai pas confiance en elles!

- Vient leur parler avant de te faire une opinion sur elles sans les connaître! Lui dis-je en le tirant de force avant de secouer mon frère. Jer tu as passé l'âge de passer toutes tes journées devant des jeux-vidéo! Aller vient toi aussi.

- Ton mari y joue aussi! Me fit remarquer mon cadet.

- Ouais mais Damon est mon deuxième gosse, tu ne savais pas? Rigolais-je alors que mon mari me jetait un regard noir pendant que nous rentrions dans la chambre de Giulia. Mon cœur, je ne dirais pas ça si tu te comportais comme un adulte! Tu es un vrai gosse Damon!

- Je pourrais dire ça de tous mes maris, rigola Katerina.

- _Aussi salope que Katherine!_ pensa Damon alors que je lui donnais un coup de coude pour le réprimander.

- Je peux dire la même chose de ton père, rajouta Mia. En se moment il se cherche un souffre douleur pour remplacer Rebekah.

- Alors qu'il le trouve loin de Mystic Falls, râla mon mari.

- Damon! Je t'ai demandé d'être poli, fais un effort! Le grondais-je. Au fait je vous présente Jeremy, mon frère, dis-je en désignant mon cadet qui semblait mal à l'aise.»

Et puis nous discutâmes encore un petit moment – le temps que Giulia passe dans les bras de tout le monde – avant que les filles ne partent. Mia avait promit à Katherine qu'elle l'aiderait avec Stefan et Katerina voulait visiter la région. Jeremy – qui s'entendait bien avec elle – lui avait proposé de lui servir de guide et ils étaient donc partis tous les deux nous laissant seuls Damon et moi avec Giulia. Mon mari était soulagé que les Petrova soient parties mais je lui avais fait comprendre qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois et que quand on les reverrait il devrait bien se comporter. Je les aimais bien, elles étaient gentilles et Mia m'avait énormément rassuré sur l'avenir de ma fille. Et puis si elles n'étaient pas digne de confiance je l'aurais su grâce à mes pouvoirs. La seule chose que je voulais était que mon mari soit un peu plus civilisé avec elles deux.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors ce long chapitre? Qu'en avez vous pensé? DONNEZ MOI VOTRE AVIS.**

**L'épilogue se passera trois ans plus tard et nous auront droit à plusieurs flashbacks comme le premier mot de Giulia, une scène entre les Gilbert, Stefan et sa désintox et dans le présent nous aurons droit à un mariage. Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira et j'attends donc vos théories. Quel sera le premier mot de Giulia? Maman? Papa? Non? Un gros mot peut-être? Quelle sera la scène entre les Gilbert? Mystérieux comme indice. Et QUI seront les mariés? Théories, théories.**

**L'épilogue sera donc en ligne la semaine prochaine (début de semaine prochaine) en attendant À VOS REVIEWS!**

**Bises et bon weekend. **

**Amandine.**

**_PS:_ N'hésitez pas à me parler du dernier épisode de la série, de m'en donner votre avis.**


	21. Épilogue

**Voilà l'épilogue (sniff, je suis triste, je déteste quand une fic arrive à sa fin – que ce soit une des miennes ou celles des autres). En tout cas merci à toutes (et tous) de m'avoir suivit et merci à toutes les personnes pour vos reviews, et pour avoir mit cette fic dans vos alertes.**

**Helene: Contente que le chapitre t'ait plu et comme d'habitude merci pour ta review. Du Delena tu en as encore dans ce chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira. Damon et sa fille attention Giulia c'est sacré comme tu le constatera dans ce chapitre (ah les papas et leurs fifilles!) Bon Elena aussi mais elle c'est une maman. Le premier mot de Giulia est surprenant – si on peut dire que c'est un premier mot! Tu verras pourquoi je dis ça. Le mariage et oui ce n'est pas un scoop c'est Delena! En fait la dernière saga est plus proche de la série dans le sens où les frères Salvatore passent de plus de cinq cents à plus cent cinquante ans. Certains disent qu'ils n'aiment pas, d'autres qu'ils aiment et une rumeur folle dit que les auteurs sont Julie Plec et Kevin Williamson. Enfin on entend tout et n'importe quoi, le mieux c'est de se faire sa propre opinion. Au passage la suite d'**_**Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_** est pour demain ou après demain. Bises et à bientôt.**

**02melanienie: Contente de ne pas t'avoir déstabilisée. Merci pour ta review et ravie que le chapitre t'ait plu. Tout se fini souvent bien avec moi, comme tu auras pu le constater en lisant mes fic. Pour moi Stefan devait réagir à la menace qu'était Viktor parce qu'il aime Katherine, je ne voyais pas les choses autrement. Cet épilogue est plus centré sur Delena (il y a du Steferine et la scène des Gilbert) mais les autres personnages sont plutôt évoquée. Avec Mia et Katerina qui veulent rencontrer Elena et Giulia, Damon lui veut protéger son bébé parce que même si au début il était réfractaire à Giulia, il l'adore et c'est sa fifille adorée. Et sa fille c'est sacrée comme je le disais plus haut à Helene. Le premier mot de Giulia risque de surprendre, j'espère dans le bon sens. En tout cas Giulia est sacrément intelligente! Le mariage, pas de scoop si j'avoue que c'est bien Damon et Elena qui se remarient. Moi aussi il m'a plu l'épisode 18, il m'a même marqué au point qu'en plein milieu de la nuit j'ai écris un OS (**_**La faiblesse de Klaus**_**). Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le Delena (et impatiente de voir l'épisode 19!) juste je ne pense pas que Kat revienne tant qu'il y a Klaus à Mystic Falls. Elle doit être quelque part sous le soleil tranquille à se planquer des Originels. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle manque à la série. Voilà tout. À très bientôt. Bises.**

**Voilà je vous laisse avec l'épilogue en espérant comme à chaque publication que ça vous plaira. Bonne lecture à toutes et tous. Une dernière chose, les liens des robes de Giulia et d'Elena sont sur mon profil, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

**PDV de Stefan:**

Katherine et moi roulions depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Nous devons être à Mystic Falls demain matin et nous avons prévu de conduire toute la nuit pour ne pas être en retard. Depuis que je suis sorti de désintox – il y a un peu plus deux ans – nous nous sommes installés au Canada. Non pas que nous ne voulions pas vivre à Mystic Falls, ma femme était prête à revenir s'installer là bas, mais Mia – ma belle-fille – vivait au Canada et je ne voulais pas que Katherine soit trop loin de sa fille d'où notre emménagement à Vancouver. La vie là-bas était plaisante mais Mystic Falls me manquait, mon frère me manquait. Durant ma désintoxication Katherine avait de nouveau tout encaisser et Damon venait me voir tout les jours et ce même s'il avait mieux à faire avec Giulia.

_Huit mois. Huit mois que je suis enfermé dans la cave des Forbes. Je le sais parce que Katherine me l'a dit. Elle et sa fille ne quittent pas l'endroit. Sa fille parce qu'elle veut l'aider et ma femme parce qu'elle veut me sauver. Comme si je pouvais être sauvé! Je ne veux pas être sauvé. Je souffre tellement. Je n'ai plus d'humanité, je suis comme vide, je suis seul. Cette solitude est parfois pire que les remords du à mes actes de Ripper. Il y a deux Stefan et moi j'ai choisi de vivre avec le mauvais Stefan. Le Stefan que Damon charrie, le Stefan qui ne se nourrit que de sang d'animaux est inoffensif mais quand il boit du sang humain, il devient fou, je deviens fou et je deviens un véritable danger. Aujourd'hui je ne peux plus trainer à Mystic Falls, si le mauvais Stefan traine à Mystic Falls, il pourrait faire du mal à beaucoup de personne. Je pourrais faire du mal à mon frère en m'en prenant à sa fille par exemple. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire du mal à Giulia. Giulia est une petite poupée, le miracle de ses parents, je ne peux pas être un danger pour elle. Elle est la vie de mon frère et d'Elena. J'ai peur et en étant ici je suis protégé, en restant le mauvais Stefan personne ne me libérera. Si je redeviens le gentil Stefan, je prends le risque de redevenir un jour «Le Ripper»! Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas, absolument plus être un monstre et tuer des gens. On doit me mettre dans un endroit où je ne suis un danger pour personne, ici je suis inoffensif. Ce que je veux c'est qu'on m'abandonne, qu'on me laisse pourrir ici comme le meurtrier, l'assassin que je suis. Seulement Katherine et Damon refusaient de m'abandonner, ils voulaient me faire redevenir le gentil Stefan. Mon frère a changé, quand il vient me voir il semble plus calme et il me parle un peu de Giulia. Il en est fier, sa fille c'est devenu sacré. Je crois qu'en me parlant d'elle il veut essayer de retrouver la relation fraternelle que l'on avait quand nous étions humains. Je crois qu'il essaye de raviver mon humanité à travers sa fille. Sa fille dont il me parle depuis huit mois et qu'aujourd'hui il m'a emmenée. Je ne suis qu'une loque, le fait d'être affamé me rend complètement inoffensif et Damon le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il essaye de raviver mon humanité en emmenant sa fille, il sait que je ne peux lui faire aucun mal. Je dois l'admettre, elle est belle. Je crois qu'elle ressemble encore plus à Damon que quand elle est née. Mais c'est vague, je n'en suis pas sur. Je divague. Quand je suis Ripper, je divague. Le manque de sang me fait divaguer. Mais ma nièce est adorable, je dois le reconnaître et je ne peux réprimer un sourire en la voyant m'observer. Parce que les yeux bleus qu'on mon frère et sa fille, ils les tiennent de ma mère et en voyant Giulia me regarder de manière inquiète, ça m'a rappeler ma mère. Ma mère peu de temps avant sa mort. Et en me souvenant de ma mère grâce à ma nièce je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire et ça c'est une victoire pour Damon et Katherine. Le pire, c'est qu'ils le savent. _

**PDV d'Elena:**

J'étais dans la chambre de Giulia comme très souvent avant qu'elle ne se réveille. J'aimais regarder mon petit bébé dormir: elle était belle. En même temps Giulia est toujours belle, elle est le rayon de soleil de ma vie. Et de celle de son père. Dieu seul sait à quel point Damon l'adore! Il a totalement changé à l'instant où il a réalisé qu'il était père, à l'instant où il a vu notre fille. Bien sur il reste Damon Salvatore et quand notre fille n'est pas près de lui il redevient celui qu'il était avant mais quant Giulia est avec lui il devient un autre homme. Ce petit bout l'a complètement changé, il est capable de rester des heures avec elle sans perdre patience et sans râler quand elle lui donne des ordres. Et ça pour en donner, elle en donne! Mais Damon et moi on adore la facette autoritaire de notre fille: elle nous prouve qu'elle a de qui tenir. Et puis elle nous fait rire, elle ne fait rien comme les autres. Comme Damon et moi. Il y a trois ans, Damon me demandait en mariage après cinq ans de vie commune et après une relation de _«je t'aime moi non plus»_ digne d'une série télé. Seulement – et miraculeusement – je suis tombée enceinte et comme ma grossesse était particulière, notre envie de nous marier, notre besoin d'être unis est devenu une urgence et au lieu de faire un vrai mariage on a fait un mariage simple pour dire d'être mariés. Aujourd'hui Giulia, mon bébé qui en grandissant ressemblait de plus en plus à son père - ses yeux étaient restés tout aussi bleus mais ses cheveux s'étaient assombris pour devenir aussi noir que ceux de Damon – Giulia donc, est aujourd'hui assez grande pour participer à notre mariage, chose qui dès sa naissance est devenue une sorte d'idée fixe chez moi. Pourquoi? Je veux simplement partager le plus beau jour de ma vie avec ma fille adorée. Et puis je rêve de voir Giulia dans sa petite robe de demoiselle d'honneur. Elle est aura une petite robe toute blanche simple mais assortie à ma robe de mariée tout aussi modeste. Avec Giulia qui est assez active et qu'il faut suivre constamment, autant ne pas prendre une robe trop sophistiquée dans laquelle je ne pourrais pas me déplacer correctement. Et puis ma robe simple me plaisait et je n'espérais qu'une chose, qu'elle plaise à mon mari. Car interdiction qu'il ne voit ma robe avant le jour J, avant même d'être devant l'autel. La seule robe qu'il avait été autorisé à voir était celle de notre fille – qui de toute façon n'aurait jamais voulu ne pas la montrer à son papa. En effet à chaque fois que mon bébé a un nouveau vêtement, de nouvelles chaussures, quoi que ce soit de nouveau, elle courre vers son père le lui montrer. Tous les deux sont très proches au point que parfois ils ne font rien l'un sans l'autre!

_Damon est parti à une réunion du Conseil – avec Giulia qui ne voulait pas quitter les bras de son papa – alors que moi je suis à la maison avec Jeremy et nous nous disputons. Mon frère a disparu depuis huit mois, il a disparu depuis qu'il avait proposé à Katerina de lui faire visiter la région et sans se soucier de l'inquiétude qu'il m'a causé. Et il n'a donné aucune nouvelle et ne revenient que maintenant pour m'annoncer qu'il est marié avec mon ancêtre depuis tout ce temps et qu'ils ont voyagé comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas une famille qui s'inquiétait pour eux! Et bien que je sois rassurée de savoir que mon frère allait bien, j'étais tout de même encore inquiète pour lui. En effet comme je savais que Katerina n'est pas du genre constante en amour - après tout elle me l'a dit elle-même! - je n'arrivais pas à ne pas m'inquiéter pour mon petit frère. J'ai peur qu'il ne souffre et qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois le cœur brisé. Voilà pourquoi nous nous sommes disputés durant une heure, parce qu'il ne comprend pas que je me sois inquiétée et que je m'inquiète encore pour lui. Nous nous disputions vraiment, nous nous disputions comme jamais nous ne l'avions fait auparavant. Mon frère restait braqué et ne voulait rien entendre et moi j'étais inquiète. Il aurait vraiment dû faire les choses autrement. Déjà ne pas disparaître, j'ai cru devenir folle, je ne savais même pas s'il était mort ou vivant! Et s'il était vivant j'avais peur qu'il ne soit retombé dans la drogue. Ensuite peut-être qu'il aurait dû prendre son temps avec Katerina, lui laisser le temps de tomber amoureuse de lui au point de ne pas vouloir le traiter comme elle l'avait fait avec ses ex maris. Bref comme nous n'étions pas d'accord, mon frère avait fini par claquer la porte de ma maison et moi après ce départ je me suis déchainée sur le ménage. Je me suis déchainée sur le ménage jusqu'au retour de ma petite princesse et de mon adorable mari qui rentrèrent avec des fleurs – Damon adorait m'acheter des cadeaux en disant à Giulia d'aller me les offrir. Ma fille était toujours toute contente de me donner des cadeaux et elle adorait me faire des câlins en me les offrant. Elle adorait me faire des câlins tout court, c'était un bébé très câlin! Mes deux amours m'ont vraiment redonné le sourire, même si mon mari avait tout de suite comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_«À quel point cet idiot t'a contrarié? Me demanda-t-il en sachant que Jeremy s'était marié avec Katerina puisqu'avant de partir il avait entendu notre conversation. _

_- Tu as vu la maison? Répliquais-je en lui montrant un meuble qui brillait.  
><em>

_- Ouais même moi je n'ai jamais réussi à te mettre dans cet état! Plaisanta mon mari alors que je le fusillais du regard ne trouvant pas sa remarque drôle._

_- Et en plus il n'a même pas pensé à Bonnie! Je veux dire d'accord ils ne sont plus ensemble mais elle tient encore à lui et elle traverse une mauvaise passe depuis qu'elle n'a plus de pouvoirs, elle n'a pas besoin de vivre tout ça!_

_- Elena le plus important c'est que ton idiot de frère soit rentré à la maison! Souligna Damon. _

_- Oui mais je suis inquiète. C'est plus fort que moi, je suis inquiète. _

_- Alors détend toi, répondit simplement mon mari avant de prendre un sourire enfantin et de rajouter: Giulia et moi on parlait de faire une course avec le chien. À ton avis qui est le plus rapide à quatre pattes?_

_- Damon non! M'exclamais-je en rigolant quand il se mit à quatre pattes avec notre bébé. Tu es un vrai gosse toi!»_

_Et puis j'attrapais mon téléphone portable pour les filmer tellement la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux était mémorable et adorable. Mon mari était fou mais avec notre fille; ils étaient trop adorables tous les deux. Le chien courait et Damon disait à Giulia de ne pas faire attention et de continuer d'avancer. Ma petite puce rigolait, l'esprit de compétition de son père l'amusait. Bien sur il allait la laisser gagner, il le faisait toujours quand ils jouaient ensemble parce qu'il aimait voir notre fille toute heureuse de gagner. Et puis une chose s'était produite, une chose qui nous avait obligé à nous arrêter: Damon observait notre fille avec fierté et bouche bée tandis que moi je restais figée en pleurant. Ma petite fille venait de se lever et marchait! Giulia, mon petit bébé de huit mois marchait! Elle était toute fière d'elle et elle savait très bien que son père et moi l'étions aussi. Ma petite chipie était tout de suite venue vers moi et me tendait les bras pour y venir voulant se faire câliner par sa Maman. Je l'avais prise quelques minutes avant de la remettre parterre pour qu'elle continue de marcher, et elle le faisait suivie de très près par son père qui avait peur qu'elle ne se fasse mal en tombant ou qu'elle n'aille n'importe où. Bien sur Damon avait sécurisé la maison mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet pour notre seule et unique fille adorée. Moi je me contentais juste de la regarder, n'arrivant toujours pas à réaliser que ma petite fille marchait! Je savais qu'elle marcherait, seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle le fasse si tôt. Mon bébé grandissait et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi elle resterait mon petit bébé. Ma plus grande peur c'est qu'un jour ma fille n'ait plus besoin de moi. Je sais c'est stupide, Giulia aura toujours besoin de moi, mais je suis une maman, c'est normal que je m'inquiète pour elle. Je m'inquièterais toujours pour ma fille, qu'importe ce qui passerait dans l'avenir. Je l'aime, c'est mon bébé, je serais toujours inquiète pour elle. C'est idiot, je ne devrais pas être si mère poule, ma petite Giulia se débrouille très bien: la preuve elle marche toute seule! _

«À quoi tu penses? Me demanda Damon en me ramenant à la réalité.

- À Giulia. La seule qui occupe mes pensées. Avec toi, dis-je en l'embrassant. Je pensais à ses premiers pas. C'était tellement… Oh c'était mon bébé qui marchait! C'était tellement magique!

- Là où c'était le plus magique, c'était quand elle a dit son premier mot! Me rappela mon époux.»

_Ce matin, Giulia et Damon étaient tous les deux seuls à la maison. Moi j'étais partie faire les magasins avec Caroline pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël – bon nous ne sommes qu'en novembre mais Caroline voulait à tout prit commencer son shopping pour les fêtes alors nous y étions aller, personne ne pouvait dire 'non' à Caroline Forbes! Pendant que moi je gâtais mon époux et ma fille, Damon et Giulia étaient à la maison entrain de faire leur propre shopping sur internet. En effet mon mari avait prévu du shopping avec notre fille pour qu'elle choisisse les décorations de Noël. Il voulait vraiment que pour son premier Noël Giulia ait une maison de mille et une couleurs avec tout ce qu'elle aurait personnellement choisit. Je trouvais l'idée adorable mais complètement folle, je n'étais pas tout à fait sûre que ma fille – et ce même si c'est la plus intelligente des bébés! – saisisse tout, et puis elle n'a que onze mois, ses goûts ont le temps de changés. Quand je fus de retour à la maison – avec pleins de cadeaux pour mes amours, cadeaux qui je comptais leur donner maintenant – ils rigolaient tous les deux fiers des petites affaires qu'ils avaient fait. _

_«Et bien on dirait que mes petits-amours s'amusent bien?_

_- Giulia est parfaite! Me dit Damon en adoration devant notre fille avant de venir m'embrasser. Comme toi princesse. Je t'aime._

_- Ze t'aime, entendons nous Giulia répéter. Ze t'aime Mama._

_-Elena elle a… commença Damon la larme à l'œil._

_- Parlé, terminais-je en larmes en la prenant dans mes bras. Mon bébé parle! Oh ma petite Giulia je t'aime aussi. Maman elle t'aime plus que tout au monde mon petit cœur._

_- Elle est trop elle! La plupart des gosses commencent par maman ou papa mais elle elle te dit qu'elle t'aime. _

_- On a fait le bébé parfait. Enfin pas de mal quand on voit le père qu'elle a! Souris-je à mon mari._

_- C'est surtout toi, tu es parfaite princesse, me dit-t-il amoureusement. Vous êtes toutes les deux parfaites!_

_- Tu es trop mignon toi! M'exclamais-je en embrassant mon mari. Giulia ma petite chérie, dis à Papa que tu l'aimes. Parce que ton Papa il est tellement adorable qu'on ne peut que l'aimer. Pupuce, dis «Je t'aime papa»._

_- Elena ne la force pas!_

_- Je ne la force pas, c'est juste que c'est magnifique de l'entendre dire «Je t'aime Mama» et j'ai envie que tu aies le droit à ton «Je t'aime Papa». J'ai envie que tu aies ton moment à toi. Tu le mérites Damon. Tu mérites que ta fille te dise qu'elle t'aime._

_- Je sais et elle…_

_- Ze t'aime papa, dit fièrement Giulia._

_- Elle l'a dit, souffla Damon qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elena elle a…_

_- Je sais. Elle est… époustouflante, dis-je en pleurant – comme Damon – fière de ma fille.»_

«Oui c'est vrai que ses premiers mots étaient magiques! Reconnus-je en lui déposant un doux baiser. Bon Damon on file se coucher, il n'est que quatre heures du matin chéri!

- À vos ordres madame Salvatore! Obtempéra mon époux.

- Je ne me lasserais jamais de t'entendre m'appeler Madame Salvatore! Rigolais-je en l'entrainant dans notre chambre. Je t'aime monsieur Salvatore.»

**PDV de Katherine:**

Enfin nous étions arrivé à Mystic Falls! Stefan semblait heureux d'être de retour chez lui et moi j'avais une surprise pour lui (et aussi pour Mia qui nous suivait en voiture). Avant d'aller à la pension, je les avais emmené sur une grande propriété – j'avais dis à ma fille de me suivre, qu'on aurait un détour à faire. Sur cette propriété, deux maisons étaient séparées par l'immense jardin. L'une pour Stefan et moi, l'autre pour Mia et Kol. Sa famille manquait à Stefan. Et Katerina - ainsi que son bébé, car ma petite fille a eu un petit garçon il y a un an - manque énormément à Mia qui passe son temps à faire des allés-retours et à lui téléphoner au moins dix fois par jours! Egoïstement je ne voulais pas être séparée de ma fille mais j'en avais marre les voir Stefan et elle maussades, d'où ma surprise. En découvrant les lieux, Mia avait sautillé sur place comme une enfant au point que même Kol n'arrivait pas à la calmer. Une pile électrique, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue en découvrant sa maison. Stefan lui ne disait rien mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il était heureux. Damon et lui avaient réussi à reconstruire la relation fraternelle que j'avais détruite au point de redevenir inséparables. J'avoue qu'au fond de moi j'ai un peu peur que Stefan passe tout son temps avec son frère mais bon si ça arrive, je saurais remettre mon mari dans le droit chemin.

«Katherine Salvatore tu es un véritable ange! Me dit-t-il en venant m'embrasser alors que j'entendais ma fille – dans le jardin – dire que j'étais la meilleure de maman.

- Je t'aime, répondis-je simplement. Et j'ai bien vu que Mystic Falls te manquait. Tu sais je suis peux être très égocentrique mais je me suis bien rendu compte que Mystic Falls vous maquait à Mia et toi, alors je suis venue, j'ai trouvé cette propriété et elle était parfaite!

- Oui il y a une maison juste à côté pour ta fille, tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre! Plaisanta mon mari.

- J'ai le droit de vouloir ma fille avec moi! Me défendis-je. C'est mon bébé et elle m'a manqué!

- Je sais. Tu es super avec elle. Avec elle, sa fille, ton arrière petit fils.

- Ne dis pas mon arrière petit-fils, je ne suis pas vieille!

- Le bébé de Katerina, se rattrapa mon mari. Tu es super avec Danny. Contente comme ça?

- Ça me va mieux!

- Katherine, Katherine, Katherine, tu vas me rendre fou! Plaisanta Stefan en m'embrassant de nouveau. Je t'aime.

- Tu veux inaugurer ta nouvelle maison? Minaudais-je.

- Je suis le témoin de mon frère Kat, je devrais déjà être à la pension, m'expliqua-t-il en essayant de me résister.

- Alors en retard pour en retard, autant en profiter, lui dis-je en me déshabillant.

- Toi tu me tueras, s'exclama Stefan en me cédant. Je t'aime Kat.»

**PDV de Damon:**

L'heure H était enfin là. J'attendais ma femme devant l'autel. Ce matin, Giulia était venue nous réveiller à huit heures du matin – elle adorait venir nous réveiller le matin surtout quand un événement important était prévu dans la journée! – en nous demandant quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait porter sa robe de princesse. Je ne sais pas qui de nous trois était le plus excité par ce mariage. Elena qui l'avait programmé dans les moindres détails et qui en avait rêvé toute sa vie, Giulia qui rêvait tout éveillée en ayant vu les simulations des décorations et les belles robes de princesse qui allaient être portées ou alors moi qui allait ré-épouser la femme de mon éternité et lui offrir le mariage de ses rêves. Toute la matinée, durant les derniers préparatifs du mariage, Giulia avait couru dans toute la maison. De un par curiosité, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de va et viens et que tout ça l'intriguait, de deux parce que sa mère l'avait coiffée – et même légèrement maquillée! – et qu'elle voulait montrer à tout le monde à quel point elle était jolie. Ma petite puce était vraiment belle, je le voyais marcher en direction de l'autel dans sa petite robe de princesse avant de venir dans mes bras pour me dire que sa maman arrivait et qu'elle était trop belle. Giulia était comme moi, elle adorait les ragots et même si elle savait qu'elle devait s'asseoir sur une petite chaise blanche elle n'avait pu résisté à venir tout me rapporter et moi je n'avais pu résister à son jolie minois et à la prendre dans mes bras. C'est ainsi qu'Elena nous trouva en souriant. Elle était vraiment belle dans sa robe, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle. Elena était éblouissante, tout en elle rayonnait et encore une fois je réalisais à quel point j'avais de la chance d'avoir une femme si formidable. J'écoutais le prêtre parler mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour ma femme, et très vite le moment des vœux arriva et ce fut ma femme qui commença. Elle était vraiment douée avec les mots et en l'entendant me dire à quel point elle m'aimait, je réalisais encore une fois à quel point j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. Elle et Giulia sont ma raison de vivre. Durant son discours Elena avait insisté encore et encore sur le fait qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle m'aimerait toujours, elle disait que j'étais son âme sœur. Elena savait tourner les choses, utiliser les mots et à travers son discours, je me sentais comme dans ses bras, un homme totalement opposé au vampire que je suis. Ma femme me rend humain et ça elle seule – exceptée Giulia – sait le faire. Quand elle eu terminé son discours tout le monde pleurait dans l'assemblée. Elle pleurait et même moi je pleurais. Elena m'avait dit un milliard de fois je t'aime sans prononcer la phrase. Je savais que c'était à mon tour de lui dire mes vœux, seulement me livrer n'était pas trop mon fort pourtant je le devais bien à Elena, elle méritait que pour notre mariage, je lui dise à quel point je l'aimais. Alors je commençais mon discours, en improvisant totalement, n'écoutant que mon cœur qui revivait grâce à elle. Je devais lui dire, je lui disais à quel point elle est époustouflante. En tant que personne, en tant que femme, en tant que mère.

«Tu sais voir le meilleur dans chacun d'entre nous, tu as su voir le meilleur en moi alors qu'il faut bien l'avouer j'étais un monstre. Mais tu n'as pas eu peur, tu m'as prit par la main et tu m'as changé. Tu as fait de moi celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Tu m'as transformé et surtout tu m'as aimé comme personne ne l'avait fait. Tu as su m'aimer malgré mon nombre honteux de défauts que j'ai. Et puis tu as su à quel point Giulia était précieuse et tu t'es battu pour elle. Tu savais qu'elle serait le rayon de soleil de notre éternité alors que moi j'ai agis en vrai p'tit con. Et tu m'as supporté alors que je t'en ai fait voir de toutes les couleurs! Toi princesse tu sais toujours ce qui est bien avant moi et tu prends toujours les bonnes décisions pour nous deux. J'aime ça parce que si c'était moi, oh mon dieu bonjour la cata! Je t'aime Elena. Je t'aime tel que tu es. Têtue, bornée même, courageuse, compatissante, aimante, protectrice. Je ne suis pas si doué que toi avec les mots, mais je te dirais simplement que je t'aime de plus en plus chaque jour, lui dis-je en essuyant une de ses larmes.»

**PDV d'Elena:**

Le discours de Damon m'avait émue aux larmes. Déjà que je pleurais avant, alors après que mon mari ait prononcé ses vœux, j'étais une vraie fontaine. Ensuite le prêtre nous avait de nouveau déclaré mari et femme et tout s'était enchainé. Les photos – que ma fille voulait continuer encore et encore puisqu'elle adorait être photographiée – l'apéritif – où je surveillais Damon parce qu'il est trop accro au Whisky! – et le repas – le gâteau avait été ce que Giulia avait préféré et jamais je n'avais vu mon bébé mangé autant. Bref tout s'était bien déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Damon faisait l'idiot à table avec notre fille et tous les deux amusaient bien la galerie, moi la première. Tout le monde avait le sourire. Caroline était toujours avec Tyler et dans quelques temps se seront eux qui font se marier, Katerina et Jeremy sont vraiment heureux ensemble avec leur bébé et mon ancêtre tient vraiment à mon frère, l'aime vraiment puisqu'elle l'a transformé. Bonnie elle accepte le fait de ne plus avoir de pouvoirs et s'est adaptée à sa nouvelle vie. Matt n'a pas beaucoup changé, c'est Matt. Ric est toujours avec Meredith et ils sont heureux ensemble. Tout le monde rigole, les sourires forcés et inquiets de mon premier mariage ont disparu, tout le monde est vraiment joyeux et moi je suis heureuse. J'entends ma fille papoter avec Stefan et Katherine et leur dire bonne nuit, elle les aime beaucoup et je suis un peu choquée de voir mon mari boire calmement un dernier verre avec Kol. Mais bon du moment qu'ils ne se battent pas! Caroline est avec moi, elle me raconte à quel point mon mariage était super. C'est Caroline, elle ne changera jamais, à six heures du matin elle a la pêche comme si elle venait d'hiberner. Je suis contente que Caroline fasse partie de mon éternité, elle me fait rire avec toutes ses idées farfelues. Et puis c'est aussi la marraine de Giulia. Elle n'avait pas très bien comprit pourquoi je lui avais proposé de l'être, elle aurait plutôt pensé à Bonnie mais je voulais quelqu'un qui soit toujours présent pour ma fille. Et puis Caro est mon autre meilleure amie. Bref c'est Caroline!

Enfin, tout le monde est parti. Je vois mon mari tout heureux qui me montre fièrement sa nouvelle alliance tandis que Giulia lui explique qu'elle a passé une trop bonne journée et une trop bonne nuit pour aller se coucher en rajoutant que de toute façon il faut dormir quand il fait nuit et qu'il ne fait plus nuit! Ma petite chipie de trois ans ne s'est pas fatiguée et a tenue durant tout notre mariage. Je sais que Damon veut la faire se coucher, il veut sa nuit de noce car même s'il a changé et reste Damon Salvatore! Ils sont vraiment mignons tout les deux quand ils débattent l'un avec l'autre et qu'il défendent leur point de vu. Giulia est notre digne fille, elle ne lâche jamais l'affaire et Damon commence à ronchonner ce qui amuse notre petite chipie qui ne le craint pas du tout. C'est son Papa et elle est sa seule et unique fille alors il lui passe tout. Même si je ne suis pas sûre qu'il la laisse veiller. D'ailleurs s'il lui cède j'utilise mon droit de véto! J'ai beau moi aussi tout passer à ma fille – elle est mon unique enfant, mon petit miracle – il y a des limites. Elle a besoin de sommeil et je veux ma nuit de noce, comment ne pas en vouloir quand votre mari est l'appel à la luxure en personne?

«Maman! Maman! Criait Giulia en venant vers moi. Ze ve pas dormir, ze suis pas fatiguée moi!

- Elena dit lui qu'elle doit dormir, je veux ma nuit de noce! Bougonna mon époux.

- Damon! Le gronda Giulia comme je l'aurais fait, comme j'allais le faire alors que mon mari grogna en entendant notre fille l'appeler par son prénom.

- Ah ma Giulia, premièrement n'appelle pas ton père par son prénom, tu me le mets de mauvais poil! De deux mon petit cœur tu dois dormir.

- Ze ve pas dormir, ze suis pas fatiguée, répéta ma fille en boudant.

- Mais tu dois dormir. En plus qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toute seule dans la maison? Parce que Papa et Maman eux sont fatigués eux! Lui expliquais-je en faisant semblant de bailler.

- Bah heu… ze sais pas moi. Maman t'es obligée de dormir? Me demanda mon petit ange en me faisant des yeux de biches.

- Oui mon bébé. Juste quelques heures. Ensuite je te promets qu'on se ferra une journée en famille, rien que toi, Papa et moi. Et où tu veux! Lui dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras détestant quand elle me faisait ses yeux de chien battu.

- Au zoo?

- D'accord mon bébé, au zoo, souris-je en lui déposant un baiser sur le front. Je t'aime mon petit cœur.

- Ze t'aime ma Maman, me dit Giulia en me faisant un bisou sur la joue avant de tendre les bras à son père pour lui donner aussi son bisou. Ze t'aime mon Papa.

- Je t'aime aussi ma petite princesse, lui dit Damon en la faisant tournoyer dans ses bras. Toi et ta Maman étiez les deux plus belle aujourd'hui.

- Rien qu'aujourd'hui? Charriais-je mon époux.

- Tous les jours mais aujourd'hui encore plus.

- Merci Papa, dit notre poupée en baillant. Ze suis fatiguée moi! Ze ve pas d'histoire ce soir. (Et là évidemment Damon et moi on rigole!).

- Alors au lit ma chérie, lui dis-je alors que Damon la déposait déjà dans sa chambre de princesse.

- Bonne nuit Maman. Bonne nuit Papa.

- Bonne nuit trésor, lui dit Damon en la couvrant.

- Fais de beaux rêves ma Giulia, lui dis-je en fermant la porte de sa chambre après que Damon soit sorti.

- Maman?

- Oui mon petit cœur?

- Z'aime bien quand Papa et toi vous vous mariez, c'est quand que vous recommencez?

- Giulia je…

- Bientôt petite princesse, me coupa Damon. J'adore épouser ta mère. Aller maintenant dors.

- Bizou, murmura Giulia qui sombrait petit à petit dans les bras de Morphée.

- Bisou mon bébé, dis-je en fermant la porte pour de bon. Alors monsieur Salvatore, vous ne m'avez même pas encore dans votre lit que vous voulez déjà m'épouser de nouveau?

- Oui. Mais avant je vous veux dans mon lit madame Salvatore. Surtout que c'est notre nuit de noce.

- Et celle là tu veux en profiter!

- Exactement, dit-t-il en m'embrassant alors que nous étions à peine dans notre chambre. Tu sais que je t'aime madame Salvatore?

- Je t'aime aussi monsieur Salvatore. Encore plus quand tu m'appelles madame Salvatore! Rigolais-je en l'embrassant de nouveau.»

Mon mari était parfait, j'avais de la chance de l'avoir. _«Je t'aimerais toujours. Pour l'éternité»_ Me promit Damon en m'attirant contre lui et en m'embrassant encore et encore, toujours et encore. Et je savais que cette promesse – tout comme toutes celles qu'il avait formulé aujourd'hui – il allait la tenir. Simplement parce que Damon m'aimait et que jamais il ne me ferrait de mal. Cet instant nous en avions rêver depuis qu'il m'a demandé en mariage (même depuis bien avant pour moi!) et la promesse qu'il m'avait faite, je pouvais la lui faire aussi. J'allais aimer Damon Salvatore pour l'éternité! Ma vie, mon amour, mon éternité.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Note de l'auteure:<span> Alors cet épilogue? Cette fic? Bien pas bien? Et bébé Giulia qu'en pensez vous? En tout cas j'attends vos avis avec impatience.**

**Comme d'habitude j'ai adoré écrire cette histoire même si j'ai été longue et que certains passages ont été difficile (certains qui me vidaient émotionnellement – la «mort» d'Elena ou le rejet que faisait Damon avec Giulia par exemple. D'autres parce que j'ai parfois un peu de mal à écrire à la première personne, j'aime mieux utiliser la troisième. Après ça dépend des auteurs, d'autres diront le contraire, c'est une préférence personnelle!). En tout cas je travaille actuellement sur deux fics – une qui est la version longue de mon OS **_**Nouvelle Vie**_** et l'autre part d'idées que l'on m'a donné en me demandant si je pouvais en faire un fic (l'idée vient de Mamajvd40). Sans oublier que je publie actuellement **_**Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2**_**. Tout ça pour dire que je n'en ai pas fini d'écrire. A très bientôt donc soit pour une nouvelle fic, soit pour **_**Un Mariage Ordinaire à Mystic Falls – version 2. **_**Encore une fois un grand merci de m'avoir suivi sur **_**Un miracle de Noël**_**. Bises.**

**Amandine.**

_**PS:**_** Les photos de la robe d'Elena et de celle de Giulia sont sur mon profil.**


	22. Réponses aux reviews

**Réponses au reviews:**

**Je réponds à la review de Rose: Ce n'est probablement pas la meilleure fic que j'ai écrite (j'ai eu un peu de mal parce que je préfère écrire à la troisième personne.) Pur moi la meilleure fic de Noël que j'ai écrite, c'est Le drôle de Noël de Damon & d'Elena. Katerina est un miracle de Noël et est à moitié humaine (sa mère l'a eu quand elle était humaine), voilà pourquoi elle peut avoir des enfants. Aussi simple que ça. En tout cas merci pour ta review et ton compliment. Je pense que la suite de Back To Fell Church sera pour la semaine prochaine. Bises et à bientôt.**

**Amandine  
><strong>


End file.
